Amores Extraños: entre el DESEO y lo PROHIBIDO
by Rowena Black-Lupin
Summary: Un romance clandestino debe permanecer en secreto. Ni siquiera Harry y Ron pueden saberlo. Un licántropo compite con Draco Malfoy por el amor de una estudiante. ¿Quién ganará la batalla por el corazón de Hermione?- Intrigas, chantajes y mucha pasión!
1. El poder de una sonrisa

ANTES DE EMPEZAR A LEER DEBEN SABER LO SIGUIENTE: este fan fic lo empecé a escribir hace años con KMILA, quien también tiene historias en esta web y fue ella quien hace aproximadamente un poco más de 2 años comenzó a publicar Amores Extraños aquí mismo. Ella subió ocho o nueve capítulos de la misma, no recuerdo bien, pero ahora yo me tomé la libertad de seguir subiéndolo para que los lectores que se quedaron con ganas de seguir leyéndolo puedan hacerlo. También lo tengo en otras webs como Azkabán México, Harry Argentino, y La Web de Harry. Luego les dejaré los links por si quieren leerlo en alguna de esas. Mis nicknames varían, a veces aparezco simplemente como Rowena, en otras webs aparezco como Rowena Black y aquí soy Rowena black-Lupin... perdón por el rollo, es para evitar confusiones.

Y bueno, la forma en que yo me imagino a dos de los personajes principales es la siguiente: me inspiré en el actor Ewan McGregor para describir a Remus Lupin y en Hugh Jackman para Sirius Black…

Abandoné el fic mucho tiempo, pero he hecho algunos cambios desde el principio de la historia y actualmente la retomé. El final se acerca… disfrútenla!

1.- El poder de una sonrisa

-... y bien... ¿quién me puede decir cómo debo ahuyentar a un vampiro?- preguntó el profesor Remus Lupin a los chicos de séptimo grado de Gryffindor.

Pero este no era el mismo profesor pálido y enfermizo, pobremente vestido, que tres años antes les había impartido efensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. En los últimos meses su aspecto era más saludable, ya casi no se ausentaba de clases e incluso vestía un poco mejor, reflejo de que su salud financiera también estaba en recuperación.

- Con un collar de ajo- dijo Seamus Finnigan.

- Mal- contestó el profesor.

- ¿Con un crucifijo?- preguntó Neville Longbottom.

- Mal.

- ¿Con una cebolla?- dijo Dean Thomas.

- ¡Mal! Esos no son más que métodos muggles inservibles- volvió a contestar Lupin comenzando a perder la paciencia. Entonces Hermione Granger, la prefecta de Gryffindor, levantó la mano.

- ¿Si, señorita Granger?

- Con la maldición reflectora, profesor- titubeó.

- Correcto- dijo Lupin contento con la respuesta dada por su alumna- ¿y me podrías explicar, Hermione, cómo funciona?

- Bueno... consiste en hacer aparecer un espejo: se dice que los vampiros no tienen reflejo, pero con este espejo lo tendrán, y al verse a sí mismos, se desvanecerán.

-¡Excelente, Hermione! ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!

En ese momento la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo sonó. Como de costumbre, todos los chicos cogieron sus libros y salieron rápidamente del aula.

Pero la única que aún estaba ahí era Hermione, quien metía cuidadosamente sus libros, pergaminos y plumás en su mochila. Usualmente, desde este curso, ella era la primera en llegar al aula de DCAO y la última en irse.

El profesor Lupin la observaba atentamente desde su escritorio con una ligera sonrisa.

Ella sintió su mirada y se puso un poco nerviosa.

- Vamos Hermione, el almuerzo espera- dijo.

- S...sí profesor, vamos- contestó la chica cerrando su mochila y colgándosela al hombro. Tomó el libro de solía leer en su tiempo libre y se dirigió a la salida, donde el profesor aguardaba.

Él cerró la puerta detrás de sí y caminó junto a Hermione hacia el Gran Comedor.

- Ha sido una clase interesante la de hoy, ¿no?- comentó él.

- Por supuesto: igual que todas desde que lo tenemos de regreso, profesor.- dijo Hermione con un poco de pena.

- Oh, muchas gracias Hermione. Eres una excelente alumna.

Ella no dijo nada. Solo sintió cómo se le encogía el estómago.

Lupin la miró y le sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no vienes esta tarde a mi despacho a tomar el té?- le propuso.

La cara de la chica comenzó a adquirir un tono rosado.

- Y-yo... bueno... ¿por qué no? Ahí estaré- dijo sintiendo un escalofrío.

- Genial. Te estaré esperando.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, cada quien se fue por su lado.

Esa tarde, Hermione fue rápidamente a su habitación para peinarse y arreglarse un poco. Estaba sumamente nerviosa y emocionada...

Bajó las escaleras apresuradamente hacia la sala común, cuando de repente se encontró con Ron Weasley y Harry Potter, sus mejores amigos.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Harry.

- Eh... voy... voy a la biblioteca- contestó ella siguiendo su camino.

Sintiendo su corazón palpitarle fuertemente en su pecho, en menos de lo que creía ya estaba frente a la puerta del despacho de Lupin.

La puerta se encontraba entreabierta. Ella asomó su cabeza, mientras tocaba suavemente la puerta llamando la atención del joven profesor, quien había despegado la vista del escritorio, para dirigirle una cálida sonrisa.

- Te estaba esperando, Hermione - dijo mientras se aproximaba a ella y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Hermione aún no podía creer su suerte, lo siguió hasta que le indicó su asiento y se acomodó en él, hasta sentirse mucho más tranquila.

Él se sentó frente a ella, y con un movimiento de la varita hizo aparecer una tetera y dos tazas. Por un momento un incómodo silencio reinó en el aula.

- Y bien...- dijo Lupin acercándole una taza y mirándola a los ojos. Ella enrojeció un poco- ¿qué te gustaría hacer cuando salgas de Hogwarts?

Ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa y contestó:

- Aún no lo termino de decidir… al principio pensaba estudiar para ser auror, pero últimamente me ha interesado mucho la investigación mágica, especialmente el área de desarrollo de hechizos…

- Vaya, suena a que es carrera interesante. Y creo que también tienes madera para eso. ¿Sabes? De hecho tú eres mi mejor alumna en DCAO.

Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa.

-¿En verdad lo cree?

- Sí: es la verdad.

- Pero no soy tan buena como usted: gracias a su ayuda y sus conocimientos, fue más fácil matar a Voldemort.

Lupin se quedó pensando por unos momentos. Hermione agregó:

- Lo admiro mucho, profesor. Usted... bueno, pienso que el ministerio y la confederación internacional de magos debieron otorgarle la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase.

- Una Orden de Merlín no lo es todo. Y la verdad no me interesa conseguir una: lo más importante para mí, es la satisfacción que obtuve al colaborar para matar a Voldemort.

Siguieron platicando durante un buen rato: de vez en cuando Remus le dirigía cálidas sonrisas a su alumna, las cuales eran respondidas vivazmente.

N/A: sigan leyendo, juro que se pondrá interesante!


	2. La poción desatadora

2.- La poción desatadora

- ¡Genial! – dijo Hermione mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso – llegaré tarde a clase con Snape…

Hermione dio una curva repentina a gran velocidad, chocando con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien.

El impacto la llevó al suelo inmediatamente; todos los libros salieron de su maletín y se esparcieron por el suelo.

Hermione tardó unos segundos en asimilar bien qué era lo que sucedía... la vista estaba borrosa, pero pudo divisar claramente a otra persona en el suelo.

Estuvo un momento mirando el piso, hasta que la vista se le aclaró, alzó la mirada lentamente y frente a ella había un hombre sentado en el suelo, mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- "¡OH no!, lo que me faltaba"- pensó mientras sentía un hormigueo en su estómago- Profesor...disculpe, no fue mi intención...- decía nerviosa mientras se ponía a recoger sus libros rápidamente: la clase de Pociones había desaparecido de su mente en ese instante.

- Buenos días a ti también Hermione– dijo el Profesor Lupin mientras el también se ponía a recoger sus cosas, con una sonrisa simpática en su rostro. Hermione tenía intenciones de levantar un pergamino del profesor que estaba cerca de ella, cuando sus manos se encontraron y sintió la calidez de su piel. Instantáneamente ella alzó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos azules.

- "Oh Dios, ya puedo morir en paz"- pensó mientras su rostro tomaba colores rojos inimaginables.

Remus sonrió al darse cuenta de ello, y tomó el pergamino algo incómodo por la forma en que lo miraba la chica frente a él.

-¿Y a dónde te dirigías tan a prisa? – preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y acomodaba su túnica verde clara, mientras que Hermione seguía como en una especie de trance.

- Eh... OH! A clases con Snape – dijo sin percatarse que iba 10 minutos tarde – ¡OH NO! ¡CLASE CON SNAPE, ME VA A BAJAR DIEZ MIL PUNTOS!

- OK – dijo Remus ahora cambiando su expresión a una preocupada –Hermione, últimamente te he notado algo distraída, ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó acercándose a ella para ayudarla a levantar.

Ella asintió nerviosa. ¿Cómo se podría encontrar bien, si desde que él había entrado a ser de nuevo su profesor no podía coordinar bien nada?

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia las mazmorras, y al llegar, abrió lentamente el aula donde sus compañeros ya se encontraban tomando clase.

- Disculpe, profesor...- dijo la chica con un hilo de voz.

- Granger,.. 15 minutos tarde, ¿dónde diablos se ha metido?- contestó Snape casi gritándole.

- Yo...

La chica estaba sumamente nerviosa, no sabía qué decir.

- Calma Severus- dijo una suave voz detrás de ella- la señorita Granger ha llegado tarde porque estaba en mi oficina.

Snape miró con cierto odio a la persona que había hablado, ya que le estaba robando la oportunidad de restarle puntos a Gryffindor.

- Aún así, Lupin. Eso no es ningún pretexto.

- Por supuesto que no Severus - dijo con calma Remus -solo que tenía que decirle algo que el profesor Dumbledore me había encomendado... ya sabes que la señorita Granger tiene que cumplir ciertas responsabilidades como prefecta...

Snape frunció el labio desesperado, sin saber qué hacer. Miró fulminante a Lupin para luego voltearse ondeando la túnica en el aire mientras caminaba fuertemente a su escritorio.

- Señorita Granger , ¿qué diablos hace todavía en la puerta...? Siéntese y ponga en práctica la poción - dijo arrastrando un tono de rencor. Hermione miró agradecida a Remus. Él puso su mano en el hombro de ella cariñosamente.

- No me lo agradezcas - susurró antes de irse.

Hermione pasó una mirada por sus compañeros y vio que Neville era el único que se hallaba solo, de modo que fue junto a él.

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- le preguntó en voz baja.

- Un remedio que te quita la pena para hacer algo… -empezó con algo de confusión.

- ¿La poción desatadora? – preguntó Hermione acomodándose a un lado del chico. Él se encogió de hombros –es muy extraño, se suponía que nos tocaba para finales del semestre...bueno.

- No tengo idea de cómo hacerla –advirtió el chico.

- No hay problema – dijo ella sonriendo aunque lamentaba mucho tener que trabajar con Neville.

- Recuerden que después de agregar el jugo de hígado de venado, deben revolver y esperar siete minutos antes de ponerle el saborisante- gruñó Snape- y de una vez les advierto que aquél que no lo haga bien, deberá tomarse su propio... revoltijo.

Su mirada se posó unos instantes en Hermione y en Neville mientras en el pálido y grasiento rostro de Snape se dibujaba una mueca que podría ser una sonrisa. Se pusieron a trabajar.

Mientras la chica cortaba los tallos de azalia, recordaba con una sonrisa lo que había pasado la tarde anterior y momentos antes con el profesor Lupin. Sin poder evitarlo, suspiró suavemente.

De pronto comenzó a sentir dolor en su dedo. Se miró y notó que se había cortado con el cuchillo.

Vaya, realmente estaba distraída como para darse cuenta de eso.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Neville con preocupación- estás sangrando.

- No te preocupes, no es nada grave- contestó Hermione echando torpemente los tallos a la poción. Su dedo comenzó a sangrar exageradamente, y sin que ni ella ni su compañero lo notaran, varias gotas de sangre cayeron en la poción.

- Será mejor que te vayas a la enfermería. Yo puedo seguir con el trabajo.

- No... si no, Snape se enojará.

A pesar de que le dolía el dedo, seguía con su sonrisa.

- No Neville, echaste mucho… - empezó a decir Hermione cuando una voz la cortó.

- Su tiempo ha terminado- dijo Snape una hora más tarde. Se aproximó al caldero de Malfoy y Zabini.

- Mmm... Excelente trabajo. 20 puntos para Slytherin por cada uno.

Luego, con un brillo de malicia se acercó a Harry y Ron y examinó con detenimiento su poción. Momentos después se retiró con un gesto de decepción; no había encontrado nada para criticar o bajarle puntos a Gryffindor.

Luego, el caldero más próximo era el de...

- Granger y Longbottom... veamos qué tenemos acá.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio...

- ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE PORQUERÍA ES ÉSTA? - bramó Snape sirviendo en un vaso una dosis de la poción. Neville comenzó a temblar de miedo y Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

- ¡ECHARON MÁS JUGO DE HÍGADO DEL QUE DEBÍAN! ¡NO ESPERARON LO SUFICIENTE PARA AGREGAR EL SABORISANTE! Y ¡¿QUÉ LE PUSIERON DE MÁS? ¡SANGRE!

Automáticamente Hermione metió la mano con el dedo herido en el bolsillo de su túnica.

- ¡GRANGER!- Snape le acercó el vaso- ¡BÉBELO!

- ¡¿Qué?- dijo la chica incrédula.

- ¡QUE LO BEBAS!

Hermione no lo habría hecho, pero al ver la mirada amenazante y furiosa de Snape, sintió miedo, de modo que... ingirió el contenido del vaso.

Al hacerlo, sintió una especie de calor y el miedo desapareció. Una sonrisa confiada apareció en su rostro dirigiendo una mirada rápida a sus dos amigos. Ron tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos muy inflados, su rostro pecoso estaba rojo de la furia, por otro lado Harry parecía pálido e hizo una seña a Hermione preguntándole como se encontraba; ella solo sonrió.

Volvió a meter el vaso en el caldero y aventó lo que sacó a la túnica de Snape, manchándosela en gran parte.

- ¡¿Por qué no se mete su porquería por su pobre trasero y me deja en paz?

Dicho esto, y ante la atónita mirada del profesor y sus compañeros, tomó su mochila y salió tranquilamente del aula.

Caminó con paso ligero por los fríos pasillos que conducían a las mazmorras y tomó un pasadizo hasta llegar al segundo piso. Sentía una alegría extraña en el pecho y volvió su cabeza hasta el pasillo por el cual había caminado el día pasado a ver a su profesor... con un movimiento rápido desvió su camino y se dejó guiar por un aroma que ella muy bien conocía...

Ese perfume la embriagó e hizo que a su vez miles de mariposas volaran en su estómago... y ahí estaba finalmente, frente a una gran puerta de madera.

Puso su mano en la cerradura, pero no hizo nada, solo permanecía ahí pensando bien lo que haría.

Entonces todo parecía carecer de lógica y a ella no le importó, sólo giró la cerradura y abrió la puerta rápidamente...


	3. Un Beso Robado

3.- Un beso robado

Una tenue brisa le indicó a Remus Lupin que la puerta de su despacho se había abierto. Despegó su vista del pergamino en el cual anotaba la próxima clase para fijarse en una chica totalmente familiar para él, pero que esta vez tenía algo raro: la mirada, ésta estaba llena de seguridad y picardía, haciendo un total contraste con sus labios que dibujaban una tenue sonrisa.

La chica se acercó hasta el escritorio con paso definido haciendo que Remus se pusiera algo nervioso.

- Hermione, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó algo confundido separando la silla del escritorio. La chica estaba parada junto a él, mirándolo.

Remus pasó saliva nervioso, algo no le daba buena espina en lo absoluto.

La chica se inclinó un poco, mientras sus rostros quedaban frente a frente, agrandando su sonrisa.

Remus alejó su rostro del de ella, para evitar algún mal entendido.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó haciendo un ademán para ponerse de pie, pero una mano se posó en sus hombros, obligándolo a permanecer en su puesto.

Él la miró confundido, frunció un poco el entrecejo.

- …Quiero decirte algo – habló por primera vez la chica volviendo a la posición derecha que siempre acostumbraba – ¿recuerdas que hoy en la mañana me preguntaste que me sucedía?... pues todos mis problemás giran a tu alrededor, Remus.

Un calor subió por el cuerpo de Lupin, quien se puso realmente nervioso.

Entonces fue ahí cuando él se dio cuenta, esa no erala Hermioneque asistía a sus clases, la más aplicada, esa chica que le había acompañado a tomar té, algo le sucedía, en su mirada estaba depositado aquél brillo…

Mientras un Remus sumergido en sus pensamientos trataba de calmarse, una chica afectada por una poción se había sentado encima de él, pasando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Remus cayó en cuenta de inmediato, aturdido por la situación miró con ojos desorbitados a Hermione, que esta vez pasaba ambos brazos por el cuello de su profesor.

La tez de Remus se había tornado un color más pálido de lo normal, y sintió un vacío en el estómago; el rostro de la chica al contrario, estaba muy tranquilo.

Sus respiraciones chocaban y Hermione acercó lentamente el rostro al de Remus... poco a poco, unos pocos centímetros más y...

- Espera – interrumpió la voz de él – señorita Granger por favor levántese – dijo, con una voz gruesa que irrumpió en el salón mientras el rostro del profesor mostraba un poco de molestia.

Hermione se alejó unos pocos centímetros, más sin embargo no se movió de donde estaba. Una sonrisa se le volvió a dibujar en el rostro.

- Volvamos a usted – dijo la chica con voz sensual. Remus pareció hacer el intento de levantarse de la silla, pero sin éxito – ¿usted de verdad quiere que me levante?

Remus frunció en entrecejo, tomó a Hermione de la cintura tratando de alejarla de él, nuevamente sin éxito.

- Señorita Granger, si no se levanta en este momento le bajaré 100 puntos a su casa por falta de respeto hacia un profesor – Remus notó cómo la expresión de la chica se endurecía un poco y se alejaba un poco más.

- Francamente profesor, muy poco me importan los puntos que pueda usted bajar a Gryffindor _ahora _– dijo ella volviendo a sonreír.

- Hablaré con el Director, señorita Granger – amenazó el profesor viéndose claramente disgustado, decepcionado y nervioso.

Hermione acercó su cara de nuevo hasta que quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia. El joven rostro de su profesor se tornó a un rosado tenue, mientras su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más rápido.

Ambos parecían como suspendidos en el momento, Remus iba a decir algo, pero Hermione lo calló con un beso, un beso cálido y frío a la vez...

Remus permanecía inmóvil, sin poder creer aun lo que estaba pasando...

Como no había podido detener a su alumna y no podía dejar de recriminárselo, sin saber por qué, por unas milésimas de segundos respondió al beso que la chica le proporcionaba.

Se estaba dejando llevar, pero al final reaccionó, apartándola con más fuerza de sí.

La chica estaba bastante cortada y su rostro se mostró sombrío; se levantó del profesor, lentamente acomodando su uniforme. Y luego miró hacia el lado contrario de Remus.

En una parte lejana de su consciente, estaba despertando la razón. Una pena terrible se apoderaba de ella, y también un dolor, dolor de ser rechazada.

Remus se levantó de su asiento con la respiración agitada y con el semblante serio.

- Hablaré con el profesor Snape sobre esto – dijo con un tono de voz serio que no era muy común en él.

Hermione lo miró, rápidamente poniéndose de un color escarlata.

- ¿De todo? – preguntó con voz temblorosa.

- Está claro que la poción que usted bebió le afectó más de lo debido, señorita Granger – dijo Remus.

La chica bajó la mirada, apenada mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

- Lo siento profesor... yo no sé que me pasó... - empezó a explicar entre lagrimas.

- Hablaremos de eso después, Joven Granger – le dijo él fríamente, acercándose hasta la puerta y abriéndola mientras le hacía una seña a la chica.

Ella entendió de inmediato, así que caminó fuera del aula rápidamente, chocando con Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de Remus, quien iba a entrar a la oficina en ese momento.

Ni siquiera lo saludó, solo corrió, corrió entre pasillos, no quería mirar a nadie a los ojos; incluso pensó seriamente en volver a casa.

- Soy una idiota, ¿por qué lo hice?- se recriminaba a sí misma entre sollozos.

* * *

Los ojos brillantes del animago pasaron desde el pasillo hasta el hombre lobo.

- ¿Esa era Hermione? – preguntó confundido. Sí la había visto bien, y parecía mal... aunque pensándolo bien, Remus se veía igual o peor – No me digas que la reprobaste...

Remus soltó una risa nerviosa, y luego puso el semblante serio.

- Ojalá y fuese tan sencillo como poner una mala calificación, aunque sabes que es casi imposible ponerle una mala calificación a Hermione...

Sirius ahora estaba confundido, no entendía que pasaba ahí.

- ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Sirius a su amigo, al ver su mirada aturdida y su cara totalmente colorada.

Remus se tumbó en su silla y pasó una mano por su cara en signo de desesperación.

- No lo puedo creer...- balbuceó.

- ¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar Sirius sin entender.

- No lo puedo creer... –repitió- me besó...

- ¡¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius con incredulidad.

- Me besó... Hermione me besó...

- Je, je, je, debes estar bromeando, Lunático – dijo Sirius riendo también nervioso, pero luego vio cómo Remus miraba al infinito realmente abatido - pero, ¿cómo?... o sea... ¿por qué? ¿Cómo fue?

- Pues hace unos días la notaba distraída, y bueno ayer hablé con ella y todo estaba normal... entonces hace rato llegó de repente y se me sentó en las piernas... me dio a entender que yo soy la causa de sus problemas y... me besó...

- ¿Y tú no la detuviste?

- Traté de hacerlo... pero no pude... y lo peor de todo es que... le respondí el beso...

Ahora la tez del hombre se tornaba a un pálido enfermizo.

- Uy...- dijo Sirius- eso sí que está grave...

Por unos momentos ambos se quedaron en silencio.

- Y... ¿te gustó?- se atrevió a preguntar Sirius. Remus se mordió el labio- ¿qué sentiste?

- Al principio esa chica me puso realmente nervioso...- balbuceó con pena - nunca había sentido algo así... y creo que... sí...

Sirius lo miró pícaramente.

- Ya veo...

- Pero Hermione es solo mi alumna... nada más, aunque me veas con esa cara. No me gusta, no siento nada por ella, más que afecto. Y NADA MÁS- volvió a recalcar al ver la cara de Sirius.

- Vamos... Hermione es una chica nada despreciable... bonita, inteligente, madura... sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Por favor Sirius, no seas ridículo... no me estás ayudando.

- ¿Entonces por qué le respondiste el beso? Si no hubieras sentido nada especial en ese momento, no lo habrías hecho, la habrías detenido desde un principio, como muchas veces lo has hecho con...

- Ya te dije que no pude... todo pasó tan rápido...

- Esos son sólo pretextos, Remus. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que la vuelvas a ver?

- No tengo idea, supongo que tendré que hablar con ella, olvidarlo todo... - Remus volvió a quedarse mirando a la nada. ¿Y qué pasaba si él no quería olvidar ese beso? - mañana hablaré con Snape.

- Allá tú si te quieres engañar, amigo – susurró Sirius mientras volteaba la mirada.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Remus; aunque había escuchado perfectamente, prefirió hacerse el sordo.

- Olvídalo – dijo Sirius.

Esa noche Remus no podía dormir. Una y otra vez la sensación del beso que Hermione le robó le hacía sentir un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

Entre tanto, ella estaba realmente deprimida y angustiada...

* * *

Una tenue luz le dio justo en el rostro. Pasó su brazo cubriéndolo, intentando dormir un poco más. Luego de cambiar varias veces de posición entreabrió los ojos lentamente. Las sábanas y cortinas de dosel rojo estaban frente a ella.

Se incorporó lentamente bastante cansada, el clima estaba cálido, seguramente pasarían de las 10 de la mañana. Se estiró con pereza cuando algo hizo que se le parara el corazón.

- ¡CLASES! – gritó mientras corría hasta el baño y comenzaba a desvestirse. Sabía que no llegaría a la primera clase, McGonagall estaría realmente molesta con ella, siendo prefecta.

Se metió en la ducha, mientras el agua tibia se llevaba rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas. Aunque su preocupación por llegar tarde a clases era mucha, fue desplazada rápidamente por ese sentimiento que no la había dejado dormir con tranquilidad toda la noche.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy en su clase? – se preguntó en voz bajita mientras un nudo incómodo crecía en su pecho – no pienso asistir...

Salió rápidamente de la ducha, poniéndose su uniforme con cuidado, cepilló sus dientes y su cabello, aunque en realidad no hizo mucho, lo adornó con una pequeña cinta plateada. Se puso un poco de brillo en sus labios y un poco de maquillaje en los ojos para disimular lo hinchados que estaban.

Salió del baño, tomo su maletín y salió de la habitación de séptimo de chicas. Las escaleras se le hicieron más largas de lo normal.

La sala común se encontraba extrañamente llena, todos los alumnos se encontraban ahí. Los miró confundida mientras caminaba hacia Harry y Ron quienes hablaban frente a la chimenea.

- Hola chicos – los saludó tratando de hacer su típica voz entusiasta, pero sabía que ellos muy bien la conocían.

- ¿Estuviste llorando? – preguntó Harry preocupado.

Hermione comenzó a preocuparse, iba a ser una de esas charlas en la que le decían que estaba rara, que qué le pasaba, y simplemente no quería recordar nada.

- No – respondió con intenciones de terminar la charla.

- No pareciera – continuó Ron neciamente – has estado muy extraña estos últimos días…

- Ya les he dicho que estoy bien – respondió secamente – ¿y eso que no están en clase?

Ron miró a Harry como confirmando algo y luego miraron a Hermione triunfantes.

- ¿Será porque hoy es sábado...? - dijo Harry luego para reírse de la cara de Hermione, quien abría la boca unos pocos centímetros y se daba cuenta de que ninguno de los dos tenía el uniforme.

- No te rías, Harry – le recriminó molesta – ya vuelvo…

Hermione apresuró el paso hasta la habitación de chicas, todos en la sala común la siguieron con la mirada, algunos soltaban unas risas cuando ella ya se había perdido de vista.

Estaba grave, y ella lo sabía, últimamente hasta la noción del tiempo había perdido, sentía una gran pena por lo que acababa de pasar, pero sin embargo tenía muchos problemas como para fijarse de una cosa tan pequeña como un descuido... tenía que arreglárselas de alguna manera para que Harry y Ron dejaran de preguntarle qué le pasaba, necesitaba encontrar la forma de evadir a Lupin...

Caminó hasta la habitación y sacó una camiseta gris oscura y unos jeans ajustados.

Bajó rápido a la sala Común donde Harry y Ron la esperaban. Luego de hablar un poco de la clase de pociones de la vez pasada decidieron bajar a dar una vuelta por la cocina, ya que ninguno de los tres había bajado para el desayuno.

- No puedo creer que otra vez por culpa de Neville hayas estado bajo la influencia de esa poción Hermis – continuó Ron justo enfrente del cuadro de frutas que era el pasaje secreto a las cocinas.

- Qué bueno que no hiciste una locura como robarle un beso a Ron o algo – Harry comenzaba a reírse sonoramente mientras Ron y Hermione se ponían de un rojo intenso.

Hermione bajó la mirada triste, eso era lo que Harry creía... pero en realidad si había robado un beso... ese beso que secretamente Gpor tantos meses había deseado.

- Qué gracioso Harry – dijo Ron sarcásticamente mientras el cuadro les daba una visión perfecta de las cocinas.

El trío entró al lugar donde varios Elfos domésticos vinieron a ofrecerles diferentes manjares que los tres aceptaron gustosos. Se acomodaron en una gran mesa rectangular mientras desayunaban diferentes tipos de galletas, tortas, pasteles... acompañados de un jugo de naranja y demás.

- _¿Qué hagemos goy en la garge? _– dijo Ron con la boca llena, como si no hubiese comido por varios años.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione viéndolo asqueada mientras decía con su típica voz mandona – ¡Ron, traga antes de hablar!

Harry volvía a reír de las peleas de los dos.

- Qué delicada – se quejó Ron – pregunté que qué vamos a hacer hoy en la tarde – repitió lenta y claramente, como si le explicara a un niño pequeño.

- Imagino que iremos a Hogsmeade – esta vez el que respondió fue Harry mientras se metía un poco de pan en la boca.

Hermione se concentró un poco en su comida, no tenia muchas ganas de salir, pero así despejaría un poco la mente, además hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ellos.

Se escuchó cómo el cuadro se abrió y por él entraron dos adultos hablando, uno venía vestido con una túnica negra, el cabello le caía sobre los hombros y venía exhibiendo una perfecta y blanca sonrisa en un rostro lleno de vida.

Por otro lado, el otro adulto venía con una túnica verde clara, sus ojos venían fijos en el suelo mientras su cabello castaño claro entrecano le caía por el rostro, en el que se veía una simpática sonrisa y lucía algo pálido y enfermo.

Los tres amigos alzaron la mirada para ver quiénes osaban a perturbar la tranquilidad de su comida. Los jóvenes adultos se miraron a ver quién estaba sentada con los dos chicos.

Hermione de inmediato clavó su mirada en la mesa, buscando cualquier pretexto para huir de aquél lugar. El ambiente se tornó bastante tenso, tanto así que se hubiese podido cortar con un cuchillo.

Sirius por su lado dio varias palmaditas de apoyo a Remus quien, miraba a su lado derecho, buscando alguna señal de un Elfo que le viniese a sacar de ahí.

- ¡Sirius! –gritó Harry levantándose de su lugar para ir a abrazar a su padrino – no sabía que habías llegado…

- Era un sorpresa, Harry –dijo con aire paternal mientras despeinaba el cabello de su ahijado.

Harry le sonrió, Ron también se levanto y saludó a Sirius y a su profesor afectuosamente, mientras todas las miradas se dirigían a Hermione que aun con la vista en la mesa dijo un apenas audible Hola

- Hola Hermione, tiempo que no te veía – dijo Sirius con intenciones de romper el silencio.

Hermione se levantó velozmente de la mesa tumbando el jugo de naranja de Ron, quien hizo un desesperado intento de impedir que se botara.

- Los veré luego – dijo pasando los ojos rápidamente por todos los habitantes (omitiendo sólo uno) – he olvidado hacer un deber de... de... - empezó a dar círculos con la mano realmente nerviosa – eh... ¿ven? hasta lo he olvidado – Hermione se puso roja cuando notó la mirada de Remus posada en ella – Ciao –fue lo último que dijo para luego salir rápidamente de las cocinas.

Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, mientras aceleraba el paso por el pasillo, un pasillo enorme. Y luego, de todas las personas que ahí habitaban, se lo tenía que encontrar a él. Una lágrima cristalina bajó por su mejilla.

- Hermione – esa voz... esa voz la llamó. Ella se detuvo luchando con su conciencia que le gritaba que huyera de ahí.

Alguien estaba a su lado, esa persona posó su mano en el hombro de ella, volteándola. Ella fijó su vista en el piso, no lo podía mirar, sintió la mirada de él en ella; ¿qué haría?

- OH por Dios, estás llorando – dijo él preocupado. Él bien sabía que era por _él_... ¿Y él? ¿Qué sentía él?

No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche por ella, y aunque no lo quisiese aceptar, en ese momento se encontraba tan nervioso como ella, porque muy en el fondo deseaba besarla.

- Es sólo que tengo alergia en los ojos… "¡Qué excusa tan estúpida!"- pensó para sí, para luego sonreír y burlarse de sí misma. Él también sonrió.

- Necesito que hablemos... de lo que pasó ayer – Remus habló claramente. Hermione al fin tuvo el valor de mirarlo.

- No es necesario, verá profesor... yo sabré entender si me echan del colegio por atrevida... no sabía lo que hacía, lamento haberlo ofendido de esa forma... - Hermione hablaba muy rápido y él comenzó a tranquilizarla.

Remus estaba algo incómodo pero sin embargo habló con cuidado.

- Oye, no te van a echar del colegio, Hermione – le dijo – no estabas en uso de tus cabales, estabas bajo el efecto de una poción que si bien mis fuentes me dijeron, Neville se encargó de echarte... y lo admito, ayer estaba molesto, pero no es por ti... era por la sorpresa de la situación, yo simplemente no sabía qué hacer...

- Usted no hizo nada, profesor – respondió Hermione, viendo cómo sus ojos ahora se ponían algo tristes...

- Eso ya no importa – dijo él con la voz algo apagada –no quiero que te sientas mal o algo... debes saber que yo todo lo he olvidado – agregó con intenciones de que ella se sintiera mejor pero no lo logró; y se dio cuenta, pero ¿acaso no sabría hacer nada bien?

Un silencio reinó en el pasillo.

- Ya me voy – dijo Remus haciendo un ademán de volver a las cocinas – espero que termines todos tus deberes...

- Y uno de esos será desaparecer – dijo ella en un susurro bastante triste. Remus la escuchó y la miró alejarse de ahí.

Preocupado, y sin darse cuenta, admiró el cuerpo de la chica, y es que ella era perfecta; con esa sonrisa que demostraba picardía (y él sabía por experiencia que podía tener bastante), ese cabello que la hacia única, y un cuerpo más bien delgado, que le daba una elegancia incomparable.

Esa chica ganaba todo lo que se proponía, pero a su vez, era muy insegura en sí misma. Remus lo sabía, Hermione no tenía seguridad en ella como mujer, y mientras desaparecía por la esquina, él sintió unas ansias enormes de decirle lo hermosa que era.

Pero fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba y calló a sus pensamientos duramente. ¿Qué creía él? ¡Era veinte años mayor que ella, podría ser su padre!

Pero no lo era...


	4. En medio del bosque

4.- En medio del Bosque

Era Lunes. Lupin se hallaba en su primera clase del día, con los chicos de séptimo grado de Gryffindor. Miró que todos sus alumnos estaban ahí presentes... bueno, solo faltaba una persona, una persona que siempre era la primera en estar ahí: por lo menos así era hasta hace unos días.

Empezó a explicar la clase, aunque en realidad estaba distraído e inconscientemente a cada rato volteaba a ver si ella llegaba.

Mientras tanto, Hermione se paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo... en realidad no sabía cómo actuar; su primera clase del día la tenía con Remus Lupin.

Suspiró cargada de dolor, mientras cuidaba no ser vista por alguien que pudiera bajarle puntos a Gryffindor. Aunque tenía la excusa perfecta para estar fuera de clases: una horrible jaqueca... estaba actuando de una forma muy inmadura y ella lo sabía, pero simplemente no quería _verlo._ Tenía miedo después de lo que pasó el viernes...

Miró su reloj. 30 minutos de retraso... si no se apresuraba, probablemente no entendería nada de la clase luego, así que con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y luchando con lo correcto y lo que le dolía... regresó caminando lentamente al salón de defensa.

La razón había ganado al corazón...

Se paró justo frente a la gran puerta de madera, pensando si tocaría antes o simplemente entraba...

En eso escuchó unos pasos provenientes del otro extremo del pasillo: era Filch.

- Granger, ¿qué diablos haces fuera de clases?

Hermione se puso realmente pálida y comenzó a tartamudear, como si en realidad no quisiese mentir.

- Yo...

- ¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es?

- Si señor, lo que pasa es que... estaba en la enfermería...

- Con que en la enfermería... señorita Granger no sé por qué clase de idiota me estará tomando usted – decía Filch fuera de control, como si le hubiesen dicho la peor barbaridad que jamás hubiese escuchado.

- No veo porque habría de mentirle la señorita Granger, Argus - dijo una voz a las espaldas de Hermione.

- Profesor Lupin - dijo el conserje con más respeto - la he encontrado muy entretenida mirando la puerta... creo que está mintiendo sin duda alguna.

- No veo por qué una alumna modelo como lo es la señorita Granger mentiría sobre su retraso, ¿no es así Hermione? - Lupin miró a Hermione como si él mismo quisiese que ella le afirmara eso, que lo que ella le había dicho a Filch sobre su retraso no era una simple excusa para evitarlo.

Hermione comenzó a sudar frío, sin embargo asintió rápidamente mirando a los dos adultos.

- Entonces ya está dicho - dijo Remus, que aunque no estaba muy convencido, sonrió.

- Espero no verla rondando por los pasillos en hora de clases otra vez Granger - fue la despedida del conserje justo antes de marcharse.

Remus miró a Hermione como esperando a que ella le dirigiera algunas palabras de agradecimiento, o simplemente un saludo, pero ella entró rápidamente al aula sin decir nada y en vez de ocupar su habitual asiento al frente de la clase, se fue hasta atrás.

- Bien, como les decía, los vampiros tienen cierto parentesco con los hombres lobo- continuó diciendo Remus al resto de la clase- ¿alguien me podría dar un ejemplo?

Todo mundo se quedó en silencio.

- "Los vampiros al igual que los licántropos pierden la razón cuando se transforman y sienten un gran deseo por atacar"- pensó Hermione mirando por la ventana.

Seamus levantó la mano.

- También aparecen cuando hay luna llena, ¿no?- dijo. Lupin lo meditó por unos segundos.

- Sólo las personas que han sufrido una mordida- explicó- los de las grandes familias de vampiros aparecen también cuando la luna cambia de facción. ¿Algún otro ejemplo?

Nuevamente se formó el silencio en el aula. El profesor instintivamente posó su mirada en Hermione, esperando a que ella hablara como siempre, pero ahora la chica ni siquiera lo miraba.

Él no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia y culpabilidad. Podía sentir cómo la chica hacía enormes esfuerzos para evitarlo.

- "No puede ser, ella no me puede estar haciendo esto"- pensó Remus- ¿algún otro ejemplo, Hermione?

Ella volteó a verlo y con un gesto de indiferencia, dijo:

- No lo sé- y volvió a voltearse.

- ¿Estás segura?- insistió Remus sin poder creer la respuesta de la chica.

- Sí- respondió ella secamente.

El tiempo restante de clase fue eterno tanto para la chica como para el profesor. En cuanto sonó la campana, ella cogió rápidamente sus libros y fue la primera en salir del aula.

El estar ahí le producía una sensación de... angustia y frustración... después de lo sucedido el viernes, no tenía valor ni siquiera para estar en el mismo lugar que él. Aunque... a pesar de toda la angustia por la que estaba pasando, algo en su interior le decía que ese beso robado la había llevado al cielo...

* * *

- Harry, Ron- dijo Remus alcanzando a los chicos en el pasillo.

- Hola profesor.

- Oigan, ¿qué es lo que le pasa a Hermione?- preguntó sin andarse con rodeos. Harry y Ron se miraron.

- No lo sabemos- contestó Harry con preocupación- de por sí desde que regresamos a Hogwarts ha estado algo... distraída... pero pensamos que algo le pasó el viernes después de la clase de pociones y no quiere contarnos...

- Sí- dijo Ron- con decirle que el sábado se levantó a las 10 de la mañana y bajó muy apurada a la sala común pensando que llegaría tarde a clases... además tenía los ojos hinchados.

- Hablaré con ella- dijo Remus- nos vemos luego.

- Él también ha estado un poco extraño- dijo Ron en cuanto el profesor desapareció. Harry asintió a su amigo, era cierto, Remus había estado muy extraño desde el viernes también, esa salida de las cocinas tan rápida, esa inquietud por preguntarle a Hermione... algo no estaba bien y tenía que ver con ellos dos.

* * *

Remus caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo en busca de Hermione, tenía que hablar con ella, no sabía por qué ese comportamiento de ella en su clase lo había hecho sentirse tan mal y tan impotente a la vez, era como si no quisiese verlo más, y eso le dolía.

Dio una curva en un pasillo dirigiéndose justamente a las escaleras, cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar para él.

- Suéltame Malfoy o no respondo – dijo la voz furiosa de Hermione, no debían estar muy lejos, a él se le hacía más fácil escuchar por sus sentidos más agudos, caminó un poco más lento hacia donde lo dirigían las voces.

- Pero Granger, ya te dije que vengo en son de paz – dijo la voz de Draco, esta vez con su típico tono sobrado, aunque se veía que no tenía intenciones de pelear.

- Por favor – bufó Hermione irónicamente – no seas cínico Malfoy, ¿por qué clase de idiota me estás tomando? Suéltame antes de que comience a gritar... - le advirtió.

Remus aceleró un poco más el paso, algo estaba tramando Draco, él lo sabía y tenía que encontrar a Hermione antes de que...

- ¡He dicho que me sueltes! – se escuchó más alta la voz de Hermione, y en ese momento salió muy despeinada de un aula, justo frente a Lupin. Ella lo miró y se sonrojó inmediatamente pero pronto su expresión en el rostro se volvió severa.

- ¿Sucede algo Hermione? – preguntó Lupin tratando de ayudar.

- No – respondió ella fríamente y luego miró cómo Draco salía del aula acomodándose la túnica. Remus levantó una ceja más que la otra.

- ¿Segura? – preguntó un poco más bajito.

- Por supuesto Profesor – contestó ella secamente – ahora si me disculpan... - dijo y se marchó sin más ni más caminando por el corredor para luego subir por las escaleras.

Remus frunció el ceño mientras observaba a Hermione perderse en las escaleras. Luego bajó la mirada a un Draco que sonreía con malicia.

- Hoy en día no se respeta a los profesores – dijo éste con un tono de reprobación fingido mientras negaba con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro. Remus volvió a arrugar el ceño.

- ¿Está intentando de decirme algo señor Malfoy? Apreciaría que se explicara – trató de escoger bien las palabras.

- En lo absoluto, un simple comentario – dijo entornando los ojos – yo me retiro, en realidad tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Remus al instante se dio la vuelta y se retiró, no tenía intenciones de permitir que Malfoy fuera quien le diera la espalda. Respiraba profundamente con intenciones de tranquilizarse un poco, pero por más que trataba, el nudo que sentía en la garganta no desaparecía.

Malfoy permaneció ahí parado, viéndolo alejarse.

* * *

Hermione subió rápidamente las escaleras, dos pisos más arriba se paró exhausta y luego de examinar que nadie la seguía se recostó de la sólida pared y luego se abrazó a si misma, como un apoyo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- Va a ser más difícil de lo que creí – dijo tristemente– quisiera saber qué es lo que está tramando el idiota de Malfoy… en son de paz... claro – Hermione se incorporó y caminó lentamente hasta la biblioteca.

El trecho a la biblioteca se le hizo eterno, sentía cómo muchas miradas se posaban en ella. Sabía que eran sólo imaginaciones de ella, un sentimiento de culpa que no la dejaba en paz... una vergüenza infinita y un dolor que mataba todos sus sentimientos.

Al entrar a la biblioteca se dirigió al fondo, buscó el libro de vampiros en la sección de defensa contra las artes oscuras y se acomodó en una de las mesas más escondidas.

- "Vampiros a la media noche".

Leyó el título y se perdió en sus pensamientos, recordó la clase de la que acababa de salir, esos ojos azules que no la dejaron de mirar en toda la hora, no entendía por qué eso le pasaba a ella.

- "¡Suficiente, ya no voy a pensar más en ello!"- se dijo a sí misma volviendo a enfocar el artículo en el libro.

_Su aspecto pálido y los filosos colmillos son una de las características principales de los vampiros. Suelen tener el cabello oscuro y los ojos varían entre la escala de grises o violetas._

_Se dice que desde el comienzo de la historia los vampiros nacieron de un poderoso hechizo que fue aplicado a un conde, y lentamente fue matando su sangre, convirtiéndolo en un depredador nato todas las noches que sale en busca de sangre para mantener su cuerpo vivo._

Hermione observó las ilustraciones del libro, buscando una distracción inconsciente, luego bajó la mirada a la mesa, observando cada uno de sus detalles, cada vez sus párpados se volvieron más y más pesados, hasta que quedaron completamente cerrados.

*** Un frío la abrazó, quemando sus mejillas y sus labios, árboles gigantescos se erguían a su alrededor, y a lo lejos divisaba una pequeña cabaña de madera, con una pequeña chimenea por la cual salía escaso humo.

La cabaña le era totalmente conocida, comenzó a buscar a alguien, alguien que la tenía sumamente preocupada.

Una lágrima amenazaba con brotar de sus ojos, mientras sentía una presión en el pecho, estaba realmente alarmada y molesta.

- ¿Me buscabas? – preguntó una voz gruesa a su espalda, se giro rápidamente, para encontrárselo ahí...

Esos cafés la miraban penetrantes, una vergüenza se apoderó de ella como nunca lo había hecho con él, luego bajó a sus labios, esos labios tan sensuales, él sonrió dejando ver su blanca dentadura, su corazón se aceleró mientras veía como él se acercaba a ella lentamente y muy seguro de si mismo, como siempre lo había sido. Con cada paso que él daba su oscuro cabello negro flotaba en el aire perdiéndose con la oscuridad del bosque, y daba la impresión de que todo fuese en cámara lenta.

Pudo distinguir el olor húmedo y cómo las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojar sus ropas, pronto él estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, pasando sus fuertes brazos por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, como si fuera su dueño... sin poder evitarlo sonrió, sonrió al encontrarlo tan bello, tan irresistible, tan perfecto... él acercó su rostro lentamente, ya podía sentir su respiración chocando contra la de ella, su aliento cálido... un escalofrío agradable recorrió su espalda mientras un hormigueo subía por su estómago... entonces sus labios se unieron...***

- Hermione... ¡Hermione! – la última llamada la despertó de golpe, haciendo que se incorporara rápidamente sintiendo un vértigo agradable en el estómago, aún ese hormigueo permanecía en ella y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

- ¿Sirius? – fue lo primero que preguntó aún aturdida.

Harry y Ron se miraron inflando ambos ojos, para luego comenzar a reírse descontrolados. Entonces ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta, no estaba en ningún bosque, estaba en la biblioteca, se había quedado dormida encima del libro de vampiros.

- Qué estarías soñando… - dijo entre risas Harry mientras miraba con ojos llorosos a Ron que estaba igual o más rojo que Hermione a causa de las carcajadas.

- Ya basta… son unos inmaduros – dijo molesta levantándose de la mesa tomando el libro entre los brazos y metiéndolo en su bolso – es mejor que nos apresuremos para la próxima clase...

Harry y Ron se volvieron a mirar.

- Hermione… no asististe a ninguna de las clases de la mañana – le informó Ron – vinimos a buscarte porque estábamos muy preocupados, no sueles faltar... entonces te encontramos aquí dormida.

Hermione infló los ojos y abrió ligeramente la boca.

- Iré a hablar inmediatamente con McGonagall para justificar mi falta – dijo bastante preocupada caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? – preguntó Ron desde su derecha.

- No pensarás decirle que te quedaste dormida en la biblioteca, ¿verdad? – preguntó Harry, ambos chicos luchaban por seguirle el paso a Hermione, que en ese momento se paró en seco.

- Es cierto – dijo con un leve tono de decepción – no sé qué podré decir, supongo que será la verdad...

- ¡¿Acaso estás loca! – preguntó Ron – mucho menos hoy que se ve a la profesora muy alterada...

- No puedo hacer nada Ron, ha sido mi culpa – dijo ella reincorporando su camino hacia el despacho de McGonagall – nos vemos en el Gran Comedor – les dijo, como para que supieran que no la siguieran... quería estar sola, y mucho más luego de ese sueño, era el más extraño que jamás hubiese tenido... ¿ése acaso era Sirius? ¿Y qué hacia ella en un bosque besando a Sirius Black?

Movió la cabeza para sacudir sus pensamientos, acabaría en San Mungo si seguía así.


	5. La serpiente no es como la pintan

5.- La serpiente no es como la pintan

- "Seguramente McGonagall me pondrá en detención"- se dijo Hermione mientras caminaba hacia el despacho de la profesora- ay Dios, ¿por qué todo esto me pasa a mí?

Siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta que finalmente se halló frente al despacho de la jefa de Gryffindor.

- "Prepárate para la ira del dragón"- pensó la chica tocando la puerta.

- Adelante- dijo con irritación la voz de la profesora desde el interior.

Hermione entró y con voz temblorosa dijo:

- Disculpe profesora...

- Ah, señorita Granger, justo a usted quería ver. Siéntese.

- "Oh, no"

Hermione obedeció, tratando de no mirar a la profesora. Después de un corto silencio, ella dijo mirándola severamente:

- Y bien... explíqueme por qué no se presentó a las clases de transformaciones, encantamientos y herbología y llegó tarde a defensa.

Hermione pasó saliva con nerviosismo.

- Pues verá... llegué tarde a defensa porque me sentía mal y fui... fui a...- ahora la chica se encontraba en un dilema: si decía que estaba en la enfermería, la profesora podría ir ahí y preguntarle a la enfermera si era cierto que la chica estuvo ahí... y si no lo hacía, también estaría en problemás porque eso fue lo que le dijo a Filch y Lupin- fui a buscar algo para el dolor de cabeza.

"...Y después de la clase de defensa fui a la biblioteca y me quedé dormida... lo siento mucho profesora, sé que esa fue una gran falta de mi parte y si usted me pone en detención lo entenderé porque...

La profesora hizo una seña indicándole que no hablara más.

- Lo entiendo- dijo en un tono más ameno- no la pondré en detención por esta ocasión, comprendo que usted por ser prefecta está sometida a presión, PERO espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir. Tómese el día y mañana ya la quiero ver en clases.

- ¿En... en verdad?- titubeó Hermione sin poder creerlo.

- Sí. Sólo por esta ocasión- respondió la profesora.

- Muchísimas gracias.

Hermione sonrió y tras despedirse se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero la profesora dijo:

- Espere un momento. Me enteré de que hace rato tuvo un inconveniente con el señor Malfoy...

- Ah... sí pero... no fue nada importante. Ya está arreglado- mintió Hermione. No tenía ganas de comentar con nadie lo que pasó con él antes.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí profesora. No hay problema.

- Está bien. Puede retirarse.

Al salir del aula, Hermione suspiró con alivio.

- "Por poco..."

Pero había algo... seguramente fue Remus Lupin quien le informó de lo sucedido con Malfoy a la profesora... Hermione se puso roja al pensar en eso...

Habían sido muchas emociones fuertes en lo poco que había transcurrido del día.

- Necesitas controlarte, Hermione- se dijo la chica a sí misma- ya deja de pensar en él o te meterás en un gran lío.

Salió a los jardines y se dirigió a la orilla del lago.

Se tumbó en la hierba. El clima de ese día era fresco y agradable, acompañado de un cielo azul despejado y un sol que proporcionada un ligero calor reconfortante, a pesar de ser enero.

Logró poner su mente en blanco y calmarse. De pronto recordó el sueño que tuvo cuando se quedó dormida en la biblioteca y sintió una sensación extraña... nunca antes le había pasado eso.

- Yo con Sirus- dijo Hermione- qué ridícula soy... ya mi cerebro no coordina con claridad - suspiró profundamente - ¿y por qué me sentía tan a gusto en ese momento?... ¿o estaba tan asustada?

Todo era muy simple: la única causa por la que Hermione se encontraba así era **Remus Lupin**.

Tal vez si él no estuviera en Hogwarts, o simplemente si él no hubiera tenido ese algo tan especial que hizo que Hermione se fijara en él, ella sería la misma chica que todos conocían.

Reflexionando más detalladamente sobre lo ocurrido en la tarde del viernes, Hermione hizo por un momento a un lado toda la vergüenza que pasó y se dio cuenta de algo:

A pesar de que ella fue quien comenzó todo lo que pasó en el despacho de Remus y de que ella (afectada por la poción que Snape la obligó a beber) fue quien acorraló a Remus para besarlo, él de alguna manera le siguió el juego: ¿por qué? Pues porque él respondió a ese beso, y al sentir de Hermione, lo hizo con cierto toque de... pasión... sin importar la brevedad de ese momento, ella lo sintió... sintió ese tacto de ternura y pasión que Remus le agregó por unos cuantos segundos al beso.

Hermione sonrió con ilusión. Pero... eso no significaba aparentemente nada; fue el mismo Lupin quien le dijo al día siguiente que se descontroló por la brusquedad con que sucedió todo y que para él el asunto ya estaba olvidado... y eso significaba que... ese beso que compartieron no tuvo valor alguno para él.

* * *

- No lo puedo creer- dijo Ron después de que Hermione le contó a él y a Harry lo que pasó con la profesora McGonagall.

- Vaya que corriste con suerte- le dijo Harry.

- Sí, yo tampoco lo puedo creer. Y... ¿qué dijo Snape de que no fui a su clase?

- Nada: antes de que empezara la profesora McGonagall habló con él y luego no hizo comentario alguno sobre tu falta- respondió Harry.

- Menos mal.

- Pero lo curioso- agregó Ron- fue que Malfoy preguntó por ti.

- ¡¿Qué?- dijo Hermione con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente.

- Sí... pero Snape sólo le dijo que eso no era asunto suyo y Malfoy no volvió a hablar en toda la clase.

- Vaya...

- Supongo que ya te encuentras mejor- dijo Harry cambiando de tema. Posó su mirada verde esmeralda en Hermione y le sonrió.

- Si Harry... gracias- respondió Hermione sincera e inseguramente a la vez-supongo que ha de haber sido por tanta presión por lo del cargo de prefecta...

- Será mejor que comencemos a hacer los deberes- dijo Ron cuando llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor.

- ¿Son muchos?- preguntó Hermione con preocupación, ya que aparte ella debía ponerse al corriente con los apuntes de las clases que perdió.

- No. De defensa tenemos que hacer un ensayo sobre todo lo que hemos visto sobre los vampiros, de encantamientos debemos hacer de la página80 ala 105 del libro, de transformaciones hay que leer el capítulo 8 y hacer un resumen, de herbología no hay y de pociones es otro ensayo. Se trata de la poción recordatoria- le informó Ron.

- Ok...

- ¿Les parece si comenzamos con encantamientos?- sugirió Harry

- Claro.

Los tres chicos se pusieron a trabajar entre bromas y risas. Así, Hermione pasó toda la tarde con la cabeza en un solo lugar y logró olvidarse aunque fuera por unas horas de... Malfoy y Remus.

A la hora de la cena bajaron animadamente al Gran Comedor y luego regresaron a la torre de Gryffindor a hacer la última parte de los deberes: Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

- El ensayo debe ser de un metro y medio de pergamino- dijo Ron- podríamos empezar poniendo algo sobre el origen de los bichos estos y luego continuar con la descripción física o con los hábitos... ¿qué opinas Hermione?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé... como quieran.

- Bueno...

Harry y Ron se miraron y comenzaron a trabajar, al igual que Hermione, quien al cabo de un rato dijo:

- Terminé.

- Vaya, eres una máquina de hacer ensayos- dijo Harry en tono de broma. Hermione soltó una risita forzada y metió descuidadamente el pergamino en la mochila.

- Esta vez rompió récord- dijo Harry en cuanto Hermione desapareció- siempre se tarda horas haciendo los deberes de Lupin.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Malfoy estaba sentado en la sala común de Slytherin, jugueteando con un pequeño objeto de plata que había encontrado. Era de Lupin, se le había caído cuando se retiraba tras haber discutido con él esa mañana y no se percató. Malfoy lo vio y lo recogió. No tenía intenciones de devolvérselo. No porque fuera algo tan valioso, sino para molestar al licántropo. Subió a su habitación y lo metió a su baúl junto con sus otras pertenencias. No tenía idea de los dolores de cabeza que esa pequeña pérdida significaría para Lupin.

* * *

Al día siguiente...

-... y esa es la importancia de hacer correctamente el movimiento de varita en el encantamiento de invisibilidad- concluyó el profesor Flittwick. La campana sonó y Harry, Ron, Hermione y el resto de los gryffindors se dirigieron al aula de... defensa.

Justamente cuando los chicos llegaron frente al salón, los slytherins estaban saliendo de ahí. Esta vez Hermione no tenía escapatoria... comenzó a sentir cómo el estómago se le encogía y las piernas le temblaban.

El primer gryffindor que entró al salón fue Seamus y el primer slytherin en salir de ella fue... Pansy Parkinson.

Ambos grupos siguieron avanzando y al final, alguien le llegó por atrás a Hermione y la jaló a unos cuantos pasos de ahí, donde no podían verlos.

Hermione quería gritar pero no podía porque una mano le tapaba la boca y otra la sujetaba de espaldas con otra persona.

De pronto esas manos la soltaron y al voltearse, Hermione vio a Malfoy.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo con irritación.

- Sólo quería hablar contigo... en son de paz- le respondió él más bien tranquilo.

- Ah claro, ¿igual que ayer?- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

- No...- contestó Draco- es en serio.

- No sé qué clase de idiota me crees Malfoy - le dijo Hermione soltándose de sus brazos -pero ¡aléjate de mi!

- No seas tan… - Malfoy se trató de calmar.

- ¿Tan qué? - le desafió Hermione.

- Tan cabeza dura - le respondió él en el mismo tono - te hablo en serio, me gustaría... -trató de escoger las palabras - conocerte mejor.

- Ja - Hermione lanzó un bufido y se dio media vuelta con intenciones de entrar al aula.

- Hermione - la llamó Draco. Ella se volteó impresionada.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste?

- Hermione- repitió Draco.

- Eres un hipócrita- murmuró Hermione dándose la vuelta para entrar su clase.

Nuevamente Hermione fue la última en entrar al salón de DCAO y por lo tanto fue el centro de atención durante unos instantes. Esta vez ocupó su mismo lugar de siempre, hasta el frente de la clase.

Remus la miró con un poco de preocupación, pero a la vez una sonrisa apareció en su joven rostro al ver que su alumna no se fue a sentar hasta el rincón.

Antes de comenzar la clase, el profesor comenzó a recoger los ensayos que dejó de tarea.

Al pasar por el de Hermione, sus preciosos ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella, quien en ese momento se arrepintió de haber hecho un ensayo tan corto y escaso de información, pero a la vez sintió miles de mariposas en el estómago.

- ¿Me das tu informe, Hermione? - dijo Remus con voz suave.

Hermione sacó con las manos temblorosas el pergamino de su mochila y se lo entregó diciendo:

- Está un poco corto, profesor yo...

- No te preocupes, hablaremos luego.

Hermione tragó con dificultad, nerviosa.

- ¿Acerca de mis tareas? – preguntó.

- Acerca de todo - le respondió él un poco más bajito y se alejó para seguir recogiendo los informes.

Luego comenzó a explicar la clase, de vez en cuando cruzando miradas con Hermione.

Hermione estaba en otro mundo, tomaba apuntes pero no se concentraba en la clase en absoluto.

-...Y bueno, creo que eso es todo - dijo la voz de Remus después de una hora -para la próxima clase quiero un ensayo completo acerca de las sirenas y cómo defenderse de ellas.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a recoger sus materiales, Hermione los imitó... sin darse cuenta de que el adulto se acercó a ella.

- Te he notado muy distraída - le comentó cuando estuvo frente a ella. Ella levantó la cara rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba.

- He prestado atención a la clase - le respondió volviendo a su tarea de guardar todo, ahora más rápido.

- No hablo sólo de la clase - Remus miró que ya en el aula quedaban ellos dos, solos -digo en general... ¿me tratas de evitar?

- ¿Yo? - preguntó ella nerviosa, ¿ahora qué le diría? - no profesor Lupin.

- Llámame Remus – le pidió él.

- No puedo, Profesor – dijo ella aún más nerviosa – sería una falta de respeto hacia usted.

- Por favor Hermione, sabes que no, somos amigos, ¿no? – dijo él con un deje de esperanza, pero Hermione lo miró algo fría.

- No después de... – pero fue interrumpida.

- Ya dijimos que olvidaríamos eso – dijo él algo incómodo.

- Pero no se ha detenido a pensar que quizás para mi no es tan fácil de olvidar – dijo ella algo seca para luego apretar los labios – cuánto lo siento profesor, será mejor que me vaya.

Hermione cogió su maletín y corrió fuera del aula, bajó las escaleras y desapareció.

Lo que le faltaba, ¿sería que no se podría controlar nunca? No podía creer que le hubiese dicho eso.

Remus sintió como si lo hubieran apuñalado cuando Hermione se fue. No podía evitarlo.

Salió del aula con intenciones de hablar con ella, no podía permitir que ella se sintiera mal por su culpa, no quería verla triste...

* * *

Hermione bajaba las escaleras rápidamente. Cuando llegó al piso del Gran Comedor chocó con una chica de séptimo de Ravenclaw.

Los libros de ambas salieron volando por los aires.

- Fíjate por donde vas sabelotodo –le dijo la chica regordeta de cabello negro molesta.

- Disculpa – dijo ella mientras le tendía el bolso. La chica se lo arrebató de los brazos.

- Eres tan deprimente como los demás dicen – comentó soltando una risita. Hermione cerró los puños molesta, no sabía si contestarle o no, no sabría lo que aquella mastodonte le podría hacer.

- Disculpa, pero ni te conozco – dijo Hermione secamente – y dije que lo sentía.

- Crees que por ser prefecta estas más arriba que yo...

- Tienes problemas de autoestima... deberían tratártelo – dijo Hermione y la chica de Ravenclaw parecía a punto del shock.

- ¿Qué te has creído?

- LO que soy.

- Ya verás -la chica de Ravenclaw alzó el puño preparada para hacerle daño a la chica de cabello enmarañado.

Pero alguien le sujetó la mano antes del contacto.

- No, no, no – dijo una voz fría y arrastrada – no mastodonte, no querrás dañar ese hermoso rostro con tu asquerosa mano...

- Suéltame bestia – gritó la chica soltando la mano de Draco de la suya – te dejo con tu cerebrito...

Draco negó con la cabeza.

- Quiero que te quede claro, que si me vuelvo a enterar de que tú o alguna de tus estúpidas amiguitas vuelven a insultar a Hermione, te arrepentirás por eso el resto de tus días en Hogwarts... te lo advierto Madison... te ganarás mi enemistad de por vida y créeme que eso no te conviene.

Hermione miró atónita a Draco, incluso tenia la boca abierta levemente.

- Gra... gracias – fue lo único que pudo decir.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme Hermione –le dijo él.

Pero unos ojos lo habían visto todo desde las escaleras... y en realidad lo que habían visto no les había gustado para nada.


	6. Los amigos llegan cuando no los llamas

6.- A veces los amigos llegan cuando no los necesitas

Remus entró a la habitación azotando la puerta.

- ¿Estamos de malas? – una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- No, es sólo que... ese Malfoy últimamente está rondando mucho a Hermione – dijo frunciendo el ceño. Sirius, que estaba sentado plácidamente en una silla, se miraba la mano.

- ¿Y eso nos interesa? – preguntó llevando las palabras.

Remus miró duramente a Sirius, intuyendo lo que quería decir.

- No empieces Canuto – sentenció – no estoy de buenas hoy como para aguantarme tus cosas.

- Oh, yo no he dicho nada... tu solito te haces las ideas y respondes tus preguntas – se defendió Sirius, esta vez levantando la mirada –nunca te había importado que alguien se fijara en una de tus alumnas... oh, pero esta vez te interesa porque es Hermione, claro, es obvio...

Remus soltó un bufido mientras caminaba hasta la cama y se sentaba en ella de mala gana.

Luego miró a Sirius, quien no había apartado sus brillantes ojos del Licántropo. Se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines

- No digas estupideces, Sirius – dijo, aunque el muy en el fondo dudaba que eso fuera una estupidez. Sabía que estaba raro, no era normal esa rabia que le corría al ver a Malfoy y a Hermione juntos.

- Ja – Sirius soltó una risita irónica – ¡si lo único que te falta por decir es que no se puede acercar a ella porque es tuya!

- No sabes ni lo que dices – Remus lo miró enfadado – no sé por qué clase de persona me has tomado para que me creas capaz de pensar algo así… - Remus se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el baño con paso lento, maquinando bien lo que pensaba en ese momento – me voy a duchar… yo celoso por Hermione… ¡qué locura!

Sirius observó cómo la puerta del baño se cerraba detrás de Remus para luego volver a mirar su mano; una moneda recorría sus dedos en forma de juego. La moneda quedó entre dos de sus dedos; volvió a levantar la mirada hasta la puerta.

- No entiendo porque no lo aceptas de una buena vez Lunático… tratas de engañarte a ti mismo… bueno, iré por una cerveza.- Sirius se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la puerta. Justo antes de salir de la habitación lanzó la moneda hacia la cama.

* * *

Agua tibia recorría su cuerpo desnudo, el cabello castaño caía por su rostro; pasó ambas manos por él para apartarlo, luego dejó escapar un suspiro. Bajó su mirada al pecho, el cual, al igual que sus brazos y espalda, estaba lleno de cicatrices formadas a lo largo de los años, durante las noches de luna llena en las que tanto sufría. Entonces recordó que desde el día anterior no encontraba la cadena de plata que siempre llevaba consigo.

El agua caliente logró relajarlo aunque fuera un poco.

Definiticamente las palabras de Sirius eran absurdas, totalmente ilógicas. Él, Remus Lupin, no podía estar celoso; simplemente era imposible.

- Hermione es sólo mi alumna- se dijo- Sirius ya ni sabe lo que dice... tantos años de estar en Azkabán debieron afectarle las neuronas.

Pasó nuevamente una mano por su cabeza retirando los mechones de pelo que caían sobre su frente y alzó la cara dejando que el agua chocara directamente con ella, la cual también había un par de cicatrices en forma de rasguño; una en la mejilla derecha y otra en la izquierda, que se interrumpía por sus labios y continuaba en su barbilla. Trató de despejarse la mente y alejar todo tipo de pensamiento de ella.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos no podía dejar de pensar en _ella? _No quería reconocerlo, pero dentro de él ya se había desatado una especie de lucha, una lucha entre la razón y el corazón… era algo que no le permitía sacársela de la cabeza, que le hacía querer estar a su lado.

Dio un respingo con esto último. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando esas cosas? Sacudió la cabeza, cerró la llave de la regadera y se ató una toalla a la cintura.

Sí se sentía mal por el hecho de que Hermione trataba de evitarlo, sí sentía celos por cualquier chico que tratara de acercársele y sí, no podía (o más bien no quería) olvidar aquél beso que compartieron la otra tarde, sólo podía estar pasando una cosa: se estaba enamorando...

* * *

Se vistió y salió a su habitación.

- ¿De mejor humor?- le preguntó Sirius, quien estaba acostado bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla. Remus no hizo nada más que soltar un bufido- creo que eso es un no- agregó el animago al ver la expresión de su amigo- Lunático... no vale la pena que nos hagamos tontos.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Remus sentándose en una silla.

- ¿Ves lo que te estoy diciendo?

Remus bajó la mirada.

- Mira amigo, sé que esto es difícil para ti- agregó Sirius- me refiero a tu situación con Hermione, por si no me entiendes... y sólo te podría recomendar que hablaras con ella.

- Pero ya lo intenté- replicó Remus en tono de frustración.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Fue inútil... me evadió. Desde que pasó lo del viernes lo ha estado haciendo: su salida tan rápida de las cocinas la otra mañana, ayer llegó tarde a mi clase, si le pregunto algo me da respuestas cortas y frías, incluso hasta eso se refleja en sus tareas- suspiró- ya no sé qué hacer... hace rato le dije que quería que platicáramos, que yo ya olvidé lo que pasó el viernes, pero ella me dijo que...

- ¿Que no le es fácil olvidarlo?- completó Sirius. Remus se hundió con abatimiento en la silla.

- Así es...

- Eso es obvio. Y yo me pregunto si tú ya te pusiste a pensar por qué ella te besó.

- Pues porque le hizo daño la poción que Snape le obligó a beber aún sabiendo que estaba mal hecha.

- No- dijo Sirius con terquedad- no lo hizo por efecto de la poción.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Por Dios, Remus, abre los ojos: esa poción es la _poción desatadora_. Te quita la pena para hacer algo, más NO te obliga a hacerlo... ¿qué no te das cuenta? Simplemente a Hermione se le quitó la pena de besarte...- dijo Sirius en tono triunfante.

- No seas ridículo... por favor...

- Bueno, está bien, está bien. Pero sólo quiero que me digas una cosa, y te pido que seas sincero conmigo: ¿en verdad te importa la indiferencia que Hermione ha mostrado hacia ti en estos días?

Los ojos azules del licántropo se llenaron de tristeza.

- Creo... creo que sí- balbuceó- no sabes la impotencia que siento al saber que yo soy el causante de su tristeza y no puedo hacer nada para aliviarla.

Sirius se levantó de donde estaba, fue hacia la vitrina que estaba junto al balcón de la habitación y sacó una copa, la cual sirvió con hidromiel y le entregó a Remus.

- Ten. Con esto aliviarás aunque sea un poco la tuya...- le dijo. Remus la tomó con desgano y bebió el contenido de unos cuantos sorbos.

- Gracias Canuto… gracias por tratar de animarme.

- Para eso estamos los amigos- fue lo último que dijo el animago antes de irse.

* * *

- … - a ver si entendí... tus padres son como una especie de medimagos; arreglan los dientes, pero con máquinas que son un sustituto de magia- dijo Draco haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no confundirse.

- ¡Exacto! Esos son los dentistas- exclamó Hermione.

- Debo reconocer que los muggles no son tan tontos como parece- dijo Draco poniéndose un poco colorado. Hermione esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que no eres tan desagradable como parece- dijo mirando al muchacho.

- Vaya... ¿lo dices en serio?

- Mmm... Todavía no lo puedo decir con certeza, pero lo que hiciste hace rato por mí cuando me defendiste de Madison y la disculpa que me acabas de pedir por... por todo lo que ha pasado a lo largo de estos años, me han hablado bien de ti... aunque te recuerdo que para nada me agradó la forma en que me tomaste desprevenida ayer y hoy en la mañana para hablar.

- Lo siento, en verdad. Pero lo hice así porque no hallaba la forma de poder acercarme a ti.

- Dime Draco, ¿por qué de repente te interesaste en conocerme?- preguntó Hermione con verdadera curiosidad.

Una pequeña sonrisa que reflejaba pena apareció en el rostro de Draco, quien bajando la mirada y sonrojándose aún más dijo:

- Porque eres una chica muy linda, amable, inteligente y simpática, y me gustaría ser tu amigo.

Hermione habría esperado cualquier cosa menos que Draco le dijera eso.

- Bueno pues... la verdad no sé qué decirte- balbuceó con nerviosismo.

- Sólo di que aceptas... por favor.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que... se me hace extraño; es decir, se siente raro que después de tantos años de tratarnos con la punta del pie ahora nos llevemos bien.

- La vida da muchas vueltas, Hermione. Y aunque no me lo creas, yo he cambiado.

En ese momento las luces de la biblioteca comenzaron a apagarse.

- Jóvenes, ya son las 8 de la noche, salgan porque voy a cerrar- chilló la voz de la señora Pince.

Draco y Hermione juntaron sus cosas, salieron de ahí y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Justo en la entrada se encontraron con dos figuras masculinas que los miraron incrédulos.

- ¿Hermione?- balbuceó una de ellas. Draco los miró y arrastrando las palabras como usualmente hacía, dijo:

- Bueno Hermione, aquí te dejo. Nos vemos luego.

- Adiós Draco- balbuceó ella mientras Draco se alejaba.

- ¿Qué diablos hacías con él?- dijo Ron con incredulidad.

- Sólo estábamos platicando- contestó Hermione tartamudeando.

- ¿Platicando? ¿Tú y él? ¡Ja!

- Es la verdad.

- Es imposible- dijo Ron neciamente.

- Ya cálmate- dijo Harry- si Hermione te lo está diciendo tan tranquilamente es porque así sucedió todo, ¿no?- Hermione asintió- entonces vámonos a cenar porque este entrenamiento me dejó muerto de hambre.

* * *

(Al día siguiente...)

Las clases del día siguiente transcurrieron con absoluta normalidad para Hermione: ese día no tenía ni pociones ni defensa contra las artes oscuras.

En la tarde, mientras hacía su ronda de vigilancia por los pasillos del colegio, se encontró con la profesora McGonagall, quien aparentemente andaba muy apurada.

- Oh, señorita Granger, qué bueno que la veo- le dijo la profesora- necesito que me haga un favor- la profesora le dio unos pergaminos que llevaba en la mano- vaya a dejarle estos papeles al profesor Lupin.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, por favor vaya a entregarle esto. Lo haría yo, pero ahora no puedo, y es urgente- dijo la profesora con impaciencia- muchas gracias, sabía que podía contar con usted.

Dicho esto, McGonagall se fue, dejando a Hermione con su incredulidad.

- No puede ser...- balbuceó- ¿por qué me la tuve que encontrar ahora? No...

Observó los pergaminos por unos momentos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Bueno, por lo visto no tenía muchas opciones de dónde escoger.

Comenzó a caminar lo más lento que pudo hacia las escaleras que la conducirían al segundo piso, en donde se hallaba el despacho de Remus.

Si la profesora McGonagall la hubiera enviado la semana pasada, Hermione habría ido sin replicar, pero ahora... las cosas eran diferentes.

Caminó lo más lento que pudo, haciéndose el doble de tiempo de lo normal.

Cuando finalmente la chica, con las piernas temblándole a más no poder y un gran nudo en la garganta, estuvo frente al despacho, respiró lo más hondo que pudo y... llamó a la puerta.

A pesar de que lo había hecho muy suavemente, esa voz que tanto le gustaba escuchar dijo:

- Adelante.

En ese momento Hermione quería salir corriendo, irse lejos. Lo iba a hacer, iba a dejar los pergaminos en el piso e irse, pero la voz volvió a decir "adelante" más fuerte.

Resignada, Hermione tomó la manija, la giró, abrió la puerta y entró. Al instante la mirada del licántropo se posó en ella.

- Hermione...- dijo con cierto tono de alegría y sorpresa. Su corazón latía a mil por hora- ¿s-se te ofrece algo?

La chica no contestó, no podía hablar. Simplemente avanzó hacia el escritorio con la mirada en el piso, dejó los pergaminos y dijo en un susurro:

- La profesora McGonagall le envía esto.

Se dio la vuelta con intenciones de salir rápidamente de ahí, pero Remus se levantó de su asiento y de un par de zancadas estuvo a su lado.

- No te vayas- le pidió- por favor. No me dejes así- le puso una mano en el hombro- recuerda que tenemos una plática pendiente...

- Creí que el asunto ya estaba arreglado- dijo Hermione con la voz temblorosa- usted ya lo olvidó todo, no veo de qué tenemos que hablar.

- Hermione, por favor...

- ¿Por favor qué?

- No seas así conmigo... no tienes idea de cómo me lastima que las cosas entre nosotros hayan cambiado de este modo tan repentino. Quédate un rato, vamos a platicar: como lo hacíamos antes.

Hermione alzó un poco la mirada y reflexionó las cosas. Remus tenía razón: debían hablar.

- Está bien- murmuró. Remus le indicó que se sentara, y él también lo hizo, colocándose en la silla de al lado- lo escucho.

- Hermione... ¿por qué has estado tratando de evadirme? ¿Acaso ya no te importa la amistad que teníamos?

- Usted no lo entiende.

- Por favor háblame de _tú_.

- No puedo; ya le dije que le estaría faltando al respeto, y creo que ya no hace falta después de la imprudencia que cometí la otra tarde.

- Ya te dije que eso no importa: créeme que no me molestó en absoluto. Por favor ya no te sientas mal. No quiero que te mortifiques por mi culpa.

Hermione al instante miró a su profesor. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Remus Lupin le dijo que no le molestó aquél beso?

Hasta el mismo Lupin se sorprendió con sus propias palabras.

- No lo puede decir en serio- dijo Hermione sin poder creerlo.

- Claro que puedo.

- ¿Por qué?

¿Y ahora qué le respondería Remus? ¿Le diría "porque creo que estoy enamorado de ti" o...

- Porque tú eres una mujer especial- dijo con voz firme.

Esta vez los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

- Remus...

El escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Hermione fue como la más suave música que él jamás hubiera escuchado.

- No digas nada Hermione.

Él puso suavemente un dedo en los labios de la chica y acercó un poco su rostro. Una lágrima escurrió por la mejilla de Hermione, quien se levantó al instante de su lugar.

- Tiene muchos asuntos que atender, profesor- dijo tratando de ocultar el temblor en su voz. Tomó los pergaminos que le había traído y agregó acercándoselos- dice la profesora que es urgente esto.

Remus también se levantó, acercándose a ella. Agarró con una mano los papeles, haciendo que Hermione, quien aún no los soltaba, bajara el brazo. Volvió a acercar su rostro al de ella y susurró con una ligera sonrisa:

- La profesora McGonagall puede esperar.

Con la mano que tenía libre secó las lágrimas de Hermione y tomó su mejilla.

En ese momento ambos sentían que el tiempo se había detenido. Nada existía más que ellos dos.

Sus rostros cada vez estaban más cerca... sus respiraciones chocaban... Hermione podía aspirar el dulce aroma tan varonil de su profesor, mientras que él disfrutaba su fresco perfume de flores, tan sutil y delicado... ambos soltaron los pergaminos que aún sostenían con una mano, haciendo que cayeran al suelo y se dañaran un poco.

Hermione cerró los ojos sintiendo que flotaba, parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de tan rápido que le latía.

Su nariz y la de Remus rozaron... con la intención de que luego ese roce se transformara en un beso, en ese beso que ambos deseaban secretamente más que nada en el mundo.

Pero en ese momento ambos dieron un respingo al escuchar que la puerta se cerró suavemente.

- "Parece que interrumpí algo importante"- pensó Sirius Black desde el exterior del despacho- "soy un idiota"

Remus y Hermione parecieron regresar a la realidad. Él rápidamente quitó su mano de la suave mejilla de la muchacha y se puso colorado.

Ella no se quedaba tan atrás, su cara adquirió un fuerte tono rosado y retrocedió un paso.

- Que pase buena tarde, profesor- balbuceó dirigiéndose a la salida.

- Tu también Hermione- contestó él muerto de pena- nos vemos mañana.

Hermione salió de ahí y pasó al lado de Sirius, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba ahí. En ese momento nada le importaba, estaba feliz, sumamente feliz...

- "¡Creo que ya!"- pensó Sirius al verla alejarse tan sonriente. Se acercó a la puerta del despacho de su amigo y llamó. Al no escuchar respuesta, entró.

Lo primero que vio fue a Remus sentado sobre su escritorio, con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa de incredulidad.

- ¡¿Se besaron?- preguntó Sirius sin andarse con rodeos.

Remus no contestó. Las ideas se le trababan, estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera podía hablar.


	7. ¿Le importará?

7.- ¿Le importará?

Hermione caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, su corazón palpitaba cerca de su boca como queriendo salir de ella a toda presión, y una sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban, brillaban como nunca… de felicidad, alegría… quizás después de todo él si sentía algo por ella, quizás no era todo tan malo y sus sentimientos tenían un por qué, una razón.

Aún podía sentir su aroma, sintió cómo su estómago dio un brinco y de nuevo el color subió a su rostro.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, mejor se dirigía a la torre rápidamente o Harry y Ron se preguntarían por ella y no quería dar explicaciones y mucho menos mentir.

Al llegar a la sala común no encontró a ninguno de sus amigos, muchas de la miradas del lugar se posaron en ella, quizás era por el hecho que en mucho tiempo no había sonreído con aquella intensidad.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, sin importar los rumores que se levantaban en la sala. En poco tiempo ya había llegado a su cuarto. Se lanzó en su cama con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro y un suspiro salió de sus labios.

- Dicen que cada suspiro es un beso no dado – su corazón dio un brinco cuando escuchó una voz a su derecha. Volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con un par de ojos negros.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Hermione dejó escapar un grito mientras de levantaba de un golpe. Unas risas se escucharon en el cuarto. Hermione les miró con el ceño fruncido.

- No me parece gracioso –dijo mordazmente –casi me matas de un susto Parvati.

- Andas muy sensible últimamente – le reclamó la morena, Hermione entornó los ojos echándose en la cama de nuevo.

- No es cierto – se defendió – es sólo que he estado preocupada por los ÉXTASIS…

Una rubia también se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella.

- Crees que nacimos ayer, pero conocemos los síntomas… estás enamorada – Hermione sintió que el ritmo cardiaco iba disminuyendo y su rostro se tornaba un poco pálido, ¿ellas lo habrían notado?

- No sé de qué me hablas, Lavender – dijo Hermione tratando parecer tranquila. Lo hizo bien, las chicas se miraron entre si.

- Pero Hermione, cuéntanos, ¿quién es? Tal vez Ron, tal vez Harry… tal vez…

- Ya párale Lavender – reclamó la chica de cabello enmarañado – les he dicho no sé cuántas veces que no me gusta nadie, ¡NADIE!

- Bueno – dijo Parvati resignada – pero esa cara que tenías al entrar decía lo contrario.

Hermione lanzó un bufido y se dio la media vuelta dándoles la espalda a las chicas, que susurraron unas cosas y salieron de la habitación.

Hermione se aseguró de que ya no estaban en el cuarto y sonrió de nuevo. Se levantó de la cama ágilmente y comenzó a dar pequeños brinquitos en el lugar mientras sonreía abiertamente. Paró de repente, parecía una cría, dando saltos en la cama por algo que no había sucedido... se puso seria por unos momentos antes de soltar una risita.

No había sucedido nada, era verdad, pero había estado apunto de suceder, y ella, Hermione Granger, no había hecho nada... él sólo había sujetado su mano y se había acercado a ella peligrosamente, ella incluso trató de evitarlo.

Ahora se sentía realmente idiota, ¿había estado apunto de rechazarlo? ¡¿En qué cabeza cabía eso! Bueno lo importante era que no lo había hecho... "Es tu profesor" dijo una vocecita en su conciencia.

- No me importa – se dijo a si misma - no me importa que sea mayor, no me importa lo que digan los demás... no me importa.

- "¿Y a él?"- la vocecita sonó de nuevo.

- ¿Le importará? - sonó preocupada - creo que me preocupo demasiado, sólo dejaré que pase, veremos cómo reacciona mañana al verme en clases.

Soltó un suspiro alegre y corrió al baño, antes de dormir se daría una buena ducha, quería canalizar las cosas buenas de las malas.


	8. Motivos para celebrar

8.- Motivos para celebrar

El frío se coló entre las sábanas recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, y como acto seguido un pequeño temblor lo recorrió.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, aún estaba oscuro. Frente a él había una cama y en ella estaba acostada una persona... sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado la tarde anterior en su oficina.

Se estiró perezosamente, casi con movimientos gatunos justo antes de tallarse los ojos y sentarse en la cama. Definitivamente esa mañana tenía energías. Bostezó justo antes de poner sus pies en el helado suelo, al hacerlo los levantó rápidamente.

Al final se llenó de valor y se levantó de la cama, al ver por la ventana volvió a sonreír, el patio estaba de un blanco pálido, estaba nevando.

Caminó rápidamente hasta el baño y abrió la llave caliente. El vapor enseguida llenaba el baño, que aunque el agua caliente había opacado el frío un poco, Remus no lograba conseguir el valor suficiente de desvestirse.

- Ya hombre, termina de bañarte de una buena vez - se quejó una voz desde afuera.

- Ya te veré a ti en unos momentos - se defendió el licántropo.

Siempre estando en el baño pensaba acerca de su vida... la vez pasada había admitido sus sentimientos por Hermione; pasó ambas manos por su rostro mientras el agua despejaba su cara de algunos cabellos rebeldes que aun caían sobre él.

- "¿Y qué te pasó ayer Lunático?"- se preguntó- "la ibas a besar... la quieres"- sacudió su cabeza con intenciones de espantar aquellas ideas, pero ¿por qué estaba empeñado en tapar sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué no los aceptaba de una buena vez?... él la quería, se moría de celos al verla con otros, quería besarla, tenerla para él, ¿entonces qué hacía? Estaba todo mal, él lo sabía, ella podría ser su hija, era su alumna... era la mujer de su vida.

- Ya te estás poniendo cursi - se reclamó a sí mismo, aunque sonreía.

- ¿YA TERMINASTE O VOY A SACARTE DE AHI LUNÁTICO? - se escuchó la voz de Sirius.

- Voy, voy, Dios, qué insoportable te pones por las mañanas -se quejó mientras salía cubierto por una bata de baño azul oscuro y con una pequeña toalla gris se secaba el cabello y el rostro.

- Y tú pareces mujer, MEDIA HORA en el baño - se defendió el animago.

- No tienes moral para reclamarme, tú te estás eso o más normalmente - Remus sonrió a su amigo sólo como él podría hacerlo, cargado de dulzura y sabiduría.

- Bueno, déjeme recordarle, su majestad - dijo mientras hacía una tonta reverencia - que el desayuno está servido... será mejor que te apresures.

Remus lo asesinó con la mirada.

- Tú tampoco llegarás -le avisó.

- Nooo, yo prefiero comer en las cocinas, sin medio Hogwarts mirándome, gracias - dijo poniendo una toalla en su hombro derecho y se metió en el baño.

Remus se quedó un momento observando la puerta para luego apresurarse a vestirse, el frío le estaba entumeciendo los músculos.

Se puso unos pantalones cafés, un suéter beige oscuro cuello alto, una túnica marrón clara y una bufanda negra que hacía juego con sus guantes.

Sin duda alguna era uno de los inviernos más fríos en los que hubiese estado. Sin dar más demora salió de su habitación y se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, se estaba muriendo de hambre, no cenar no era muy bueno para él que tenía un apetito devastador.

Pronto logró visualizar las grandes puertas de roble del Gran Comedor, demasiado grandes y majestuosas, Sin embargo algo llamó su atención: en la puerta se encontraba Hermione hablando con un chico de cabello claro.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse mientras lentamente se acercaba a los dos chicos que hablaban. Por alguna extraña razón Malfoy reía abiertamente de algo que Hermione había dicho, aunque a ésta la boca no se le visualizaba bien por la gran bufanda de su casa que tapaba su cuello.

Carraspeó su garganta mientras se detenía frente a ellos y sonreía.

- Buenos días - dijo sin borrar la sonrisa, pasando la mirada por los dos detenidamente. Las reacciones fueron muy diferentes, Draco devolvió un gélido "buenos días Profesor", cuando Hermione se sonrojó notablemente.

- Buenos días Remus - le devolvió el saludo sonriendo.

- Está fría la mañana - comentó antes de entrar al Gran Comedor, sintiendo cómo su estómago se revolvía en su sitio.

- "Contrólate"- se dijo a sí mismo fuertemente cuando se sentó en su asiento al lado de Dumbledore.

- Buenos días Remus - lo saludó el anciano con una sonrisa pícara.

- Buenos días Albus.

- Una mañana helada sin duda alguna. He estado pensando que para San Valentín, Remus, podríamos hacer una fiesta... sin lugar a dudas hay muchas cosas para celebrar - Remus miró suspicaz al director; sin saber por qué presintió que le leía los pensamientos. Se movió en su silla algo incómodo.

- Emmm... sí, me parece una excelente idea, Albus - le respondió sonriendo mientras se servía un poco de avena.

- No habrá luna llena para ese día... quisiera que nos acompañaras Remus - esa mirada comenzaba a poner nervioso al profesor.

- No habrá ningún problema - dijo tomando un trago de jugo de naranja.

- He estado pensando algunas cosas que te podrían favorecer- le comentó Dumbledore- quisiera discutirlas contigo más a fondo en mi despacho... es algo que te dará beneficios a planes futuros.

Remus miró con interés a Dumbledore.

-¿Algo con el Ministro?

- Sin duda alguna están muy agradecidos por tu ayuda con Voldemort - Remus asintió - y como tus transformaciones han sido más calmadas...

Remus volvió a asentir.

- Pasaré en la tarde por tu despacho.

- Ahora come, te estás poniendo flaco - bromeó el anciano y ambos comieron el exquisito desayuno.

Asuntos con el Ministerio de Magia hacían que se pusiera nervioso, nunca había sido muy bienvenido en lugares como ésos, siempre recibía miradas... un tanto frías por parte de las personas conocedoras de su secreto, sin embargo él confiaba ciegamente en Dumbledore, sabía que si él le decía que era para bien futuro, así sería.

Apresuró el paso camino hasta el aula de clase, sus manos se refugiaban del frío en los bolsillos de la túnica mientras la cara lentamente se hundía en la bufanda para calentarse un poco.

Abrió la puerta del aula, ya estaba llena... pequeños chicos de tercero lo miraban expectantes.

- Buenos días - saludó con una sonrisa - hoy dejaremos el tema de las dagas para comenzar con algo muy peculiar... ¿alguno de ustedes saben lo que son los Rismacolin?

En el aula un par de manos se vieron levantadas.

- ¿Si señor Johnson? - un chico de mediana estatura, bastate delgado se levantó del asiento con seguridad.

- Son pequeños roedores que viven en los bosques húmedos, miden aproximadamente de2 a5 centímetros, y cuando el clima está muy frío pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosos por radiaciones que emiten por los ojos - el niño se sentó bastante sonrojado, el profesor sonrió.

- 5 puntos para Ravenclaw por una buena respuesta - dijo el profesor acercándose al pizarrón y anotando unas cosas en él - pero los Rismacolin no son peligrosos con los animales... ellos perciben el peligro únicamente con los seres humanos - hizo una pequeña pausa viendo la cara de cada uno de sus estudiantes - la clase de hoy será de cómo evitar un ataque de hondas de los Rismacolin... cierren los libros... hoy tendremos una clase práctica.

Todos los compañeros de clase se miraron entre ellos alegres; el Profesor de Defensa siempre les daba clases prácticas, pero unos días atrás había comenzado a darles aburridas clases de teoría.

* * *

- „Concéntrate"- Hermione pasaba las desgastadas y viejas hojas de un pesado libro buscando algo.

- Pociones para la migraña... migraña... - sus ojos recorrían cada una de las lineas de la hoja, aunque en realidad no leían el texto que había en ellas- "¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento?"...migra..

- Hermione - una voz la llamó a su lado.

- Mmmm...

- ¿Estás haciendo la tarea de Snape? - preguntó esta vez la voz del pelirrojo.

La chica dirigió sus ojos hacia sus amigos que la miraban confundidos... se sonrojó un poco y asintió.

- ¿Aaaaa si? - el pelirrojo miró a Harry con una sonrisa triunfante- ¿Y no sería mejor que no la buscaras en el libro de Diez formas para matar a un vampiro de Steven Garden?

La chica se sofocó al instante... y sonrió bastante apenada, los dos chicos no dejaban de reír.

- Dejen de molestar, ¿creen que soy idiota o qué? - preguntó molesta mientras cerraba el libro para leer la carátula de éste, que decía bastante grande y en dorado "Diez formas para matar a un Vampiro... por Steven Garden"- Je je je - rió nerviosa mientras dejaba el libro en la mesa - bueno, jejeje, lo admito, no tengo muchos ánimos de hacer la tarea ahora... me pillaron. „¡Que vergüenza!"- se levantó del asiento y cogió el libro entre sus brazos- creo que iré a dar un paseo por el patio... ¿vienen?

Los dos intercambiaron miradas sorprendidos y se levantaron como si los asientos tuviesen resortes.

- Pero no pretenderás traer esa madre biblia contigo, ¿o si? - preguntó Ron señalando el pesado tomo de los Vampiros que Hermione cargaba.

- No, lo llevaré antes a la torre - respondió con naturalidad -tengo que hacer una tarea para el profesor Lupin - mintió, quizás así ellos no sospecharían que estaba en otro planeta.

- Bueno, pero mejor nos apresuramos - comentó Harry mirando su reloj- tenemos clases en 45 minutos de Cuidado... asi que mejor será ir rápido.

Ron y Hermione asintieron y se apresuraron ala Torrede Gryffindor.

* * *

- Entonces deben tener cuidado, porque tienen la habilidad de camuflagearse... toman la forma del medio ambiente que los rodee...

- ¡CUIDADO! -se escuchó una voz lejana, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar una bola de nieve le había golpeado la cara fuertemente tumbándolo al suelo.

Un dolor fuerte en la cabeza le impedía abrir los ojos mientras la mejilla derecha le ardía bastante, se escuchaban muchos murmullos a su alrededor... una voz bastante familiar se escuchó cerca.

- Profesor... profesor, ¿está bien? - era la voz de Harry, se escuchaba preocupado.

- Si, si, estoy bien – respondió él aludido mientras se levantaba del suelo con cuidado... el piso se le movía.

- Disculpe, no fue mi intención golpearlo -se disculpaba el chico de cabello revuelto bastante apenado - sólo que Ron se hizo a un lado y la esquivó y pues...

- No te preocupes Harry, estoy bien - le tranquilizó. Harry suspiró mientras sonreía. Ahora que se daba cuenta Ron y Hermione también estaban ahí.

Levantó una ceja más que la otra mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla golpeada.

-Tienes buena mano, Harry - le dijo.

- ¿Lo tomo como un cumplido? - preguntó Harry aun más apenado - discúlpeme , no fue mi intención.

- Dije que lo olvidaras - le tranquilizó sonriendo también - ahora ¿qué hacen ustedes fuera del castillo, no tienen clases?

Miró a Hermione en busca de una respuesta lógica, la chica que estaba completamente nerviosa no lograba conseguir el valor de hablar.

- ¿Hermione? - Ron y Harry se miraron cómplices.

- Eeeeh... - Hermione aclaró su garganta y suspiró - si, las clases de McGonagall se suspendieron debido a un imprevisto con un chico de primero que ha insultado a Snape.

- Oh, ya veo - entendió el profesor – bueno, será mejor que regresen al castillo, esto está plagado de Rismacolin que yo mismo he soltado.

Hermione sonrió encantada.

- ¡Me encantan! - dijo con emoción - ¡siempre quise ver uno de cerca!

- Bueno si gustan pueden quedarse y participar en la clase - opinó el profesor con una sonrisa.

- ¡Claro!

Ron y Harry se miraron sin saber qué hacer, pero al final se quedaron a la clase, después de todo era materia de tercero que nunca habían puesto a préctica de aquella manera.

La clase pasó bastante entretenida para el trío... los chicos de tercero lo habían hecho muy bien y los tres habían ayudado al profesor a controlar a los roedores.

Hermione estaba más nerviosa que antes, él no había dejado de mirarla en todo el transcurso de la materia. Aveces cuando hacía algo notaba que él la miraba disimuladamente, y ella no podia dejar de inquietarse.

...De pronto sonó la campana indicando el final de la clase.

- Tenemos clase con Hagrid- les recordó Ron a Harry y Hermione.

- ¿Entonces ya se van?- preguntó Remus.

- Sí... o llegaremos tarde- dijo Harry.

- Está bien. Nos vemos luego- dijo Remus.

- Ok. Y perdón por lo de la bola de nieve- respondió Harry. Remus le sonrió y disimuladamente volvió a mirar a Hermione, quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

En cuanto se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid, Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio y consiguió relajarse.

Hagrid había llevado unas peculiares criaturas similares a un oso pequeño.

- Se llaman Bolas de Fuego- les dijo a Harry, Ron y Hermione mientras esperaban a que llegara el resto de los gryffindors y los slytherins- ¿no son lindos?- agregó acariciando a uno- son buenas mascotas durante tiempo de frío, dan una buena calefacción, pero en verano... digamos que son algo hiperactivos...

En ese momento alguien le tapó los ojos a Hermione. Ella llevó sus manos a las de la persona que le había jugado la broma adivinando quién era:

- Draco.

- Adivinaste- dijo el rubio riendo un poco.

Ron hizo una mueca al observar la escena, mientras que Harry y Hagrid intercambiaban miradas.

Pronto llegaron los demás alumnos y Hagrid comenzó a explicar la clase, la cual transcurrió con normalidad, y de cuando en cuando Draco y Hermione intercambiaban miradas y una que otra sonrisa.

Después de la clase, cuando los chicos entraron al vestíbulo, vieron a un grupito de chicas reunidas junto al tablón de anuncios.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron con curiosidad a ver qué era lo que atraía la atención de muchos, y entonces vieron un llamativo letrero que decía:

GRAN BAILE DE SAN VALENTÍN ESTE PRÓXIMO 14 DE FEBRERO A LAS 8 PM EN EL GRAN COMEDOR. HABRÁ MÚSICA EN VIVO Y UN GRAN AMBIENTE; LAS TÚNICAS DE GALA SON OBLIGATORIAS, ¡NO FALTES!

- Es en una semana- dijo Hannah Abbott con emoción- ¿pueden creerlo? ¡una semana!

- Igual que el partido de Quidditch- le dijo Ron a Harry preocupado- ¿qué vamos a hacer? Recuerda que jugamos contra Slytherin...

Mientras tanto, unos ojos grises observaban a Hermione desde lo lejos: Draco Malfoy también había leído el anuncio...


	9. La magia del silencio

9.- La magia del silencio

Viernes en la tarde, después de un agotador día de clases… y precisamente este viernes se cumplía una semana de aquél beso robado en la oficina del licántropo…

Harry y Ron estaban en el campo de Quidditch entrenando como locos, ya que en éstos meses el equipo de Gryffindor había estado muy descuidado. Hermione por su lado, se hallaba en la biblioteca, ahora sí, haciendo la tarea.

En cuanto terminó, se puso a leer un libro. De pronto alguien se sentó junto a ella.

-Sabelotodo -

- Hola Draco- respondió ella un poco tensa. Por alguna razón eso le pasaba cuando él estaba cerca.

- ¿Ya terminaste los deberes?

- Ya. Sólo estoy haciendo tiempo mientras empieza mi ronda. ¿Y tú?

- También.

- ¿Entonces...?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

- Sólo… tenía ganas de platicar con alguien para variar- contestó el rubio con un poco de desgano dejándose caer en el sillón. La mirada canela de la chica dejó su lectura por un momento encontrándose con un par de ojos grises que hicieron que temblara un poco en su lugar.

- Ah…

- Supongo que Potter y Weasley están en entrenamiento.

- Sí; están muy preocupados, el partido es en una semana. En cambio tú te ves muy tranquilo.

- Lo estoy- afirmó Draco- no por nada, pero yo no he dejado de trabajar con mi equipo como ellos lo han hecho. No puse de pretexto a Voldemort para cancelar el entrenamiento.

- Eso es cierto- admitió Hermione- es lo que me desespera de ellos, son un par de irresponsables.

Por un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio… el cual Draco aprovechó para tratar de pedirle algo que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza durante varias noches, algo que quizás su orgullo no había dejado que lo hiciera... pero en ese momento resultaba muy tentador...

- Draco… ¡Draco!- la voz de Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh?

- Ya me tengo que ir… ¿no me escuchabas? – rió la chica esperando quizás un comentario sarcástico del chico, uno que nunca llegó; él estaba bastante distraído como para pensar en ser despreciable.

- Ah, claro… a tu ronda...

- ¿Me vas a acompañar?- preguntó Hermione mirándolo entretenida. Él se sorprendió un poco, sin embargo, lo ocultó con una sonrisa que indicaba ciertos aires de superioridad.

- Ya sabía que querías estar junto a alguien que de verdad cumpla su papel de prefecto –comentó. Hermine no supo qué pensar, sin embargo fruncio el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Lo digo por Weasley, claro está.

- Oh... bueno Ron siempre hace las rondas conmigo y - Draco chascó la lengua casi imperceptiblemente, no estaba ahí para escuchar del tonto pobretón de Weasley, le causaba más molestia de la normal escucharlo de los labios de la chica y aquello no le gustaba para nada, era otra señal de que algo estaba pasando en él, algo que al igual que la pregunta rondaba en su cabeza desde hace varias noches.

- Entonces, ¿viene o no, su majestad? - preguntó Hermione con cierta burla haciendo que el chico funciera el ceño mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta ella lentamente, mirándola casi sin parpadear.

- No vaya a ser que te metas en problemas y consigas que una mastodonte te mate, sabelotodo - Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente y le sonrió en agradecimiento al chico, éste hizo una mueca que podría interpretarse como una sonrisa, o al menos eso quiso pensar Hermione.

Salieron en silencio de la biblioteca y al pasar por el vestíbulo ambos miraron de reojo el tablón de anuncios.

En ese momento Hermione ya ni sabía lo que sentía… ella sabía que estaba enamorada de Remus, incluso podía existir la posibilidad de que él también sintiera algo, pero... todo era tan incierto para ella con él, no quería hacerse vagas ilusiones.

- Mañana será la salida a Hogsmeade- dijo él- ¿qué harás?

- No lo sé- respondió Hermione- supongo que estaré con Harry y con Ron.

- Qué interesante…

- Señorita Granger, ¿podríamos hablar un momento?- interrumpió la voz de la profesora McGonagall detrás de ellos.

- Claro profesora- dijo Hermione sin entender- nos vemos luego Draco- le dijo al chico, quien dirigió una fría mirada a la jefa de Gryffindor y siguió su camino sin más respuestas.

- Adiós.

* * *

Al día siguiente a media mañana todos los alumnos ya se hallaban en Hogsmeade. La noche anterior Harry había recibido una carta de Sirius, diciéndole que los esperaría en el parque.

Ambos planearían la mudanza de Harry en las próximas vacaciones a un departamento que Sirius había comprado en las afueras de Londres.

Dos hombres hablaban entretenidos camino a Hogsmeade.

- … pero Sirius…

- Nada de "peros" Lunático- interrumpió Sirius- lo harás: cuando vayamos a alguna de las tiendas que están cerca de las Tres Escobas, seguramente ella querrá ir a la librería, de modo que tú te ofrecerás a acompañarla, y mientras yo "desapareceré" con los chicos y no nos volveremos a ver hasta la hora del regreso, ¿entendido?

- Claro, ¿y qué es lo que pretendes que hagamos?- preguntó Remus un poco exaltado y nervioso- el pueblo está plagado de estudiantes y no sería conveniente que nos vieran saliendo juntos...

- Vamos, no tiene nada de malo- dijo Sirius- no te estoy diciendo que la beses, sólo que pasen la tarde juntos…

- Pero si nos ven los demás van a pensar que ella y yo… ya sabes...

- ¿Y no te gustaría que eso pasara?- preguntó Sirius con una pícara sonrisa. Remus también sonrió.

- Pero no es correcto que nos vean juntos… soy un profesor.

- Oh, Lunático… no es precisamente un secreto el hecho de que ella es tu alumna favorita.

Remus asintió.

- ¿Entonces qué me recomiendas hacer?

- Seguirás el plan- dijo Sirius. Remus iba a replicar, pero el animago lo interrumpió- debes arriesgarte a hacer algo en vez de quedarte de brazos cruzados; sobre todo después de lo que pasó la otra tarde- Sirius se puso colorado porque los había encontrado a punto de besarse- eso te indica que tienes mínimo una puerta abierta.

* * *

Hermione se acomodó su túnica mientras respiraba hondo, Ron que venía a su lado la miró de reojo.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó la chica de ojos canela algo a la defensiva.

- No, nada - dijo el pelirrojo desviando la mirada.

Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, se tendrían que apresurar si no querían que los dejara el grupo. Harry por su lado iba más pendiente en el suelo, las constantes peleas de Ron y Hermione lo tenían algo hastiado, y la verdad ésta no pintaba bien.

- Ron, si me vas a decir algo, simplemente hazlo... pero no lo dejes a medias - reclamó Hermione mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

- Bueno - Ron dudó un segundo cuando la esmeralda mirada del chico a su lado se posó en él, pero pronto la ignoró y el orgullo volvió a él.

Hermione lo miró expectante.

- No nos gusta que andes con Malfoy - dijo al fin. Hermione abrió bastante los ojos, mostrándose ofendida. Harry se movió incómodo.

- La verdad no creo que sea de su incumbencia con quien ando o no - se defendió. Ron la miró claramente disgustado.

- ¡Claro que lo es! - esta vez el que habló fue Harry. Hermione lo miró atónita, quizá molesta- tú eres nuestra amiga, y nos preocupa lo que ése - Harry señaló con la vista a un rubio platinado que hablaba con dos chicos parecidos a gorilas - quiera contigo...

- Simplemente no nos da buena espina, Hermione - concluyó Ron. Harry asintió y Hermione frunció aún más el ceño. La verdad era que el hecho de que sus dos mejores amigos se preocuparan no le molestaba en absoluto, era simplemente el hecho de siempre creer que ella no sabía cuidarse sola...

Suspiró. En realidad ella también hubiese desconfiado si Draco se hubiese acercado a Harry de la noche a la mañana, pero él simplemente era genial con ella... seguía siendo arrogante y sarcástico, pero no la molestaba... al contrario podría decirse que la trataba bien.

- Bien - dijo Hermione ablandando un poco, Harry y Ron se miraron incrédulos- la verdad es que yo también lo creía en un principio, pero él ha hecho cosas y me ha demostrado que no quiere fastidiarme...

- ¡Puede estar actuando! - gritó Ron. Las personas comenzaban a mirarlos.

- No es momento ni lugar para discutir eso, Ronald - dijo Hermione bastante seria caminando más rápido, alejándose del alumnado... seguida de cerca por sus dos amigos.

- Te digo que está rara, Harry - murmuró Ron bajito al oído del chico de lentes cuando Hermione se había adelantado un poco en la calle principal del pueblo mágico.

- Ya lo sé - susurró Harry - pero no sabes escoger los momentos para decirle las cosas... sabes que es testaruda de por sí.

- Shhhhhhhhh - les cayó ella mirando de reojo a sus amigos - les estoy escuchando - dijo y soltó una risita al ver la cara de ambos.

- Perdona Hermione - se disculpó Harry - no queríamos hablar a tus espaldas.

- Está bien, no hay problema - le tranquilizó ella, aunque en realidad sí le dolía, en parte; ella sabía que sí estaba diferente. Quizá las circunstancias la hacían pensar de otra manera.

Había estado actuando de forma muy nerviosa últimamente, algo despistada y descuidada con sus amigos... pero lo hacía inconscientemente.

Todo empezó desde aquélla tonta tarde en que ella había faltado a su propia inteligencia y no se negó rotundamente a tomar aquella poción mal hecha y entonces había acabado besando a Remus...

Él... la verdad era que desde que habían cruzada palabras el ultimo día, ella no había vuelto a hablar con él, y había un sentimiento en su corazón, una especie de vacío por ello, le hacía falta escuchar su voz... verlo.

El sol amarillento y cálido los cobijaba, opacando el frío de aquella mañana... Hermione tenía una expresión risueña en el rostro, distraída... quizás por el simple hecho de estar recordando el momento de casi intimidad con Remus... o el beso robado.

- ¡Ahí esta Sirius! - avisó Harry con voz de clara alegría – apresurémonos...

- Sí - dijo Hermione alcanzándolos.

- ¡Miren! ¡Vino también el profesor Lupin! - comentó Ron... Hermione sintió que todo se le paró al ver a dos hombres a no más de20 metrosfrente a ella. El corazón comenzó a palpitarle más y más rápido.

Sirius iba vestido de negro completamente, pero Remus iba espectacular... una túnica verde oliva que llevaba abierta y abajo llevaba una camisa verde oscuro y unos pantalones marrón oscuro, su cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado por el viento... ambas manos estaban en los bolsillos y miraba con algo de timidez a los chicos que se acercaban.

Hermione de pronto había comenzado a ir más lento, parecía que él se había quitado años de encima, además esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba se había vuelto a dibujar en su rostro.

Harry y Ron ya habían llegado hacia ellos, saludándolos a cada uno respectivamente.

Entonces todo volvió a la realidad, el tiempo recobró su velocidad. Hermione pasó la mirada de Remus a Sirius, más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

- Hola - saludó a ambos. Remus le sonrió aún más, su estómago dio un brinco repentino.

- Buenos días Hermione - fue la respuesta. Sirius soltó una risita que luego reprimió con uno de sus comentarios llenos de energía.

- Será mejor que nos apresuremos a las Tres Escobas si queremos conseguir lugar - el silencio que por segundos fue palpable se rompió. Hermione agradeció que Harry y Ron fuesen tan despistados y no se dieran cuenta de lo que ella sentía por Remus, y del ambiente que se formaba.

Los cinco se movieron al bar que estaba abarrotado de gente y por casualidades de la vida (quizás no tanto) Remus se sentó al lado de Hermione. Ella no cabía en los nervios. Sus manos estaban tan frías como un témpano y las escondió debajo de la mesa. Mientras los demás hablaban ella permanecía callada.

De vez en cuando miraba a Remus, fugazmente, y él lo notaba... la conversación estaba amena... o eso parecía, ella no lo sabía, no prestaba mucha atención.

Suspiró, no debía estar así... debía ser como antes, hablar, él no podía ver que su mundo se paralizaba con sólo tenerlo a su lado...

Un comentario... otro, pronto se encontraba metida en la conversacion que iba desde la nueva vida que les esperaba a Harry y a Sirius, hasta el sabor extraño que tenía el trago que Ron por "querer probar otra cosa" había pedido.

- Um no sé, no está malo - dijo Ron con orgullo, sin embargo la jarra aun estaba sobre la mesa, intacta desde el primer sorbo que le dio, sin nombrar el extraño color verde que tenía.

Harry soltó una risita.

- Tanto así que no has tomado nada -dijo divertido a lo que Ron se sonrojó.

-No es eso -se defendió - quiero que me dure más... -

Sirius, Harry y Hermione soltaron una carcajada más audible mientras Remus sonreía divertido y Ron frunció un poco el ceño.

- Ya verán, no sabe feo - llevó la jarra a sus labios y dio un gran trago, cosa que se arrepintió al instante en que arrugó la nariz y devolvió la bebida al vaso. Se escuchó la risa de Sirius y Harry más alta mientras la chica se quejaba de los modales de Ron.

Remus la miró fijamente, le reclamaba al pelirrojo... eso lo sabía, se veía muy hermosa enojada, quizás su pequeña nariz se veía un poco arrugada arriba dándole un aspecto infantil y sus grandes ojos llegaban a brillar peligrosamente.

- ... Y eres un asqueroso... deberías tener más modales, Ronald Weasley - concluyó, a lo que Ron simplemente soltó un suspiro y alejó su bebida de él extendiéndosela a la chica.

- Pruébala tú a ver si no harías lo mismo - la retó. Hermione hizo una mueca de asco.

- Esta toda babeada... además parece vómito - esta vez fue el turno de Ron de arrugar la cara y perder el poco color que quedaba en sus mejillas pecosas. La risa de Harry y Sirius se hizo más audible.

Remus rió también mientras bajó la mano lentamente debajo de la mesa... el corazón de Hermione se aceleró al sentir sus dedos rozar "distraidamente" los suyos mientras pasaba a buscar algo en el bolsillo de su túnica.

- ...Y pues la verdad me gustaría echarle un vistazo a la estrella fugaz 1200 nueva - dijo Ron; él, Harry y Sirius parecían concentrados en un nuevo tema de conversación que no era la bebida de Ron.

... La mano se posó en su pierna... Hermione parecía apunto de un colapso nervioso.

- Sí, a mí me encantaría ir - dijo Harry mientras asentía - además me dijeron que tienen el último tomo en cuidado para saetas de fuego... quiero echarle una hojeada.

Su mano cálida tomó la de ella; él volteó a mirarla, notando que ella se encontraba demasiado nerviosa. Le sonrió.

-_„__Oh Por Dios! Oh Por Dios!"-_pensaba ella mientras sentía su celeste mirada posada en ella. Ella también le miró.

- Quisiera platicar contigo - susurró Remus, Hermione asintió.

- ¿Aquí? - dijo en el mismo tono.

- No... ¿podríamos... - comenzó el licántropo pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Ron.

- Hey chicos, nosotros vamos a Botties Sports, ¿ustedes vienen? - preguntó el pelirrojo que ya se había levantado de la mesa. Harry lo había imitado.

Sirius por su parte miró a Remus con una sonrisa victoriosa. Remus carraspeó la garganta y se movió incómodo en su asiento, soltando la mano de Hermione mientras se ponía de pie.

- No, yo creo que mejor voy a la librería - dijo Hermione mirando a Remus algo extrañada, ¿sería que él iría con ella? ¿Qué le querría decir? Moría de la curiosidad.

- Yo la acompaño - anunció Remus. Sirius sonrió aún más. Ron iba a decir algo pero Sirius se levantó de la mesa con bastantes ánimos.

- Chicos, recuerden, están estrenando producto en la tienda... Hogwarts... estudiantes... ¿qué les dice eso? ¡Si no nos damos prisa el lugar se reventará de gente! - esto terminó de animarlos, y como alma que lleva el diablo salieron del lugar.

Remus miró a Hermione quien aun seguía sentada con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Quieres una cerveza de mantequilla? – preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza - bueno, entonces salgamos de aquí.

Remus pagó las cervezas y el "cocodrilo" que se habia tomado Ron antes y se dispuso a salir del lugar detrás de Hermione, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Al salir de las Tres Escobas se miraron y él le preguntó:

- ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?

Hermione bajó un poco la mirada y respondió:

- Íbamos a ir a la librería, ¿no?

- Claro... entonces... vamos.

Ambos rieron un poco y comenzaron a encaminarse hacia el lugar.

Iban a paso lento, muy cerca el uno del otro. Al andar, se cruzaron con un grupito de alumnos de tercero, quienes se les acercaron.

- Hola profesor Lupin- dijo una niña de cabello rizado.

- Buenos días Sally- respondió Remus con amabilidad- hola chicos... ¿se divierten?

- Acabamos de ir a Zonko- dijo un niño de lentes y piel blanca- mire lo que compré.

El niño se sacó una snitch del bolsillo y la soltó en el aire. La pelota automáticamente se dirigió hacia el rostro de Hermione e instintivamente Remus la atrapó para evitar que le pegara.

Al hacerlo, la snitch reventó y dejó la mano del licántropo manchada con un líquido rojo similar a... sangre.

- ¡Remus!- exclamó Hermione visiblemente preocupada, tomando la mano de él entre las suyas. Remus miró la sangre confundido y Hermione mirando amenazadoramente al niño le dijo- ¿cómo te atreves? ¿qué no ves lo que acabas de causar?

El niño retrocedió un poco temeroso y balbuceó:

- Tranquila... es sólo tinta roja.

- ¡¿Cómo crees? ¡ es sangre!- exclamó Hermione sin soltar la mano de Remus.

- Es tinta- dijo Remus con voz suave. Hermione lo miró de forma interrogativa y él asintió, lo que hizo que ella se sintiera un poco tonta- estoy bien- esto último se lo dijo al oído.

Algo cohibida, Hermione sacó su varita mágica y tras pronunciar unas palabras la tinta se limpió por completo.

Los niños observaron la escena en silencio, y uno de ellos dijo:

- Tiene usted una novia muy bonita, aunque un poco gritona, profesor... ¿cuál es su nombre?

Hermione y Remus al instante soltaron sus manos y desviaron las miradas sin saber qué hacer.

- Eh... ella es... bueno, se llama Hermione y...- Hermione sintió que su cara se calentaba rápidamente y Remus la miraba de reojo, los niños los miraban sonrientes- se llama Hermione... pero no somos...

- Novios- completó Hermione totalmente roja.

De pronto se formó un silencio bastante incómodo y uno de los niños que ahí estaban dijo:

-Ah es verdad, ella esla Prefectade Gryffindor, chicos - habló un chico gordito con el cabello negro ondulado. Se escuchó un "aahh" en el grupo de niños mientras Hermione se quedaba muda y Remus sonreía.

-Exacto, una alumna ejemplar chicos... bueno, nosotros nos vamos a la librería... -

- Bueno, los veremos luego profesor.

- Que les vaya bien- respondió Remus con alivio al ver que sus alumnos ya se iban.

- Claro; adiós profe - dijo una niña de trenzas pero se giró con el rostro travieso e infantil como si no se conteniese y fuese a decir algo indebido o inapropiado - … - y seguramente cuando la chica crezca se enamorarán porque se ven muy lindos juntos- continuó con ojos soñadores - ¡siempre pasa en las películas!

Los niños que la rodeban la miraban con risas pícaras o algunos como si estuviese realmente loca y el gordito de cabello ondulado la tomó de la muñeca y se la llevó a rastras de ahí, seguidos por los demás, quienes aun reían por el comentario de su amiguita.

Remus y Hermione se quedaron parados en medio de la calle rocosa de Hogsmeade mientras un montón de pensamientos se cruzaban por sus cabezas en ese momento. Después de unos momentos él se atrevió a decir:

- Eh... por favor disculpa a Sally... lo que pasa es que... ella... bueno... tiene cierta tendencia a... a..- Remus ya ni sabía cómo completar la frase- parecerse demasiado a los Gemelos Weasley... - se rió un poco nervioso.

Hermione le sonrió aun apenada, era cierto, aquella chiquilla le recordó mucho a Fred y George, y quizás más a Ginny, que era como la fotocopia femenina de los gemelos.

-... Espero que los demás no malinterpreten nada... – comentó Remus preocupado por el chisme que se podría alzar en Hogwarts.

-Sí, lo sé - dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la librería con paso lento, él la siguió. Estaba también preocupada por eso, si ya de por sí Remus era cuestionado por los demás por su condición, a pesar de que ahora era favorecido por el ministerio por su ayuda con la derrota de Voldemort... no quería causarle problemas y más porque esa "mala interpretación" le había dolido en el alma – a veces ya con edades avanzadas también malinterpretamos las acciones de otros - eso lo dijo casi en un murmullo... inaudible, pero él lo escuchó.

- ¿Cómo? - él sabía qué había dicho, y la verdad no quería que ella se fuese hacia aquél lugar, todo estaba muy bien y ya lo había arruinado de nuevo.

- ¿Qué? Nada... - dijo Hermione sonrojándose levemente.

- Dijiste algo - dijo él.

- ¿Yo? - dijo mientras se señalaba con la mano - yo no he dicho nada...

- Claro que sí - él sonrió - yo creo que las acciones hablan más que las palabras.

- Puede ser.

Llegaron a la librería y Remus abrió la puerta dejando pasar a la chica.

Hermione entró tratando de tranquilizarse. Remus sonrió y cerró la puerta, llendo detrás de la chica. Al pasar una rápida mirada por el lugar, se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente vacío.

- ¿Vienes a buscar algo en especial?- le preguntó a Hermione.

- Mmm... no... solamente quería ver qué novedades hay... aquí tienen muy buenos libros sobre defensa- dijo Hermione más animada.

- ¿En verdad? ¿Me los podrías mostrar?- preguntó Remus entusiasmado.

- Claro, ven.

Hermione lo jaló del brazo y lo condujo hasta un estante de buen tamaño que se hallaba en una parte más alejada de la entrada.

Hermione tomó un libro de cubierta color escarlata y se lo dió al licántropo.

- Este podría interesarte; tiene todo lo que desees saber sobre cómo detener algunas maldiciones imperdonables: eso no es tan fácil de conseguir.

- Vaya... parece que me lees la mente- comentó Remus echándole una hojeada- quería comprar uno de éstos.

Hermione sonrió un poco cohibida y le dio otro.

- ¿Conoces a este autor?- preguntó mostrándole el nombre que aparecía en la portada.

- ¡Claro! "Arte y Magia" fue su obra más conocida. ¿Lo has leído?

- He oído hablar de ese libro, pero no he tenido oportunidad...

De un momento a otro ya se hallaban sumidos en una amena conversación, metiendo y sacando libros de los estantes y comentando sobre ellos. Iban avanzando por el lugar, riendo y hablando gustosamente; ahora ninguno de los dos se mostraba tímido o apenado.

De pronto llegaron a una pequeña área donde había varias pilas de libros, que a juzgar por las capas de polvo que los cubrían, tenían años de estar ahí abandonados.

Se quedaron en silencio, durante el cual, Hermione pasó una mirada por ellos. Entonces... recordó lo que le había dicho Remus cuando estaban en las Tres Escobas... ¿qué sería aquello que le quería decir? Se moría de curiosidad por saberlo, pero a la vez, le daba pena preguntárselo y algo en su interior le decía que sería mejor quedarse con la duda.

Tomó el libro más cercano que estaba junto a ella y pasó su mano por la tapa, corriendo la capa de polvo que lo cubría para poder leer el título.

- "Cazadores de sombras"- leyó la voz de Remus detrás de ella, muy cerca de su oído. Hermione sintió un escalofrío y dio un paso al frente, alejándose del licántropo y volteó a mirarlo.

- ¿Lo has leído?- preguntó- es de una autora muggle...

- Sí- dijo Remus acercándose a ella. Tomó el libro de las manos de Hermione, lo observó cuidadosamente y lo dejó a un lado, sobre otra pila de libros. Ahora su mirada tenía un brillo especial... reflejaba seguridad, pero a la vez un poco de temor.

Hermione evitó mirarlo a los ojos; sentía que se derretía ante esa mirada que tanto le gustaba, pero de la cual a veces también llegaba a sentir temor... esa mirada celeste tan sensual y provocativa...

Remus dio otro paso hacia ella y tomó su mano con delicadeza.

El ambiente se había tornado un poco tenso, pero había algo que hacía que a ambos les gustara...

El olor a libros mezclado con cierta humedad en el oscuro pasillo donde se encontraban los dos no lograban opacar el suave olor a canela y miel que la chica emanaba, ese aroma que en ese momento habia llegado a embriagarlo.

Hermione permaneció inmóvil; no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar.

Entonces Remus la estrechó entre sus brazos. La chica cerró los ojos y se dejó hipnotizar por el dulce aroma del licántropo, recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

Ambos no cabían en sí mismos de felicidad. La magia que se formó en el ambiente no les permitía ver más allá de ellos dos, les hacía querer estar juntos y no salir de ahí nunca.

El silencio era tan agradable... Permanecieron así por varios minutos; no era necesario hablar, sentían que si lo hacían el hechizo se rompería.

* * *

- Hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo de repente Remus. Hermione no contestó, sólo movió un poco la cabeza haciéndole entender que lo escuchaba. Él tomó aire y dijo- bueno pues... no sé cómo hacerlo...

- Sólo deja que las palabras salgan de tu boca- susurró Hermione con tranquilidad. Remus suspiró abrazándola un poco más fuerte.

- Lo que te quiero decir es que... desde aquella tarde en que entraste a mi oficina... en que entraste a mi oficina y... me besaste... yo... yo ya no puedo seguir siendo el mismo de siempre...- Hermione iba a decir algo pero..- shhh... déjame terminar por favor... lo que quiero decir es que... desde aquella tarde te has vuelto muy importante para mí.

Por un momento las palabras de Remus quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Aunque Hermione parecía estar, quieta, impasible, todo en su interior giraba y giraba, sus emociones y sus sentimientos se revolvían dejándola confundida.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?- preguntó sin soltarse del hombre. Remus acarició un poco el cabello de la chica e iba a decir algo cuando...

- ¿Mamá? ¿Estás ahí?

La voz de un niño pequeño irrumpió en el lugar. Remus y Hermione voltearon a verlo desconcertados, y el niño asustándose un poco, se echó a correr.

Remus y Hermione se miraron una vez más. Luego, sin decir nada, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, se soltaron y comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida. Hermione iba adelante, y fue la primera en salir del lugar.

Cuando estuvo afuera, volteó y al no ver a Remus se desconcertó. Momentos después salió él de la librería, con un paquete en la mano. Le sonrió y se lo entregó.

- Te compré algo- le dijo a la chica. Hermione le contestó la sonrisa y lo tomó un poco ruborizada.

- Gracias.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el parque para reunirse con Sirius y los demás.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, era que unos ojos grises habían observado el cómo salían de la librería y la felicidad que parecía rodearlos...


	10. Los celos no son buenos consejeros

10.- Los celos no son buenos consejeros

Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los banquitos del patio principal del castillo, bastante concentrada en el pequeño libro que Remus le había regalado días atrás. Una tonta sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro y no era precisamente por la lectura.

Un chico caminaba por los pasillos con paso imponente, viendo a las personas que pasaban al lado de él por encima de su hombro, creyendo ser el mejor...

Varias chicas no dejaban de mirarlo hasta que se perdía de vista, y él sólo les sonreía seductoramente, sabía que las tenía a sus pies, sus ojos grises brillaban triunfantes, llenos de malicia... su paso seguro se detuvo al ver a una chica sola en el medio del patio, sentada en un banquito. Su mirada pronto se ablandó y sintió cómo su corazón palpitaba más aprisa.

Se acercó a ella con paso decidido, cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de ella pudo sentir su suave olor a miel. Ella no se percataba de que él estaba parado a su lado, quién sabe cuántas cosas estaría pensando en aquél momento... ¿estaría ese sucio licántropos ahí en sus pensamientos?

Deambulando entre las ilusiones de ella, que sonreía con ambas mejillas sonrojadas... ¿ocuparía él, Draco Malfoy un lugar en sus sueños? Carraspeó la garganta para hacerse notar, haciendo que la mirada de ella subiera inmediatamente.

- Hola - dijo sonriéndole, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Hola Draco.

- ¿Qué haces tan sola por acá? - preguntó acomodándose al lado de ella. Hermione se sonrojó un poco, últimamente Draco no se alejaba de ella nunca.

- Pensé en venir a tomar un poco de aire en la hora libre - dijo para luego alzar el pequeño libro- y a leer un poco.

- Ya veo - dijo el rubio mirando la tapa del libro.

- Y qué tal... ¿es... muy pesado?

Hermione miró el texto del libro y sonrió para si misma.

- No, está genial - dijo con una dulzura inmensa. Draco no pudo dejar de notarlo y durificó su mirada - quien me lo regaló sabe mucho de libros.

- Oh, ya veo - Draco tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, luego miró al lado contrario sintiendo cómo una especie de furia recorría por sus venas... desde aquél día en Hogsmeade ella siempre estaba así, como en una especie de sueño, y con una sonrisa en el rostro... y no era que eso le molestara, era la causa de ello lo que no le gustaba para nada.

- ¿Y tú qué haces por acá? - preguntó Hermione como saliendo de un trance.

- Bueno, venía a saludarte - una sonrisa se asomó en el guapo rostro de Malfoy.

- Estoy bien, algo cansada, los estudios me tienen algo atareada y pues...

Lejos de aquella conversación un joven adulto paseaba por los pasillos tarareando una canción, su rostro se mostraba tranquilo y con una sonrisa pícara en él. Su túnica negra se balanceaba en el aire junto con su cabello negro azulado al compás del viento, y sus ojos azul intenso deslumbraban a las chicas que pasaban junto a él.

Él permanecía neutro, mirando al frente, ignorando todas aquellas miradas... ignorando todos los comentarios.

Sus ojos azules se fijaron en una pareja que había en el patio, ambos reían de algo... levantó una ceja más que la otra, eso no le gustaba para nada, ese Malfoy no dejaba a Hermione ni un momento, y Remus no había podido acercársele bien desde el fin de semana...

Tendría que hacer algo al respecto...

Caminó rápidamente hasta donde se encontraban los chicos, pronto escuchó la serena risa de Hermione. Sin saber por qué, algo hizo que su estómago se sacudiera y su rostro se tornara de un rosado tenue... su corazón se paró en seco, ¿qué significó eso?

Prefirió ignorarlo... pronto se encontraba frente a la chica.

- ¡Hermione! - dijo alegremente sonriendo. Los dos levantaron su mirada a Sirius; Draco lo miró asesinamente.

- ¡Hola Sirius!- exclamó la chica levantándose.

- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó éste mirándola directamente a los ojos, ignorando las miradas del rubio que también se había puesto de pie.

- Muy bien, ¿y tú?

- También, gracias... oye... me gustaría platicar contigo- agregó en voz baja.

Hermione lo miró algo confundida, ¿sería de Remus?.

- ¿Ahora? –preguntó.

- Sí- respondió el animago. Entonces al sentirse ignorado, Draco carraspeó ruidosamente llamando la atención de ambos.

Hermione lo miró ahora algo incómoda.

- Oye Draco, me tengo que ir... hablaremos luego - dijo apenada mientras tomaba el libro del banquito- nos vemos...

Él arrugó el ceño y asintió no muy conforme, viendo cómo la pareja se alejaban sosteniendo una entretenida charla... pero ni Black ni Lupin impedirían lo que él tenía planeado.

* * *

Iban caminando por los pasillos del enorme castillo, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas que las chicas le echaban a Sirius.

- ¿Y qué estabas leyendo antes de que llegara?- le preguntó a Hermione. Ella le tendió el libro, mostrándoselo, y él lo tomó: al hacerlo, sus dedos tuvieron un suave roce.

Entonces él la miró profundamente a los ojos; al contemplar aquellos ojos tan llenos de vida, Hermione recordó... recordó aquél sueño que días atrás tuvo cuando se quedó dormida en la biblioteca; aquél sueño en el que los labios de ella y los del animago se unían en un dulce beso.

En ese sueño en el que sin saber por qué, estaba tan mortificada por una partida que para ella no tenía razón ni lógica... en la que sentía un amor grande por él, un amor como el que sentía por... Remus; diferente, pero igual, en cierta forma...

Sacudió su cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos, sólo lograrían confundirla, era normal, ella era una adolescente, y Sirius... él era simplemente espectacular.

Entonces su voz rompió el corto silencio que se había formado.

- ¡Ah! ¿Es el libro que te regaló Lunático? No te preocupes, él me platicó...

En el rostro de ella se formó una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Te placticó? - dijo con un tono de emoción palpable, para luego bajar la mirada apenada - ¿qué te dijo? - preguntó algo más seria.

- Pues...- el animago no sabía qué decir. La realidad era que Remus le había contado hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que había ocurrido y a decir por la expresión tan ilusionada que adquirió su rostro al hacerlo, no había duda alguna de que estaba completamente enamorado; pero Sirius no sabía si decirle eso a Hermione o no.

- Sirius... - la chica lo llamó algo inquieta.

- Pues que habían estado en la librería... y que... - Sirius dudó un momento - y pues te regaló el libro... - soltó una risita nervioso.

A Hermione eso no la convencía, levantó una ceja más que la otra y lo miró severamente.

- ¿Seguro?

- Claro, ¿qué más me podría decir? - Sirius supo que lo que había dicho no había sido bueno al ver la expresión de Hermione.

- Es verdad... ¿qué pudo haberte dicho...? - le había dolido.

- Lo mucho que significas para él- agregó en un susurro apenas audible pero que ella pudiera escuchar, con el fin de arreglar un poco la situación.

Hermione sintió cómo una ráfaga de calor recorrió su cuerpo y su estómago; en su estómago se despertaban centenares de mariposas y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Sirius también le sonrió, había cometido un error pero lo había arreglado... ahora se sentía bien... los ojos de Hermione brillaban, Sirius sintió que nunca había visto un rostro tan lindo e inocente... pero ¿qué le sucedía? No estaba bien pensar así... pasar tanto tiempo con Remus definitivamente no le hacía bien.

En ese momento de un salón cercano salió un adulto sujetando varios pergaminos, luchando para que no cayeran al suelo unos resbaladizos, cuando su mirada celeste se posó en la pareja que se acercaba a él... y entonces no supo qué pensar.

Una mezcla de furia, celos y tristeza daba vueltas en su interior.

- Lunático- dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a él, sabiendo que su amigo no estaría muy contento con él en esos momentos- deja que te ayude.

- No gracias, yo puedo solo- dijo secamente Remus.

Sacó su varita y apuntando a los pergaminos dijo unas cuantas palabras y éstos se acomodaron, quedando de tal forma que Remus los pudiera cargar.

Miró de reojo a Hermione, y una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- Hola- le dijo antes de pasar por su lado e irse hacia el otro extremo del pasillo.

Hermione se dio cuenta de la situación, y no sabía si ir detrás de él o no...

Sirius miró a Remus que se alejaba por el pasillo rápidamente... Hermione caminó hacia él dejando al animago atrás.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó al alcanzarlo.

- Sí - fue una respuesta seca de parte de él.

Sabía que estaba actuando de manera inmadura, tenía conciencia de que no sabía si había pasado algo entre ella y su mejor amigo en ese momento, pero no podía evitar sentirse ardido por el simple hecho de haberlos encontrado juntos, por el hecho de ver la forma en que Sirius miraba a su chica.

Hermione lo miró algo ofendida y detuvo su paso al instante. Él también se detuvo.

- Bueno, como estás "bien" ya me voy - le dijo Hermione de la misma forma que él lo había hecho antes y se dio media vuelta.

Remus se sintió algo infantil, luego la sujetó del brazo haciendo que ella volteara a verlo.

- Disculpa, es que ando algo atareado - "mentiroso" se dijo mientras el par de ojos cafés se posaban en él, estudiando cada una de sus expresiones.

Hermione lo miró severamente y se soltó de él.

- Entonces mejor no lo interrumpo, profesor Lupin.

Se dio la vuelta y con paso rápido se alejó de ahí. Sirius observó la escena con un gesto de reprobación hacia su amigo.

- ¿Y tú qué me ves?- le dijo Remus.

- ¿Yo? Nada, nada...- respondió Sirius fingiendo demencia

Remus arrugó el ceño y caminó hacia él sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Suéltalo de una buena vez, Sirius - pidió cuando ya estaba a pocos metros de él.

Sirius abrió ambos ojos y se alejó un poco de él, levantando ambas manos en son de paz.

- No me quiero encontrar con un lobo celoso... muchas gracias.

Remus se detuvo y lo examinó con la mirada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? "Rayos, ¡tan obvio he sido!"

Sirius se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. Remus tomó aire y dijo un poco molesto:

- ¿Sabes? No estoy muy contento que digamos contigo...

Esto tomó totalmente desprevenido a Sirius.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo un poco a la defensiva.

- No me gusta la manera en que miraste a Hermione hace rato; sin tomar en cuenta lo que hiciste el sábado.

- Por Dios, Remus, ¿qué hice?- preguntó.

- ¿Que qué hiciste? Te la pasaste junto a ella el resto de la tarde! No la dejaste ni un momento sola!- dijo un poco exaltado.

Sirius soltó una risita.

- ¡Estás celoso!

- ¡Claro que no! - se defendió el licántropo - bueno... puede que lo esté... un poco, pero es por algo, yo no imagino las cosas.

- Ay Remus, nunca me atrevería a cortejar a tu chica, si es lo que crees - dijo Sirius ofendido.

- Quizá ni te has dado cuenta – murmuró Remus.

- ¿Cómo? - Sirius se señaló a si mismo y su rostro reflejaba cólera, parecida a la que reflejaba Remus - no sé qué estará formulando tu cabezota, pero te aseguro que no es nada de eso.

- Te aseguro que no soy un celópata, Sirius - interrmpió Remus cuando ya estaba frente al animago, sus miradas chocaban - y sé cómo miras a las chicas...

- Pues Hermione no es un hombre.

- ¡¿CÓMO!

- No, no lo dije bien... - comenzó Sirius.

- ¡Lo dijiste! – exclamó Remus bastante enojado.

- ¡NO!- gritó Sirius- ¡ni siquiera me dejaste terminar! Me refiero a que ¡¿cómo diablos quieres que mire a Hermione?

- ¡No te hagas el desentendido! ¡Conozco perfectamente la forma en que miras a alguien cuando te gusta!

- ¡¿Insinuas que Hermione me gusta?- Sirius ya estaba fuera de sí.

- ¡SI!- soltó Remus sin siquiera pensarlo. Sirius lo miró con furia e incredulidad, apretando los puños.

- ¡¿Y si así fuera, qué?- gritó.

- ¡Pues que Hermione es MÍA!- respondió el licántropo.

- ¡JA! ¡¿QUIÉN DICE? ¡¿ACASO ES DE TU PROPIEDAD?

Esto dejó a Remus sin saber qué decir. Frunció los labios y apretó los puños.

-¿Ves?- dijo Sirius observando la reacción de su amigo- ni siquiera tienes una respuesta para eso.

Remus soltó un bufido.

- Pero...

- Nada de "peros" Lunático- interrumpió Sirius mirando fríamente a Remus- me he dado cuenta de que no se puede hablar tranquilamente contigo cuando se trata de Hermione.

- Pero entiende mis razones, Canuto- replicó Remus.

- Lo sé- dijo Sirius- pero eso no te da derecho a hablarme en la forma en que lo estuviste haciendo, acusándome de cosas que yo ni siquiera he hecho y no pretendo hacer; tal vez tengas razón en eso de que estuve mucho tiempo con Hermione el sábado, pero te aseguro que no pretendo nada de lo que piensas- dijo con voz firme- y mucho menos me gusta- agregó con un tono de resentimiento.

Remus iba a decir algo, pero Sirius se dio la vuelta y se fue.

El licántropo respiró hondo tratando de calmarse. Tal vez después de todo él había estado imaginando cosas, como le había dicho Sirius... aunque tal vez no.

* * *

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, Sirius reflexionaba acerca de lo que le había dicho a Remus; en esas palabras que le dirigió, había un "algo" que comenzaba a inquietarlo; ahora se preguntaba, ¿realmente le había hablado con sinceridad a Remus? ¿Realmente no sentía algún tipo de interés hacia su chica?

Podría caber la posibilidad de que el licántropo tuviera razón; tal vez él, sin darse cuenta, trataba de llamar la atención de Hermione.


	11. El veneno de la serpiente

11.- El veneno de la serpiente

Al día siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo, Remus se encontraba en el aula de defensa terminando de calificar unos ensayos de los gryffindors de séptimo grado para entregárselos a la hora de clase.

Tomó su pluma de águila, y tras mojar la punta con un poco de tinta roja, marcó un nueve en un pergamino firmado por "Harry Potter".

En su cansado rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa originada por un recuerdo de su época de estudiante.

Dio un sorbo a su taza de café y se hundió en su sillón. Pasó los dedos por las ojeras que se le habían formado: no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

La última vez que la vio fue el día anterior, y en circunstancias no muy favorables; ahora se preguntaba si ella no estaría molesta con él por la forma en que le había contestado.

- ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en tí?- se dijo en voz baja. De pronto alzó la vista y vio frente a él a un muchacho de cabello rubio y piel blanca que lo miraba fríamente con esos ojos grises que tanto gustaban a las chicas.

El chico negó con la cabeza y dijo:

- Las personas como usted dan lástima - Remus Lupin durificó su rostro dulce y con voz gruesa dijo:

- 20 puntos menos a Slytherin por insultar a un profesor.

- No lo estoy insultando - continuó Draco sin pizca de miedo, desafiante - digo la verdad... ¡anda detrás de una niña!

Draco Malfoy escupió las palabras con veneno y Remus sintió cómo su temperatura corporal subía a causa de la rabia que lo invadía. Se levantó de su escritorio y encaró al rubio.

- ¿Y eso a tí qué te importa Malfoy?- dijo con dureza y sin apenas razonar lo que decía- Hermione no es ninguna niña.

Malfoy lanzó una risa fría y cargada de victoria; el licántropo había mordido el anzuelo.

- A mi sí me importa - dijo tomando seriedad de repente - yo sé mi puesto y es hora de que usted conozca el suyo; además ya está bastante viejo como para andar en eso.

Remus apretó los puños conteniendo las ganas de darle un golpe a Malfoy en la cara.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente al ver la expresión de Lupin.

- Tengo la seriedad y la madurez que a ti te faltan Malfoy - dijo Remus fingiendo tranquilidad, volviendo a su sitio.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y se acercó un poco al escritorio. Lupin lo miraba expectante.

- Usted sólo es un sucio licántropo... Hermione está cegada, y usted es un aprovechado.

- Tenga más cuidado con lo que dice, señor Malfoy... - amenazó el profesor.

- ¿Y si no, qué?- desafió el rubio - usted no puede hacerme nada a mi.

Remus se volvió a levantar y miró a Draco peligrosamente.

- Se equivoca señor Malfoy... es su palabra contra la mía, y créame, el director sabrá en quién confiar - Remus sonrió levemente - yo no he hecho nada malo si cree que de eso se podrá aprovechar...

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué le dice el cortejar a una de sus alumnas...?

- No hay ninguna ley que diga que un profesor no pueda enamorarse de una de sus alumnas... y mucho menos cortejarla fuera del colegio, y créame señor Malfoy, he buscado esa ley muchas veces.

- Pero créame que todos los padres estarán escandalizados cuando sepan que un sucio licántropo trata de tener algo con una chiquilla - dijo haciendo una mueca de asco- y si el asunto llega a oídos del ministerio... ¡imagínese lo que podría sucederle! Sería peor que ser un hombre lobo- agregó.

- ¿Acaso trata de intimidarme, señor Malfoy?- dijo Remus tratando de no sonar alterado.

- No- dijo Draco con fingida prudencia- a lo que quiero llegar, es que le estoy advirtiendo que no le conviene tenerme como enemigo; Hermione es mía, y nadie, sobre todo un maldito licántropo sin futuro me la va a quitar.

- Pues no estés tan seguro de eso- dijo Remus alzando la voz- te costará trabajo.

- ¿Me está retando?

- Al contrario señor Malfoy, yo valoro a Hermione por lo que es y no creo que sea ninguna cosa... y si usted ha de ganarse su afecto, lo aceptaré... aunque dudo mucho que lo logre - lo último lo susurró.

Draco alcanzó a escuchar esto último y dijo:

- Pues ya lo veremos. Me muero de ganas de verlo retorcerse del coraje cuando nos vea besándonos y abrazándonos por todo el castillo, y peor aún, cuando escuche salir de sus labios palabras de amor dirigidas a mí.

Remus frunció el ceño una vez más y volvió a tomar asiento. Luego disimulando el coraje sonrió con hipocresía a Malfoy.

- Ahora si no tiene nada más que decirme, señor Malfoy... le agradecería que... - pero Remus no pudo terminar ya que por la puerta había entrado una Hermione bastante roja y muy despeinada por el esfuerzo de llegar corriendo.

- Remus, necesito preguntarte algo de... Oh, hola Draco.

Los dos hombres de la habitación se miraron desafiantes y miraron a la chica.

- Entonces creo que le voy a tener que pedir, señor Malfoy, que se marche- dijo Remus mirándolo burlonamente. Malfoy miró asesinamente al profesor y sin decir nada se marchó.

Hermione miró confundida a Draco salir del aula, algo no estaba bien.

- ¿Sucedió algo? - preguntó interesada.

Remus negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

- No, no pasó nada- mintió- ¿qué era lo que me querías preguntar?

- Oh, bueno - Hermione tomó aire como si estuviese fatigada -los chicos de séptimo me están preguntando si por fin para el jueves vamos a tener que entregar los 4 pergaminos de los vampiros...

- ¡Ah! Me temo que sí... y...- Remus no pudo resistir hacerlo- el jueves tendrán un pequeño examen; pero no se lo vayas a decir a nadie; eso solamente lo debes de saber tú- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Y por qué me lo dices? Se supone que era examen sorpresa- dijo Hermione suspicazmente.

- Bueno... porque... - Remus dudó un momento y sus mejillas se tornaron algo rojas - igual sacarás 10... -"que excusa tan barata" pensó para si mismo tomando aun más color. Hermione levantó una ceja.

- ¿Entonces...

- Eh... pienso que no está de más... eh... avisarte...

- Oh.. vaya... gracias.

Hermione lo miró y lentamente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Hermione espera - la chica se giró y lo miró expectante, aun estaba molesta por lo de ayer.

- ¿Qué?

- Quería disculparme, ayer te traté mal... - dijo apenado -lo siento.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Claro- dijo con un tono de resentimiento y se marchó.

Remus apretó los labios y se sentó en la silla de nuevo suspirando. Todo eso le pasaba por ser tan necio... como si ella tuviese la culpa... como si él tuviese algún derecho... volvió a suspirar mientras pasaba ambas manos por el rostro con desesperación... ya faltaban exactamente 5 días para el baile de San Valentín. Todo se le estaba viniendo encima; todo estaba pasando tan rápido... ya no sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar, pues tal parecía que todo lo que hacía estaba mal. Suspiró y continuó calificando los trabajos.


	12. Orgullo

12.- Orgullo

Tres horas después, Hermione caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, tenía sujetado con fuerza su maletín y miraba al frente distraída... su próxima clase, defensa...

Suspiró con pesadez, no tenía muchas ganas de ver a Remus. No desde su discusión.

Pronto estuvo frente a la puerta de madera que la separaba de la clase de defensa... Harry que venía justo tras ella la empujó, obligándola a entrar...

Los tres se sentaron en medio del aula y sacaron todo preparándose para la clase.

- Hola chicos- saludó Remus con su habitual sonrisa.

- Hola profesor- dijo Harry acomodándose en su lugar- ¿ya tiene listos los ensayos?

- Precisamente los terminé hace rato- contestó Remus desviando ligeramente la mirada hacia Hermione.

- ¿Qué tal salimos?- preguntó Ron con algo de impaciencia. Remus fijó su mirada en él, ampliando su sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para sentarse en su escritorio, dejando en el aire la pregunta del pelirrojo.

Hermione sólo se sentó en su lugar y frente a ella acomodó una pila de libros para tratar de estar fuera de la vista de su profesor, pero él se dio cuenta y hábilmente dijo en un tono un poco serio:

- Señorita Granger, el muro de Berlín fue derribado hace ya algunos años... ¿no cree usted que debería quitar esa réplica que pretende hacer en su escritorio?

Se escucharon algunas risas en el aula (el resto de los Gryffindors estaba llegando) y Hermione enrojeció hasta el tope, sintiendo una especie de vacío en el estómago.

Lanzó una dura mirada al licántropo e hizo a un lado todo.

- ¿Así le gusta?- preguntó de mala gana, sin poder evitarlo. Todos los ahí presentes se sorprendieron por la forma en que ambos se estaban tratando en ese momento. Remus soltó un bufido y fingiendo haber ignorado a su alumna comenzó a hablar sobre los resultados de los ensayos.

- … - pero no se confíen porque la próxima vez ya no será tan sencillo- concluyó- ahora verán sus resultados.

Antes de levantarse a repartirlos, rápidamente cambió con su varita mágica la nota que había puesto en uno de ellos.

- Veamos... Parvati Patil...- se acercó al lugar de la chica y se lo entregó- Neville Longbottom... bien, lo hiciste muy bien... Ron Weasley, felicidades, Harry Potter... aquí tienes, Seamus Finnigan… Dean Thomas… solamente échale un vistazo a eso que te marqué con rojo, señorita Brown... buen trabajo... y... señorita Granger...- el licántropo se acercó a ella y se lo puso en el escritorio sin decir nada.

Si ella lo estaba tratando con indiferencia y arrogancia, ¿por qué tenía él que soportarlo?, pensó.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada desafiantemente y vio la nota de su trabajo: en el pergamino estaba con tinta roja marcado un 7. El enojo comenzó a apoderarse de ella, ¿cómo era posible eso?

- Si alguien tiene alguna duda, puede venir a preguntarme- dijo la voz de Remus. Ella revisó cuidadosamente todo lo que había escrito. No era tanto la calificación lo que le dolía en ese momento, sino la forma en que Remus la estaba tratando; además, no había ningún error en ese ensayo.

Se levantó desafiantemente de su lugar y se dirigió hacia el hombre, levantando algunas miradas curiosas de sus compañeros.

- Disculpe profesor, creo que usted tuvo un error al calificarme- dijo tratando de sonar dura. Puso el pergamino enfrente de él. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Remus.

- No veo en donde pueda estar- dijo en tono de indiferencia, fingiendo demencia- ¿ya checó usted bien?

- Ya- contestó la chica alzando la voz.

- ¿Por qué no se trata de tranquilizar y cuando esté segura de lo que me está diciendo regresa y platicamos al respecto?- preguntó Remus a la defensiva- ¿o acaso quiere usted que todos sus compañeros nos escuchen?- agregó en voz baja.

Hermione frunció los labios y se retiró a su lugar.

Al verla así, Harry le mandó un papelito preguntándole que si se encontraba bien, temiendo que su amiga le lanzara una respuesta como las que le daba a Ron cuando se enojaba con él. Ella sólo se limitó a arrugar el papel sin siquiera leerlo. Harry volteó a ver a Ron, quien lo miró preocupadamente.

Remus se volvió a levantar de su asiento y comenzó a explicar la clase; los minutos parecían eternos.

-... ¡señorita Granger!

Hermione dio un pequeño respingo. Otra vez había sido él.

- 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su falta de atención- dijo Lupin dejando ver su enojo- y quiero hablar con usted al final de la clase- agregó.

Lavender y Parvati comenzaron a cuchichear totalmente sorprendidas por la situación.

El timbre sonó. Hermione con un movimiento de varita metió sus libros a la mochila y se dirigió a la salida

- Recuerda que tienes que hablar con el profesor- le dijo Lavender pasando a su lado con una sonrisa burlona.

Y es que aunque no quisiera tenía que hacerlo por el hecho de que había sido un profesor quien le había dado la orden.

Una vez que el aula quedó vacía, Remus tronó los dedos y la puerta quedó cerrada con seguro.

- Ahora sí, señorita Granger, ¿cuál era su pregunta?- dijo él rompiendo el silencio.

Hermione se acercó a él con inseguridad y puso el pergamino sobre el escritorio.

- Ah, ya veo... hay un espantoso 7 sobre su trabajo...

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir con todo esto?- preguntó Hermione con impaciencia, cruzándose de brazos.

Remus no contestó, solo se limitó a observarla.

-…-

- Bien- dijo ella haciendo más obvio su enojo- si solamente me vas a hacer perder el tiempo, mejor me largo de aquí, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que discutir por una estúpida nota.

Se dio la vuelta y entonces él dijo:

-¿Sabes? En realidad tuviste la nota máxima.

Hermione bufó y exclamó:

-¡Entonces dime qué diablos quieres!

- Quiero que me digas qué es lo que pasa- contestó Remus con calma.

- ¿Qué pasa con qué?- cuestionó la chica con dureza. Remus se le acercó.

- Con nosotros- dijo.

-¿Nosotros?- en la voz de Hermione había ironía- creo que aquí más bien la pregunta sería "¿qué pasa contigo?"

Esto tomó al licántropo por sorpresa.

- El fin de semana estuvimos muy bien- agregó ella- y luego, ayer en la tarde... estuviste muy diferente, cuando traté de hablarte me trataste de una forma que...

- Te dije que lo sentía- interrumpió Remus.

- Sí, pero hoy has estado insoportable.

- Oye, creo que no solamente soy yo el del problema. Estás exagerando las cosas- dijo él en el mismo tono en que la chica hablaba.

- No es cierto.

- Sí lo es y tú lo sabes.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Muy en el fondo sabía que sí lo era.

¿Qué había pasado la tarde anterior? Ella se había molestado con él por haberle contestado de un modo poco cortés; trató de disculparse, pero ella lo ignoró; luego, esa misma mañana habían hablado un poco, y ella fue la comenzó a mostrarse resentida en vez de olvidar todo tal y como él había hecho... y tal vez por eso él la trataba así.

Pero lo que no sabía era que Remus había tenido una fuerte discusión con Sirius y luego otra con Malfoy a causa de ella; bueno, no exactamente por su culpa pero ella había tenido mucho que ver, por eso se comportaba como se comportaba, porque estaba dolido.

- Escucha... esto es una tontería- dijo Remus suavemente.

- Lo siento- dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada, dándose la vuelta para marcharse, se sentía completamente estúpida y avergonzada, no quería verlo más, no quería permitir que él la viera así.

Pero entonces Remus la detuvo, y sin más nada, unió sus labios con los de ella, proporcionándole un cálido beso.

Hermione volteó la cara tratando de evitarlo, no quería ser besada por ese hombre, el culpable de que su mundo ahora marchara de un modo diferente, aquél al que tanto quería pero él la sujetó y volvió a besarla. Hermione sintió cómo las rodillas se le doblaban, se estaba dejando llevar, no podía permitirlo.

Apartó con más fuerza a su profesor y se fue corriendo de ahí.

La vio alejarse rápidamente de ahí. Un sabor amargo nació en su boca mezclándose con su saliva, mientras su corazón latía rápida e incluso peligrosamente en su pecho, haciendo que aquel dolor y tristeza se mezclara entre su sangre y corriera por sus venas.

Su vista se nubló, entonces fue ahí cuando se sintió un idiota, un escozor en la garganta acompañaba aquel sentimiento de derrota que lo hacía sentirse miserable. Él había tratado de besarla y ella le había rechazado, fuerte y fríamente.

- Si eso es lo que quieres Hermione... - dijo con un leve tono triste aunque su rostro se mostraba algo neutro - entonces indiferencia tendrás de mi...

Remus sintió que no era él realmente el que hablaba, que era aquel lobo que permanecía dormido hasta las lunas llenas el que lo había invadido, quizás el orgullo que desde hacía demasiado tiempo yacía dormido en su ser o aquella necedad que lo caracterizaba. No sabía con seguridad qué era lo que le pasaba, pero a pesar de jurarse a sí mismo que él no se acercaría más a ella, una punzada de dolor seguía presente en su pecho.

Era como si esa simple promesa le doliera más que todo, como si supiera que estaba comportándose quizás con igual inmadurez que ella, que no había sabido perdonarlo luego de decir que le quería... entonces él no podía entender aquel cariño.

Suspiró mientras sus manos cubrían su rostro.

-Tendrás que darte cuenta por primera vez en tu vida Hermione, que estás errada... - se dijo en voz baja - o me harás entender a mi por las malas que en realidad no eras tan madura como lo creía...

¿Entonces era que Hermione acaso se había confundido y no lo quería? ¿O simplemente estaba tomando la actitud errada al estar cegada por cosas malas al igual que él lo había estado antes?... o simplemente él no la conocía tan bien y no era aquella chiquilla inteligente que pensaba todo con calma y meditaba sus acciones como alguien adulto... aunque cada persona tiene su parte inmadura que aun conserva de su niñez... y esa inocencia de ella era lo que más le gustaba a él, que era mucho mayor que ella.

Lo que no sabía el licántropo era que esa chica de cabello castaño que había salido de su despacho como alma que lleva el diablo minutos atrás estaba sumida en un dolor similar y en aquella confusión de la que no podía salir.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hermione caminaba tranquilamente con sus dos amigos, hablando acerca de su última clase Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; la verdad era que había estado bastante entretenida, Hagrid había llevado unos animales bastante curiosos parecidos a una pequeña hada pero eran marinas. A Hermione le habían encantado, especialmente haciendo que olvidara por un momento todos los problemas que tenía en su cabeza últimamente.

Todavía recordaba claramente el beso que Remus le había robado, aquella sensación que sintió en su cuerpo, aquellos cálidos labios... entonces constantemente se sentía muy estúpida... ella quizás se había pasado de la raya con él... quizás no... prefería no pensarlo, simplemente quería que todo pasara, no verlo más y dejar de sufrir de una buena vez.

- Eran muy inquietas... no sé, la mía huía particularmente - se quejaba Ron haciendo una especie de puchero infantil, Harry se echó a reír y Hermione lo miraba severamente.

-¡Claro! ¿Y quién no? - dijo la chica como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Ron arrugó la nariz y la miró ceñudo - me extrañó que no la asfixiaras de lo duro que la apretabas.

- Qué exagerada... apenas la sostenía... - se defendió el pelirrojo.

Harry no podía parar de reír sólo de recordar a la pobre hada huyéndole a Ron y maldiciéndolo en su idioma.

- La estabas sosteniendo un poco duro - corroboró el moreno sin dejar de reír.

- ¡BUENO! ¡Genial! ¡Únanse en contra mía! – dijo Ron. Harry sólo negó con la cabeza aun sonriendo, quizás su amigo nunca crecería completamente.

Entonces fue ahí dando la vuelta en una de las esquinas del segundo piso se consiguieron de frente con Remus que venía caminando lenta y tranquilamente por el pasillo hojeando algunos pergaminos que tenía en las manos; aun no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los tres.

Pero Hermione no corrió con la misma suerte. Las manos le comenzaron a sudar y su corazón se aceleró de un momento a otro.

- ¡Profesor Lupin! - dijo Harry con emoción saludando a su profesor. Él aludido, alzó la vista y le sonrió amablemente al hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos.

- Hola Harry, ¿cómo estás? - preguntó cariñosamente. Hermione bajó la vista para ocultar su sonrojo y quizás todas las emociones que aparecían en su rostro demasiado visibles para todos.

Pero debía conservar la calma, así no avanzaría nada; tenía que conservarse tranquila e igual de fría que antes.

- Estoy bien, gracias - respondió Harry.

-"¡Despídanse y vámonos!" - rogó mentalmente Hermione empezando a dar golpecitos con el pie y a moverse intranquila en su lugar aun sin mirarlo.

- Hola Ron - saludó también sonriéndole - felicidades por la nota de ayer, te has estado esforzando mucho.

Ron se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

- No hubiese sido tan fácil si usted no explicara tan bien Profesor - respondió Ron sonriéndole también.

- No es cuestión de que sea bueno o no, es más bien el que pongas atención a la clase, te puedo asegurar que hay muchos profesores buenos en Hogwarts - Harry dio unas pequeñas palmadas de apoyo en el hombro de Ron, quien aun sonreía ampliamente. Los tres se sumergieron en una amena conversación acerca de las futuras vacaciones.

Entonces fue ahí cuando Hermione levantó la vista aun incrédula, no la había saludado y ella permanecía ahí, como si fuese invisible, en medio de Harry y Ron; él ni siquiera la miraba y su rostro estaba muy tranquilo, mientras ella... ella estaba demasiado nerviosa. Entonces una tristeza se apoderó de ella, no la estaba tomando en cuenta.

Sonó un poco la garganta para hacerse notar. Harry y Ron la miraron algo cortados y fue ahí cuando los ojos de Remus normalmente cálidos se posaron en ella, esta vez carentes de expresión. El corazón de la chica se detuvo en el leve contacto visual que hubo entre ellos. El dolor seguía.

- Buenos días señorita Granger, disculpe, no la había notado - dijo él secamente y luego se giró a ver a Harry y a Ron quienes se miraban confundidos - bueno chicos, yo me retiro... tengo muchas cosas que hacer y preparar el examen de mañana...

-¿Examen mañana? - preguntó Hermione algo alterada. Quizás no por eso, sino por el hecho de que él la tratara de esa manera cuando debería ser ella la que estuviese así con él. De nuevo esos ojos se posaron en ella.

- Creo que eso fue lo que dije Señorita Granger - dijo él fríamente dejando ver un poco de fastidio en su voz.

- Si... pero... ayer usted... no dijo nada.

Harry y Ron parecían cada vez más confundidos, no entendían nada de lo que sucedía, ni el por qué de esa actitud de Remus hacia Hermione y viceversa.

- Si hubiese prestado atención ayer a la clase hubiese escuchado que dije claramente que el jueves habría un examen de las últimas clases - dijo él y luego miró a Harry y a Ron afectuosamente -bueno, hablaremos luego muchachos, ¡adiós!

Y así con la misma calma con que caminaba minutos antes, mirando los pergaminos que tenía en la mano. Ron y Harry siguieron su camino cuchicheando acerca de lo ocurrido y Hermione se quedo ahí, estática, mirando fijamente a su profesor alejarse, con un gran nudo en el pecho...

Remus cruzó la esquina perdiéndose de la vista de la chica, entonces suspiró y a su rostro minutos antes tranquilo llegó una mirada de dolor.

-"No va a ser tan fácil como creíste, ¿no?"- preguntó una voz en su conciencia.

Le había sido difícil, pero lo había conseguido... la había ignorado y ella lo había notado, él lo sabía, lo había leído en sus ojos... le dolía. Pero ¿por qué en vez de sentirse feliz porque estaba logrando lo que quería, lo que hacía era sentirse peor cada vez que recordaba sus ojos cafés mirándolo sin entender nada, sin saber qué hacer?

Y con esos pensamientos entró a su despacho perdiéndose entre exámenes y pergaminos que corregir, dejando de pensar por un momento en Hermione.

Pero la chica no corría con la misma suerte.

Estaba inconsolable en ese momento, tanto así, que la clase de Aritmancia que tenía a esa hora no le importaba mucho. Se encontraba en su habitación... nunca pensó que todo esto llegaría tan lejos.

Y lo que la hacía sentirse peor era que sabía que en gran parte ella era la culpable de lo que estaba pasando, todo por su forma tan inmadura de manejar la situación.

Esa mirada tan fría y ese tono tan seco al hablarle... nunca se habría imaginado recibir eso de Remus, ese hombre tan tierno, maduro y sensato que la había cautivado.

-„Eres una tonta"- se dijo Hermione a sí misma- „No tienes por qué llorar por él, si te trata de esa manera no vale la pena".

Otro par de gruesas lágrimas resbaló por sus mejillas; no podía evitarlo. De pronto Crookshanks saltó a la cama y se acurrucó junto a ella.

- „¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ese hombre?" fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormida.


	13. El dolor de perderlo

13.- El dolor de perderlo

-¡Es tardísimo!- exclamó poco menos de una hora después cuando despertó. Si se apuraba llegaría a la última clase del día. Ya hablaría más tarde con la profesora Vector para justificar su falta a aritmancia.

Sólo fue al cuarto de baño para ponerse un poco de maquillaje y así disimular la hinchazón de los ojos.

Caminaba por los pasillos sujetando fuertemente su mochila... sus ojos iban dirigidos al suelo y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Hermione no se percató de que una persona caminaba en sentido contrario a ella; sin poder evitarlo el golpe fue duro, la persona con quien había chocado era bien grande y fuerte y la había tumbado al suelo.

Todo le pareció confuso, miró cómo de su bolso habían caído varios libros y los pergaminos y la pluma habían quedado regados a su alrrededor.

Comenzó a recogerlos con rapidez, bastante distraída para notar que junto con ella esa persona la ayudaba... sus manos rozaron al ambas estar interesadas en un mismo pergamino. Hermione levantó la mirada por primera vez y sintió que extrañamente su corazón brincó al ver un par de ojos oscuros mirándola.

- Disculpa... - dijo él apartando la mano como si la piel de la chica le hubiese quemado.

- Sirius... - Hermione habló en un hilo de voz, su corazón latía fuertemente; ¿qué le sucedía?

- No veía por donde iba... perdona.

- Discúlpame tú a mí, yo estaba distraída - lo interrumpió ella. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sólo mirándose... lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración agitada de ambos en el vacío pasillo.

Los dos estiraron la mano hacia el mismo pergamino a la vez y sus manos se volvieron a encontrar.

Esta vez Hermione quitó la mano con rapidez, dejando que Sirius se lo pasara; ambos estaban ligeramente sonrojados.

Él le sonrió aun apenado pero esa sonrisa la calmó, haciendo que por primera vez en el día sonriera... sonriera con él.

- No te había visto - comentó él para romper el silencio mientras se ponía de pie.

- Bueno... - Hermione también se levantó con ayuda de él mientras terminaba de meter las cosas en el bolso - he estado ocupada... los EXTASIS están a la vuelta de la esquina...

Estaba mintiendo descaradamente, su conciencia le pesaba; en realidad había estado evitando a Remus.

Sirius la vio aún no convencido, algo no le convencía de aquella respuesta de la chica... con el paso de los años había aprendido a conocerla tan bien. Entonces en ese momento su corazón dio un brinco, algo no estaba bien de aquello, algo no estaba bien de como se sentía con ella.

-Te noto rara... ¿estás bien? - preguntó algo preocupado. La chica negó con la cabeza con energía.

- ¡No! - dijo fuertemente riéndose aun sonrojada - estoy bien Sirius, gracias.

- Supongo que no me queda otra que creerte - bromeó él también sonriendo.

- Supongo que no - respondió ella de la misma forma y luego como recordando algo muy importante salió de una especie de trance – ¡VOY TARDISIMO A CLASE CON MCGONAGALL!

Sirius abrió los ojos bastante antes de hecharse a reír por la cara que había puesto la chica.

- ¡No te rías! - le riñó ella frunciendo el ceño - me tengo que ir, ¡hablamos luego Sirius!

- ¡Y dile al ingrato te mi ahijado que recuerde que existo!

- ¡Lo haré! - dijo ella ya bastante lejos despidiéndose con un gesto en la mano - ¡adiós!

- Adiós... - dijo él más bajito sumido en un mar de emociones que ni él mismo entendía.

* * *

- ¿Por qué llegaste tarde a clase?- le preguntó Ron en cuanto salieron del aula bajo la severa mirada de McGonagall.

- Porque... es que fui a mi habitación por algo y en el camino me encontré a Sirius- dijo Hermione tratando de sonar firme, ya que después de todo no estaba mintiendo totalmente- por cierto Harry, dice que a ver cuándo te acuerdas de él- agregó un poco más animada.

-¡Entonces está acá!- exclamó él- iré a buscarlo después de comer.

- Oye viejo... lamento desilusionarte pero... me temo que hay entrenamiento de Quidditch...- dijo Ron con cautela.

- ¡Oh no! Se me había olvidado.

Entraron al Gran Comedor sumidos en una conversación discutiendo qué técnicas utilizarían para el partido del sábado.

* * *

Sirius salió y azotó la puerta.

- ¡Testarudo!

Su grito resonó por todo el pasillo y se llevó una mano a la boca al ver la silueta de Albus Dumbledore aparecer por la esquina.

- Lo siento, lo siento- dijo rápidamente él.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó Dumbledore con su habitual y amigable sonrisa.

- Eh.. yo... yo...- Sirius no encontraba palabras para explicar lo sucedido y sin querer comenzó a sonreír apenado y por la gracia que le causaba ver la divertida expresión que había en el rostro del director- lo siento Albus, creo que se me pasó la mano con el escándalo.

- Está bien, no te preocupes. Pero dime, ¿a qué se debió esto?- le preguntó con calma.

- Es que...- Black soltó un bufido- discutí con Lunático.

- Ah, ya veo...

- Es la persona más necia que conozco- dijo con un poco de fastidio- cuando cree tener la razón en algo y le contradices, se pone de un humor...

Dumbledore lo miró con aire paternal.

- Recuerda que siempre ha sido así.

Sirius rió un poco. Dumbledore le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y siguió su camino.

El animago echó una última mirada a la puerta del despacho de su amigo y caminó por los pasillos, a ver si veía a Harry.

Prefirió olvidarse de la pelea que había tenido con Remus, tan sólo con acordarse se ponía de malas.

A la hora de llegar a las escaleras del primer piso su corazón dio un violento brinco. Una chica de cabello castaño y un poco enmarañado caminaba a unos cuantos metros delante de él.

Él no fue a alcanzarla ni nada; trataría de pasar inadvertido. Y no era que no le quisiera hablar, sino que... no quería que pareciera que él tenía algún tipo de interés hacia ella ya que en parte la discusión que había tenido momentos antes con su amigo se debió a eso: por las „Paranoias de un lobo celoso", como Sirius las llamaba. Nuevamente Remus le echó en cara lo de la otra tarde.

Por tal motivo trataría de mantener su distancia con la chica, para no dar de qué hablar.

Pero pronto su propósito fue quebrantado porque ella inesperadamente se dio la vuelta y notó su presencia.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Hola!- saludó ella con una sonrisa, acercándosele.

- Hermione... hola de nuevo- respondió él amigablemente, disimulando bastante bien los nervios que sentía por alguna razón en ese momento- ¿qué haces?

- Acabo de terminar mi ronda. ¿Y tú?

- Yo... buscando a Harry. ¿Le diste mi recado?

- ¡Claro!- exclamó la chica- está en práctica de quidditch, ¿quieres ir?

- Sí, me agrada la idea.

Hermione sacó su capa de su mochila y se la puso sobre la túnica.

- ¿A caso no tienes frío?- le preguntó a su acompañante viéndolo tan sereno, tapado únicamente con una ligera túnica de viaje. Él volteó a mirarla y guiñándole juguetonamente un ojo dijo con un fingido aire de superioridad:

- Si pude aguantar climas peores estando prófugo y malviviendo, ¿cómo no aguantar esto?- pero tras decirlo un escalofrío lo sacudió.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír. Sirius rió junto con ella y el resto del camino al campo lo hicieron en silencio.

Se sentaron en las gradas de los gryffindors a observar el entrenamiento y en cuanto Harry los divisó, voló hacia ellos en su Saeta de Fuego.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, muy bien; ¿cómo van?

- Ya estamos mejorando.

- ¿Lo suficiente como para ganar el sábado?

- Sí- contestó Harry con seguridad y entusiasmo.

- Sé que así será- le dijo Sirius- anda, regresa con tus compañeros, me quedaré aquí hasta que terminen de entrenar. Y de una vez te aviso que vendré al partido para verte ganar- agregó dándole ánimos.

- ¡Haaaaarrry!

- ¡Nos vemos al rato!- exclamó el moreno antes de regresar a toda velocidad con el resto del equipo.

Después de que se fue, Sirius y Hermione se miraron. Tenía la sensación de que Hermione podía mirar lo que pasaba por su mente. Decidió contar un chiste tonto para calmar las tensiones.

Pasaron un rato grande haciéndose diversas bromas y riendo... y lo que ambos lograron, fue olvidarse por un rato de sus problemas.

Ya fue hasta poco después de que oscureció cuando el equipo de Gryffindor terminó la sesión.

Sirius regresó junto con los chicos al castillo para la cena y se fue hasta ya entrada la noche. Estaba decidido; no le importaba lo que pasase, él regresaría al día siguiente.

* * *

Ella por su parte estaba exhausta. A pesar de que había pasado una buena tarde con Sirius, era inevitable que saliera el estrés acumulado durante el día.

Se cubrió con su manta y hundió la cabeza en la almohada. Dio vueltas en la cama por horas, incluso escuchó cuando sus compañeras de cuarto llegaron y comenzaron a platicar acerca del baile, de los chicos que las habían invitado y cosas por el estilo.

La cabeza de la chica le retumbaba y recordaba claramente el desprecio con el que Remus le había hablado, era como si hubiese abierto un hueco en su pecho y ese hueco no la dejaba respirar. Justo cuando iba a decirles a las chicas que hicieran silencio, a punto de estallar y perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, ellas se despidieron como escuchando sus súplicas internas y se durmieron. Ella estuvo un poco más mirando las cortinas que cubrían su cama.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-"Duerme"- se dijo a si misma en pensamiento- "por favor…"

Entonces poco a poco el sueño la dominó y un manto negro ocupó sus pensamientos y desplazó sus preocupaciones.

*** El sonido de la noche hizo que abriera los ojos lentamente, su vista se encontró con una hermosa pared de madera pulida, se extrañó bastante al ver en donde estaba… la chimenea estaba prendida y llenaba el lugar de calor hogareño… ella no conocía el lugar, nunca había estado ahí pero parecía que estaba en casa de cualquier manera.

Miró a ambos lados y un miedo creció en ella, algo no estaba bien, él no estaba ahí…

Entonces la puerta de la cabaña de pronto se abrió de par en par dejando que el frío de la noche lluviosa entrara y cortara el calor. Su túnica cubría su rostro y su cuerpo escurría de agua. En su mano llevaba una especie de pergamino bastante húmedo.

Y ella, ella estaba enfadada, se levantó de la cama como un bólido y llegó hasta él; le tranquilizaba verlo ahí pero molesta porque él se había desaparecido de nuevo… la había dejado sola.

-¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó furiosa. Él se quitó la capucha dejando ver su rostro perfecto y sus expresivos ojos que la miraban con precaución.

-Tuve que salir a… - comenzó él mirándola fijamente.

Ella caminó más cerca de él sin ocultar su enojo. Él sabía lo peligroso que era… él no podía salir así, y mucho menos sin decirle.

-¡Eres un irresponsable, Sirius Black! – gritó fúrica. Él perdió el color y puso el rostro tenso, el corazón de la chica palpitaba duramente en su pecho – ¡sabes que no puedes salir!

- Hermione tuve que… - trató de explicar él sujetando con fuerza el pergamino pero ella estaba demasiado cegada por la furia para escucharlo.

-Te vas y yo me levanto y no te encuentro, igual que el otro día, entonces imagino lo peor. Dumbledore ya te dijo… - él abrió la boca para defenderse pero ella no le dejó. Él frunció el ceño, mas sus inquietos ojos la miraban fijamente.

- ¡Te puede pasar lo peor! Los Mortífagos están escondidos, disfrazados, no puedes darte cuenta cuando te atacan por la retaguardia – exclamó.

- Estás siendo demasiado pesimista, Hermione – dijo él con voz casi tranquila.

- ¡Eso mismo me dijo Remus! – por sus mejillas rodaron un par de lágrimas mientras su pecho se hacía un nudo, sus manos se dirigieron a su rostro mientras comenzaba a sollozar con más intensidad – lo mismo me dijo… él… y mira… él está muerto… - su voz se escuchaba demasiado triste y acompañaba aquel sentimiento de dolor que había en su corazón.

El rostro de Sirius de pronto se tensó y sus ojos siempre tan llenos de brillo se opacaron.

- Las circunstancias no se parecían – dijo él secamente apretando más el pergamino en su mano. Hermione no dijo nada pero dejó de sollozar y miró a Sirius bastante roja. - Él y yo no nos parecemos, Hermione – su voz era dura.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Él y tú nunca podrán ser iguales… si él no hubiese muerto… - Hermione pareció tardar en darse cuenta de que eso que había dicho no estaba bien, entonces vio el rostro de Sirius, que perdió expresión alguna que tuviese antes y retrocedió un paso.

- También creo que tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada, creo que todo esto fue un error, Hermione – el corazón de la chica comenzó a palpitar más lento de lo normal – yo no puedo seguir así… será mejor dejarlo hasta aquí…

Sirius dio dos pasos atrás y en el momento en que iba a poner la mano en la cerradura, Hermione la tomó.

Él giró a verla, sus ojos ahora mostraban también tristeza… esa que tantas veces él había visto, su corazón se ablandó un poco y ella parecía sólo querer que la tierra se la tragara, no podía perderlo a él también por una tontería… por simplemente no pensar lo que decía.

- Perdóname – dijo ella en voz apenas audible.

- No creo que tenga nada que perdonar – su voz era seca, giró de nuevo con intenciones de irse pero ella aún lo seguía sujetando.***

Despertó un poco sobresaltada.

- Dios... mis sueños van cada vez de mal en peor- fue lo primero que pensó.

Tomó su varita mágica y tras pronunciar un hechizo calefactor se levantó y se vistió tranquilamente; no tenía que preocuparse por el frío.


	14. La solución está en tus manos

14.- La solución está en tus manos

-¡Ya faltan dos días para el baile!- dijo Lavender en cuanto abrió las cortinas de su cama adoselada. Entró al cuarto de baño y junto con Parvati comenzó a cantar una canción y a decidir qué color de maquillaje usaría.

- „Par de tontas"- pensó Hermione mientras cepillaba su cabello.

Ella no tenía ningún plan en específico para el tan mencionado baile; seguramente pasaría la velada con Harry, Ron y algunos otros amigos de Hufflepuff; no lograba entender la preocupación de Lavender y Parvati por detalles tan insignificantes como el atuendo que usarían, el peinado que llevarían y hasta el perfume que se pondrían; ni siquiera cuando fue al baile de cuarto grado con Krum estuvo así. Aunque...

¿Y si Sirius se quedaba durante todo el día después del partido? ¿Le pediría a ella, Hermione Granger, que lo acompañara?

- ¡Ouch!- pisó un zapato que se había quedado botado en medio de la habitación y se torció el pie, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

Bajó a la sala común y se encontró con sus amigos.

* * *

- Buenos días Herm- dijo Harry dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

- Hola Harry, hola Ron.

- Hola- dijo Ron- te apuesto 5 galeones a que no pegaste un ojo en toda la noche por estar estudiando para el examen.

Hermione dio un respingo.

-¿Examen?

-¡Claro!- exclamó el pelirrojo- ay mujer, ¿en qué mundo vives?

Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa y tratando de sonar despreocupada dijo:

- ¡Por supuesto tonto! ¿Cómo crees que me iba a olvidar de eso? La verdad no estudié gran cosa y dormí bien. "Bueno"- se dijo para sus adentros- "más o menos bien..."

Ron se tragó el cuento poniendo cara de desilusión, en cambio Harry, discretamente la miró dándole a entender que no le creía. Por fortuna no dijo nada, evitándole más enredos a su amiga.

En cuanto llegaron a la entrada del Gran Comedor, un chico le hizo señas a Hermione para que lo esperara. Harry y Ron se miraron y siguieron su camino.

- Hola- dijo Draco con una alegre sonrisa y un poco de nerviosismo.

- Ah, hola Draco, ¿qué hay?- contestó Hermione pensando rápidamente en alguna excusa para alejar al slytherin. No tenía ganas de hablar con él.

- Oye, ¿estás bien? Desde el martes te veo un poco rara... y siento que tratas de evitarme.

- No, ¿cómo crees? Estoy bien, es sólo que... tengo un examen de Defensa y pues ya sabes... es muy importante.

- ¿Y es hoy?- preguntó Draco haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

- Sí.

- Entonces supongo que no estarás ocupada después de tu ronda de la tarde. Es que me gustaría platicar contigo sobre lo de ayer...

Ambos se pusieron rojos.

- "No por favor, no... eso no..." Lo siento, Draco- tartamudeó Hermione- quedé de acompañar a Harry y Ron a su entrenamiento- era la segunda mentira del día.

- Será rápido- insistió el Slytherin.

- Mejor... yo te busco luego, ¿si?

- ¿Después de pociones?

- Draco... no tengo tiempo, lo siento- dijo Hermione tratando de no sonar descortés- luego hablamos.

El slytherin bajó la mirada.

-"Seguramente pasó algo con ese mugroso lobo"- pensó con rabia- está bien, no hay problema.

Hermione se sintió un poco culpable al ver a Draco alejarse. Sobre todo por lo que había pasado el día anterior: en la clase de pociones le hizo aparecer en su libreta una rosa y luego, después de la clase de Hagrid le había pedido hablar, sólo que ya no se pudo porque Hagrid lo retuvo por haber armado un lío con el trabajo de Neville. Y después de lo de Remus y la tarde que pasó con Sirius... la chica se había olvidado por completo de Draco.

Entró al Gran Comedor y ocupó el asiento que estaba junto a Harry. Ron estaba sumido en su libro de Defensa, junto con Seamus y Dean y por la puerta seguía entrando más gente.

Mientras comía un poco de cereal, Hermione observaba a todos los que llegaban; Lavender y Parvati, Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbott, unos chicos de tercer grado, Lupin con la profesora Monaghan (estudios muggles y runas antiguas) tomándolo del brazo, unos niños de primer grado, Hagrid con su abrigo de piel de topo, Ginny Weasley...

Hermione se quedó de piedra al mirar a la pareja de profesores que acababa de llegar... ¡¿cómo podía él hacerle eso? La chica no podía creer que después de que Lupin la abrazó en Hogsmeade, le insinuó que la quería y la besó unos días antes ahora entrara con otra... no podía evitarlo, los celos la estaban invadiendo.

-¡Hermione!- la voz de Harry la bajó de su nube.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó su amigo. Hermione dio un trago a su jugo de calabaza para aclararse la garganta y dijo:

- Las sirenas se alimentan básicamente de "algas revitalizantes" e hígado de calamar; la piel de anguila la utilizan para mantener la viscosidad de la suya propia...

-¡Gracias!- dijo Harry- me leíste el pensamiento, eso era lo que te quería preguntar.

Ella sonrió y dijo:

- Ahora vuelvo, se me olvidó algo.

Se levantó y salió rápidamente del comedor. Su respiración estaba un poco entrecortada.

Fue a un pasillo desierto y se recargó en la pared.

- "Cálmate"- dijo una voz dentro de sí mismo- "cálmate, cálmate; no tienes que llorar por él".

Respiró hondo. Lo había logrado, no derramó ni una sola lágrima. No había llorado por causa de él. Regresó al Gran Comedor junto a Harry.

- Acaba de llegar el correo- le dijo el chico enseñándole un sobre- te llegó esto.

- Gracias.

Harry volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno. Hermione miró extrañada el sobre que no tenía remitente.

"Hoy en la tarde iré a Hogwarts, estaré a eso de las seis en el vestíbulo.

Hocicos"

Una involuntaria sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se guardó la nota en el bolsillo y tomó sus cosas para irse a clase de encantamientos.

Echó una última mirada a la mesa de los profesores. La profesora Monaghan y Lupin también se estaban levantando de sus lugares. Él tomó su maletín junto con el de su acompañante y salieron. Él a esa hora tenía defensa con los de Slytherin.

- Hasta luego, Rita, yo aquí me quedo- dijo él cuando estuvo en un pasillo cercano a su salón.

- Gracias Remus, nos vemos.

Remus le dio sus cosas a la joven profesora y se fue. Llegó al salón y pocos minutos después comenzaron a entrar sus alumnos.

- Buenos días- dijo con su habitual seriedad que adoptaba cuando estaba con los Slytherins de séptimo- abran sus libros en la página 114. Malfoy, comience a leer.

Draco lo miró desafiantemente como acostumbraba y dijo:

-¿Y qué si no quiero?

- 15 puntos menos para su casa. Nott, haga usted el favor si no quiere perder más puntos.

El chico obedeció y Remus se recargó en su escritorio.

- Bien... la maldición que acabamos de ver es más efectiva de noche, sobre todo si el cielo está nublado. Y también tiene dos variaciones; si se la aplican a un hombre, el efecto pasará rápido, no sufrirá tanto, pero tres días después los efectos secundarios (vómito, mareos e incluso alargamiento de la lengua) se harán presentes; y si la aplican a una mujer, puede llegar a hacer cosas involuntariamente y sufrir pérdida de memoria.

La mano de Draco se hallaba en el aire.

- Yo tengo una pregunta profesor- dijo con malicia- ¿alguna vez usted ha usado este hechizo con alguna chica?

Se escucharon unas risas. Lupin, disimulando su molestia, contestó con la misma frialdad:

- Yo no tendría motivos para hacerlo; pero en cambio, creo que usted sí, siendo tan inmaduro como lo es; he observado que usted solamente puede recurrir a las amenazas e insultos para conseguir lo que quiere.. ¿quedó aclarada su duda?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

La cara del chico adquirió un fuerte tono rosado y no volvió a hablar el resto de la clase.

* * *

- Una vez más... - dijo el profesor Flitwick- ¡ahora!

Al instante todas las mesas del aula comenzaron a caminar de un lado a otro.

- ¡Muy bien! Pueden irse, de tarea deberán resolver todos los ejercicios de la lección 15...

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron del salón cuando sonó la campana.

- Y ahora... toca el examen- dijo Ron.

-"¡Noo! ¿qué hago? Lo tendré que ver" - pensó Hermione- "piensa, piensa... no puedes verlo..." Eh.. chicos, adelántense, yo tengo que ir... al baño.

- Pero...

- ¡Vayan ustedes!- repitió la chica; no quería dar explicaciones de nada, simplemente no quería ir y verlo.

- Vamos- dijo Harry jalando a Ron por la túnica.

Ron dudó un momento, algo le decía que su amiga no iría al examen... después de la discusión que tuvo el otro día con Remus en el pasillo, al final desistió y caminó con Harry por el corredor.

Hermione suspiró aliviada y con algo de impaciencia comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, todo le daba vueltas, todos esos sentimientos mezclados, dolor, rabia, culpa... se sentía como una niña pequeña que lloraba por un amor imposible.

Miró a su alrededor como si sintiese que había alguien que la observaba y leía su pensamiento; una extraña culpabilidad la seguía y la seguía, desesperándola.

¿Qué hacer en ese momento? Iría a su dormitorio, nadie la molestaría ahí. Aunque...

- Mejor iré con la profesora Vector.

Sí, esa era una buena idea: podría recuperar su clase perdida del día anterior y despejarse un poco la mente. Lo que menos necesitaba era pensar en... _¿ellos?_

Sacudió la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos y fue en busca de su profesora.

* * *

El tiempo pasó rápido en el aula de aritmacia con su profesora, ella le explicó todos los puntos vistos la clase anterior y la ayudó con sus dudas... Hermione estuvo ahí el tiempo de la clase de Defensa, luego decidió que era mejor ir a la torre a pensar bien en cual sería la excusa que daría a sus amigos... lo que nunca pensó fue que se la tendría que dar a otra persona.

- Señorita Granger - esa voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo y con nervios e incluso temor de aquella voz ahora tan fría volteó a encarar a su profesor.

Hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no mostrarse intimidada y durificando la expresión de su mirada dijo con tranquilidad:

-¿Qué pasa profesor?

Remus volteó a ambos lados para verificar que el pasillo se encontraba desierto y entonces acercándosele sin disimular el enojo, dijo sujetándola por la muñeca:

-¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? ¡Esto es el colmo!

- ¡Suélteme!- exclamó Hermione tratando de safarse de él.

Remus hizo caso omiso de sus protestas y continuó:

- ¿A caso crees que porque eres prefecta tienes el privilegio de faltar a clases a tu antojo? ¿Por qué no fuiste? ¿A caso no te importa?

Hermione tiró con más fuerza y exclamó:

- ¡Usted no tiene derecho a tratarme así!

- ¡Cállate! ¡No me hables a mí de derechos siendo que eres una chiquilla inmadura!

- ¡Me está faltando el respeto! - exclamó Hermione molesta, entonces la expresión de Remus se calmó un poco y se alejó un poco de ella, la expresión que él tenía en el rostro la asustó.

- Tiene razón - dijo secamente – las cosas de usted no me importan... pero el hecho de que una alumna falte a mi clase sí es algo de mi incumbencia... como usted no respondió a mi pregunta le informo que... está reprobada en el examen de hoy... y no tendrá oportunidad de recuperarse.

Le echó una última mirada y se alejó rápidamente.

-¡Genial!- gritó Hermione con furia - ¡como si su estúpida clase me importara!

Remus la miró ofendido y a la vez dolido. Sin decir una palabra más, se dio la vuelta y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Esto era demasiado, no podían continuar así. Él tenía que olvidarla de una vez por todas, como fuera... o con quien fuera...

-"¿A quién quieres engañar?"- le dijo una voz dentro de sí, a la cual ignoró.

* * *

-¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¡Espérenme!

Ambos chicos al escuchar sus nombres se dieron la vuelta y esperaron a que su amiga llegara junto a ellos.

- Gracias- dijo la chica. Harry y Ron la miraron con desaprobación- Hey, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó esta al notarlo.

-¿Por qué no fuiste al examen?- le preguntó el pelirrojo. Hermione endureció la expresión de su rostro, tratando de inventar rápidamente una excusa.

- Porque... tuve un problema.

- Entonces últimamente has tenido muchos problemas precisamente a la hora de Defensa, ya que llegas tarde o no asistes- le dijo Harry en tono de reproche. Hermione evitó mirarlo a los ojos y se quedó callada. No podía hablar, simplemente aunque estuviera cansada de mentir tanto, no podía contarles la verdad a sus amigos... no podía...

- No sé qué es lo que te ocurre, Hermione- dijo Ron con seriedad- pero has estado muy extraña. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que nos molesta? Que no nos tengas la confianza suficiente como para contarnos qué es lo que pasa si se supone que somos tus amigos.

Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a humedecerse. Soltó un sollozo. Harry y Ron se miraron con preocupación y el primero le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Hermi... cuéntanos qué te ocurre- le dijo con suavidad- créeme que haremos todo lo que podamos para ayudarte.

Hermione lo miró con las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas. Harry la abrazó y ella dijo con tristeza:

- Lo siento Harry... no puedo.

Ron al verla así se sintió culpable por haberle hablado de la forma en que lo había hecho.

- Está bien- le dijo- no te preocupes... pero por favor ya no llores más. Si no quieres hablar de eso, te comprendemos.

- Gracias...

La chica se secó las lágrimas y junto con sus amigos se dirigió al aula del profesor Binns.

* * *

Un perro negro llegó a los terrenos de Hogwarts y se sentó cerca de un árbol que parecía que tenía vida propia. Vio pasar a siete chicos cargando cada uno una escoba dirigiéndose al campo de Quidditch y a los pocos minutos, a una chica cubierta por un grueso abrigo. El perro rápidamente se levantó y moviendo traviesamente la cola se acercó a ella dando divertidos trotes.

Se paró frente a la chica y pronto en su lugar apareció un hombre con una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Hola Hermione!

- Hola Sirius...- contestó la chica.

- Qué bueno que veniste.

Se formó un corto silencio. Ella se sentía un poco cohibida al estar frente a Sirius, un poco apenada; no podía evitarlo, tenía la sensación de que él podía adivinar lo que había soñado. Pero al ver su reluciente sonrisa se convenció a sí misma de que solamente estaba imaginando cosas.

-¿Y cómo te fue hoy?- preguntó Sirius.

- Pues...- Hermione no sabía qué contestar. Le daba pena contarle a Sirius cómo había estado su día pero a la vez no quería mentir.

- Pues...- repitió él cuestionándola con la mirada.

Hermione bajó la mirada. Un sentimiento de preocupación comenzó a nacer dentro del animago. Notó que la chica que estaba junto a él, estaba un poco extraña.

- Herm... sabes que puedes hablar conmigo sobre lo que quieras- le dijo. Ella le sonrió con agradecimiento. La primera sonrisa del día. Y por segunda vez había sido él quien se la había logrado sacar.

- Gracias Sirius.

Comenzaron a caminar junto a la orilla del lago, alejándose de la vista de cualquiera que anduviera por ahí. Él comenzó a contar sus chistes y a hacer bromas con tal de que Hermione se mostrara más animada, pero no estaba teniendo el éxito que hubiera deseado.

Se soltó una ligera ventisca. Ella se sentó en el césped y Sirius la imitó. Ella lo miró y por primera vez habló:

- Sirius... gracias por preocuparte por mí...

Las mejillas del hombre adquirieron un tono rosado.

- No es nada; eres importante para mí y es lo menos que puedo hacer por tí...- dijo un poco cohibido. Hermione puso una mano en su hombro.

Sirius tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas y depositó un dulce beso en ella. Hermione se puso un poco nerviosa y él, en ese instante se acordó de algo muy importante que lo hizo sentirse culpable... un traidor... se había dejado llevar y eso podría traerle terribles consecuencias...

- Lo siento- dijo soltando esa suave mano a la que inconscientemente le gustaba estrechar. Se volvieron a quedar en silencio por unos instantes.

-"Creo que será mejor que me vaya"- dijo Sirius para sus adentros- "no puedo estar haciendo esto, estoy traicionando a mi mejor amigo, no puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo..."

Sirius la miró de reojo.

-"Será mejor que me vaya"- se repitió. En ese instante la chica volteó a verlo. Una triste sonrisa yacía en su rostro.

- Sirius... no me siento bien- dijo. La preocupación que había dentro de él comenzó a crecer.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó con suavidad. Hermione respiró hondo.

- Ya estoy cansada de fingir y no poder expresar lo que realmente siento... pero es que simplemente no puedo hacerlo...

Sirius no sabía de qué le hablaba la chica y comenzó a sentir curiosidad.  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó. Hermione se ruborizó y con voz un poco temblorosa dijo:

- Estoy enamorada de Remus.

En ese momento la joven sintió cómo se liberaba de una gran carga; se sentía más libre.

- ¡Lo sabía!- exclamó Sirius con alegría; pero luego su conciencia lo hundió en un hoyo de confusiones donde la alegría que sentía por saber que lo de su mejor amigo y aquella chica tan especial que estaba a su lado tenía solución y lo que él sentía muy en el fondo por ella se revolvían y no lo dejaban respirar. Hermione lo miró sin comprender.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-…- No contestó... no podía articular palabra alguna, era como si se hubiera quedado paralizado; por celos, tal vez, o quizás por tristeza... no sabía exactamente qué.

Hermione lo miraba fijamente notando que la expresión de su rostro era un tanto confusa.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó poniendo una mano en su brazo. Sirius se armó de valor y contestó:

- Sí, no me hagas caso... ¿quieres que platiquemos?

- Sí...

- Bueno, pues soy todo oídos.

- Bien... pues él es un tonto.

Sirius rió un poco y preguntó:

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Mientras Hermione le contaba todo lo que había pasado los días anteriores, Sirius se decía a sí mismo:

- "Ella es la chica de tu mejor amigo y debes hacerte a un lado..."

-... y encima de todo, hoy a la hora del desayuno lo vi entrar muy "amistoso" con la profesora Monaghan...

Hizo una pausa. Tenía ganas de soltarse a llorar, pero, ¿para qué? Ya era suficiente de tantas lágrimas.

Sirius se había quedado con la boca totalmente seca. Viéndolo bien, ahora la posibilidad de que hubiera una reconciliación o un rompimiento definitivo entre Remus y Hermione estaba  
prácticamente en sus manos.

¿Qué haría? ¿Les ayudaría haciéndolos recapacitar sobre todos sus errores y los convencería de que se confesaran sus sentimientos? ¿O se quedaría de brazos cruzados únicamente esperando la oportunidad para... reemplazar a Remus en el corazón de Hermione...?


	15. La poción controladora de sueños Parte1

15.- La poción controladora de sueños (Parte 1)

Al día siguiente Draco Malfoy fue de los primeros en llegar a desayunar al Gran Comedor. Iba perfectamente bien peinado, su túnica no tenía ni una sola arruga y olía a una elegante loción.

Miraba con aire distraído a su alrededor repasando en su mente lo que había pensado desde hacía varias noches, esperando que no fuera ahora demasiado tarde... no lo decía por el licántropo, no... sino por algún otro que tuviera los mismos intereses que él.

De pronto Dumbledore entró, tan animado como siempre. Malfoy lo observó. A pesar de que su "ejército privado" había acabado con los mortífagos, no lo odiaba: pero todo este odio contenido recaía por lógica, en Remus, quien también estaba entrando a desayunar.

La noche anterior había sido luna llena y por eso se veía bastante cansado; había tenido una recaída.

Cualquiera creería que Draco lo odiaba sólo por el hecho de que competía con él por Hermione, pero había mucho más detrás de eso; ese hombre era uno de los que había luchado frente a frente con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort y había salido victorioso, causando la muerte del señor tenebroso y además había capturado en persona a su padre, a Lucius Malfoy, mientras trataba de huir para no ser llevado a Azkabán.

Ahora él llevaba más de 6 meses en una celda de esa lúgubre prisión luchando por no volverse loco.

Draco sintió un dolor en el estómago al recordar cómo se veía en el verano cuando lo fue a visitar. Y todo por culpa de Lupin; él había destruido a la familia a la que, aún con sus imperfecciones, Draco amaba.

Mientras se servía otro plato de cereal y pensaba en esto, una duda lo asaltó: si era tanto el odio que sentía por el profesor, entonces... ¿era esa la causa por la que luchaba con tantas ganas por el amor de Hermione? ¿Sólo para evitar que el licántropo fuera feliz al lado de alguien?

-"¡No!"- se dijo a sí mismo con brusquedad- "¡por supuesto que no!"

Por primera vez en su vida hablaba seriamente sobre querer cambiar, ser diferente para dejar de estar a la sombra de su padre mortífago. Hablaba también seriamente sobre sus sentimientos hacia una chica y tenía buenas intenciones con ella y por eso mismo no pensaba permitir que Lupin la conquistara y en consecuencia, le robara la felicidad. Sin embargo, algo en el fondo le hacía dudar de sus propios sentimientos.

La campana sonó y se marchó al aula de pociones.

En las escaleras que dirigían a las mazmorras se encontró precisamente con Hermione, quien iba acompañada de Potter y Weasley y tras dirigirle un cálido saludo, siguió su camino.

Incluso él, Draco, preferiría que fuera alguno de esos dos idiotas quien tratara de quitarle a su chica, en lugar de ese maldito hombre.

Draco comenzó a inquietarse y trató de acercarse a Hermione pero con todo el alboroto que había a causa de los alumnos de ambas casas, ya no pudo.

Momentos después de que todos ocuparon sus asientos en el aula, la puerte volvió a abrirse con brusquedad y entró el profesor Snape dando inicio a la clase.

- Buenos días. Abran sus libros en la página 213 y lean la introducción a este tema. Luego elaboren un ensayo en20 centímetrosde pergamino explicando qué fue lo que entendieron de eso. Así veré si ya son capaces de preparar una poción de alto nivel como ésta- dijo con sequedad.

Harry fue el primero en sacar su libro y al encontrar la página leyó hacia Ron y Hermione:

- "Poción Controladora de Sueños: Esta poción abre una conexión telepática entre dos personas, denominadas 'Comando' y 'Víctima'. El comando es quien prepara e ingiere dicha poción, a la que deberá agregársele cabellos de la víctima para hacer posible la comunicación de las mentes. Tras esto, el comando formulará imágenes en su mente, dando formas a un sueño, que tiene la posibilidad de convertirse en pesadilla. Así, para transmitirla a la mente de la víctima, se ingerirá la poción mientras ésta duerma y se pronunciará después de cinco minutos de haberlo hecho el conjuro "Oneiros". La magnitud del realismo del sueño transmitido dependerá de la cantidad de polvo de alas de hada que se le agregue."

Ron y Hermione cruzaron las miradas.

- A ver si entendí- dijo éste- con esto tú puedes controlar lo que alguien sueñe.

- Exacto- corroboró Hermione.

- ¿Qué clase de poción es ésta?- exclamó el pelirrojo.

-"Una muy interesante"- pensó Draco con malicia, al escuchar el comentario de Ron.

Los chicos salieron bastante acalorados del salón tras estar ahí encerrados dos horas sin descanso.

-¡Hermione!

Draco la alcanzó y la detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. La quitó tras captar la fría mirada de Harry y de Ron pero sin inmutarse dijo:

-¿Podemos hablar?

Ella pareció extrañarse pero aún así sonrió y checó su reloj.

- Mejor después, ¿si? O llegaré tarde a clase.

- Está bien- dijo Draco amablemente- ¡nos vemos!

-¿Para qué quiere ÉSE hablar contigo?- cuestionó Ron cuando continuaron la marcha.

- No lo sé- respondió Hermione- ¿quieres hacerme un favor? Deja de referirte a Draco en ese modo en que lo haces.

Ron iba a replicar pero Harry le dio un codazo en las costillas; no quería estar en medio en otra de las infinitas peleas de sus amigos.

- Bueno, me voy a Aritmancia, hasta más tarde- se despidió la chica llendo por otro rumbo.


	16. Planes Maquiavélicos

16. Planes Maquiavélicos

El cansancio invadía todo su cuerpo, los huesos le dolían hasta lo más profundo… sentía que en cualquier momento caería rendido de dolor al suelo, la noche pasada fue luna llena y con eso su maldición eterna se hizo presente con una intensidad que no sentía desde hacía ya varios meses.

Suspiró mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras de mármol que lo llevaban a la entrada del castillo.

Había sido una mala noche sin duda alguna… había sido una transformación mejor de las que tenía en años pasados pero fue demasiado dolorosa en comparación con las que últimamente había tenido pues ya habían mejorado bastante.

Si tan sólo no hubiese perdido su cadena antes de la transformación…

Sintió el fresco aire chocando contra su rostro…

- Buenas tardes profesor Lupin – saludó una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos vivaces.

- Oh, hola Rachel – dijo sonriéndole amablemente, era una jovencita de Ravenclaw… muy buena en defensa – nos vemos más tarde…

- Sí, hasta pronto – la chica se despidió con un gesto en la mano y continuó su camino junto a sus amiguitas que empezaron a cuchichear emocionadas.

Se detuvo un momento y examinando los nevados terrenos de Hogwarts a sus pies... el aire bastante frío pero puro.

Comenzó a descender dirigiéndose al sauce boxeador… cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de el dicho árbol empezó a observar el suelo, tenía que encontrarla… la había perdido desde la semana pasada y con tantas cosas que tenía en la cabeza había olvidado buscarla aún sabiendo que la luna llena llena estaba cerca.

Pero entonces algo llamó su atención… ese aroma para él tan familiar hizo que su corazón brincara en su lugar, se giró con rapidez en busca de ella… entonces la vio caminar hacia el lago con un pesado volumen en las manos, leyendo distraída.

Sin darse cuenta sintió que su pulso se aceleró y se encontraba sonriendo solo…

Estaba apunto de obligarse a si mismo a volver a la búsqueda de aquello tan valioso que había perdido cuando lo vio a él… un rubio bajaba las escaleras con rapidez y corría hacia la chica.

Sintió un vuelco en su estómago y una rabia que se extendía por sus venas… arrugó el ceño y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a caminar hacia donde los chicos se dirigían…

* * *

- Te he estado persiguiendo todo el día – bromeó el chico de cabello platinado y piel bastante pálida a la chica de cabello castaño.

- Oh Draco de verdad discúlpame… he estado llena de estudios – señaló el libro que tenía en las manos – aquí está mi prueba – sonrió un poco mirando a lo lejos el calamar sacando sus tentáculos. Al menos eso trataba, estudiar para distraerse en algo que no fuese _él._

- Bueno… si, lo importante es que aquí estamos – Hermione lo miró fijamente dándole a entender que lo escuchaba y él… bueno, él había esperado mucho para decírselo y no iba a flaquear ahora que al fin la conseguía sola.

Tomó un poco de aire y ese valor que siempre llevaba con él salió a la luz.

- Bueno, no he podido olvidar que antes me habías dicho que no ibas al baile… – Hermione lo miraba fijamente comenzando a sentir un ligero escalofrío en su piel, ¿a caso Draco Malfoy planeaba pedirle lo que ella creía?

- Así es...

- Pero creo que... – se detuvo un momento mirándola fijamente y sin que ella se diese cuenta, él había tomado sus manos, las mejillas de la chica se tornaron rojas de inmediato –antes de que digas un definitivo no, debo pedirte que seas mi pareja.

Hermione levantó ambas cejas y las palabras simplemente se habían marchado de sus labios.

Abrió la boca un par de veces con intenciones de negarse… decirle que simplemente no se sentiría a gusto en ese baile pero aquellos ojos grises fijos en ella la hacían ponerse tan nerviosa… tembló un poco.

- Bueno… Draco… yo…

- Me gustaría mucho que pasaras esa noche conmigo – en los labios del apuesto chico se formó una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione bajó la mirada apenada, pronunciando un "Está bien…" lo suficientemente audible para que el rubio lo oyera y para que un hombre, quien escuchaba escondido detrás de un árbol, se marchara del lugar olvidando su búsqueda, sólo consumido en algo: celos.

* * *

Hermione subía corriendo a su dormitorio, sentía un nudo en el pecho y un extraño sabor amargo en la garganta.

- No has hecho nada malo… - se dijo a si misma tirándose en la cama.

Pero entonces ¿por qué sentía aquella culpa en su cuerpo? Porque no podía dejar de pensar en _él_ ni un segundo… porque había dicho a Draco que si quería ir con él cuando lo único que quería hacer era desaparecer.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza

-"¡Olvídalo de una buena vez!" dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

- No es tan fácil… - dijo suavemente.

- ¿Qué no es tan fácil? – Hermione cerró los ojos resignada, nunca se acostumbraría a no pensar en voz alta en su habitación cuando siempre Lavender o Parvatti podrían escucharla.

- Nada… - respondió fríamente.

- Oh vamos Herm, dinos – Hermione se levantó y las miró fijamente.

- Nunca se cansarán de tratar de meterse en mis cosas, ¿verdad?

- Uyyy pero quien esta de malas hoy – dijo Parvatti ofendida – sólo tratamos de que confíes en nosotras y con lo que nos sales – se levantó de la cama molesta.

- El hecho de que seas prefecta y una cerebrito no te da derecho a tratarnos mal, Hermione – dijo Lavender también levantándose y caminando detrás de la morena.

Ok, eso no había estado bien, era verdad que ellas no tenían culpa de lo que le sucedía y que sí se le había pasado la mano con el trato.

- Esperen… lo siento, no era mi intención tratarlas mal – se disculpó, ambas se giraron a verla. Lavender se encogió de hombros.

- Siempre es lo mismo… - y con esto último salieron de la habitación dejándola sola y sintiéndose terriblemente mal.

* * *

-¿¡QUE VAS CON QUIEN! – exclamó su pelirrojo amigo frente a ella. Sus pecas brincaron en sus mejillas y su ceño se frunció.

- Sabía que no les debía haber dicho – dijo la chica sentándose en el sillón de la sala común frente a la chimenea. Ron y Harry se sentaron a ambos lados.

- ¿Cómo puedes ir con ése?

- ÉSE Fue el único chico que me lo pidió y el baile es hoy en la noche… ¿ustedes ya consiguieron parejas? –pregunto rápidamente con intenciones de sacar el tema.

- No cambies el tema, Hermione – dijo esta vez Harry, quien parecía igual de molesto que el pelirrojo – ¿cómo puedes ir al baile con Draco Malfoy?

- Draco es mi amigo, Harry.

- No puedo creer que seas tan ingenua para creer eso. Tú bien lo conoces – dijo esta vez Ron – pudiste decirnos a nosotros e iríamos contigo.

Hermione lo miró como si fuese un bicho raro.

- ¿Y privarlos de que fuesen con esas chicas de las que no dejan de hablar?… Oh si, déjame recordar sus nombres, Daniela Kosan y Simonette Lander – exclamó la chica molesta, ambos se sonrojaron un poco.

- Pero estas tú primero que ellas… - dijo esta vez Harry aun sonrojado.

- Además creo que eso es algo que ustedes deberían pedirme, así que no deberían reclamármelo, mi pareja es Draco y fin de la conversación – se levantó del mueble y les dio una rápida mirada – ¿vienen al desayuno o no?

- Sí… o llegaremos tarde al juego – dijo Harry de mala gana poniéndose de pie. Ellos intercambiaron miradas dando a entender que no estaban muy alegres con Hermione.

No les había dicho a ellos, sus mejores amigos que en realidad no quería ir al baile con Draco Malfoy porque se estarían todo el día tratando de convencerla de que no fuera con él… y ella no le quedaría mal a Draco.

* * *

Ya iba con algo de retardo, caminaba a un paso no muy lento y firme.

- Buenos días Remus - a su lado estaba la profesora Monaghan.

- Oh- Remus la miró y sonrió levemente - buenos días Rita, ¿cómo amaneciste?

- Muy bien gracias, algo emocionada por el juego - comentó ella.

- Si...

- ¿Vas a desayunar? - preguntó con interés.

- Pues... no tengo mucha hambre... - el licántropo dudó.

- Oh vamos - le animó ella - tienes que tener fuerzas hoy: es el día de San Valentín.

Remus le sonrió de nuevo y la acompañó hasta el Gran Comedor, casi inconscientemente sus ojos azules buscaron entre la mesa de Gryffindor a alguien, encontrándola de inmediato, ahí estaba ella junto a Ron y a Harry hablando animadamente como si nada le pesara. Se obligó a sí mismo a desviar la mirada de ahí y a concentrarse en su desayuno y la conversación que estaba teniendo con la mujer de junto.

- ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer esta noche?- le preguntó. Remus dio un respingo y dijo un poco dudoso:

- No lo sé... supongo que... estar un rato en el baile y luego irme a descansar.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta y dijo sin el más mínimo descaro:

- Pensé que podríamos pasar juntos la velada.

Remus comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir.

-¿Qué piensas?- le preguntó la profesora Monaghan.

- Pues... no lo sé- titubeó Remus ante la provocativa mirada de la mujer.

- ¿Por qué?- insistió ella- ¿a caso hay alguien más?

Soltó una risa irónica. Remus pasó saliva y trató de reír junto con ella, sin poder dejar de pensar en Hermione.

- No, no es eso - aseguró él - es que no he tenido muchos ánimos de festejar... últimamente.

* * *

El partido estaba por comenzar. El equipo de Gryffindor ya se hallaba en los vestidores repasando las últimas tácticas que habían planeado y toda la escuela ya se hallaba en el campo de Quidditch.

Remus Lupin caminaba por el pasillo como si lo llevase el mismo demonio agarrado desde la túnica, no repartía sus acostumbradas sonrisas a sus alumnos... iba bastante serio, cosa que desde hace unos días era común. Entonces la figura de un hombre apareció ante él.

Él trató de hacerse el desentendido de la situación y continuó caminando sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, pero el otro hombre lo alcanzó.

- Buenos días Lunático- dijo Sirius poniéndole la mano para que su amigo la estrechara. Él en cambio lo miró con frialdad.

- Buenos días Sirius.

- ¿Vas para el campo de Quidditch?- preguntó el animago notando la forma en que el licántropo le hablaba.

- Sí- contestó secamente- ahora, si me disculpas, me voy, no quiero llegar tarde.

Siguió camindando dejando atrás a Sirius, quien se molestó por la forma en que Remus lo trataba y lo alcanzó.

- ¡Oye! ¿Ahora qué te pasa? ¿Te caíste de la cama y por eso estás de malas o qué?

Remus bufó y lo encaró.

- Eres un hipócrita- dijo arrastrando las palabras. Sirius se quedó de piedra.

- ¿De qué diablos me hablas? ¿Ahora qué te hice?- preguntó ofendido.

- ¿Y todavía te atreves a preguntarlo? ¿Crees que soy idiota y no me he dado cuenta de que has estado viniendo a ver a Hermione en las tardes? No preguntes cómo lo sé, no tiene caso- dijo al ver la cara de Sirius- pero créeme que no me habría imaginado que llegarías a tanto.

- ¡Oye!- exclamó Sirius- no es lo que tú piensas.

-¡Por favor Sirius! ¿Cuántas veces me has dicho eso? ¿Entonces qué diablos...?

-¡Basta! ¿Por qué no en vez de reclamarme por todo, te pones a reflexionar sobre lo que tú le has hecho a esa chica y tratas de remediarlo?

-¡No le he hecho nada!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Pero es porque ella así lo ha querido!

-¡¿Tú qué sabes? No tienes idea de cuánto la has lastimado en estos días; ¡Ella te quiere! ¡Está enamorada de tí, lo oí de su misma boca!

Remus detuvo la marcha y miró fijamente a Sirius.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- balbuceó

- Sí- contestó Sirius con dureza.

Remus no dijo nada. Miró a Sirius con recelo, sintiéndose demasiado tonto. Sirius pareció olvidar el asunto y sonriendo le puso una mano en el hombro y animadamente le dijo:

- Esta noche, mi querido amigo, es la oportunidad perfecta para que le digas lo que sientes. Yo no te recomendaría que la invitaras al baile porque todos estarían mirándolos pero lo que sí puedes hacer, es pedirle que vaya contigo por ejemplo a... Hogsmeade. Sí, Hogsmeade me parece un buen sitio para que pasen la noche.

- Pero...

- No empieces con tus objeciones ridículas- interrumpió Sirius como si estuviera reprendiendo a un niño- bien... conozco un lugar que seguramente les gustará. Pueden cenar ahí, después tú le dirás que la amas y le pedirás una disculpa por todo lo que ha pasado y cuando ella te diga que eres un idiota (disculpa, pero yo en su lugar lo haría) le das un beso y ¡listo!

- Pero...

- ¿No te agrada mi idea? ¡Será una noche perfecta! Y si no quieren regresar a Hogwarts para poder disfrutar de su tiempo a solas, podrían quedarse en...

- ¡Sirius!

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, amigo?

- Todo tu plan está perfecto- dijo Remus- pero sólo falta un detalle, y creo que es el más importante: Hermione- agregó en voz un poco más baja- sólo falta ella para completarlo todo, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque irá al baile con Malfoy.

La sonrisa que había en el rostro de Sirius desapareció instantáneamente, mientras ocupaban sus lugares en las gradas del estadio de Quidditch.

- Genial, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

- ¿Será porque no me habías dejado hablar?

Sirius pareció notarlo.

- Cierto... pero es lo de menos. ¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo?

- Sí, completamente... yo mismo escuché cuando él se lo pidió y ella aceptó.

- ¡Ah! ¡Venganza!- exclamó Sirius- esto se pone interesante.

Se escuchó un escandaloso carraspeo detrás de ellos. Voltearon a ver quién los interrumpía y se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa al ver que era Severus Snape.

- Vaya, vaya... creo que una gran mancha de suciedad no me permitirá apreciar bien el partido del día de hoy- dijo refiriéndose al animago, quien le contestó con una seña obscena y se volteó. El día estaba nublado a causa de la lluvia de la noche anterior.

- Sólo puedes hacer una cosa- dijo Sirius tras unos momentos de silencio- deberás jugar sucio; al estilo de Malfoy. Él te quitó suciamente a Hermione así que deberás darle revancha y "secuestrarla"... ¿qué dices? ¿Lo harás?

Remus sonrió con malicia.

- Es hora de que ese imbécil se meta por el trasero todas sus amenazas.

- ¡Así se habla!- exclamó Sirius dándole fuertes palmadas a su amigo en la espalda- tú sólo encárgate de ese imbécil, y te arreglaré todo lo demás en Hogsmeade; créeme amigo, si todo sale bien, ésta será una noche que por mucho tiempo recordarás.


	17. Amistad a prueba de chicas

17.- Amistad a prueba de chicas

El partido comenzó. La quaffle cayó en manos de Gryffindor, quien rápidamente anotó un gol. Remus lo miraba todo, pero no se interesaba en lo más mínimo. ¿Iría todo bien esa noche? ¿Hermione le perdonaría?

Snape tomó un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz. En ese momento Gryffindor volvió a anotar un gol y la muchedumbre soltó un grito de emoción. Entonces Sirius sintió que algo le caía en el cabello, seguramente a causa de la ventisca... o al menos creyó que por eso tenía un pañuelo usado en la mano.

- Últimamente he andado resfriado- dijo Snape- y tengo mucho flujo nasal.

Sirius cayó en cuenta de todo y haciendo una mueca desapareció el pañuelo. Snape rió para sí mismo y continuó observando el juego. De repente estornudó y Sirius sintió cómo una suave brisa caía sobre él.

- Lo siento, no tenía pañuelo- dijo Snape con fingido arrepentimiento. Sirius bufó con enojo pero no dijo nada; estaba más concentrado en el juego y planeaba con detenimiento lo de esa noche. De pronto sintió una fuerte palmada en la cabeza.

- Perdón- dijo Snape- creí haberte visto un bicho en la cabeza- y rió con más ganas.

- ¿Por qué no te largas a joder a otro lado?- contestó el animago.

El juego seguía y seguía; esta vez Slytherin estaba ganando terreno y ya había empatado a Gryffindor.

Hermione estaba sentada al lado de Ginny Weasley, observando detenidamente a Malfoy; sus gestos, sus movimientos... en su rostro se reflejaban total madurez y concentración. Sus miradas se cruzaron y él le dirigió una coqueta sonrisa. Hermione sintió un vacío por dentro. Tenía deseos de poder controlar el tiempo y eliminar la noche de ese día; no quería que la hora del baile llegara.

Slytherin volvió a anotar un gol. Entonces Sirius sintió una lluvia de palomitas de maíz caer sobre él. Esta vez se levantó dispuesto a darle una golpiza a Snape pero Remus lo jaló de la túnica.

- Cálmate- le dijo tranquilamente.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme teniendo a este idiota jodiendo todo el tiempo?

- Conozco una forma mejor para vengarte...

La snitch pasó rápidamente frente a él, era la tercera vez que aparecía y aún no lograba atraparla. Segundos después se podía ver una ola de banderas color escarlata agitarse.

Snape se levantó de su lugar sin hacer ninguna clase de comentario. Estaba decepcionado, claro, pero estaba de muy buen humor como para darle importancia. Se encogió de hombros y se fue. Sirius y Remus se sonrieron con complicidad.

La usualmente negra cabellera del profesor de pociones ahora era de color mostaza y no lograba entender por qué todos se reían al mirarlo. Decidió ignorar eso, ese día nada lograría ponerlo de malas; por primera vez había logrado fastidiar a Sirius Black hasta sacarlo de quicio sin recibir ninguna broma a cambio; al menos eso creyó hasta que llegó a su habitación y se miró en el espejo.

- ¡BLACK! ¡MALDITO BLACK!

* * *

Sirius se abrió paso entre la multitud que rodeaba al equipo de Gryffindor y llegó junto a Harry, proporcionándole un fuerte abrazo. Remus también estaba ahí, aunque un poco más apartado de todo; también se alegraba de que Gryffindor hubiera ganado pero él como profesor no debía hacerlo notorio.

Ella también estaba ahí, al lado de sus amigos. Tan sonriente como siempre... se sintió un completo estúpido al saber que por su culpa y su orgullo esas lindas sonrisas ya no iban dirigidas a él también. La profesora McGonagall también se unió a la celebración del equipo de su casa.

- A simple vista hoy estoy en el bando de los perdedores- dijo alguien detrás de Remus- pero no me importa. ¿Sabe usted por qué?

- Cualquier cosa que me tenga que decir, señor Malfoy, no es de mi incumbencia- interrumpió Remus con fastidio. Malfoy se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

- Claro que sí lo es. Esta noche Hermione será mi pareja de baile; lo cual significa que usted es el perdedor el día de hoy.

- Yo en su lugar no estaría tan seguro- respondió Remus. Ya no tenía que fingir, Malfoy ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Hermione.

-¿Qué es lo que me quiere decir?- dijo Malfoy borrando su sonrisa. Remus lo encaró y contestó:

- Sólo le digo que cuide lo que dice, no vaya a ser que luego se arrepienta por haber hablado de más.

Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se fue.

* * *

- ¡Qué envidia! ¿Por qué no nos habías contado?- exclamó Lavender poniéndose un poco de rubor en las mejillas- ¡irás con uno de los chicos más cotizados del colegio!

- Sí, eso es cierto; no importa que sea un idiota, eso no le quita lo sexy- agregó Parvati- y ¿cuándo te lo pidió?

- Ayer en la tarde- dijo Hermione.

- … y su trasero es tan lindo...- interrumpió Lavender.

-... antes de la cena- agregó Hermione sin hacer caso al comentario de Lavender. Ella y Parvati soltaron un grito de emoción.

-¿Saben?- dijo Hermione con desgano- ser su pareja de baile no es lo mejor del mundo...

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Es Draco Malfoy! Si no quieres ir con él, ¡finge que estás enferma y nosotras con mucho gusto iremos en tu lugar!

Hermione suspiró y al terminar de alaciarse el cabello alistó la ropa que usaría.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Remus también se hallaba en su habitación, sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Miró su reloj, ya faltaba menos de una hora. Se levantó y se metió al cuarto de baño para darse rápidamente una ducha. Cuando terminó se puso una gruesa bata azul y salió a su habitación para vestirse. Su ropa ya estaba lista en la cama, Sirius se la había dejado ahí. Era un elegante smoking negro que en lugar del usual saco, tenía una túnica. Al acabar de vestirse y arreglarse, salió al balcón a reunirse con Sirius, quien bebía una cerveza de mantequilla. Al verlo, comenzó a aplaudir.

- Ya está todo a tu disposición- dijo animadamente- el restaurante, el transporte, todo. Sólo falta la chica pero eso ya te toca a ti.

- Gracias Sirius, en verdad... y perdóname por todo lo que te dije antes y desconfiar de ti. Fui un completo idiota, nunca debí haberlo hecho, lo siento.

Sirius vio claramente el arrepentimiento que mostraba su amigo y respondió:

- Ya sé que eres un idiota pero eso no es tu culpa- eso hizo que él y Remus rieran. Luego, recobrando la seriedad, el aminago agregó- en verdad te deseo lo mejor. Sé que te va a ir bien; después de todo, la traes muerta... rompecorazones.

Le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo y le explicó todo lo que había hecho en Hogsmeade y luego, Remus salió de ahí para irse al Gran Comedor. Al doblar la primera esquina, escuchó que lo llamaban:

-¡Remus! ¡Espera! ...

* * *

N/A: y bien, ¿qué opinan hasta ahora? Espero que les esté gustando... dejen sus reviews! Les aseguro que esta vez no abandonaré la historia :)


	18. Alcanzando las estrellas

18.- Alcanzando las estrellas

...-¡Remus! ¡Espera!

-"Ay, no" - dijo Remus para sus adentros sin detener el paso, fingiendo no haber escuchado nada.

- ¡Remus!

La mujer llegó y lo tomó del brazo.

- Hola Rita- dijo el licántropo- lo siento, no te oí...

- No importa- dijo la profesora con excesiva alegría- me alegro de que esta mañana haya ganado Gryffindor, ¿pero sabes? La próxima vez no estaré de tu lado, mi casa es Ravenclaw y no los voy a hacer a un lado...

- "¿A caso lo único que sabe decir esta mujer son tonterías?"- se preguntó Remus- ¿Ah sí? Qué bien...

Se soltó de ella y apresuró el paso.

- Espera, ¿por qué tanta prisa?- se quejó la profesora alcanzándolo- déjame decirte que esta noche te ves espectacular.

- Gracias...

-¿Y yo? ¿Cómo me veo?

- Bien, tu también te ves bien- dijo Remus solamente para no sonar descortés. Pero en ese momento se arrepintió de haberlo hecho ya que Hermione estaba justo detrás de él y lo había escuchado.

- Bueno chicas, me adelanto porque no quiero hacer esperar a Draco- les dijo a Lavender y Parvati en voz excesivamente alta- estoy segura de que pasaremos una gran noche, adiós.

Cruzó duramente su mirada con la de Remus y le dio la espalda, adelantándose al vestíbulo.

- ¿No se había estado quejando de que no quería ir con él?- le preguntó Parvati a su amiga completamente confundida.

- Sí, toda la tarde se la ha pasado diciéndonos eso... ¿quién la entiende?

Remus logró escuchar a sus alumnas y sonrió con satisfacción. Llegó al vestíbulo seguido de la ahora ya insoportable profesora Monaghan. Se acomodó la túnica y miró a su alrededor. Sin quererlo levantó la atención de más de alguna chica que se le quedaba mirando embobada o volteaba a cuchichear emocionadamente con sus amigas sobre lo bien que se veía. Y es que esa era la verdad.

Localizó pronto a Hermione y pudo darse cuenta de lo preciosa que se veía: llevaba el cabello alisado y suelto, con unos cuantos mechones rizados por encima, un vestido color rojo carmesí, que tenía un discreto escote y que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, resaltando sus curvas y encima, una delgada túnica del mismo color. Calzaba unas sandalias con un tacón no muy alto y en su cuello había un discreto collar plateado.

En su rostro no había únicamente un poco de rubor y brillo en sus labios; eso le gustó mucho a Remus: poder ver su rostro al natural, mostrando su belleza tal y como era.

Se quedó viéndola embobado durante unos minutos; no le importaba que los demás lo notaran.

- Remus, te estoy hablando, ¿por qué no me haces caso?- dijo la profesora Monaghan sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

- Lo siento, últimamente he tenido muchas preocupaciones- mintió él- ah, mira, ya se abrieron las puertas del comedor, adiós.

Se abrió paso entre los alumnos y se aproximó al lugar con la esperanza de poder alejarse de una vez por todas de aquella mujer. No tuvo el éxito deseado...

-¡Aquí hay una mesa para dos!- exclamó- ¡ven aquí!

Remus la miró con fingida alegría y le dijo:

-¿Por qué no te sientas y la apartas? Yo regreso en unos minutos.

-¡Claro! Aquí te espero.

Él aprovechó para irse a un rincón apartado de todo y sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un pergamino y su varita mágica la cual tras pronunciar unas palabras tomó como si de un micrófono se tratara y susurró:

-"Necesito hablar contigo/ R.L".

Hermione estaba ya sentada en una mesa con Draco. Mientras trataba de poner atención a lo que él le decía, miraba distraídamente la mesa y la vajilla de plata, a la cual comenzaron a aparecerle letras; era el mensaje de Remus. Un breve escalofrío la sacudió.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Draco.

- Sí, estoy bien pero… quisiera algo de tomar- mintió ella para alejarlo.

- No hay problema, ahora te lo traigo.

En cuanto él le dio la espalda, ella sacó su varita y utilizó el mismo hechizo que su profesor. Entonces dijo:

- "Ya es demasiado tarde para eso".- su mensaje comenzó a escribirse en el pergamino que Remus sostenía en la mano.

-"Vamos, por favor".

-"No".

-"Sé que no quieres estar con Malfoy en este momento, por favor déjalo y escúchame"

-"¿Tú qué sabes de eso?"

-"Más de lo que te imaginas".

-"No te creo".

Los corazones de ambos palpitaban rápidamente a medida que leían los mensajes.

-"Por favor dame una oportunidad".

Hermione se mordió el labio. En realidad sí deseaba irse de ahí y estar con Remus pero nuevamente su orgullo se interponía entre ella y sus deseos. Entonces Draco llegó con un par de cervezas de mantequilla. Rápidamente la chica puso la servilleta sobre el plato para tapar la petición de Remus.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa al ver la varita de Hermione.

- Eh... estaba probando un hechizo que leí en un libro...

Draco le acarició la mejilla y le dijo al oído:

- ¿Sabes? Quiero que esta noche sea especial para los dos...

Mientras él hablaba, ella quitó la servilleta del plato y leyó:

-"Te espero afuera".

-... me gustas mucho y me encantaría que...

-"No, Draco, por favor ya cállate..." - se dijo Hermione temiendo lo que el rubio le diría- Draco, espera...

- ¿Qué pasa?

Hermione miró a Remus escabullirse entre la multitud y tratando de pasar desapercibido ante la profesora Monaghan.

- Lo siento, ahora vuelvo- le dijo al chico. Se levantó y salió corriendo. Él tardó unos instantes en reaccionar y para cuando lo hizo, ya era tarde: Hermione se hallaba en el vestíbulo. Quiso alcanzarla pero estaba paralizado, el desconcierto no lo dejaba moverse.

* * *

Remus salió del castillo y segundos después Hermione lo alcanzó. Se podía oír la voz de Draco llamándola desde la entrada del Gran Comedor y sus pasos atravesar el vestíbulo. Entonces Remus colocó un hechizo sobre la puerta de salida para que no se pudiera abrir.

Tomó a Hermione de la mano y juntos corrieron a la casa de Hagrid, riendo alegremente. Al llegar a la huerta de las calabazas, las sonrisas desaparecieron y se miraron fijamente con seriedad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó ella.

- Ya te lo dije, hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué? Creo que no hay mucho que decir. Lo podemos hacer después, tu pareja de baile debe estar preguntándose en dónde estás- dijo ella secamente. Remus bufó molesto por la terquedad de Hermione y soltó:

- Claro, tienes razón. No debí haberte llamado, tú también estás haciendo esperar a alguien. Disfruta del baile con él, ya hablaremos después, o nunca, quizás.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse. Había estado dispuesto a admitir sus errores y pedir disculpas pero si ella no ponía de su parte, ¿por qué tendría él, Remus Lupin, dejar que una chiquilla lo pisoteara?

- Genial- dijo Hermione por lo bajo, mirándolo alejarse. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que discutir?- Remus...- el licántropo iba con paso firme, ya estaba casi llegando al castillo- ¡Remus! ¡Espera!

Corrió desesperadamente hacia él a pesar de que se le dificultaba un poco por los tacones. Pero no le importaba, solamente quería estar con él.

- Remus...

Se detuvo a corta distancia de él, quien la miraba fijamente.

- Tienes razón- dijo ella- tenemos que hablar.

Él esbozó una ligera sonrisa y dijo:

- Pero tu pareja te espera...

- No quiero que él sea mi pareja- dijo Hermione- en cambio, me gustaría que tú sí.

- En ese caso creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí para poder charlar sin que nos interrumpan.

- Me parece bien. Pero, ¿a dónde podríamos ir?

- Sígueme.

Caminaron de regreso a la casa de Hagrid. Al ver la seguridad que reflejaba el rostro de Remus, Hermione se sintió confundida. ¿Qué iría a pasar en ese momento?

- Espera acá- le dijo cuando estuvieron ahí. Ella obedeció. Remus se dirigió a la parte trasera y momentos después regresó... en la moto de Sirius.

- ¿Gusta venir, bella dama?- preguntó con una alegre mirada.

- ¿Sabes manejar esa cosa?- preguntó Hermione. Él perdió su vista en el cielo y dijo:

- Aprendí hace poco menos de una hora... ¿qué dices? ¿Confías en que puedo lograrlo? ¿Vienes?

Ella no dijo nada. Sonrió y se acomodó detrás de él, pasando sus brazos por su cintura y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro sin preocuparse por nada más.

Se elevaron en el aire sobrevolando los terrenos del castillo y el lago, teniendo más cerca la luna y las estrellas de esa fresca noche.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Hermione.

- A un lugar que seguramente te encantará.


	19. La dama de rojo

19.- La dama de rojo

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio. Remus aterrizó la moto en la calle principal de Hogsmeade y de ahí siguió por otro camino que dirigía a las afueras del pueblo.

Hermione nunca antes había pasado por ahí. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que junto a ellos estaba el lago. Diminutas luces flotaban en el aire a ambos lados del camino.

El fresco aire de la noche les acariciaba los rostros mientras andaban. Justo cuando ella le iba a preguntar a Remus cuánto faltaba, él dijo:

- Ya llegamos.

Unos metros por delante de ellos seguía el sendero sobre el cual marchaban pero ahora estaba rodeado de árboles y luego se abría en un claro, obviamente también rodeado de árboles. Había mesas y estaba situado en la orilla del lago donde había una plataforma sobre la cual había unos músicos tocando tranquilas melodías.

Pequeñas hadas de colores revoloteaban libremente por todos lados, pasando junto a las velas encantadas que iluminaban la oscura zona como las del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts.

Remus estacionó la motocicleta a la entrada y bajó. Se dirigió a Hermione, quien seguía ahí sentada puesto que se le dificultaría bajar a causa de la larga túnica y los zapatos.

-¿Te ayudo?- le ofreció gentilmente Remus. Hermione asintió. Entonces él se acercó más y la levantó entre sus brazos. Suavemente la bajó y la tomó de la mano- vamos.

Un elegante mago de no tan avanzada edad se les acercó y les preguntó:

- ¿Tienen reservación?

- Sí- respondió el licántropo- a nombre de Remus Lupin.

Al oír el nombre, el joven que los atendía abrió más los ojos con un brillo de admiración.

- ¿En verdad es usted?- preguntó sorprendido- pasen por favor, mi nombre es Tom Jackson, su mesa está justo junto al lago, tendrán una vista maravillosa.

Hermione sonrió divertida por la expresión que adoptó el rostro del anfitrión y sin soltarse de Remus caminó detrás de él.

- Tomen asiento- indicó Tom- comenzaremos a servirles su cena dentro de 15 minutos, ¿desean algo de tomar mientras esperan?

Remus interrogó a Hermione con la mirada mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

- Me gustaría... un té de pétalos de azalia.

- Que sean 2, por favor- pidió Remus.

- En un momento, señor Lupin. ¡Bradley! Anota...

El camarero se alejó gritándole la orden a otro mesero. Hermione y Remus rieron suavemente. Entonces ella intuyó:

- Lo tenías todo planeado, ¿verdad?

Remus no contestó, en cambio se puso a juguetear nerviosamente con la servilleta. Sentía la mirada de la chica encima por lo que no aguantó más y tímidamente dijo:

- La verdad es que sí...

Se quedaron unos momentos sin decirse nada, hasta que el mesero que se llamaba Bradley llegó con sus bebidas.

- Gracias- dijo Remus tomando el vaso y dando nerviosamente un sorbo al contenido. Hermione hizo lo mismo. El silencio se estaba volviendo bastante incómodo. Cruzaron sus miradas pero no se atrevían a hablar.

Remus volvió a beber un poco. Hermione estaba totalmente tiesa.

- "Vamos Remus, ármate de valor y di algo..."- se animó a sí mismo. Se movió un poco en su lugar y finalmente lo hizo:- ¿te gusta este lugar?

Hermione tomó su vaso nerviosa.

- Sí Remus, es muy bonito- contestó casi con un hilo de voz.

- Me alegra que hayas aceptado venir. Pero bueno, pasando a otras cosas... eh...

- ¿Cómo te fue en ésta última luna llena?- interrumpió Hermione logrando recuperar su tono habitual- ayer te veías cansado.

Remus soltó un suspiro.

- Tuve una recaída- respondió.

- ¿Por qué? Es raro, ya te estás recuperando. Se supone que ya te afecta en lo más mínimo.

- Es que perdí mi cadena de plata. Está hechizada y es la que me evita las fuertes transformaciones. Una de las tantas geniales ideas de Dumbledore- agregó.

- Ya veo...- dijo la chica, quien tras desviar la mirada hacia las parejas que bailaban, volteó hacia él y con una ligera sonrisa entusiasta le ofreció- si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarla.

- ¿En verdad? Eso sería... ¡eso sería fantástico!

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Ambos comenzaron a relajarse más y a disfrutar el ambiente. Dejaron de sentirse cohibidos y se tomaron más confianza. Minutos más tarde llegaron sus platillos.

- La cena está lista- les anunció el primero y comenzaron a servirles.

Mientras cenaban Remus y Hermione platicaron sobre cosas comunes de poca relevancia, tocando por unos instantes el tema de Lord Voldemort y luego haciendo más amena la conversación cuando Remus le compartió algunos de sus recuerdos de cuando era estudiante. Ambos la disfrutaban.

- Aún no logro tener un buen _Patronus_- confesó Hermione después de un rato de hablar sobre criaturas tenebrosas.

Tomó un poco de té. Remus rió un poco y con tono comprensivo respondió:

- Bueno, te diré lo mismo que le dije en una ocasión a Harry: sería realmente extraordinario si logras sacarlo desde la primera vez. Esto toma algún tiempo, se requiere de total fortaleza tanto física como mental y mucha concentración y práctica. Además, ten en cuenta que no es lo mismo tener a un patronus flotando alrededor de ti sin ningún dementor presente, a que con uno.

Hicieron una pausa. De repente la chica lo miró expectantemente y rompió el silencio.

- Remus... ¿me enseñarás a formar un patronus?- preguntó con gran ilusión. Remus se sorprendió un poco ante su petición pero al ver el brillo de su mirada y encontrarla tan linda y recordar todo lo que sentía por ella...

- Sí- alargó un poco el brazo y su mano se posó suavemente sobre la de ella, quien sintió un mundo de mariposas revolotearle en el estómago- te lo prometo.

Entonces comenzó a sonar una tranquila melodía:

_/I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright_

_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance_

_Lookin for a little romance_

_Given half a chance…/_

Hermione sonrió y apretó un poco la mano de él. A pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta a la pregunta que estaba a punto de formular, la hizo, puesto que le costaba trabajo comenzar a hablar del tema por el que habían tenido tantos problemas.

- ¿Me vas a decir de qué querías que habláramos antes de salir de Hogwarts?

Remus respiró hondo. Ahora temía decírselo. ¿Y si por eso discutían y arruinaban ese maravilloso momento que estaban pasando juntos? No quería arriesgarse.

- Remus...- insistió la chica al ver que él no respondía.

- Bueno, creo que ambos lo sabemos- dijo finalmente tratando de escoger bien sus palabras para que no hubiera confusiones- últimamente ha habido muchos malos entendidos entre nosotros y creo que habría un par de cosas que debemos aclarar... y... bueno... yo... más bien tú y yo... eh...

- ¿Quieres bailar?- interrumpió instantáneamente la chica aún sin saber ella misma por qué. Remus se extrañó, sin embargo asintió.

_/... And I have never seen that dress you're wearing_

_Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes_

_I have been blind…/_

Se levantaron de sus lugares y sin soltarse de las manos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las otras parejas bailando, disfrutando la noche entre la suave música, el susurro del lago, el fresco viento y las hadas que andaban por ahí.

Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle a Remus. Hermione se puso frente a él, un poco ruborizada soltó su mano y la puso en el hombro de él.

Lupin cerró los ojos totalmente tenso. Aunque inconscientemente le gustaba sentirse así, con la emoción de descubrir qué sería lo que ocurriría al momento siguiente.

Al no ver iniciativa por parte de él, la chica fue quien le tomó la mano e hizo que se la colocara en la cintura. Luego le tomó la otra y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Remus apenas lo creía.

-"Contrólate"- se reclamó- "actúas peor que un principiante, estás con una chica, aprovecha el momento, déjate llevar, estréchala..."

- Relájate- le dijo Hermione al oído. Él sintió un agradable escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Separó su mano de la de ella y firmemente la tomó por la cintura, mientras que ella pasaba ambos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y se movían con el suave ritmo de la música.

_/... Lady in red_

_Is dancing with me_

_Cheek to cheek_

_There's nobody here_

_It's just you and me_

_It's where I wanna be_

_But I hardly know_

_This beauty by my side_

_I'll never forget_

_The way you look tonight…/_

- "Díselo"- susurró una vocecita dentro de la mente de Remus. En ese momento ambos estaban como hipnotizados, disfrutando mutuamente de su calor y compañía.

- Remus... - dijo de repente con suavidad la voz de Hermione- quiero saber por qué me trajiste hasta acá.

El licántropo suspiró. ¿Se lo diría?

_/... I've never seen you look as gorgeous as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing_

_I've never seen so many people wanna be there by your side,_

_And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away…/_

-Te traje aquí porque... - la miró a los ojos fijamente. Ella sintió que sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, él aun la sujetaba firmemente de la cintura - quería arreglar las cosas contigo, hemos estado discutiendo mucho últimamente...

Hermione asintió.

- Sí- dijo- tienes razón... pero creo que todo esto es por mi culpa.

- No digas eso- interrumpió Remus inmediatamente- por favor...

- Pero yo fui la que causó todo esto. Si yo no te hubiera besado la otra tarde y no...

- Basta- repitió él- ¿sabes? Si tú no hubieras hecho eso... - se le formó un nudo en la garganta e incluso comenzó a temblar un poco a causa de los nervios- si no me hubieras besado, yo... - ¿por qué era tan difícil decirlo?- yo... yo no me habría dado cuenta de lo que siento por tí. Te pido perdón yo también por todo lo que te hice, en algunos momentos estaba muy dolido por el hecho de que las cosas entre tú y yo no funcionaban, sé que te hice sufrir, y ¿sabes cuál era mi problema? Mis malditos celos, Hermione, eso. Cada vez que te veía con el imbécil de Malfoy te juro que sentía unas ganas terribles de gritarle que se alejara de tí, que el que te quiere soy yo.

_/... I have never had such a feeling_

_Such a feeling of complete and utter love as I do tonight …/_

Hermione se quedó totalmente paralizada.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- balbuceó- entonces... ¿qué significa la profesora Monaghan para ti?

Remus se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta pero sabía lo que debía contestar.

- Nada- dijo rotundamente- nada, Hermione. La única eres tú.

Se formó un corto silencio. Los ojos de la chica se humedecieron un poco.

- Eres un tonto- dijo con un hilo de voz- no tienes idea de cuánto me dolía verte con ella...

Remus sonrió con una dulzura inmensa al ver el rostro de Hermione.

_/... Lady in red_

_Is dancing with me_

_Cheek to cheek_

_There's nobody here_

_It's just you and me_

_It's where I wanna be_

_But I hardly know_

_This beauty by my side_

_I'll never forget_

_The way you look tonight…/_

- ¿Sabes?- dijo a su oído- ya me temía que me dijeras eso: que soy un tonto.

Ambos rieron un poco. Entonces como por arte de magia... Remus tomó con una mano la mejilla de Hermione y acercó su rostro, mirándola a los ojos.

- Eres tan hermosa...- le dijo- te amo.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente mientras su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho, estaba nerviosa pero a la vez demasiado feliz como para temblar de otra cosa que no fuera emoción.

- Y yo a ti- se atrevió a decir. La mirada del licántropo embelesaba a la chica, quien cuando se dio cuenta, sentía la respiración de Remus chocar con la suya.

_/...I never will forget_

_The way you look tonight_

_My lady in red… I love you/._

En ese momento unos cálidos labios se posaron en los de ella, sus palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta mientras sentía el sabor dulce de sus besos embriagándola mientras su mano bajaba en una sutil caricia por su cuello y sus brazos hasta quedar sujeta a su cadera nuevamente.

Al principio ella no hizo nada, apenas podía creer su suerte. Él seguía besándola tan dulcemente que luego de unos segundos ella reaccionó y contestó.

- No sé cómo pude ser tan ciego y tardarme tanto en decírtelo.

Hermione no contestó, sólo se refugió más en los brazos del licántropo, disfrutando el estar con él, sólo con él.

* * *

N/A: Muchas gracias a tods por sguir mi historia! Y también gracias por sus reviews que alegran mo corazoncito! Este capítulo fue muy romántico, pero no se confíen: habrá intrigas, fuertes complicaciones… Besos a tods!

Por cierto, la canción se llama LADY IN RED y la canta Chris de Burg. Está hermosa!


	20. Regalos de vida

20.- Regalos de vida

Una fría gota chocó contra la piel de la castaña que se miró su mano. Notándolo, Remus se metía un poco de su postre en la boca y la miraba fijamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó luego de pasarse el bocado, algo preocupado.

- He sentido varias gotas - dijo ella levantando la mirada - ¿tú no? O serán ideas mías...

El hombre levantó un poco la vista observando el cielo; era cierto de pronto un manto de nubes espesas había tapado la bonita noche estrellada.

Un par de gotas ahora lo alcanzaron a él.

- Sí... tienes razón, está lloviznando - dijo con algo de lamentación - es una lástima... la estábamos pasando muy bien...

Hermione también se lamentó internamente, la lluvia había arruinado una gran noche. Entonces una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- ¿Por qué habría de acabar ahora? - ambas cejas de Remus se levantaron graciosamente dándole un aspecto más joven; no entendía.

- ¿Ah no? - la chica negó con la cabeza aun sonriendo- claro a menos de que tú quieras que así sea... - un pequeño puchero se dibujo en su rostro. Remus soltó una risita divertida.

- ¿Por qué iba a querer que se terminara si pasé casi toda la noche convenciéndote de que vinieses conmigo? - volvió a reír pero esta vez seguido de Hermione. Ahora la lluvia caía un poco más fuerte.

- Disculpen, nos han avisado que se acerca una tormenta... vamos a cerrar, ¿quieren esto para llevar? - la mesonera les preguntó a un lado. Remus miró a Hermione consultándole, ella se encogió de hombros.

- No, está bien, déjelo así, muchas gracias, ¿cuánto es?

Se levantaron y caminaron hacia el lugar donde Remus había estacionado la moto de Sirius. Miró a Hermione, y tras darle un corto beso en los labios la ayudó a subir.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir?- le preguntó.

- A donde podamos estar solos tú y yo- contestó ella.

Remus puso en marcha el vehículo y fueron de regreso a Hogsmeade; si no se daban prisa la tormenta los atraparía.

El primer lugar al que a él se le ocurrió ir fue la casa de los gritos; podrían resguardarse y nadie los molestaría.

Hermione sintió un leve cosquilleo notando que él se dirigía hacia allá. Ese lugar no le agradaba mucho, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que nunca estuvo embrujado. La simple apariencia la asustaba un poco.

- ¿Sabes?- le dijo Hermione en cuanto bajaron- para ser un conductor novato, lo haces muy bien.

Un ralámpago iluminó momentáneamente el cielo y se soltó una ventisca.

- Será mejor que entremos- dijo Remus. Se refugiaron bajo el techo de la entrada y él abrió la puerta con un hechizo.

La lúgubre estancia estaba totalmente a oscuras y podía percibirse el olor a humedad.

- Vamos.

Remus tomó a Hermione de la mano y la condujo al segundo piso. Ella comenzó a reconocer todo: había estado ahí cuatro años atrás, cuando supieron toda la verdad sobre Sirius.

La habitación a la que entraron, a diferencia del resto de la casa, no se veía tan descuidada. Remus hizo aparecer con la varita fuego en la chimenea y todo se iluminó.

Era una habitación muy elegante, era grande con piso de madera, la cama estaba adoselada, había un par de estanterías llenas de libros y un par de cortinas de seda tapaba una gran ventana que tenía vista a todo el pueblo.

Frente a la chimenea había un par de sillones.

- Y... ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?- le preguntó el licántropo a la chica. Ella caminó hacia él y pasó una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo un poco.

- ¿Como qué se te ocurre que hagamos?- dijo con una pícara sonrisa. Remus se puso colorado y Hermione lo miró divertida.

- Pues... n-no lo sé- titubeó él. Hermione se quedó pensativa. Fue a sentarse a uno de los cómodos sillones.

- Ya sé qué quiero- dijo- ven acá.

Remus obedeció y se fue a sentar junto a ella, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Háblame sobre ti.

Remus rió un poco.

- ¿De mí? No creo que haya mucho que decir.

- A mí no me parece eso... vamos, cuéntame sobre tu familia, sobre tu vida antes y después de Hogwarts...

- Está bien, linda. Pues... ¿qué te puedo decir? Nací aquí, en Escocia. En Glasgow, para ser exactos. Eh...

- ¿Tienes hermanos?

- No…

- ¿Qué hay de tus padres?

- Murieron… mi mamá enfermó gravemente poco después de que entré a Hogwarts. Y mi padre fue asesinado durante la primera guerra contra Voldemort.

- Cielos... – Hermione se sentía tonta por haber tocado temas tan tristes como esos. Remus lo notó, así que besó su frente y le dijo:

- Todo eso está en el pasado. Ahora me toca vivir el presente y disfrutar este hermoso regalo que me ha dado.

* * *

_"Te espero afuera"._ Estas tres palabras se desvanecieron rápidamente de la vajilla de plata, pero aún así, Draco había logrado leerlas antes de salir corriendo tras Hermione.

Pateó fuertemente la puerta de salida a los jardines invadido por una intensa furia.

- "¡Seguro fue por ese maldito lobo!"- pensó a punto de estallar.

Se quedó parado ahí viendo hacia el Gran Comedor. Si las miradas mataran, toda la gente que se hallaba en el lugar habría caído al instante.

El rubio estaba fuera de sí pero a pesar de que no quería calmarse, se obligó a sí mismo a hacerlo. Sabía que era necesario para poder pensar con claridad. Quería vengarse de Lupin; y estaba dispuesto a todo para lograrlo.

Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos: lágrimas de intensa rabia…

- Ese malnacido licántropo se arrepentirá de todo lo que me ha hecho...

A pesar de que el ambiente en el Gran Comedor estaba bastante animado y todos bailaban, Harry y Ron no pudieron dejar de notar la ausencia de Hermione. Ya tenía más de tres horas que no la veían.

Buscaron a Malfoy con la mirada y al no encontrarlo tampoco, Ron comenzó a imaginarse lo peor...

- Harry, ¿qué tal si ese maldito se la llevó a su habitación?- dijo aterrado- o ¿qué tal si...

- ¡Ron!- interrumpió Harry un tanto molesto por la facilidad con la que su amigo perdía la calma y comenzaba a hacer especulaciones.

- Pero es la verdad...- se defendió el pelirrojo- ¿qué tal si se la llevó a la fuerza y nadie se dio cuenta?

- ¿Por qué no te calmas en lugar de estar diciendo tonterías? ¡Y haz también el favor de bajar la voz! Vamos a buscar a Sirius para ver qué podemos hacer- dijo el chico en un susurro para que sus acompañantes no lo escucharan. Ron asintió rápidamente.

Las jóvenes que los acompañaban se vieron claramente disgustadas cuando Harry les dijo que tendrían que irse por unos momentos, sin embargo, no dijeron nada. Tras dirigirles una rápida sonrisa, Harry y Ron comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo para buscar a Sirius.

* * *

-¡Ya te dije que se siente muy mal y que está en su habitación!- exclamó el animago comenzando a desesperarse- ten en cuenta que hace un par de días fue luna llena y tuvo una recaída.

- Entonces ¿por qué se desapareció sin avisarme? ¡Me dejó plantada!- dijo Rita Monaghan completamente indignada- ¡merezco una disculpa por parte de él!

- No seas necia...

- ¡Quiero verlo en este momento!

- Caray, ¡ya deja de molestar! ¡Ni siquiera era tu pareja de baile!

- ¡Claro que sí lo era! Cuando entramos al Gran Comedor me pidió que apartara una mesa...

-"Seguramente lo dijo para deshacerse de ti"- pensó Sirius con una sonrisa burlona- "cualquiera lo habría hecho."

- ¡Sirius!- la voz de Harry se oyó en el vestíbulo. Sirius suspiró aliviado y dijo a la profesora antes de bajar la escalinata de mármol:

- Debo irme. Y más vale que no se te ocurra ir a buscar a Remus, no quiere que nadie lo moleste, ¿entendido?

La profesora Monaghan frunció los labios y miró a Sirius bajar las escaleras para reunirse con Harry y Ron Weasley.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el hombre al ver las caras de los muchachos.

- Hermione no está- se apresuró a decir Ron.

- Oh...- fue lo único que dijo Sirius. Ahora las cosas iban a complicarse más. Ya había logrado explicar la desaparición de Remus, pero ¿qué con la de Hermione?

- La última vez que la vimos fue cuando entró con Malfoy al Gran Comedor y se fueron a sentar- informó Harry.

- Y creemos que ese desgraciado... bueno... tú sabes... que se la llevó para...- intentó decir Ron poniéndose colorado.

- Tenemos que encontrarla- interrumpió Harry.

- "Ay Dios... piensa en algo rápido"... a ver muchachos, cálmense antes que nada. ¿Ya se fijaron si Malfoy está también en el Comedor?- preguntó Sirius.

- Ya- dijo Harry- también tiene ya más de tres horas que no lo vemos.

- Hay que buscarlos rápido- urgió Ron- no vaya a ser que...

- Bueno, ¿y qué tal si prefirieron salirse a los jardines para estar un rato juntos?– sugirió Sirius- tal vez prefirieron la tranquilidad del exterior o...

- O la tranquilidad de la habitación de Malfoy- murmuró Ron.

- ¡Ronald!- Harry le llamó la atención a su amigo. Al oír eso, Sirius ahogó una risita.

- ¿Qué?- alegó el pelirrojo- viniendo de ese orate, no me extrañaría. Es un aprovechado que sólo ronda a las chicas para ver qué consigue de ellas.

- Puede que en ese punto tengas razón- dijo Harry- pero razona un poco; ¿tú crees que Hermione se dejaría?

El juicio de Harry era bueno. Ron lo meditó unos instantes... cierto, Hermione no era de esa clase de chicas.

Sirius metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón rogando para que Harry y Ron dejaran el tema en paz.

- Bueno, creo que ya está todo claro y que no hay que preocuparse por nada- dijo tratando de sonar relajado- yo creo que si hubiera sucedido algo fuera de lo normal, Hermione ya habría venido a ustedes; es una chica lista, sabe cómo defenderse.

Harry concordó en eso. Pero en ese momento se oyó el azotón de una puerta en el primer piso. Ron al instante corrió hacia arriba, temiéndose lo peor. Harry y Sirius lo siguieron.

Se escuchó una risa masculina proveniente de un aula al final del pasillo. Era la inconfundible risa de Malfoy.

- ¡Hermione!

Ron llegó al aula de donde provenía la risa y comenzó a golpear la puerta gritando:

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien? ¡Malfoy! ¡Abre la puerta, desgraciado!

Sirius se estaba temiendo lo peor. No quería ver el alboroto que estaba a punto de formarse. Bruscamente se abrió la puerta... y apareció Malfoy tambaleándose. Despeinado, con la túnica desabrochada y unas marcas en el cuello. Miró a Harry, Ron y Sirius haciendo una mueca. El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de echársele encima pero Sirius lo detuvo.

- ¡Déjame!- le gritó Ron.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Weasley?- cuestionó el rubio con su acostumbrada arrogancia. El aliento le apestaba a licor.

Harry, quien era el único que había conservado la calma, preguntó desafiante:

- ¿En dónde diablos tienes a Hermione? ¡¿Dónde han estado todo este tiempo?

Malfoy se recargó en el marco de la puerta, soltó una risa irónica y bufó.

- Hermione... ja, ja, ja, ja...

- ¡¿Dónde está?- repitió Harry amenazadoramente.

Malfoy ni siquiera se inmutó. Miró hacia el techo y luego dijo:

- Él- señaló a Sirius, quien seguía sujetando a Ron – debería saberlo.

- ¿Yo?- Sirius sintió que se le iba la voz- ¿yo por qué debería saberlo? Hermione era tu pareja, no la mía.

- Cierto... mi pareja... lo era... sí... hasta que me dejó...

- ¿De qué hablas?- inquirió Ron.

- ¡ME DEJÓ!- gritó Draco- ¡ME DEJÓ POR IRSE CORRIENDO ATRÁS DE ESE MALDITO LO...

- ¡BASTA!- gritó Sirius interrumpiéndolo- está claro que Malfoy está demásiado ebrio como para coordinar sus palabras.

Al oír eso, Malfoy soltó una carcajada llena de amargura.

- Claro, bebí hasta perderme- dijo- pero eso no significa que mienta…

- _¡Lumos!_- Harry iluminó el interior del aula con su varita mágica. La única persona que estaba ahí era Pansy Parkinson, observando la escena un poco asustada. No había ni rastro de Hermione. La preocupación de Harry creció.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Sirius- aquí sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

* * *

- … - aún con todo eso- intervino Hermione- eres el licántropo más sexy que pueda existir...

Remus no pudo evitar reír.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues déjame decirte que tú eres una peligrosa distracción para tu profesor de DCAO... últimamente no ha podido concentrarse cuando da clase, tú siempre le robas la atención...

Ambos estaban disfrutando el momento al máximo. Abrazados frente a la chimenea, con el sonido del viento y la fría lluvia de febrero provenientes del exterior, hablaban tranquilamente, conociéndose más a fondo. Estaban tan concentrados en ellos dos que no se imaginaban que a estas horas su ausencia en el castillo ya era bastante notoria.

No habían vuelto a besarse desde que se fueron del restaurante donde cenaron. Remus se deshacía internamente por sentir una vez más los labios de Hermione, por hacerlos suyos pero estaba consciente de que esa chica no era como las demás con las que había estado y por el hecho de que ella era bastantes años menor que él, debía tomarse las cosas con calma e ir despacio. Quería demostrarle a Hermione que sus intenciones con ella eran buenas y que no pretendía de ninguna manera aprovecharse de ella.

Hermione le dedicó una dulce mirada y besó su mejilla.

Afuera se escuchó el estruendo de un relámpago.

- Se ve que está lloviendo muy fuerte- dijo la chica.

Remus suspiró y con fingido pesar dijo:

- Eso significa que vamos a tener que quedarnos todavía un buen rato aquí...

- Y... ¿eso es bueno o es malo?- cuestionó Hermione siguiéndole el juego.

- Pues... depende de ti... de cómo quieres que sea...

- Interpreta esto- dijo Hermione antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

- Mmm... no estoy muy seguro de haber entendido... ¿será que lo que me quisiste decir fue... esto?

Fue ahora él quien tímidamente la besó.

- Entendiste a la perfección.

Permanecieron unos momentos en silecio. A pesar de que la estaban pasando muy bien, había algo que les preocupaba a ambos.

- Hermione...- no sabía cómo empezar a decirlo- yo... quería preguntarte si... estás consciente de las dificultades que vamos a tener una vez que regresemos a Hogwarts. A lo que me refiero es que, vaya... yo soy tu profesor, tú eres mi alumna... esto no va a ser tan fácil...

- Lo sé, Remus. Pero a pesar de eso, no es imposible.

La chica no ignoraba que esa relación que acababan de iniciar no sería como cualquier otra. Sabía que tendrían que verse a escondidas, que Remus no podría dedicarle el mismo tiempo que algún otro chico sí porque no podía descuidar su trabajo, sabía que tendrían que mantener su noviazgo en secreto porque si alguien se llegaba a enterar les podría traer serios problemas; incluso que despidieran a Remus. Todo esto implicaba que... ni siquiera Hermione podría compartir su alegría con Harry y Ron.

Pero ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar eso y más con tal de poder estar con Remus. Y se lo dijo. Él no podía creer que por fin la vida le haya sonreído al poner a su lado a una chica tan noble.

Incluso todo el cansancio que traía acumulado desde un par de noches atrás había desaparecido.

* * *

N/A: Holaaaaaaa! Este capítulo también derrochó mucha miel, pero no se confién! Las dificultades están a la vuelta de la esquina, se los garantizo! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, cualquier duda o comentario no duden en decírmelo! Saludos!


	21. Un lobo extraordinario

21.- Un lobo extraordinario

Eran casi las 3 de la mañana cuando dejó de llover. Nuevamente las estrellas y la luna se vieron y Remus y Hermione tuvieron que volver a Hogwarts.

Dejaron la moto en la huerta de Hagrid y tomados de la mano caminaron hacia la entrada al vestíbulo. Desde afuera no se veía ninguna luz prendida, la fiesta había terminado.

Al llegar a la escalinata de piedra, Remus se puso frente a la puerta, cerrándole el paso a la chica. Le sonrió coquetamente y la abrazó.

- A partir de mañana va a ser más difícil tenerte para mí tanto tiempo...- le dijo al oído- por eso quiero decirte que esta noche ha sido de las mejores que he tenido en mi vida. Te quiero, mi niña.

Tras un corto beso, abrieron la puerta y entraron.

* * *

- ...Entonces por eso tuve que salir corriendo... no se imaginan lo que es tener esos dolores cada mes, es la muerte.

Ron y Harry se miraron.

- Vaya... - dijo el pelirrojo tras unos momentos de silencio- pero de todos modos, Hermione, pudiste habernos avisado. No sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías.

- Pero es que los vi muy animados con sus parejas... no quise interrumpirlos con eso - fingió algo de pena, parecía que sus dos amigos estaban creyendo cada una de sus palabras, sintió un gran alivio al notar que los dos se sonrojaban ligeramente - ya ven...

- ¿Y por qué no regresaste después con Malfoy?- quiso saber Harry. Hermione fingió pensarlo y luego contestó:

- Se me quitaron las ganas de ir a bailar con él. Por eso preferí venirme a descansar.

Hermione les dirigió una cansada mirada, rogando que ya no insistieran con el tema.

Los dos chicos sonrieron aliviados.

- ¡Dejaste platando al idiota de Malfoy! - celebró Harry sonriendo ampliamente.

- Hubieses visto su cara, pensaba que te habías ido con un no sé quien por ahi, según él... tonto despechado - se burló Ron. Hermione alzó ambas cejas quedando perpleja, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse en su pecho.

- ¿...que dijo qué...? - dijo tratando de sonar tranquila.

- No lo sé, no terminó de decirnos, estaba ebrio…

Hermione sonrió levemente, sospechando que Draco no había hablado precisamente por el alcohol.

- En fin...- dijo cambiando el tema- ¿cómo la pasaron ustedes?

Ese día fue demasiado tranquilo en el castillo pues todo mundo se levantó tarde y se sentía sin ánimos de hacer gran cosa debido a la desvelada. Pero eso no impidió que el chisme de que Hermione dejó plantado a Malfoy la noche anterior comenzara a circular entre todo el colegio.

La reacción de muchos chicos fue reír del rubio y ver a Hermione como una especie de heroína, puesto que ahora era de las pocas personas que habían logrado dejar en ridículo al slytherin.

En cambio, la reacción de algunas personas como Pansy, Lavender y Parvati fue de total indignación: a su parecer, Hermione era una idiota por haber dejado ir la oportunidad de pasar una velada con Draco Malfoy. De modo que algunas cuando veían pasar a Hermione cuchicheaban entre sí antes de fulminarla con la mirada.

- No te preocupes- le dijo Ron al notarlo- lo que importa es que has hecho un acto tan memorable que saldrá relatado en la próxima edición de "Historia de Hogwarts".

* * *

Un almohadazo hizo que se despertara sobresaltado. Instintivamente tomó su varita mágica y apuntó en todas direcciones, mientras la vista se le iba aclarando. Una carcajada se escuchó junto a él.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... a veces me das risa.

Sirius estaba sentado en la cama de junto, riendo a carcajadas por el susto que le había metido a su amigo. Remus bufó y le aventó la almohada al animago, quien hábilmente la desvió con un puñetazo y siguió riendo.

- No cabe duda de que el amor te adormece más de lo normal... ¿te das cuenta de la hora que es? ¡Ya son casi 7:30! Si no te das prisa, no llegarás a tiempo para el desayuno.

Remus se levantó de su cama y se estiró perezosamente.

- ¿Cuánto apuestas a que sí llegaré a tiempo?

- Claro, como tienes motivos para apurarte... - dijo Sirius sonriendo pícaramente.

- Por supuesto- contestó Remus- yo sí tengo que ir a trabajar, no como tú...

- ¡Hey! Claro que yo también tengo mis obligaciones. Al rato tengo que ir al ministerio.

- ¡Uy! ¡Qué labor tan cansada!

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el baile de San Valentín, aquella mágica noche que había compartido con Hermione y desde ese entonces, en las mañanas Remus se despertaba con ánimos. Se metió a la ducha y al sentir el agua caliente, sintió cómo el estómago se le encogía de la emoción. La emoción de despertar a un nuevo día, volver a dar clases y... verla por fin, después de tres días, ya que tuvo que ausentarse de Hogwarts el fin de semana y el lunes tuvo que cancelar la clase que tenía con ella y su grupo y no pudieron verse. Esperaba que hoy fuera diferente. Ya la extrañaba.

Rápidamente se bañó, se vistió y se arregló.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, ya casi todos los alumnos estaban ahí. Vio que Rita Monaghan estaba cerca de ahí, así que aprovechó que el profesor Dumbledore le dio los buenos días para ir a sentarse junto a él. Trató de comportarse con naturalidad, pero no podía evitar ver de cuando en cuando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Buenos días, Albus.

- ¿Listo para un nuevo día?- preguntó el anciano sirviéndose algo de comer. Remus no entendió el por qué de la pregunta.

- Sí... – contestó titubeando un poco confundido.

- Te ves muy animado últimamente.

- Ha de ser porque me he estado acostando temprano y duermo bien.

- Entonces supongo que estarás listo para la siguiente luna llena. El día del baile me preocupaste, de repente te desapareciste y nadie volvió a verte – Remus lo miró sin entender por qué sacaba el tema del baile de San Valentín- ¿te sentiste mal? Sirius me lo dijo.

- ¡Ah! Claro... sí, me sentí muy débil por la recaída que tuve por la luna llena anterior... pero bueno, creo que me encuentro mejor. Incluso ayer acabé de preparar los últimos detalles para la clase que tendré hoy con los de séptimo. Pero lo que no te voy a negar es que me ha estado doliendo la cabeza con cierta frecuencia.

Por un momento Remus pensó en contarle a Dumbledore lo de la cadena de plata que había perdido. Al final prefirió no decir nada; demasiadas cosas debía tener ya el hombre en la cabeza como para molestarlo con algo así.

- Remus, tengo algo que decirte- el tono de voz del director se tornó un poco serio.

- "Espero que no sospeche nada"- rogó Remus mentalmente- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Buenas noticias, no te asustes...

Remus rió aliviado.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Bueno, pues... sabes que tú no eres un licano cualquiera. A partir de lo que hiciste contra Voldemort tu fuerza y tu poder se han elevado hasta un nivel en el que has estado adquiriendo nuevas habilidades...

Remus lo miraba con interés y atención. Dumbledore le había hablado ya del tema en una ocasión hacía unos seis meses, poco después de la caída del Señor Tenebroso, pero no habían profundizado mucho.

En aquella ocasión Dumbledore le había dicho que por alguna razón, la cual se encontraba investigando junto con otros dos alquimistas, Remus era un licántropo fuera de lo normal. Creía que el nivel de células causantes de la mutación que tenía en su sangre a causa de la mordida de Fenrir Greyback era más alto que el de muchos otros magos en la misma condición y que a la vez éstas células tenían alteraciones genéticas. Esto quería decir que eran fácilmente manipulables, por eso fue que Dumbledore y su equipo hicieron la cadena de plata acompañada de uns magia especial, con la intención de aminorar las transformaciones y el dolor que las acompañaba.

********** Flash Back **********

Dumbledore comenzó a sospechar esto a partir de que lo observó luchar contra Voldemort. Esa noche fue de luna llena. Nadie se habría imaginado que la maldición con la que Remus llevaba viviendo la mayor parte de su vida se convertiría en una bendición.

Los rayos de luna lo iluminaron y la terrible mutación dio inicio, no se podía detener. En unos segundos el lobo apareció en lugar del hombre, todos creyeron que era el inicio del desastre.

Miró a su alrededor. En unas fracciones de segundo vio a su amigo Sirius acercándosele con preocupación, a un grupo de mortífagos tratando de atacarlo con diversos hechizos, a un agotado profesor Dumbledore protegiéndose de un rayo verde lanzado por un enemigo, a una chica de cabello castaño tratando de llevar a un pelirrojo inconsciente a un rincón seguro, a un moreno de ojos verdes ser acorralado por Voldemort...

Con una agilidad increíble atacó a los mortífagos que lo rodeaban, mató a algunos al golpearlos pero no importó, luego fue hacia Dumbledore, hirió a su atacante, luego de un par de brincos se halló atrás de Voldemort.

Sintió más de tres maldiciones pegar en su espalda pero ninguna logró dañarlo. De una zarpada logró tumbar a Voldemort. Al caer, éste tiró su varita mágica y estuvo a punto de retroceder, pero en ese mismo instante... espesas nubes negras cubrieron la luna e impidieron que sus rayos iluminaran la zona.

Entonces el lobo desapareció y el hombre regresó, pero muy debilitado. La horrible mirada de Voldemort adquirió un brillo de placer al ver a Remus así. No se molestó en recoger su varita, sino que comenzó a decir un conjuro. Todo pasó tan rápido. Sirius al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder soltó un grito de terror. Todas las peleas se detuvieron al momento y todos observaron a Voldemort y al hombre lobo. Los mortífagos regocijados y los demás horrorizados.

- ¡Por fin esa escoria recibirá su merecido!

Un gran rayo salió de las manos de Voldemort y fue lanzado hacia Remus, quien a pesar de estar debilitado logró conjurar el contrahechizo. Lo mantuvo en sus manos y trató de regresarlo a su atacante pero éste a su vez lo detuvo.

El rayo se mantuvo entre los dos, cada quien empujaba con fuerza tratando de alejarlo. Los segundos se hicieron eternos en lo que parecía ser una interminable batalla. Remus trató de no perder la concentración y entonces de la nada comenzó a recobrar su fuerza. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ésta se duplicó y logró echarle el rayo a Voldemort, quien empezó a retorcerse de dolor y su cuerpo se deformó y arrugó más de lo que ya estaba.

Ambos cayeron al suelo. Voldemort aún no moría pero no tardó mucho en hacerlo. Fue Harry quien aplicó la maldición final para acabar por fin con el Innombrable.

Las nubes destaparon a la luna y sus rayos volvieron a caer sobre Remus pero en vez de provocar nuevamente una transformación, lo rodearon formando un resplandor plateado.

Los acontecimientos de aquella noche fueron los que de un día para otro le abrieron las puertas en el Ministerio de Magia y en muchos otros lugares en los que antes lo despreciaban por su condición.

Incluso luego le llegaron diversas ofertas de trabajo pero él prefirió regresar a Hogwarts.

A partir de ese día el profesor Albus Dumbledore junto con los alquimistas Constantine Rouvas y Johannes Glesner se pusieron a estudiar y a tratar de encontrar una explicación para lo que le había sucedido a Remus. Le hizo varias pruebas e incluso analizó su sangre para ver si lograba encontrar algo. Fue así como había sacado las pocas conclusiones que ahora tenía.

********** Fin Flash Back **********

- … - es por eso que me gustaría volver a tomar otra muestra de tu sangre esta tarde- dijo Dumbledore. Remus se puso un poco serio, pero aceptó. Todo este asunto era muy confuso para él. Por un lado, sabía que si se lograba llegar al fondo de todo, había una buena posibilidad de curar su licantropía y eso sería un gran avance para la alquimia, pero por otro lado, a veces se sentía como ratón de laboratorio y eso no le agradaba.

- Bueno muchacho- dijo el director con tono más paternal- come, necesitarás energías para sobrevivir a otro día de trabajo.

* * *

-El profesor Flitwick va a matarme- dijo Ron con pesadez mientras se dirigían al aula de encantamientos- olvidé hacer el trabajo extra que me dejó por lo del hechizo que no me salió la clase pasada.

- ¿Era mucho?- preguntó Harry.

- No, eso es lo peor del caso.

Hermione lo miró y meneó la cabeza.

- No me veas así- se quejó el pelirrojo- no fue mi culpa.

- Si yo no te he dicho nada...- se defendió la chica.

- Pero siempre que me miras así es para regañarme.

- De hecho te iba a ofrecer mi ayuda, pero como me estás reclamando porque te miro, mejor ya no digo nada, no sea que te vayas a enojar...

Ron se paró en seco y la vio sorprendido. Hermione le sonrió y siguió su camino.

- Parece que amaneció de buenas- le dijo Ron a Harry en un susurro- ¡espera! ¡Hermione! ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

- Dame el libro, entonces.

Ron obedeció al instante.

- Gracias Herm, te debo una.

- Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Esa clase de encantamientos fue para Hermione fue una de las más largas que ha tenido en su vida.

- "Ojalá hubiera un encantamiento para hacer que el tiempo vuele"- pensó con una sonrisa.

- El profesor Lupin me va a matar- era otra vez Ron quien se quejaba- no terminé de hacer los ejercicios del libro ni porque tuve un día más...

La puerta del aula se abrió. Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas entraron. El joven profesor se sentó en su lugar, sentía que si se mantenía de pie, iba a caer porque sus piernas no lograrían sostenerlo.

- Buenos días, profesor- saludaron los chicos.

- Buenos días...

Luego pasaron Parvati y Lavender riendo de alguna tontería y después... ella.

- Buenos días, profesor- dijo dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa.

- Hola Hermione... pasa, siéntate... hola Harry, hola Ron.

Una vez que entraron todos los alumnos, Remus se levantó y dijo:

- Vamos a los jardines, junto al lago. Hoy haremos algo diferente.

Los chicos se alegraron. La verdad era que algunos ya comenzaban a aburrirse desde hacía algunas clases, las cuales habían sido de teoría solamente.

Todos comenzaron a salir del salón. Hermione trató de ir al último, pero Harry y Ron la jalaron.

- Vamos...

La chica los siguió de no muy buena gana.

- Por lo menos me salvé, tengo otro día para hacer la tarea- dijo Ron.

- Ay Ron, nunca vas a cambiar...

Fue Remus quien dijo eso, provocando que Ron se pusiera totalmente rojo.

- Es cierto, tuviste suerte: mañana me tienen que entregar esa tarea, no hoy.

Harry rió junto con Remus y Hermione de la cara de Ron, quien no sabía qué decir de lo apenado que estaba.

- ¿Cómo han estado chicos?- preguntó Remus mientras caminaban hacia el vestíbulo.

- Bien profesor, gracias - dijo Harry- aún tenemos la euforia que nos causó haber ganado el partido contra Slytherin hace dos semanas; ahora ellos tienen pocas probabilidades de ganar la copa.

El profesor rió para sí.

- Vaya que es un motivo para estar alegres, Harry.

- ¿Sigue Sirius acá?- preguntó el chico.

- No, se fue después del desayuno. Tenía que ir al ministerio.

- ¿Por qué no tuvimos clase ayer?- preguntó Hermione.

- Cierto, profesor, no sabe lo terrible que fue- agregó Ron- tuvimos suplencia con la profesora Monaghan, fue horrible.

- Bueno, ahora verán por qué tuve que faltar a algunas de mis clases de ayer, no se desesperen.

Dio unas palmaditas a ambos chicos en el hombro y dejó su mano en el de Hermione por unos instantes más.

Salieron a los jardines y el frío los abrazó. A pesar de ser ya inicios de marzo, las bajas temperaturas se negaban a irse.

- Junto al bosque- indicó el profesor. Al llegar al punto que había indicado, pasó al frente de todos- como seguramente ya lo habrán notado, este último mes hemos estado haciendo especial énfasis en lo que a vampiros y sirenas se refiere. ¿La razón? Estas dos criaturas son de las más poderosas y difíciles de atacar cuando la situación así lo exige, pero lo malo de esto es que hemos dejado de lado todo lo que tiene que ver con defensa personal y eso es lo más importante para los ÉXTASIS que como saben, serán al final de este semestre. Por eso me gustaría que practicaran algunos hechizos y técnicas de defensa para que los tengan presentes.

Todos escuchaban con atención cada palabra del profesor.

_- _Bien- continuó éste- entonces lo que haremos será una pequeña sesión de duelos, cada uno de ustedes se enfrentará conmigo.¿Alguien tiene dudas?

Los chicos se miraron entre sí_. _Entonces Seamus Finnigan dijo:

- ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?

- Eso es lo interesante, Seamus: entraremos al bosque. Hagrid nos ha hecho el favor de cercar un área donde estaremos fuera de peligro. Entrarán de uno en uno y ahí los esperaré.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un pizarrón con un pequeño mapa.

_- _Este es el camino que tienen que seguir. Los hechizos que estará permitido utilizar son los de categoría 1, 2, 3 y 4. Por favor, nada de categoría 5. Irán pasando por orden de lista; la primera es la señorita Brown. Espera hasta que te haga una señal.

Remus se metió por un sendero que estaba rodeado por una reja que Hagrid había colocado y a los pocos instantes hizo una señal con su varita mágica para que Lavender se adentrara también. A los cinco minutos salió, estaba un poco pálida.

- Cielos, casi me pega con hechizo cegador... realmente hay que estar en guardia porque se esconde entre los árboles- advirtió- Seamus, eres el siguiente.

Hermione esperaba con Harry, Ron y Dean Thomas.Ella sería la siguiente en pasar y estaba nerviosa, no le agradaba la idea de enfrentarse a Remus en un duelo, pero después de todo, él era el profesor.

A los diez minutos salió Seamus.

- Sigues tú, Hermione.

Ella respiró hondo y varita en mano, siguió el camino que señalaba el mapa. Una vez que estuvo más alejada del sitio donde estaban sus compañeros, trató de agudizar sus sentidos. El silencio era absoluto. Entonces una rama crujió. Hermione volteó a ver en todas direcciones, el corazón le latía rápidamente. ¿Qué le tendría preparado Remus?

Entonces una bola de nieve le pegó en el brazo y vio una silueta correr de un árbol a otro.

- _¡Rictusempra!- _gritó Hermione apuntando en dirección al árbol pero fue inútil. Entonces una voz detrás de ella dijo:

_- ¡Levitacorpus! _– y el cuerpo de Hermione se elevó por los aires. Volteó y vio a Remus con una divertida sonrisa. Ella aún tenía su varita en mano así que gritó:

- _¡Dextra sinistra ligare!_- y al instante las palmas de las manos de Remus quedaron pegadas una con la otra pero como no había soltado la varita, ésta se quedó atrapada entre ellas. Hermione lo agradeció porque de no haber sido así, ella habría caído al suelo. Entonces gritó el contrahechizo para liberarse del encantamiento que Remus seguía aplicando sobre ella y dejar de flotar el en aire. Una vez que encontró la seguridad del piso, dijo:

- _¡Expelliarmus!_

Y atrapó la varita de Remus. Ella sonrió triunfante pero él ni siquiera se inmutó. Cerró los ojos y pareció concentrarse profundamente. Entonces sus manos se separaron.

- ¿Qué va a hacer ahora que está desarmado, profesor?- inquirió la chica con una sonrisa. Remus no contestó. Sólo extendió ambos brazos hacia ella, quien de pronto sintió cómo sus pies se elevaban un poco del suelo y rápidamente volaba hacia él. Remus la atrapó y rió. Hermione no entendía. -¿cómo hiciste eso? ¡Estabas desarmado!

- Ésa- dijo Remus sosteniéndola entre sus brazos- es magia auténtica; las varitas no siempre lo son todo- besó su frente y preguntó- ¿quieres que dejemos ahí el duelo o quieres continuar?

- Ahí lo dejamos- contestó Hermione pasando una mano por el cabello de su profesor.

- Bien, entonces llama al siguiente.

Se sonrieron con complicidad y ella se retiró. Aún llevaba la varita de Remus. De pronto sintió que ésta se le escapaba de las manos y volteó nuevamente a verlo. Éste le guiñó un ojo y atrapó su varita.

Al cabo de media hora todos terminaron de pasar y tener su pequeño duelo con Lupin. Él fue el último de salir del bosque.

- ¿Qué les ha parecido?- fue lo primero que preguntó.

- Una locura- dijo Parvati Patil- ¡casi me mata!

- Oh, señorita Patil, no exagere... eso demuestra que su agilidad está baja. Imagínese que esto hubiera sido una situación real... eso le habría costado la vida.

- A mí me pareció una buena idea que nos haya puesto un ejercicio como éste- dijo Dean Thomas- porque creo que de nada sirve aprender tantos hechizos y contramaleficios si no los sabemos aplicar bien.

Uno a uno, los chicos dieron sus opiniones sobre la clase que acababan de tener, las cuales eran positivas, aunque algunos no dejaron de hacer saber que les había parecido un poco salvaje.

En el interior del castillo se escuchó la campana que indicaba el final de la clase y el inicio del almuerzo.

- Perfecto, chicos, han trabajado muy bien, 5 puntos para Gryffindor por cada uno. Pueden irse.

A pesar de que después de todo se la habían pasado bien, los chicos se apresuraron a irse, todos ansiaban llegar al Comedor para tomar una taza de chocolate caliente.

- ¿Por qué no vamos con Hagrid?- sugirió Harry. Ron en seguida aceptó.

- ¿Me permiten acompañarlos?- preguntó Remus- tal vez hoy horneó galletas de calabaza.

- Claro, venga con nosotros- dijo Harry.

Tal y como lo predijo Remus, Hagrid había horneado galletas de calabaza.

- Siéntense un momento, enseguida los atiendo- les dijo el semigigante animadamente dejándolos entrar a la cabaña- sólo tengo que terminar con esto. Sírvanse chocolate caliente mientras me esperan para que entren en calor.

Hagrid les dio unas tazas y se puso su abrigo, disponiéndose a salir.

- No tardo.

- ¿Qué estará haciendo?- preguntó Ron en cuanto Hagrid se fue.

- No lo sé- dijo Harry tomando una galleta sumergiéndola en el espeso chocolate que se acababa de servir.

- Tal vez va a cubrir las calabazas del huerto- dijo Remus- si no las protege constantemente, se le congelarán y se echarán a perder.

Ron mordió una galleta.

- ¡Está dura! - se quejó. Harry y Hermione rieron a carcajada suelta.

- ¡Tonto! - exclamó la chica- ya sabes que todas las galletas de Hagrid así son. Por eso haz como Harry, sumérgela en el chocolate para que se reblandezca.

Remus soltó también una risita.

- Si no es indiscreción, profesor, ¿por qué canceló algunas de sus clases del día de ayer?- inquirió Harry. Hermione miró a Remus con interés, haciéndose la misma pregunta.

- Ah, pues porque necesité tiempo para poder preparar la clase que tuvimos hoy y las de los siguientes días- explicó el profesor- Hagrid y yo tuvimos que seleccionar un área del bosque donde no haya criaturas, pues si invadiéramos su espacio así sin más, lo pasaríamos muy mal.

- ¿Iremos también mañana?- preguntó Hermione. Remus la miró directamente a los ojos.

- Ustedes ya no, por el momento. Llevaré a los chicos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

Y le guiñó un ojo.

En ese momento entró Hagrid.

- ¡Ah! Listo, terminé- dijo.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- le preguntó Ron.

- Estaba alimentando a un grupo de "wasbeer"

- ¿De qué?- dijo Harry- ¿qué es eso? ¿Cómo dices que se llaman?

- "Wasbeer"- repirió Hagrid- muy lindos, los estoy estudiando con mi grupo de tercer grado. ¿Quieren venir a verlos?

Harry y Ron aceptaron.

- Jamás había oído hablar de ellos- dijo Remus.

- Vengan, están afuera- dijo Hagrid volviendo a ponerse su abrigo. Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Hace mucho frío- dijo- yo los espero.

- Cierto, yo prefiero disfrutar de esta deliciosa taza de chocolate- dijo Remus.

Harry y Ron se encogieron de hombros.

- Bueno- dijo Hagrid- es cierto, hace mucho frío. No se preocupen, ahora regresamos.

Y salieron de la cabaña. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Remus y Hermione se fundieron en un profundo abrazo.

- Te extrañé mucho- dijo Hermione.

- Y yo a tí... me alegra poder volver a estar contigo.

- Me preocupé mucho cuando vi que habías suspendido clases ayer, creí que algo te había pasado.

- No, para nada... estoy de maravilla. Y todo gracias a ti – prefirió no hablar de las molestias que había estado sintiendo últimamente.

Tomó su mano y depositó un beso en ella. Hermione se puso un poco seria.

- ¿Quiénes lo saben?- preguntó refiriéndose a ellos - por mi parte yo no he dicho nada a nadie...

- Tranquila. Solamente Sirius lo sabe.

Remus aún tenía la gélida mano de Hermione entre las suyas y le proporcionaba calor.

En ese pequeño instante de silencio, Remus escuchó voces afuera. Al parecer, Hagrid y los chicos ya iban a entrar.

- Hermione, quiero que me prometas una cosa - la chica se sorprendió ante tal petición. Sin embargo, asintió- sólo te pido que no descuides ni a tus amigos ni a tus estudios. Sigue siendo una buena chica como lo has sido siempre y no te prives de disfrutar todas las cosas maravillosas que puedes vivir en tu último año en Hogwarts por mí. ¿Lo harás, mi niña? Quiero que vivas plenamente, no que cambies muchas cosas agradables por estar conmigo. Ya habrá tiempo suficiente para nosotros, de eso me encargaré yo. ¿Lo harás?

La chica tardó unos segundos en asimilar las palabras de Remus, pero volvió a asentir.

- Lo haré- dijo.

Remus le dio un beso y segundos después la puerta se abrió.

* * *

NA: les gustó? Esta es sólo la calma antes de la tormenta... muajajajaja!


	22. Los Linuitos

22.- Los _"Linuitos" _

Remus llegó minutos antes de lo indicado al despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Él lo recibió amablemente y lo hizo entrar.

Ahora Remus ya se había habituado a ver el lugar prácticamente transformado en un laboratorio. Había conexiones de tubos que contenían sustancias raras y burbujeantes, había mecheros, frascos que contenían polvos, libros abiertos y un par de varitas mágicas extras sobre una mesa de trabajo. Remus divisó unos tubos de ensayo que tenían líquidos de colores oscuros... todos ellos contenían un poco de su sangre mezclada con sustancias y polvos...

- ¿Estás listo?- preguntó Dumbledore.

- Sí- dijo Remus apartando la vista de los tubos. El director tomó una jeringa de su vitrina y remojó un algodón en alcohol. Remus descubrió su brazo y lo extendió para que el profesor hiciera su trabajo.

- Ya está- dijo el anciano cuando terminó y retiró la aguja. Esto le dolió un poco a Remus.

- Me dijiste que habías sacado conclusiones...- dijo este sin ocultar su ansiedad. Dumbledore no contestó- oh, vamos Albus... ¿qué sucede?

- Calma, no te desesperes...

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me desespere? Llevamos meses con esto, meses en los que has trabajado mucho con esos dos alquimistas y no me dices casi nada de lo que descubren.

- Mi querido amigo... ¿se te hace poco la cadena de plata que fabricamos para ti? ¿Se te hace poco el saber que hay grandes posibilidades de encontrar una cura para tu problema?

- Lo que importa es el "cómo"

Dumbledore por un momento dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a mirarlo con esa mirada tan propia de él...

- Buen punto...

Remus desistió y se sentó tras el escritorio. Sabía que cuando Dumbledore lo veía así era mejor no insistir. Prefirió cureosear los objetos que había sobre el escritorio y dejar que Dumbledore trabajara.

- No te quedes callado, muchacho- le dijo de repente- cuéntame cómo estuvo tu día. ¿Cómo salió tu clase con los de séptimo?

- Bastante bien... mañana será el turno de los Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs.

- ¡Ah! Eso me parece excelente. ¿Irás solamente tú con los chicos o te acompañará otro profesor?

- Le pedí a Hagrid que esté cerca del lugar. Creo que es más seguro.

- Sí, yo también lo creo. En ese bosque hay criaturas demasiado... inestables emocionalmente y celosas de su territorio. Cambian muy rápido de humor y de parecer; hoy te dicen que sí y mañana que no. Igual que las mujeres.

Ninguno de los dos contuvo la risa.

- Ya lo creo... - corroboró Remus- pasa la mayoría de las veces.

Dumbledore colocó unas gotas de sangre bajo el microscopio.

- Remus... la recaída que tuviste hace poco más de dos semanas... ¿fue la primera desde que tienes puesta la cadena?

- Eh... sí.

- Explícame con detalles qué te sucedió.

- Pues... fue casi tan fuerte como las de antes...

- ¿Y dices que en éstos días has tenido algunos malestares?

- Sí... dolores de cabeza, a veces se me nubla la vista... siento que se me ha subido la presión.

Sí, eso le había estado pasado últimamente, pero no había hecho mucho caso, puesto que estando con Hermione le restaba importancia al asunto.

- Remus...- Dumbledore lo miró con seriedad- esto no debió haber pasado. Ni la recaída, ni los síntomas que has presentado, ni lo que acabo de ver en tu sangre. Tus células están recuperando rápidamente los genes que provocan las transformaciones en todos los licántropos. Esto es grave...

- Albus... tal vez yo sé por qué pasó...- Remus titubeó un poco, no había querido decirle al director esto- no he tenido la cadena puesta...

Dumbledore le miró el cuello, ahora tampoco la tenía.

- ¿Por qué?- inquirió. Remus respiró hondo.

- Porque no la encuentro... desde hace casi un mes; la he buscado como loco por todos lados, no me explico cómo...

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza y le indicó que no siguiera hablando.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- Porque... no quería molestarte con algo así. Demasiadas cosas son las que ya tienes en la cabeza como para que yo...

- Remus... - Dumbledore hablaba pausadamente- debiste avisarme. ¿Sabes por qué es tan importante que tengas esa cadena puesta en todo momento?- no cabía duda de que el anciano comenzaba a enojarse. Remus lo interrumpió.

- Lo sé Albus, lo sé.

- ¿Me lo podrías decir, entonces?

Remus recitó como niño que aprende la lección:

- Porque absorbe la energía de la luna todas las noches y hace que mi cuerpo se vaya preparando para los efectos que la luna llena tiene sobre mí y así se vayan aminorando las mutaciones.

- Exacto. Por eso. ¿Y desde hace cuánto tiempo dices que perdiste la cadena?

- Casi un mes...

Dumbledore bufó y pareció reflexionar un poco las cosas.

- Remus... esto es muy delicado. Este mes ha significado una drástica merma... gran parte de lo que habíamos avanzado en todo este tiempo se ha perdido. Tus células se desacostumbraron en cuestión de días a la energía lunar, creo que no necesito decirlo porque tú lo acabas de vivir en carne propia. Y no estoy exagerando, ven a ver ésto.

Dumbledore le indicó que viera a través del microscopio. Remus se asustó al ver lo que ahí había. Su sangre estaba demasiado espesa. Enfocó la lente del microscopio y pudo observar que sus glóbulos rojos estaban siendo absorbidos por los _"linuitos"_, las células causantes de la transformación. Esto sí que era grave.

En un licántropo normal, por cada glóbulo rojo de sangre había cinco linuitos. En Remus siempre había habido siete, por eso sus transformaciones eran más fuertes de lo normal.

Pero ahora con la cadena de plata, estos linuitos al recibir la constante energía lunar se hacían manipulables pues perdían fuerza y eso se reflejaba en las ya controladas mutaciones que sufría últimamente Remus. Lo que Dumbledore pretendía hacer era encontrar la forma de ir eliminando gradualmente esos linuitos.

- Ahora estamos en aprietos- dijo Dumbledore.

- Hay un rebote...- balbuceó Remus apartándose del microscopio- la cantidad de linuitos está aumentando...

Así era. Al no tener ya nada que los controlara, los linuitos se iban reproduciendo en lugar de disminuir. Ahora había 11 por cada glóbulo rojo. Y si no sehacía nada... la cantidad seguiría aumentando.

- Remus... odio tener que decirlo, pero... me temo que si no hacemos algo antes de la próxima luna llena... algo terrible va a pasar- dijo Dumbledore con mucho pesar.

* * *

¿Y ahora qué? Al parecer no había muchas opciones. Faltaba un par de semanas para la próxima luna llena y ese tiempo no era suficiente para crear otra cadena como la que había perdido. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir buscando. Y si no lograba encontrarla antes de tiempo... tendría que tomarse nuevamente la poción matalobos y esperar que no pasara nada grave.

Esa noche no durmió del todo bien después de haber escuchado la noticia de Dumbledore. Se levantó con desgano. Era ya un poco tarde pero no se dio prisa. Desayunaría en su habitación, no quería que toda la gente del Gran Comedor lo viera tan alterado.

Mientras se bañaba trataba de recordar cada cosa que había hecho en las últimas dos semanas pero entre más lo hacía, más se desesperaba.

Estaba demasiado aturdido como para pensar con claridad, así que desistió de sus intentos de hacer memoria.

- Mejor voy al comedor, aún estoy a tiempo- se dijo tras haberse vestido. Ya no se le hacía tan atractiva la idea de desayunar solo.

* * *

Las clases dieron comienzo y el día pasó volando. Cuando Remus salió a los jardines para llevar a cabo algunas de sus clases trataba de buscar entre la nieve su cadena, incluso había intentado hacerlo con hechizos, pero todo era inútil. Cierto era que tenía miedo. No quería ni imaginarse qué le podría pasar si no encontraba esa cadena. Pero por más que pensaba, no podía saber cómo la había perdido.

Pensó en pedirle al profesor Dumbledore que entrara en su mente y examinara sus memorias, en caso de que a él se le hubiera ido algún detalle. Al instante negó con la cabeza. Era demasiado tonto hacer eso, ¿cómo se le pudo haber ocurrido? Si Dumbledore exploraba sus pensamientos, automáticamente estaría fuera de Hogwarts.

El director era muy condescendiente con él, pero no por eso le permitiría mantener una relación con una alumna dentro del castillo. A pesar de que en las reglas no había nada escrito al respecto, era obvio que eso no era lo más adecuado.

Después de la comida se dirigió a su despacho. Al doblar por una esquina se encontró a Malfoy.

- Profesor Lupin- dijo con fingido agrado- ¿gusta que lo acompañe a su oficina? No sea que se vaya a confundir de camino y accidentalmente llegue al dormitorio de las chicas de Gryffindor...

Remus apretó los puños y en un tono amenazador poco propio de él, contestó:

- Tal vez el que necesita que lo acompañen a su dormitorio es usted. Porque si por andar rondando por donde no debe se encuentra con un lobo enojado, no vivirá para contarlo- al decirlo su mirada se tornó dorada. Era tan extraña, tan intimidante... que Draco sintió ganas de salir corriendo. Remus sonrió complacido- a usted le toca vigilar únicamente las mazmorras; más vale que no se desvíe de su camino. Que pase buena tarde.

Se dio la vuelta y dejó a un rubio paralizado por la impresión. Subió la escalinata de mármol y tras caminar por el pasillo que lo dirigía a las siguientes escaleras, fingió agacharse a atar sus agujetas.

- Hey, ustedes- dijo una voz femenina cerca de ahí- ¿a dónde van?

- Tenemos astronomía al rato- dijeron unas niñas de segundo grado.

- La clase es hasta media noche- contestó la voz un poco estricta- está prohibido subir ahora- las niñas se vieron entre sí y resignadas se fueron a su sala común. Luego la voz se escuchó más cerca y habló casi en un susurro- y usted profesor... ¿qué hace aquí? Me temo que si no se va a su habitación, tendré que... sancionarlo por no cumplir las reglas...

Remus se incorporó y miró a una sonriente Hermione.

- ¿Y si le digo que la estaba esperando a usted, señorita?- preguntó.

- Bueno- dijo la chica- entonces las cosas cambiarían...

- ¿Podemos vernos cuando termines tu ronda?- cuestionó Remus. Hermione no esperaba tal pregunta y lo examinó con la mirada.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó un poco extrañada.

- Eh... sí. Es sólo que...

Unos chicos de Gryffindor pasaron junto a ellos y Remus tuvo que cambiar la conversación.

- Es sólo que estaba atando mis agujetas, perdón por obstruir el paso, señorita Granger. Hasta luego- una vez que los chicos pasaron agregó en voz baja- te espero en mi oficina.

* * *

Malfoy recorría las mazmorras. Odiaba tener que hacerlo, no comprendía por qué lo habían puesto a reemplazar al prefecto de su casa que se había roto un pie y Madamme Pomfrey no lo pudo arreglar, era lo más estúpido que alguien había hecho. Además, no era su obligación tener que ayudarlo. Lo odiaba. Aunque a veces era divertido hacerlo pues había ciertos privilegios.

Aún estaba un poco alterado... la mirada de Lupin... nunca la había visto ponerse así, ni siquiera la vez que fue a su despacho a provocarlo.

Ahora sentía aún más desprecio por él. Estaba totalmente seguro que el día del baile había pasado algo entre Hermione y él, pero no tenía pruebas de nada.

- Calma, ya encontrarás la forma...- se dijo para animarse.

* * *

- Volvemos a donde todo comenzó... – le dijo Remus a Hermione. Él estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio y le acababa de pedir a Hermione que se sentara en sus piernas. La chica al principio no entendía a qué se refería Remus aunque no tardó mucho en saberlo- pero ahora seré yo quien te robe el beso- agregó con una sonrisa y la besó.

- Veo que usted no necesita tomar la poción desatadora, profesor.

- No, yo no. Y espero que de ahora en adelante usted tampoco, señorita.

Ambos rieron.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Hermione después de un rato de estar platicando con Remus- te noto... distraído, algo te pasa.

Remus no quería hablar del tema pero Hermione siguió insistiendo.

- Está bien, está bien. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté aquella noche? ¿Sobre las pruebas que el profesor Dumbledore me ha estado haciendo en los últimos meses? Bueno, pues ayer nuevamente estuve en su despacho y...

Le contó lo que habían descubierto la tarde anterior.

- No pensé que me podría causar tanto daño por dejar de usar esa cadena unos días... no creí que fuera tan importante...

- Oigo tristeza en tu voz, Remus... – Hermione le hizo una caricia en el rostro, pasando sus dedos por las cicatrices que en él había.

- No te preocupes... he tenido que lidiar con cosas peores.

- Da lo mismo, yo no quiero que te sientas mal, no quiero que te desanimes... si algo pudiera hacer para que...

Remus la interrumpió poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

- El simple hecho de estar contigo dará fuerzas.

- Eso no será suficiente. ¿Recuerdas que te hice una promesa? No pienso quedarme sin cumplirla. Vamos a buscar esa cadena. Ahora, no hay que perder el tiempo.

Hermione se iba a levantar pero Remus la detuvo.

- Espera, no hay que precipitarse. No podemos salir así sin más. No sabemos dónde pueda estar, hay que planear las cosas. – le dijo.

- Obvio que no sabemos dónde está, pero...

- Shhh... Mejor quédate un rato más aquí conmigo.

La mirada de Remus sostenía la suya.

- Remus, tus ojos...

- ¿Qué pasa?

Hermione ya no contestó. No quería arruinar el momento. Seguramente los ojos del hombre se veían dorados porque la luz del atardecer que entraba por la ventana daba mero en ellos.

Remus se sentía más tranquilo. Hermione permanecía a su lado, dejando que sus brazos la refugiaran. Se sentía mejor al ver que ella lo aceptaba a pesar de su problema y no daba señales de temerle o querer alejarse.

* * *

N/A: aquí les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo... les va a gustar, estoy segura!

*****Malfoy no esperó mucho, y antes de que el hombre frente a él pudiera decir cualquier cosa, se le adelantó: sabía cómo reaccionaría y se moría de ganas de verlo, así que dijo con un toque de misterio:

- Ya sé qué quiero a cambio.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Remus al instante, posando su temerosa mirada dorada en el joven.

- Antes de hacérselo saber, le pediré que lo considere, pues es una buena oferta. Y le haré una promesa: una vez que obtenga lo que le pediré, le garantizo que yo mismo vendré a su oficina y le entregaré en su propia mano la dichosa cadena. Le doy mi palabra.

Nuevamente Remus sudó frío. Únicamente con un gesto logró darle a entender a Malfoy que siguiera hablando. Un brillo apareció en los ojos grises del slytherin y con voz firme y clara dijo:

- Quiero pasar una noche con Hermione.*****

N/A: muajajajaja! esperen la actualización! Gracias a todos por sus reviews :)


	23. Una Propuesta Indecorosa Parte 1

23.- Una propuesta indecorosa (Parte 1)

Más que molesto, Dumbledore estaba frustrado. Hubo un rebote de Linuitos en el organismo de Remus y parte de todo lo que había progresado su mejoramiento en los últimos meses se perdió.

Volvió a mirar las muestras de sangre que le había sacado el día anterior.

- Ay muchacho... si tan sólo me hubieras avisado antes que perdiste la cadena...

Entonces alguien irrumpió en el despacho. Por la chimenea había entrado un mago de la misma altura que él. Su cabello era corto y de color negro, a pesar de que tenía ya 70 años; su cuerpo era fuerte, su porte elegante e iba pulcramente vestido.

- Lamento haber llegado hasta ahora, estimado amigo- dijo. Su acento griego se notaba en cada palabra que decía. Dumbledore estrechó su mano. Luego por la chimenea entró otro hombre más joven, tendría unos 50 años y su aspecto era saludable.

- Pasa Johannes, toma asiento- indicó Dumbledore- me alegra que hayan llegado.

- Recibimos ayer tu reporte- dijo el primer mago que llegó; ambos ya estaban enterados de lo que había pasado con Remus Lupin.

Constantine Rouvas y Johannes Glesner eran dos alquimistas que Dumbledore había conocido tiempo atrás por medio de Nicholas Flamel, y a quienes les había confiado los descubrimientos que hizo la noche en que Remus se enfrentó a Voldemort.

Lo habían estado ayudando a estudiar el organismo del licántropo para tratar de encontrar la cura contra su problema y en equipo habían logrado fabricar la cadena de plata que debilitaba a los linuitos que había en la sangre de Remus.

Era por eso que ahora Dumbledore los había llamado, pues necesitaba consultar con ellos el grave problema que se acababa de desatar.

Tanto Johannes Glesner como Constantine Rouvas se sentían igual de frustrados que Dumbledore.

- Albus, no quiero sonar dramático- dijo Constantine- pero... si no encontramos una solución, este muchacho no será capaz de soportar la transformación en la siguiente luna llena; el dolor que sentirá será insoportable y podría sufrir daños irreversibles en su organismo. Incluso podría morir.

Dumbledore se quedó sin habla.

- Tiene poliglobulia- dijo Johannes viendo una de las muestras que había sobre el escritorio- es decir, el volumen de glóbulos rojos de su sangre ha aumentado por encima de los valores normales. Yo creo que se debe al aumento de Linuitos: por ser tantos, éstos impiden que se oxigene bien el organismo de Lupin, entonces para tratar de compensar la menor cantidad de oxígeno que está entrando, su cuerpo aumenta el número de glóbulos rojos (que son los encargados de llevar el oxígeno desde los pulmones a los tejidos). Me temo que por eso ha tenido la presión alta; en cuestión de días su sangre estará tan espesa, que tendrá dificultades para circular, y Lupin corre el riesgo de sufrir ya sea una isquemia cerebral (lo que le podría causar un infarto a nivel de ese órgano), una trombosis o en el menos malo de los casos, un infarto del corazón.

Dumbledore no salía de su perplejidad

- Pues yo estaba pensando en que eleváramos su nivel de glóbulos blancos para subir sus defensas- balbuceó.

- No creo que sea lo más adecuado- dijo Constantine- estuvimos analizando ayer esa posibilidad pero llegamos a la conclusión de que es mejor elevar su energía con vitaminas- se sacó del bolsillo de la túnica un frasco con píldoras y lo puso sobre el escritorio- que se tome una diaria. Y también te recomendamos que no esté bajo tanta presión; el estrés podría dañarlo.

- Se las daré al rato.- fue lo único que logró decir Dumbledore.

- No te angusties- dijo el doctor Glesner- ayer le hemos enviado una carta a Yraclis Psihas contándole lo sucedido. Espero que se interese por el caso y nos conteste pronto.

Ycarlis Psihas era otro alquimista que se dedicaba a estudiar licántropos. Ni Dumbledore ni Glesner ni Rouvas lo conocían en persona pero habían leído algunos de sus escritos. Tal vez él podría ser una ayuda para resolver el problema.

* * *

Draco obrió su baúl para buscar el libro de pociones. Apenas una idea había andando rondando por su cabeza y quería ver qué tan factible era llevarla a cabo. Al sacar el pesado volumen vio que algo brillaba al fondo del baúl.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? – se preguntó sacando el objeto. No le tomó mucho tiempo recordar cómo había llegado hasta ahí- ya veo...

En un principio, un mes atrás cuando adquirió esa cosa que ahora sostenía en la mano, no le había dado importancia alguna pero ahora había cambiado de parecer. Tal vez ese pequeño objeto podía tener alguna utilidad. Con una sonrisa maliciosa lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

- Mañana veremos si surte algún efecto...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, él fue de los primeros en llegar al Gran Comedor. Desde el día del baile no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con Hermione. Realmente estaba furioso con ella, pues había herido su orgullo. Y después de eso dudaba ya que lo que sentía por ella pudiera ser amor. Era cierto que la chica lo atraía. Incluso había tratado de conquistarla pero ella lo rechazó por Remus Lupin. Eso fue un golpe duro para él, por eso se había planteado ya un propósito: él tendría a Hermione, a cualquier costo. La haría suya ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas, eso lo tenía sin cuidado y de paso acabaría con Remus Lupin. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para lograr su objetivo.

Estaba tan furioso que Hermione ya sólo significaba para él un trofeo. Esa chica sería el premio que recibiría al ganar la batalla contra el hombre lobo.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, desayunaba y miraba a la gente que entraba al comedor. El plan del día ya estaba decidido. La chica de cabellos castaños no tardó mucho en aparecer acompañada, claro está, de sus inseparables amigos, el cabeza rajada y la comadreja.

A la hora del almuerzo, cuando ella y sus amigos iban nuevamente al Gran Comedor, Draco los alcanzó.

- Hermione.

Al instante la chica volteó y al verlo, su sonrisa fue reemplazada por un gesto de cierto pesar.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? Déjala en paz- al instante Harry saltó en defensa de su amiga.

- Esto no es contigo, Potter, no te metas- dijo Malfoy en tono duro. Su mirada era fría- es con Hermione con quien quiero hablar.

- Pero ella no quiere hablar contigo- soltó Ron dando un paso al frente.

- Si es así, quiero que sea ella misma quien me lo diga, Weasley- y posó sus ojos grises en ella quien un tanto incómoda le desvió la mirada.

- No hay problema, chicos; ustedes vayan al comedor, yo los alcanzo en un momento- dijo poniendo una mano en los hombros de sus amigos. Ellos no tuvieron más remedio que retirarse, no sin antes lanzarle amenazadoras miradas al rubio.

- Vamos afuera, tenemos que hablar seriamente- dijo éste en cuanto se quedaron a solas. Hermione lo siguió en silencio. Ya se temía que esto sucedería, sabía que tarde o temprano Draco le pediría una explicación por lo ocurrido en el baile. ¿Ahora qué le diría? Se sentía un poco culpable por haberlo dejado plantado de ese modo puesto que él era realmente amable con ella pero esos remordimientos desaparecían cuando se hallaba con Remus.

- Hermione...- fue él quien empezó la conversación en cuanto llegaron a la orilla del lago, cerca de un gran árbol- mírame a los ojos.

Ella obedeció. Draco tomó su barbilla y sin dejar de mirarla, dijo con voz suave:

- ¿Por qué me despreciaste así?

- Draco... no sé qué decirte... –balbuceó ella apartándose de él- en verdad no lo sé...

- ¿Por qué me dejaste de esa forma en el baile? ¿A caso te incomoda estar conmigo?

- No Draco, es sólo que...

Draco volvió a acercársele y trató de tomar su mano pero ella no lo permitió. Soltando un suspiro, dijo:

- Tú sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti. Sabes que me gustas y que quiero estar contigo. Mis intenciones son buenas, créemelo. Yo no te quiero obligar a nada pero tampoco merezco que me hagas esto.

- Lo sé, Draco... y en verdad lo siento.- Hermione no sabía cómo salir de ésta.

- Dime Hermione; ¿es porque hay alguien más?

La joven bajó la mirada. No podía decirle a Draco que estaba enamorada de Remus Lupin. Aunque quisiera, no podía. Nadie debía saberlo. Al no escuchar respuesta, Draco dijo:

- Está bien, si no me lo quieres contar, no lo hagas. Yo solamente te pido una cosa: dame una oportunidad. Déjame estar cerca de ti– Hermione iba a decir algo pero el rubio la interrumpió- no tienes que contestarme ahora. Piénsalo y luego me das tu respuesta.

Tras acariciarle la mejilla se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejándola con un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad.

* * *

Finalmente la hora que tanto esperaba llegó. Con un ánimo poco característico de él, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su siguiente clase. Crabbe y Goyle iban detrás de él, como si fueran sus guaruras.

- Estás muy animado- dijo Crabbe con un poco de timidez.

- Lo estoy, Crabbe, créeme que lo estoy- contestó el rubio sin borrar su sonrisa.

- Pero si toca Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...

- Por eso mismo, idiota. Porque tenemos clase con el hombre lobo.

Crabbe y Goyle se miraron sin comprender pero de lo que sí estaban seguros, era que Draco tramaba algo.

* * *

- Bien, quiero que pasen a mi escritorio y me entreguen los ensayos que les dejé de tarea- dijo el profesor Lupin con la habitual seriedad dirigida a este grupo de Slytherins.

Todos comenzaron a pasar. Draco se acomodó plácidamente en su silla y subió los pies a su mesa: esperaría para ser el último en darle su pergamino. Lupin estaba parado detrás de su escritorio, vigilando que todos entregaran la tarea. Lanzó una fulminante mirada dorada a Malfoy al ver que éste aún seguía sentado en su lugar pero al instante, ya que todos sus compañeros habían pasado, se levantó y también se dirigió al lugar del profesor. Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro al ver la cara del licántropo, quien no había logrado disimular su nerviosismo al ver la cadena de plata que colgaba del cuello de su alumno.

- "No puede ser posible" – pensó sin dejar de mirar el rubio que ahora le daba la espalda y se iba a sentar a su lugar. Un frío desagradable recorrió su cuerpo.

Draco también estaba asombrado, no esperaba que Lupin reaccionara de esa forma al ver la cadena. Pero ésas eran buenas noticias para él; aparentemente ese objeto era muy importante para Lupin. Ahora Draco se preguntaba: ¿Qué estaría el hombre lobo dispuesto a hacer para recuperarla?

Remus comenzó a dar la clase pero estaba demasiado tenso. No entendía cómo esa cadena había ido a parar a manos de Malfoy. Constantemente volteaba a verlo para poder mirarla. No había duda alguna: era la suya.

Después de los eternos minutos de clase, la campana sonó. Draco con un movimiento de varita recogió sus cosas y se apresuró a salir del aula antes de que el aún incrédulo y nervioso profesor pudiera detenerlo.

Cuando Remus reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde, el rubio había desaparecido y no podía ir tras él porque un grupo de ravenclaws con los que tenía clase había llegado ya al aula.

La hora de la comida llegó y Remus se apresuró a ir al Gran Comedor. Tenía que encontrar a Malfoy lo antes posible. Sin embargo, él no apareció durante la comida, intencionalmente se había ido a meter a las cocinas a comer para no estar a la vista de Lupin. Sabía que éste lo buscaría por todas partes, sabía lo inquieto que lo había puesto al dejar que viera la cadena que ahora traía consigo y quería hacerlo sufrir desapareciendo.

Pero no estaría ausente mucho tiempo. Sabía que tenía que actuar pronto, antes de que Lupin lograra tranquilizarse. Draco estaba consciente de que tenía que aprovechar ahora que Lupin estaba tan nervioso porque así sería más fácil manejarlo.

* * *

Remus había optado por encerrarse en su oficina y tratar de calmarse. Era imposible. Las manos aún le temblaban un poco, incluso gotas de sudor frío recorrían su frente. Daba vueltas por el cuarto, tratando de explicarse cómo diablos Draco tenía la cadena. Nadie de sus colegas profesores y sus alumnos (excepto Hermione) sabía con exactitud por qué Remus la llevaba siempre colgada debajo de la camisa. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, lo cual lo sobresaltó.

- Adelante- dijo tratando de adoptar un semblante firme. La puerta se abrió y un chico de ojos grises con una mueca burlona entró y cerró la puerta con seguro para garantizar que nadie los interrumpiría.

- Le apuesto 20 galeones a que soy yo la persona a quien usted más quiere ver en este momento- dijo arrastrando las palabras. Remus respiró profundamente.

- Sí... justo a ti te quería ver.

- Bueno, pues... usted dirá, profesor; ¿en qué puedo servirle?- el tono que el chico empleaba al hablar era de inocencia fingida.

- ¡Tú bien lo sabes, Malfoy! ¿De dónde diablos sacaste esa cadena?- Remus no pudo disimular lo alterado que estaba.

- ¿A cuál cadena se refiere, profesor? ¡Aaaah...! Ya veo... creo que es la que traía a la hora de DCAO. Es curiosa, ¿verdad? Nunca antes había tenido una así.

- ¡¿Cómo la conseguiste?

- Cálmese profesor, ¿por qué se altera tanto? ¿Qué tiene de importante una baratija como ésta?

- Eso no es tu asunto. ¡Es mía y la necesito de regreso!- no pudo contenerse y soltó un fuerte manotazo sobre su escritorio. Malfoy disfrutaba verlo así. Negando con la cabeza dijo tranquilamente:

- ¿No sabía profesor, que el que se enoja pierde? Vamos, no haga más corajes, es malo para la salud. Mejor invíteme un trago y platiquemos tranquilamente. Ah, pero sin gritos, por favor.

Remus bufó y le dio la espalda al chico, quien se había sentado frente al escritorio y había subido los pies.

- "Cálmate"- se suplicó mentalmente- "por favor cálmate, Malfoy está al control de la situación y tú necesitas tener la cabeza fría para poder reaccionar como se debe."

- Bien, señor Malfoy- dijo tras unos segundos- ¿qué quiere tomar?

- "Uuuuuy... esto se pone interesante"- pensó el chico y sin el menor recato, dijo – un vodka no me vendría mal.

Remus sacó un par de vasos y una botella del cajón de su escritorio y tras pronunciar un encantamiento se llenó del licor deseado. Malfoy rió.

- Buen truco, profesor. Espero que algún día me lo pueda enseñar.

Remus no hizo caso al comentario. Se sentó en su silla y sirvió un poco de licor para ambos. Malfoy tomó su vaso. Olió el líquido transparente que contenía y saboreó su aroma; antes de darle un trago, levantó su vaso hacia el hombre que tenía enfrente. Mirándolo a los ojos y sin dejar de sonreír, dijo:

- Na Sdarovje. A su salud, mi estimado "teacher".

Remus se mantenía serio. Tomó el contenido de su vaso de un solo sorbo. Aún era incapaz de hablar. Al notarlo, Malfoy acarició la cadena de plata que traía escondida en su bolsillo y dijo:

- Está bien, está bien... contestaré su pregunta; le diré cómo me hice de ésta cosa.

************** Flash Back ***************

- Por favor – bufó Hermione irónicamente – no seas cínico Malfoy, ¿por qué clase de idiota me estás tomando? Suéltame antes de que comience a gritar... - le advirtió.

Remus aceleró un poco más el paso, algo estaba tramando Draco, él lo sabía y tenía que encontrar a Hermione antes de que...

- ¡He dicho que me sueltes! – se escuchó más alta la voz de Hermione, y en ese momento salió muy despeinada de un aula, justo frente a Lupin. Ella lo miró y se sonrojó inmediatamente pero pronto su expresión en el rostro se volvió severa.

- ¿Sucede algo Hermione? – preguntó Lupin tratando de ayudar.

- No – respondió ella fríamente y luego miró cómo Draco salía del aula acomodándose la túnica. Remus levantó una ceja más que la otra.

- ¿Segura? – preguntó un poco más bajito.

- Por supuesto Profesor– contestó ella secamente – ahora si me disculpan... - dijo y se marchó sin más ni más caminando por el corredor para luego subir por las escaleras.

Remus frunció el ceño mientras observaba a Hermione perderse en las escaleras. Luego bajó la mirada a un Draco que sonreía con malicia.

- Hoy en día no se respeta a los profesores – dijo éste con un tono de reprobación fingido mientras negaba con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro. Remus volvió a arrugar el ceño.

- ¿Está intentando de decirme algo señor Malfoy? Apreciaría que se explicara – trató de escoger bien las palabras.

- En lo absoluto, un simple comentario – dijo entornando los ojos – yo me voy, en realidad tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Remus al instante se dio la vuelta y se retiró, no tenía intenciones de permitir que Malfoy fuera quien le diera la espalda. Respiraba profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse un poco, pero por más que lo intentaba, el nudo que sentía en la garganta no desaparecía.

Malfoy permaneció ahí parado, viéndolo alejarse. Entonces notó que algo había caído detrás del hombre. Éste no se había percatado y cuando estuvo fuera de vista, Malfoy se acercó y recogió la cadena de plata que yacía en el suelo.

*************** Fin Flash Back ********** *****

- Y fue así como la encontré- concluyó Malfoy. Ahora Remus comprendía. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido y no haber considerado esa opción?

- Dígame una cosa, señor Malfoy: ¿por qué diablos no me la devolvió? ¿Por qué se la quedó?

El rubio soltó una carcajada.

- "Este tipo en verdad es gracioso"- pensó divertido. Lupin lo miraba expectante. – Vamos profesor... ¿qué le hace pensar que yo habría hecho eso por usted? No lo creyó, ¿o sí? ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja! ¿Más vodka?

Sin dejar de reír, sirvió más vodka para ambos.

- ¿Sabe que podría acusarlo de robo?

- ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! Cielos profesor, usted en lugar de dar clases de DCAO debería ser comediante, ¡porque tendría mucho éxito si lo hiciera!

- ¡Ya basta Malfoy!

- ¡Entonces deje de hacerme reír! Dígame, ¿está tratando de asustarme? Porque si es así, no lo va a lograr. Piense lo que me está diciendo: usted no podría acusarme de robo con nadie porque si perdió esa cadena fue por un descuido suyo, yo no se la quité ni lo obligué a dármela. O sea que ni lo intente.

Estaba claro que quien estaba al mando de la situación era Draco Malfoy. Remus estaba atado de manos pues no podía quitarle esa cadena ni con magia porque tenía un hechizo protector puesto por el mismo Dumbledore ni con violencia, ya que eso agravaría las cosas.

- Dígame profesor... ¿por qué es tan importante esta cadena para usted?

- "¡Demonios! Me tiene contra la pared... si le cuento la verdad, menos me la va a dar"- pensó Remus dando un sorbo a su bebida.- Eso no es su asunto, señor Malfoy, ya se lo dije. El caso es que me pertenece y usted no tiene por qué tenerla.

- Ahhhh... bueno, si es así... entonces no es tan importante como parece.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Pues que veo que usted no tiene muy buenas razones para que yo se la devuelva.

- Claro que las tengo- esto último se le salió, no debió haberlo dicho. Malfoy alzó una ceja y lo miró con interés.

- ¿Ah sí? Entonces dígamelas. Si quiere que le devuelva su porquería ésta, tiene que convencerme.

Remus dio un suspiro.

- Déjese de juegos Malfoy, comienza a cansarme. Mis razones son personales y no tengo por qué compartirlas con usted.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios del rubio. Era hora de atacar.

- Entonces... supongo que tampoco Hermione sabe esas famosas razones.

El licántropo se quedó helado. Incluso sus ojos, que ya habían dejado de ser azules, comenzaron a mostrar temor. Al notarlo, Malfoy sonrió aún más.

- ¿Por qué debería la señorita Granger saberlas?- titubeó Remus.

- Vamos, no se haga el tonto. No crea que no sé que la razón por la que me abandonó en el baile fue usted. Pudo haber pasado un rato agradable conmigo, pero en cambio lo prefirió a usted... no creí que ella pudiera caer tan bajo.

- ¡CÁLLATE MALFOY!- gritó Remus volviendo a dar un manotazo en el escritorio- ¡A Hermione la dejas fuera de esto!

Lupin había caído en la trampa; eso significaba para él que ya no había por qué fingir. Remus decidió hacer de lado la diplomacia y atacar al igual que Malfoy lo hacía.

Ahora que éste sabía cuál era el punto débil de Remus Lupin, tenía una increíble ventaja sobre él.

- Bien. Ahora le voy a hacer una pregunta- dijo levantándose e inclinándose un poco hacia el profesor, quien trataba de prepararse para lo peor- ¿qué estaría usted dispuesto a hacer o a darme para que yo le devuelva su estúpida cadena?

Remus sintió un profundo vacío en el estómago. Se había quedado sin habla. ¿Qué podría decir?

Malfoy no esperó mucho y antes de que el hombre frente a él pudiera decir cualquier cosa, se le adelantó: sabía cómo reaccionaría y se moría de ganas de verlo, así que dijo con un toque de misterio:

- Ya sé qué quiero a cambio.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Remus al instante, posando su temerosa mirada dorada en el joven.

- Antes de hacérselo saber, le pediré que lo considere, pues es una buena oferta. Y le haré una promesa: una vez que obtenga lo que le pediré, le garantizo que yo mismo vendré a su oficina y le entregaré en su propia mano la dichosa cadena. Le doy mi palabra.

Nuevamente Remus sudó frío. Únicamente con un gesto logró darle a entender a Malfoy que siguiera hablando. Un brillo apareció en los ojos grises del slytherin y con voz firme y clara dijo:

- Quiero pasar una noche con Hermione.

* * *

N/A: ustedes qué creen que dirá Remus? Hagan sus apuestas!


	24. Entre la espada y la pared

24.- Entre la espada y la pared

Sus palabras resonaron por toda la habitación. "Quiero pasar una noche con Hermione".

Eso era demasiado. Al instante el rostro de Remus enrojeció de furia. Una ira profunda lo invadió y lo impulsó para levantarse de donde estaba, saltar sobre su escritorio y avalanzarse contra Malfoy. Con desmedida fuerza lo empujó hacia la pared. El rubio se llevó un fuerte golpe en la espalda, pero no le importó; estaba más ocupado disfrutando la salvaje reacción del licántropo; le había pegado donde más le dolía.

- Vaya, vaya... ¿por qué la violencia? – dijo haciendo una mueca a causa del dolor de su espalda. Remus se acercó a él y le soltó un puñetazo en el estómago. Sabía que las consecuencias de golpear a un alumno serían fatales pero no le importaba. La furia lo cegaba. Se alejó lo más que pudo de Malfoy porque quería matarlo en ese momento.

- Escuche- dijo Malfoy en voz apenas audible ya que Remus lo había dejado sin aire- no es tan malo como parece. Cálmese y reconsidérelo. Hermione no tiene por qué saber nada de esto, será un secreto entre usted y yo. Yo me encargaré de seducirla; si ella acepta entregarse voluntariamente a mí por una noche, yo a la mañana siguiente le devolveré la cadena. Pero si ella no cae en mi juego, usted saldrá perdiendo. A Hermione la dejaré en paz si me rechaza, lo juro, pero en ese caso usted no tendrá la cadena.

Remus no podía creer que el descaro del muchacho llegara a tanto. Temblaba descontroladamente, quería agarrarlo y golpearlo hasta matarlo. Un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar en la habitación a pesar de que la puerta y las ventanas estaban cerradas. Había algo en él que le daba un aspecto animal; ya no era solamente la mirada dorada, sino que sus facciones comenzaban a verse un poco más toscas. Las emociones que traía dentro eran las causantes de eso.

Malfoy comenzó a asustarse pero no estaba dispuesto a tirar la toalla antes de tiempo, así que siguió:

- Aunque si en verdad a usted le urge recuperar lo que perdió, podría facilitarnos las cosas a ambos. Puede persuadir a Hermione para que se acueste conmigo, así yo no tengo que romperme la cabeza tratando de seducirla y usted recupera su pequeño tesoro. ¿Qué le parece?

- ¡NI LO SUEÑES, INFELIZ!- gritó Remus. Se acercó al rubio, quien seguía recargado a la pared y lo jaló por el cuello de la camisa- no te atrevas a meterte con Hermione porque te juro que si la tocas, yo mismo te mataré.

Eso último lo dijo en un susurro cargado de ira y tiró al chico al suelo.

- Está bien, no hay por qué enojarse- dijo éste- yo solamente le hice una oferta. Usted dirá si la acepta o no.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NOLA ACEPTO! Hablo en serio, Malfoy; no te atrevas a provocarme porque te va a ir muy mal. Si me entero de que le hiciste algo a Hermione, te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido - Lo apuntó con su varita mágica- ahora lárgate de aquí.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y con un gesto de indiferencia se levantó. Antes de salir, volteó a ver al profesor y dijo:

- Está bien... entonces dé por hecho que esa cadena ya está perdida. Ahora mismo la echaré por el retrete.

Y se fue. En cuanto el chico desapareció, Remus volvió a soltar un fuerte grito de enojo y volcó su escritorio.

* * *

Por su parte ahora Draco corría por los pasillos lo más rápido que podía, debía alejarse lo antes posible del lugar donde acababa de estar. Una vez que se detuvo, las piernas le temblaban. De hecho todo él temblaba y lo peor del caso es que era por miedo. no obstante, se felicitó por haber logrado mantener la compostura cuando estuvo con Lupin.

- "Cielos, creí que ese lobo loco me iba a matar".

Escuchó pasos que se aproximaban a él. Era la profesora McGonagall, quien al ver al joven tan alterado, se detuvo.

- ¿Todo bien, señor Malfoy?

- Sí señora. Todo bien.- contestó con cierto dejo de arrogancia y se retiró. Decidió ir a tomar un descanso al baño de los prefectos, así al menos podría relajarse y pensar en su siguiente jugada.

* * *

Remus Lupin salió de su oficina y como alma que lleva el diablo se dirigió hacia la salida del castillo. Iba al Bosque Prohibido. De alguna forma tenía que sacar la furia que llevaba dentro. Estando así no podría acercársele ni a Hermione ni a nadie.

Tenía que decirle, tenía que prevenirla acerca de las intenciones de Malfoy. Ese desgraciado ya había dado en el clavo y sabía cómo chantajearlo. Ahora tenía miedo por su novia, no soportaría la idea de que alguien le pusiera una mano encima.

- Primero muerto antes que permitir que ese maldito la toque.

Vaya problema en el que se acababa de meter. En el fondo sí sentía miedo por lo que podría pasarle si Malfoy hacía público lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ya se imaginaba el escándalo que se armaría: un profesor golpea a un alumno y lo amenaza de muerte a causa de una disputa por el corazón de una joven estudiante...

Tenía que hallar una forma de silenciarlo.

* * *

El agua caliente de la piscina del baño de los prefectos logró calmarlo. Una carcajada salió de sus labios.

- Vaya... – se dijo a sí mismo- realmente hay que felicitarme. Hice un excelente trabajo, lo volví loco de rabia, lo he chantajeado y ahora lo tengo en mis manos; él no aceptó mi propuesta pero paciencia... eso fue lo que dijo él. Hay que ver si Hermione piensa lo mismo... si es cierto que ella ama a ese malnacido, habrá que ver qué tan lejos está dispuesta a llegar por él y por ese amor que supuestamente le tiene. De cualquier forma ella será mía. Da igual si me ama a mí o a él.

Una cosa sí tenía muy clara: ésta guerra era exclusivamente entre él y el hombre lobo. Había decidido que no metería a nadie más para lograr su objetivo. Ni siquiera a Snape aunque sabía que éste en dos patadas podría hacer trizas a su enemigo.

No. Draco era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar compartir los créditos de tal hazaña con alguien más. Él ganaría esa guerra y lo haría solo, sin la ayuda de nadie.

* * *

Al despertar y mirarse en el espejo sintió un gran vacío por dentro. Sus ojos seguían con ese destello dorado que habían adquirido desde hace un par de días, una gruesa barba le cubría ya las mejillas, sus cejas estaban un poco más pobladas. Mechones blancos se mezclaban con sus cabellos castaño claro y sus orejas estaban cubiertas por unos finos pelos... además el vello de su pecho, brazos y piernas estaba más grueso. No era la primera vez que le pasaba; desde que se había sometido al tratamiento para sobrellevar su licantropía, había experimentado cambios de este tipo, a veces se hacían presentes poco antes de la luna llena. Eran esporádicos, a veces desaparecían después de unas cuantas horas o minutos. Pero esta vez sus emociones habían tenido bastante que ver. Tanto así, que incluso después de haber dormido seguía viéndose así; con un toque animal.

Los terrenos del castillo amanecieron cubiertos por una gruesa capa de nieve que había caído durante la noche, por lo cual es profesor Dumbledore le pidió que cancelara la visita al bosque que tenía planeada con los alumnos de séptimo grado.

- La seguridad de los alumnos es importante; ya sabes que cuando cae mucha nieve los Rismacolin salen de sus madrigueras y si se llegan a meter al área donde vas a trabajar con los chicos y ellos no los ven, podrían salir lastimados- le había dicho el anciano durante el desayuno- mejor empieza a estudiar con ellos el siguiente tema. Son los Patronus, ¿no?

Remus asintió pero no dijo nada. En ese momento su clase de DCAO no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente. Al notar su semblante de preocupación y el cambio en sus facciones, Dumbledore preguntó:

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Remus soltó un cansado suspiro. Lo ocurrido con Malfoy la tarde anterior lo mantenía con el alma en un hilo. Aún no lo había comentado con nadie y sabía que la persona menos indicada para tratar el punto era Dumbledore. Pero tampoco podía mentirle. Simplemente no tenía idea de qué hacer.

- Sigo muy preocupado por mi cadena... –le dijo sabiendo que no le estaba mintiendo del todo. Dumbledore suspiró.

- ¿Y cómo te has sentido?- quiso saber.

- Pues... tan sólo mírame... me he tomado las vitaminas que me diste y tan mal no me siento, Pero ya te imaginarás cómo estoy por dentro.

El anciano le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Ánimo- le dijo en tono paternal- ya veremos cómo salimos de ésta. Además, ese cambio en tu aspecto te hace ver más sexy; seguramente tus alumnas te pondrán más atención que de costumbre.

Remus rio ante la broma del anciano pero se le humedecieron los ojos. Se sentía miserable por no poder contarle a Dumbledore que ya sabía quién tenía la cadena hechizada y que no podía recuperarla. Realmente traía el ánimo por los suelos.

De todos sus alumnos, con los únicos que tendría que cancelar su clase era con los Ravenclaws y los Gryffindors de séptimo por lo del bosque. Ese día no tenía que ver a los de Slytherin. Estando como estaba no tenía ganas de verlos y tampoco tenía ganas de tratar un tema tan complicado como los Patronus con los otros alumnos.

Fue a su habitación y tomó de un frasco unos polvos color carmín que arrojó a la chimenea.

- Grimmauld Place- dijo y metió la cabeza en las llamas. Una desagradable sensación recorrió su cuerpo y pronto ante su vista apareció la cocina de la casa de Sirius. - ¡Hey! ¡Canuto! ¿Estás ahí? – no hubo respuesta- ¡Oye! ¡Sirius! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!

Entonces se escucharon unos pasos apresurados en las escaleras.

- ¡Voy! ¡Espera!

- Creí que no estabas- dijo Remus cuando su amigo llegó.

- Lo siento, estaba arriba y no escuché que habías llegado... - el animago se detuvo al ver el cambio de su amigo; prefirió seguir hablando y no hacer ningún comentario al respecto-Estaba preparando mi currículum: lo voy a entregar mañana en el Departamento De Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

- Vaya, ésas son buenas noticias.

- Sí, tal vez me hagan una entrevista...

- Me alegro por ti, Canuto. Espero que te den el empleo.

- Y bueno... ¿qué te trae por acá?

Remus bufó.

- Ya encontré mi cadena.

Sirius lo miró sin entender.

- ¿Entonces por qué tienes esa cara? Es decir... no te ves contento- corrigió rápidamente.

- Porque no la puedo tener.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Sé quién la tiene, pero no la puedo recuperar.

- Diablos, Remus, ¿quieres explicar qué pasa?

- Malfoy la tiene.

La cara de incredulidad que el animago puso fue indescriptible. Remus lo notó, así que sugirió que se vieran en Las Tres Escobas para terminarle de contar todo. Después de todo, tenía un par de horas libres.

* * *

- Y bien... ¿qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó Sirius una vez que le contó los detalles de lo sucedido la tarde anterior.

- ¿Cómo que qué pienso hacer? ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarlo? – soltó Remus totalmente indignado.

- No me refiero a la propuesta de Malfoy, no seas tonto. Lo que traté de preguntarte es que si tienes ya un plan para recuperar esa cadena y si piensas hablarle a Hermione sobre esto- explicó Sirius.

- Oh... bueno pues... no... lo que más me importa en este momento es Hermione. Tengo que alejar a ese estúpido de ella, no puedo permitir que le haga algo... que la engañe o... tú sabes...

- Hey amigo, por favor trata de no ponerte histérico y recuerda una cosa; Hermione es demasiado inteligente como para caer en un juego así. Además te ama. ¿Tú crees que ella cedería ante las provocaciones de Malfoy?

- Ahora tú piensa esto: mi pellejo está en manos de él. En cualquier momento puede delatarme frente a quien le dé la gana porque sabe lo mío con Hermione; tal vez no tenga pruebas pero no le harían falta. Además lo he golpeado.

- Cielos... tu caso en verdad es grave. Aunque por un lado, aquí hay algo que tal vez te tranquilice un poco; la palabra de Malfoy. Es un arma de dos filos, pero observa esto: si te juró que no forzaría a Hermione a nada, es porque lo cumplirá.

Remus soltó una irónica carcajada.

- ¡No seas ridículo! No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo y creer eso.

- Oye: aunque no me guste, ese tipo es de mi familia y como tal, te puedo asegurar que es un hombre de palabra. Tanto para bien como para mal. En caso de conseguir lo que quiere con Hermione, te devolverá la cadena. Pero si ella no acepta, no tratará de abusar de ella o algo así... pero también sería un hecho que no te la devolverá...

- No sigas Canuto. – dijo Remus con un tono severo. El panorama no era en lo absoluto positivo. Parecía ser que la única solución era aceptar aquella "propuesta indecorosa".

Los dos amigos se quedaron un largo rato en silencio. Por lo menos el té tranquilizante que Madame Rosmerta le había servido a Remus logró relajar sus ansias. Sirius tomaba una taza de café con kahlúa y miraba la nevada que caía fuera del lugar.

- Tienes que decírselo a Albus – dijo.

- Imposible- contestó automáticamente Remus.

- No seas tonto- insistió el animago- no puedes hacerle esto. Él más que nadie debe saber la verdad; él ha arriesgado mucho por ti desde siempre y no merece que le ocultes las cosas.

- Precisamente debido a todo lo que él ha hecho por mí, no puedo llegar y decirle: "¿qué crees Albus? Malfoy tiene mi cadena pero no me la devolverá hasta que Hermione, quien por cierto es mi novia, se acueste con él". ¡Es una locura!

- No, locura es más bien que andes a escondidas con una alumna.

- ¿Entonces debería hacer público lo nuestro?- soltó Remus a la defensiva. Sirius bufó.

- Date cuenta, Lunático: estás poniendo mucho en riesgo por esa chica; tu nombre, tu empleo en Hogwarts y sobre todo, tu salud, tu vida...

Remus lo miró si fuera un bicho raro.

- ¿Insinúas que estar con Hermione es un error? ¡Si tú mismo me ayudaste a hacerla mi novia! Es más, tú fuiste quien acabó por metérmela más en la cabeza. ¿A caso ahora te arrepientes? ¿Pretendes que me eche para atrás y la deje? ¿Dices que ella es un peligro para mí?

- No, no y no- dijo Sirius alzando la voz un poco- yo no estoy diciendo eso, no es mi intención hacer que Hermione parezca la culpable de todo. Es cierto que yo te incité para que te dieras cuenta de que la amas y créeme que me alegra que hayan funcionado las cosas entre ustedes, pero trata de ser racional. Tu situación es realmente complicada, Malfoy está usando a Hermione para tenerte entre la espada y la pared. Si no le das lo que quiere, aparte de no devolverte la cadena, sería capaz de decirle a Albus sobre tu relación con ella. O a Snape y eso sería aún peor. Yo creo que lo que deberías hacer es poner al tanto a Albus sobre esto para no tener después desagradables sorpresas.

- Albus me matará, estoy seguro de que me despedirá.

- Por supuesto que se molestará. No es muy apropiado que digamos el hecho de que un profesor tenga un romance con una estudiante pero debes ser honesto con él. Si sabe sobre lo tuyo, podrá intervenir sin ningún problema para que Malfoy te devuelva la cadena puesto que ya estaría prevenido sobre lo que Malfoy diría para tratar de desacreditarte- al notar temor en el rostro de su amigo, Sirius agregó:- todo esto es por tu bien. Las cosas se han salido de control (acepto la parte de culpa que me corresponde) pero tu salud está en riesgo. Yo sé que no es fácil pero debes hacer lo que te digo. Por un momento haz de lado tu amor por Hermione.

- Es que no quiero perderla.

- No la perderás pero debes actuar maduramente, como el hombre que eres; no permitas que el estar con una chica mucho más joven que tú nuble el buen juicio que siempre has tenido.

Sirius tenía toda la razón y Remus lo sabía, se estaba comportando de manera inmadura, estaba permitiendo que Malfoy lo manipulara y estaba arriesgando hasta su vida pues algo terrible podría ocurrirle durante la siguiente luna llena.

- Tengo miedo, Canuto. No quiero defraudar a Albus y mucho menos a Hermione.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Hermione lo comprenderá. Tú le importas demasiado y estoy seguro de que cuando se entere de la gravedad de las cosas, te apoyará para que hables con Albus. También me atrevo a decir que estará dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias con tal de que nada malo te pase. Amigo, no sé por qué, pero presiento que tú desconfías de ella.

- No es eso, Canuto. Bueno, en cierta forma sí, sí desconfío de ella.

- Lunático, es lo más estúpido que he escuchado. No conocía esa parte de ti; sé que eres un poco celoso pero nunca antes habías desconfiado de alguna de tus novias.

- No sé cómo explicarlo... ella no es el problema, sino yo.

- Oh, vamos, no hables así.

- Estoy muy confundido.

- Pues... yo ya te he sugerido una solución a todo esto: hablar con Dumbledore y luego recuperar tu cadena. Tú debes decidir si me haces caso o no.

Muy en el fondo del corazón del joven licántropo estaba albergada la razón por la cual él desconfiaba de Hermione: temía que ella, con tal de ayudarlo a recuperar la cadena, fuera capaz de... ponerse en manos de Malfoy.

* * *

Al sonar la campana, ella fue la primera en apresurarse a recoger sus cosas y salir de ahí. Esas dos horas de Aritmancia casi la vuelven loca.

- "Sólo dos horas más de pociones y comenzará el fin de semana"- se dijo a sí misma para animarse. Estaba ansiosa por salir corriendo a la oficina de Remus y estar con él. Sumida en sus pensamientos, caminaba en dirección a las mazmorras.

- ¿Me permites ayudarte con tus libros?

Esa voz la llamó. El rubio slytherin la alcazó y tomó los libros que ella llevaba en la mano. Ella sólo se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, pensó que no era correcto ser descortés con él.

- Y bien- dijo Draco tratando de comenzar la conversación- ¿qué harás hoy en la tarde?

- Nada en especial- contestó Hermione sin mirarlo- quiero descansar. Esta semana estuvo pesada.

- Sí, a nosotros tampoco nos fue muy bien, ustedes gryffindors no son los únicos a los que los cargan con demasiadas tareas. Si quieres relajarte, te vendría bien ir un rato al baño de los prefectos. Ahí está tranquilo y nadie te molesta.

- Bien... lo tomaré en cuenta- dijo Hermione tratando de sonar indiferente. No le gustó el tono en que Draco le había dicho esto último.

- Oye Hermione- Draco la tomó del brazo e hizo que se detuviera- no me gusta andarme con rodeos así que te lo diré de una vez: ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

- ¿Qué?- fue lo único que logró decir. No pensó que Draco fuera capaz de insistir sobre el tema.

- Sí, ¿te gustaría que saliéramos mañana en la tarde?- él la miraba directamente a los ojos y le sonreía- vamos, ¿qué opinas?

- Draco, yo... – ella sabía perfectamente que no podía ni debería aceptar aquella invitación, el problema era que no hallaba la forma de negarse sin tener que dar explicaciones. Por más que lo pensaba, no se le ocurría cómo hacerlo por las buenas, así que decidió de una vez por todas y quitarse a Draco de encima:- voy a ser sincera contigo: no acepto tu invitación.

El semblante de Draco se tornó duro al instante.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos; y no sería justo que estés con alguien que no te quiere de verdad, como lo mereces. Lamento decírtelo de esta forma pero quiero que las cosas queden claras.

- Yo sólo te pido una oportunidad para que me conozcas. Por favor: sal conmigo mañana en la tarde y déjame tratar de conquistarte.

El joven tomó su mano y la miró suplicante. Cualquier otra chica se habría derretido ante esa mirada, pero Hermione no. Se soltó de él y dijo con voz temblorosa:

- No Draco. Por favor no insistas más. – tomó sus libros y se alejó rápidamente. Draco no se molestó en seguirla.

- "Muy bien, Hermione... traté de convencerte por las buenas y no accediste. Ahora me conocerás por las malas."

* * *

Remus observaba a sus alumnos hacer los ejercicios del libro que les había dejado. Había estado tan inquieto que no se sintió capaz de ponerse a explicar una clase, de modo que prefirió ponerlos a trabajar por su cuenta. Mientras ellos lo hacían, él ya había pensado mejor las cosas y había tomado una decisión.

Ya en la tarde, cuando todos disfrutaban del comienzo del fin de semana, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en la sala común. De pronto llegaron Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas a invitarlos a salir a jugar con la nieve en los terrenos, lo cual a Harry y Ron les pareció una buena idea, pero en cambio Hermione, poniendo de pretexto el frío y el cansancio, dijo que prefería permanecer adentro.

En cuanto sus amigos se fueron, ella se dirigió a toda prisa al despacho de Remus. Poco antes de llegar ahí, se topó con él. Obviamente percibió el cambio en el licántropo. Pero lejos de asustarla, le hizo sentir un revoloteo en el estómago.

- Te estaba buscando- le dijo el hombre en voz baja. Tras asegurarse de que nadie los veía, se fueron para poder estar a solas.

Remus cerró la puerta de su oficina con un hechizo y al instante Hermione saltó a sus brazos.

- Me hacía falta verte- le dijo. Por un momento Remus dejó de lado sus preocupaciones y besó sus labios con dulzura. Luego la tomó de la mano y del estante con libros que había detrás de su escritorio, jaló un pesado volumen azul y al instante el mueble se hizo a un lado, dejándolos pasar al dormitorio de Remus- no sabía que duermes aquí. Se ve acogedor.

Hermionse se fue a sentar al sillón que había frente a la chimenea del pequeño apartamento.

- ¿Quieres una taza de chocolate?- preguntó Remus.

- Sí, me vendría bien.

El hombre se tomó unos minutos para preparar las bebidas.

- Ven acá- le pidió Hermione haciendo un ademán para que él se sentara junto a ella- necesito un abrazo.

- Por supuesto, preciosa; te daré todos los que quieras.

El delgado cuerpo de la chica se acurrucó en él.

- Siento que voy a volverme loca- dijo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?

- Todo se reduce a una palabra: aritmancia. Hoy empezamos a tratar un nuevo tema y no entiendo nada; sólo son números y números y más números, fórmulas complicadas y cosas por el estilo. Fue horrible. Y lo peor del caso es que éste será uno de los principales temas en los ÉXTASIS.

- Lo sé. Cuando estaba en tercer grado tomé esa materia pero al siguiente año renuncié, nunca fue mi fuerte.

- A mí sí me gusta y se me da bien, pero he olvidado muchas cosas que ahora necesito saber.

- No te angusties, Herm... ya verás que lo lograrás.

Hermione sonrió. Remus la estrechaba y le acariciaba el cabello.

- Oye... ¿tú eres feliz conmigo?- preguntó con timidez.

- No entiendo por qué lo preguntas...- dijo Hermione confundida- por supuesto que soy feliz contigo. Es más, creo que hoy te ves más sexy que de costumbre...

Esto último se lo dijo al oído. Por alguna razón Remus se sentía ahora más inseguro. No quería hablarle a Hermione sobre aquello que tanto lo angustiaba.

- "Eres un tonto"- se dijo- "ella es en quien más puedes confiar, te lo está demostrando."

Cuando por fin él se había decidido a hablar, ella lo calló con un beso, profundo y apasionado que ni siquiera se esperaba recibir.

- Me encantas, Remus- le dijo en un susurro- a tu lado me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo, que no te queden dudas sobre eso...

Hermione pasó sus piernas a cada lado de la cintura de Remus mientras sus lenguas continuaban acariciándose. Ella no pudo resistir la tentación de acariciar esa rasposa barba y juguetear con su cabello. Era la primera vez que se besaban de esa forma y a Hermione le encantaba sentir esa punzada de excitación al ser correspondida por Remus, quien comenzó a acariciar sus piernas. Luego separó sus labios de los de ella y comenzó un recorrido de besos por sus mejillas hasta ir bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al cuello.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rita Monaghan había entrado a la oficina del licántropo con intenciones de esperarlo hasta que llegara. No tenía idea de dónde se había metido, pero esperaba que pronto se apareciera ahí.

- Ya es hora de dar el siguiente paso... si no me pide que salga con él, lo haré yo.

Dejó la puerta entre abierta, se sentó detrás del escritorio, subió los pies a éste y desabrochó parte de su túnica.

* * *

El beso se fue calmando y Remus y Hermione se miraron a los ojos. Entonces ella recordó la charla que había tenido con Draco Malfoy horas antes. En un principio había pensado contarle a Remus sobre las intenciones del rubio pero ahora prefería no hacerlo. Confiaba en que ya le había dejado claro que no quería nada con él y además no quería que Remus tuviera una preocupación más a causa suya. Pero estaba a punto de descubrir que estaba equivocada.

- Linda... – Remus finalmente decidió comenzar aquella charla que deseaba no tener que tocar- debo decirte una cosa: sé dónde está mi cadena de plata.

Hermione esbozó una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Esas son excelentes noticias!

Remus rió amargamente.

- ¿Son buenas noticias el hecho de que Malfoy la tenga?

Ella lo miró confundida.

- ¿Podrías explicarme qué pasa?

Remus tomó la mano de Hermione y depositó un beso en ella.

- Malfoy estuvo aquí ayer en la tarde...

Y le contó cómo es que había visto la cadena colgando del cuello del slytherin cuando tuvo clase con él y lo que él había dicho acerca de cómo la había hallado.

- ¿Y no se la pudiste quitar?- preguntó Hermione- ¿has hablado ya con Dumbledore? Él debe saberlo, estoy segura de que puede hacer algo.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

- No te he dicho aún la peor parte.

- ¿Todavía hay algo peor?

- Malfoy sabe sobre nosotros.

- ¿Sobre... nosotros? ¿Sabe que tú y yo...?– balbuceó Hermione- ¿desde cuándo?

- Pues... hace un par de semanas lo empezó a intuir. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que nos encontraste a él y a mí en mi oficina?

********* Flash Back *********

Dio un sorbo a su taza de café y se hundió en su sillón. Pasó los dedos por las ojeras que se le habían formado: no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

La última vez que la vio fue el día anterior y en circunstancias no muy favorables; ahora se preguntaba si ella no estaría molesta con él por la forma en que le había contestado.

- ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?- se dijo en voz baja. De pronto alzó la vista y vio frente a él a un muchacho de cabello rubio y piel blanca que lo miraba fríamente con esos ojos grises que tanto gustaban a las chicas.

El chico negó con la cabeza y dijo:

- Las personas como usted dan lástima- Remus Lupin durificó su rostro dulce y con voz gruesa dijo:

- 20 puntos menos a Slytherin por insultar a un profesor.

- No lo estoy insultando - continuó Draco sin pizca de miedo, desafiante - digo la verdad... ¡anda detrás de una niña!

Draco Malfoy escupió las palabras con veneno y Remus sintió cómo su temperatura corporal subía a causa de la rabia que lo invadía. Se levantó de su escritorio y encaró al rubio.

- ¿Y eso a tí qué te importa Malfoy?- dijo con dureza y sin apenas razonar lo que decía- Hermione no es ninguna niña.

Malfoy lanzó una risa fría y cargada de victoria; el licántropo había mordido el anzuelo.

- A mi sí me importa - dijo tomando seriedad de repente - yo sé mi puesto y es hora de que usted conozca el suyo; además ya está bastante viejo como para andar en eso.

Remus apretó los puños conteniendo las ganas de darle un puñetazo a Malfoy en la cara. Draco sonrió maliciosamente al ver la expresión de Lupin.

- Tengo la seriedad y la madurez que a ti te faltan Malfoy - dijo Remus fingiendo tranquilidad, volviendo a su sitio.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y se acercó un poco al escritorio. Lupin lo miraba expectante.

- Usted sólo es un sucio licántropo... Hermione está cegada, y usted es un aprovechado.

- Tenga más cuidado con lo que dice, señor Malfoy... - amenazó el profesor.

- ¿Y si no, qué?- desafió el rubio - usted no puede hacerme nada a mi.

Remus se volvió a levantar y miró a Draco peligrosamente.

- Se equivoca señor Malfoy... es su palabra contra la mía, y créame, el director sabrá en quién confiar - Remus sonrió levemente - yo no he hecho nada malo si cree que de eso se podrá aprovechar...

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué le dice el cortejar a una de sus alumnas...?

- No hay ninguna ley que diga que un profesor no pueda enamorarse de una de sus alumnas... mucho menos cortejarla fuera del colegio, y créame señor Malfoy he buscado esa ley muchas veces.

- Pero créame que todos los padres estarán escandalizados cuando sepan que un sucio licántropo trata de tener algo con una chiquilla - dijo haciendo una mueca de asco- y si el asunto llega a oídos del ministerio... ¡Imagínese lo que podría sucederle! Sería peor que ser un hombre lobo- agregó.

- ¿Acaso trata de intimidarme, señor Malfoy?- dijo Remus tratando de no sonar alterado.

- No- dijo Draco con fingida prudencia- a lo que quiero llegar, es que le estoy advirtiendo que no le conviene tenerme como enemigo; Hermione es mía, y nadie, sobre todo un maldito licántropo sin futuro me la va a quitar.

- Pues no estés tan seguro de eso- dijo Remus alzando la voz- te costará trabajo.

- ¿Me está retando?

- Al contrario señor Malfoy, yo valoro a Hermione por lo que es y no creo que sea ninguna cosa... y si usted ha de ganarse su afecto, pues lo aceptaré... aunque dudo mucho que lo logre - lo último lo susurró.

Draco alcanzó a escuchar esto último y dijo:

- Pues ya lo veremos. Me muero de ganas de verlo retorcerse del coraje cuando nos vea besándonos y abrazándonos por todo el castillo, y peor aún, cuando escuche salir de sus labios palabras de amor dirigidas a mí.

Remus frunció el ceño una vez más y volvió a tomar asiento. Luego disimulando el coraje sonrió con hipocresía a Malfoy.

- Ahora si no tiene nada más que decirme, señor Malfoy... le agradecería que... - pero Remus no pudo terminar ya que por la puerta había entrado una Hermione bastante roja y muy despeinada.

- Remus, necesito preguntarte algo de... Oh, hola Draco.

Los dos hombres de la habitación se miraron desafiantes y miraron a la chica.

- Entonces creo que le voy a tener que pedir, señor Malfoy, que se marche- dijo Remus mirándolo burlonamente. Malfoy miró asesinamente al profesor y sin decir nada se marchó.

Hermione miró confundida a Draco salir del aula, algo no estaba bien.

- ¿Sucedió algo? - preguntó interesada.

Remus negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

- No, no pasó nada- mintió- ¿qué era lo que me querías preguntar?

- Oh, bueno - Hermione tomó aire como si estuviese fatigada -los chicos de séptimo me están preguntando si por fin para el jueves vamos a tener que entregar los 4 pergaminos de los vampiros...

********** Fin Flash Back **********

- Ese día sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas.

- Es por eso que no para de rondarme- dijo Hermione más para sí que para el hombre que estaba a su lado, quien había logrado escucharla.

- Me temo que tienes razón. Incluso sabe que tú y yo abandonamos el castillo el día del baile aunque no tiene pruebas de nada.

- Maldito... – dijo Hermione sintiendo una gran aberración hacia Malfoy- y todavía ese cínico se atrevió a pedirme que saliera con él mañana.

Hubo un estallido en la chimenea que la sobresaltó. Remus no le dio importancia, sabía que eso fue causado por la ráfaga de furia que recorrió su cuerpo por un instante.

* * *

Rita Monaghan alcanzó a oír el estallido.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Miró su reloj. Ya llevaba poco más de una hora ahí sentada, incluso se había quitado los zapatos y la túnica.

- ¿Por qué tardas tanto en llegar? – dijo con impaciencia. Entonces escuchó pasos provenientes del corredor que se acercaban más y más.

- "¡Ahí viene!"- pensó con gran emoción- "¡por fin!"

Los pasos se detuvieron junto a la puerta. Ésta comenzó a abrirse. El corazón de Rita Monaghan latía con gran fuerza. La puerta se abrió más.

- Te estaba esperando, cariño... ¿por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?- dijo con voz seductora. Al instante deseó no haber hablado. Una infinita vergüenza la invadió, quería que la tierra se la tragara, ¿por qué todo le salía siempre mal? Su cara estaba totalmente roja.

El profesor Dumbledore la miró perplejo. Estaba parado en la entrada de la oficina. Eran de él los pasos que se habían escuchado.

- Vaya... es muy amable de tu parte... pero es con Remus con quien quiero hablar- dijo el anciano.

La profesora Monaghan al instante bajó los pies del escritorio y se puso la túnica, tomó sus zapatos y salió corriendo. Era lo más embarazoso que le había pasado en la vida, ni siquiera tuvo el valor para disculparse. Sólo quería desaparecer.

Dumbledore rió por lo bajo, pero a la vez no pudo evitar sentir cierto desagrado hacia la mujer que se acababa de ir. Le pareció un tanto grotesca la forma en que ella pensaba insinuársele a Remus. Sabía que ella se moría por él, pero "hay que tener dignidad", pensó.

Al ver que el joven no se encontraba ahí, decidió dejarle una nota pidiéndole que lo fuera a ver. Tenía algo que decirle.

* * *

- ¿Te pidió que salieras con él?- repitió Remus.

- Sí... pero espero que le haya quedado claro que no quiero.

- Dios... Hermione, ¿ves por qué no le puedo decir nada a Dumbledore? Si le digo que Malfoy tiene la cadena y trata de intervenir, él dirá todo sobre nosotros o incluso se atreverá a seguirte molestando.

Hermione acabó por fin de entender la gravedad de las cosas. Pero aún había algo que la inquietaba.

- Cuéntame, Remus... ¿qué más pasó ayer? Estoy segura de que Malfoy te pidió algo a cambio de la cadena... no creo que te haya confesado que la tiene sin tener algo bajo la manga.

Remus le dio un gran sorbo a su taza de chocolate, el cual ya se había enfriado por completo.

- Sí hay algo que me pidió- le dijo con una dura expresión en el rostro a la chica que seguía sentada en su regazo- quiere que...

* * *

N/A: qué tal? Le dirá o no le dirá?


	25. La poción controladora de sueños Parte 2

N/A: hola de nuevo... me temo que los dos capítulos anteriores que publiqué no fueron de su agrado porque no he recibido respuesta a ellos :( en lo particular, disfruté mucho escribiéndolos, ojalá que ustedes también leyéndolos. En fin, aquí les comparto otro más que espero sí les agrade. Saludos a todos los que me han dejado reviews, en verdad lo aprecio! :)

* * *

25.- La poción controladora de sueños (parte 2)

- Sí hay algo que me pidió- le dijo a la chica con una dura expresión en el rostro- quiere que le presente mi renuncia al profesor Dumbledore y que me vaya de Hogwarts. En cuanto le muestre a él la carta firmada por mí y aprobada por Albus, me devolverá la cadena.

Hermione no podía creer lo que oía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales reflejaban un profundo odio hacia Malfoy.

- Soy una estúpida- dijo con voz temblorosa- Harry y Ron tenían razón, ellos desde el principio me advirtieron que si Malfoy trataba de acercarse a mí no era por nada bueno y yo siempre los ignoré, les decía que estaban paranóicos. Dios... Malfoy es un maldito tramposo, un engreído...

Remus no dijo nada. Le acababa de mentir a Hermione, pero ¿qué otra cosa debió haber hecho? ¿Decirle que Malfoy le había pedido una noche con ella, tal y como si de un trueque se tratara? No, definitivamente no. Había hecho lo correcto al no decírselo a Hermione.

- Cálmate, mi niña- le susurró al oído- te juro que voy a hallar la manera de recuperar mi cadena y silenciar a ese imbécil.

- Yo te ayudaré, juntos encontraremos la forma.

- Pero Hermione, creo que tú no deberías...

- ¿Por qué me quieres dejar fuera de esto? El tiempo se acaba, tenemos menos de una semana para la próxima luna llena y debemos darnos prisa. No sé, podríamos usar algún hechizo para confundirlo, encontrar algo con qué chantajearlo... algo se nos debe ocurrir. Remus, no te dejaré solo. No quiero que nada malo te pase.

***Antes de la media noche Ron y Hermione recorrían los pasillos que les correspondía vigilar para ver si no había nadie fuera de la sala común.

- Yo revisaré por este lado- dijo el pelirrojo cuando llegaron a una parte donde los caminos se separaban- luego regresaré a la torre.

- Está bien, yo iré un par de pisos más abajo. Te veo más tarde- contestó Hermione.

La joven gryffindor dejó que sus pies la llevaran, ella no prestaba atención al camino pues tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. En su cabeza habían surgido ideas confusas y angustiantes, ni ella misma entendía el por qué de ésto. Esos pensamientos simplemente se habían introducido en su mente y le oprimían con furia el corazón.

Tal vez después de todo, sí había sido un error haberse involucrado con Remus Lupin. Una fuerza ajena a ella le decía que esa relación no tendría futuro.

- "Piensa"- le dijo una extraña voz en su interior- "es un hombre lobo sin dinero y sin nada que ofrecer. ¿Te dará amor? ¡Eso es ridículo! Él es sólo un pedófilo que busca tener una aventura con la primera chica ingenua que se atraviese en su camino, ¿acaso crees que un pervertido como él se enamoraría de ti? Tú eres únicamente su distracción temporal, en cuanto consiga llevarte a la cama y satisfacer sus más bajos instintos, se aburrirá de ti, te dejará e irá en busca de otra presa. Eres una tonta por haber caído en su juego, ¡abre los ojos!"

- Pero yo lo amo- dijo Hermione tratando de callar a la otra voz. Al doblar una esquina, se sobresaltó al toparse con otra persona.

- Tranquila, soy yo- le dijo una voz varonil que ella muy bien conocía.

- ¿Otra vez tú?- preguntó la chica con agresividad. La tenue luz de las antorchas que alumbraban el pasillo dejó a Hermione ver a un rubio sin camisa que mostraba una musculatura que dejaba boquiabiertas a las mujeres. Sus ojos grises estaban clavados en los de la castaña y una fina sonrisa adornaba su rostro- ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- Ayudarte a olvidar esa preocupación tan grande que traes contigo- le dijo. Ella retrocedió.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- trató de sonar dura, pero no pudo.

- Lo sé porque lo veo en tu mirada.

Inexplicablemente la angustia de la que Hermione era presa desapareció al instante. Ella retrocedió, se sentía débil estando frente a él pues de alguna forma que ella no lograba entender, él podía esquivar las barreras de la fortaleza, rudeza y agresividad que protegían a la mujer vulnerable que había dentro de ella. Al seguir retrocediendo, chocó contra la pared.

Draco se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una fina cadena de plata que se colgó al cuello. Hermione se quedó helada al verla. Él pareció no prestar atención a tal hecho, estaba más ocupado acercándosele de esa manera tan peligrosa. El aroma de su loción embriagó a la chica de cabello enmarañado, cuya respiración se había agitado un poco.

El rubio presionó su perfecto cuerpo contra el de ella, de modo que quedaron recargados contra la pared. Hermione alzó la mirada para ver el rostro de su acompañante. Entonces él se agachó un poco y con la punta de su nariz le rozó sensualmente la mejilla; luego bajó a su cuello.

Ella se estremeció al sentir la respiración del muchacho. Comenzó a acariciar su ancha espalda desnuda y de pronto sintió los labios de él rozar los suyos. Remus Lupin había desaparecido por completo de su mente, era como si fuera un completo extraño.

Lo que ahora ocupaba su lugar en la mente de Hermione era el magnífico beso en el que las lenguas de ella y el slytherin se acariciaban con infinita pasión.

Para Hermione esto era un sueño. Un sueño del que quería despertar pero no podía. Simplemente no podía hasta que...***

* * *

- ¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE!

Al abrir los ojos vio tres rostros que la miraban con preocupación. Instantáneamente se enderezó. Tenía la vista borrosa y le dolía mucho la cabeza.

- Creí que no despertarías nunca- dijo Ron.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- esta vez fue Harry el que habló.

- Ay amiga, nos preocupaste mucho- Ginny Weasley le dio un abrazo. Hermione tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se hallaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, la cual ahora estaba totalmente desierta, solo ella, Ginny, Ron y Harry estaban ahí. Al parecer, ella no había salido del lugar. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría. Al ver que estaba tan callada, Ginny dijo:

- En cuanto venimos acá después de la cena, te acostaste en este sillón y te quedaste profundamente dormida.

- Sí, te veías muy cansada, por eso ni siquiera Ron se atrevió a despertarte cuando tenían que ir a hacer su ronda- dijo Harry.

- Tuve que ir solo- se quejó Ron.

- No entiendo... ¿he estado aquí todo el tiempo?- preguntó Hermione.

- Sí, junto con nosotros- explicó Ginny sin ocultar su preocupación.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi las dos de la mañana- respondió Harry- lamento que te hayamos despertado pero ya nos queríamos ir a la cama y nos pareció que lo mejor sería que subieras a dormir a tu habitación. Además parecía que estabas teniendo un mal sueño.

-Sí Hermione, ¿qué estaba pasando por tu mente?- quiso saber Ron.

- ¡Ronald! ¡Eso no es tu asunto!- le reprendió Ginny.

- ¿Qué? Mírala cómo está; no creo que haya sido algo bonito- se defendió su hermano.

- Está bien, chicos- dijo Hermione sintiéndose más aliviada- gracias por despertarme, tienen razón, no era un buen sueño... – miró a Harry y a Ron- ¿saben una cosa? Lamento no haberlos escuchado antes.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De Malfoy... ustedes trataron de advertirme pero yo no quise escucharlos...

- ¿Te ha hecho algo?- preguntó Harry.

- No, no...– dijo Hermione al instante- es sólo que... bueno, soñé que... les hacía algo a ustedes... durante un partido de quidditch. Sí, por eso me he dado cuenta de que no hay que confiar en él...

- Tranquila, ése idiota no nos hará nada- dijo Harry- y tampoco permitiremos que te lo haga a ti.

Hermione abrazó a sus amigos y se retiró a su dormitorio. Ese sueño había sido tan real... ella juraría que todo había pasado en verdad. Aún podía sentir sobre sus labios los besos de Malfoy, las sensaciones que le habían provocado e incluso llegó a creerse por un momento todas las cosas negativas sobre Remus que habían pasado por su mente.

- "No, no... solamente fue un sueño"- se dijo- "no has hecho nada malo."

* * *

Unos pisos más abajo, había un hombre lobo bañado en sudor que también acababa de despertar. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Había sido tan real... era como si él hubiera estado ahí presente, en carne y hueso, y hubiera podido leer la mente de Hermione... ¿a caso creía ella en verdad todas esas cosas?

Remus había tenido a lo largo de su vida muchas pesadillas, ninguna como la de ahora.

- Yo te quiero, Hermione... y no soportaría que alguien se interpusiera entre tú y yo.

Con éste último pensamiento logró conciliar nuevamente el sueño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente las plagosas voces de Lavender y Parvati despertaron a la castaña. Eran las nueve de la mañana, así que se levantó a darse una ducha. Después de arreglarse se dirigió al Gran Comedor y en el camino Ginny Weasley la alcanzó.

- Hola Hermione- saludó alegremente.

- Hola Ginny, buenos días.

- ¿Dormiste bien el resto de la noche?

Hermione se sintió un poco apenada.

- Sí Ginny...

Por el tono en que la chica le había contestado, la pelirroja captó que su amiga no quería hablar sobre el tema. Cuando llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, vieron que Ron y Harry ya estaban ahí, habían llegado mucho antes.

- Hola chicas- dijo Harry- lamento que no las hayamos esperado, pero Ron ya se estaba muriendo de hambre y amenazaba con comerme. Hubieran visto su seductora mirada posada sobre mí...

- Uy Ron... no sabíamos que tuvieras esa clase de apetitos... – dijo Hermione provocando las carcajadas de los que la habían escuchado. Ella también rió con ganas.

Sumidos en su conversación, los estudiantes degustaban de la comida preparada por los elfos domésticos.

- ¿Por qué no vamos más tarde a visitar a Hagrid?- sugirió Harry en cuanto vio al guardabosque entrar tapado con su grueso abrigo de piel de topo. Hermione fingió seguirlo con la mirada para poder ver a Remus sentado entre la profesora Sprout y el profesor Dumbledore. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad la invadió.

- "... en cuanto consiga llevarte a la cama y satisfacer sus más bajos instintos, se aburrirá de ti, te dejará e irá en busca de otra presa..."- la voz que le había hablado en su sueño volvió a resonar en su cabeza. Luego aquél beso... volteó hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Draco Malfoy estaba ahí, concentrado en su desayuno y hablando con Blaise Zabini. Lucía completamente normal.

La única explicación lógica que según ella lograba justificar el haber tenido ese sueño era el estrés que le había causado el saber que Malfoy estaba al corriente de lo que pasaba entre ella y Lupin y el hecho de que poseía la cadena de plata.

- "Eso debió haber sido y no dejaré que me afecte".

Volvió a mirar a Remus. Observó los estragos que el poco tiempo que faltaba para la próxima luna llena ya le había causado a aspecto físico. Aún a lo lejos y haciendo de lado los detalles de la mirada, la barba y demás, ya lucía cansado, más delgado y un poco demacrado.

Hermione sintió unas terribles ganas de tomarlo entre sus brazos, acariciarlo, mimarlo y cuidar de él. Lo que más la frustraba era que ni siquiera podía compartir con sus dos mejores amigos la gran alegría que llevaba por dentro. Remus por lo menos podía acudir a Sirius, pero ella no contaba con nadie en ese aspecto. Nuevamente miró a Malfoy.

- "No te saldrás con la tuya; Remus no se irá de Hogwarts."

- Harry, creo que será mejor que de una vez vayamos a la biblioteca a hacer la tarea de historia- dijo Ron después de comerse la décima tostada. Sus palabras sacaron a Hermione de su ensimismamiento.

- Cielos, ¿el desayuno te ha hecho daño?- dijo con una risita. Ron la miró con fingida indignación y Harry y Ginny rieron- nuca creí que te escucharía decir eso.

- Bueno, ya que últimamente tú no estás en tu papel de mandona, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo- se defendió. La castaña sonrió.

- Vaya, parece ser que el pequeño Ronnie por fin ha madurado.

* * *

Él fue de los últimos en retirarse del Gran Comedor pues había acabado de aclarar los últimos detalles de las actividades que en un par de horas tendría que llevar a cabo.

- Bien, a las 12:30 te espero en mi despacho- le había dicho Dumbledore- viajaremos con polvos flu a Edimburgo, a la mansión de Constantine Rouvas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré ahí?- quiso saber Remus.

- Eso depende de lo que diga el doctor Psihas. Pero yo te recomendaría que lleves ropa suficiente para toda la semana, porque estoy seguro de que permanecerás ahí hasta después de la luna llena.

Aquello era lo que Dumbledore tenía que decirle la tarde anterior, cuando lo fue a buscar a su oficina y en lugar de encontrarlo a él, encontró a la profesora Monaghan.

Constantine Rouvas le había informado que el famoso alquimista Yraclis Psihas había aceptado estudiar el caso de Remus y tratar de buscar una solución, por lo que ya había viajado a Escocia y solicitó ver a Remus en persona.

Ahora el joven profesor de DCAO se dirigía apresuradamente a su dormitorio, todavía tenía un par de horas disponibles antes de irse. Debía terminar de empacar su maleta y luego quería buscar a Hermione para avisarle que se ausentaría al menos una semana.

- "Eres un tonto"- le dijo la voz de su conciencia- "si siguieras el consejo de Sirius y le confesaras a Dumbledore la verdad sobre Malfoy, Hermione y tú, evitarías todas las complicaciones que te estás causando a ti y a los demás."

Era cierto y Remus lo sabía, pero una vez más su necedad se interponía entre él y su madurez.

- Ya es demasiado tarde- dijo y trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Notó que la puerta de su despacho estaba mal cerrada; él no la había dejado así- ¿qué demonios pasa?

Tomó su varita mágica y cautelosamente entró. Todo estaba en orden; eso fue lo que por unos segundos creyó.

_-¡Expelliarmus!_- la varita se le escapó de las manos y la puerta se cerró- ¡sorpresa! Cariño, ¿dónde te escondes? Todo el tiempo te ando buscando y nunca doy contigo.

Esa plagosa voz que tanto odiaba...

- Lo siento Rita, tengo cosas importantes que hacer- dijo bruscamente.

- Pero si hoy es sábado; para los judíos es un día sagrado de descanso- replicó la mujer acercándose a él.

- Pues yo no soy judío y te pido que me devuelvas mi varita- ordenó éste.

- Remus, relájate... estás muy tenso...

Ella lo miraba seductoramente y mientras continuaba acercándose, se quitó la túnica.

- Diablos, entiende que no tengo tiempo para ti, el profesor Dumbledore me está esperando en su oficina- dijo Remus retrocediendo hacia la puerta con intenciones de abrirla.

- Mentiroso. Él te espera hasta dentro de un par de horas...- los botones de su blusa ya estaban desabrochados. Remus estaba sumamente nervioso. No porque fuera a ceder ante tales provocaciones, sino porque ¿qué pasaría si Hermione aparecía en ese momento ahí y malentendía todo? O peor aún... ¿si Malfoy lo veía?

Definitivamente la idea de arrojar a Rita Monaghan al pasillo en ese momento no era en lo absoluto inteligente, puesto que estaba semidesnuda.

- "¡Piensa algo!"- se ordenó Remus.

- ¿Por qué te quedas callado, Remsy? Tranquilo, hay tiempo de sobra, nadie vendrá a buscarte ahora.

En una fracción de segundo, aquella mujer se quitó la blusa y se le aventó encima al licántropo, quien ni siquiera reaccionar pudo. Ella había tomado ventaja de ese descuido para besarlo en la boca Remus sintió un infinito asco y se reprendió por no haberse anticipado a la situación.

- ¡Basta! - gritó y empujó a la mujer con fuerza. Por poco cayó al suelo. Remus estiró la mano y su varita regresó a él- Esto es ridículo, Rita. Por favor vete de aquí ahora mismo.

Temblaba. Ése era uno de los peores incidentes que había tenido. Con todo su ser rogaba que nada de esto se publicara.

La profesora Monaghan comenzó a sollozar incontrolablemente mientras tomaba su ropa del suelo. Una vez que se la puso, Remus abrió la puerta y se aseguró de que no había nadie en el pasillo para dejar que la mujer saliera. ¿Por qué se le tenía que complicar todo?

Una vez que se tranquilizó, entró a su habitación. Lo primero que vio fue una chica sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Al instante se puso pálido.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó la joven.

- Ah... lo mismo te pregunto... ¿ha pasado algo?

- Sí; quería verte. Eso es lo que ha pasado- Hermione le sonrió y fue a abrazarlo- lamento haber irrumpido así pero no hallé antes la forma de avisarte que vendría sin que nadie se enterara.

Remus suspiró aliviado.

- Pero te encuentras bien, ¿cierto?- preguntó.

- Sí, todo en orden.

- Me alegra.

Aparentemente Hermione no tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar al otro lado de la habitación, Remus había corrido con suerte.

- Veo que tienes una maleta a medio hacer- dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

- Sí, de hecho regresé para acabar de alistarla; luego pensaba buscarte para contarte la última novedad.

Remus se sentó en la cama y cargó a la chica en sus piernas.

- ¿Y cuál es esa?- dijo ella ansiosa por saber el misterio.

- Albus me dijo ayer en la noche que un conocido alquimista que se dedica al estudio de hombres lobo se interesó por mi caso; ha venido desde Grecia porque quiere verme, por eso tengo que ir a casa del profesor Rouvas, en Edimburgo- explicó.

- ¡Eso es fantástico, cielo! Realmente espero que progresen con tu tratamiento- dijo Hermione ilusionada.

- Yo también, pequeña...

- Y... ¿cuánto tiempo te ausentarás de aquí?

- Lo más seguro es que me quede allá hasta después de la luna llena.

- Me encantaría poder ir contigo y cuidar de ti.

Ambos se sonrieron con un poco de tristeza. Hermione acariciaba con dulzura le rostro de Remus, cuya tierna mirada dorada estaba fija en la de ella.

A pesar de sus cicatrices, Hermione lo encontraba tan bello, irresistible, tan tranquilizante... estar a su lado le daba una gran sensación de seguridad. Lo besó. A Remus le fascinaba que ella hiciera eso.

- Estoy seguro que ningún alquimista o médico me cuidaría mejor que tú- le dijo al oído.

- Mmmh... Podrías llevarme de contrabando en tu maleta...

Remus rió ante tal ocurrencia. Luego la expresión de ella se tornó un poco seria. Con eso él intuyó lo que la chica le iría a decir.

- No le he dicho nada a Dumbledore- se adelantó él. Hermione suspiró.

- Por favor Remus... no vayas a hacer lo que Malfoy te pide... no quiero que te apartes de mi lado.

Él no dijo nada, pues el remordimiento regresó. Pero, ¿qué es lo que debía hacer? ¿Confesarle a Albus Dumbledore que mantenía un romance secreto con Hermione y pedirle ayuda para que Malfoy le regresara la cadena? O tal vez... convertir la mentira que le había dicho a Hermione la tarde anterior en una verdad: ofrecerle a Malfoy su renuncia a cambio de la cadena y su silencio.

¿Aceptaría él la propuesta? Muy en el fondo, su intuición le decía que debía intentarlo, puesto que si quería estar con Hermione, tenía que estar saludable.

- Encontraremos la mejor solución; pero por favor, mientras no esté, trata de no quedarte a solas con Malfoy. Y si te pide algo o trata de chantajearte, no hagas caso.

Hermione asintió y se dejaron caer en la cama.

- Te amo, Remus.

Él acarició los labios de su novia con la punta de sus dedos. Luego las deslizó hacia su cuello, su torso, su cintura... y detuvo su mano cuando llegó a la cadera de la chica.

- ¿Y no te importa que parezca un lobo?- le preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No... De hecho lo encuentro atractivo- dijo sonriendo. Remus besó su frente.

- Yo también te amo y no sabes cuánta falta me harás.

* * *

Ya sólo faltaban tres días para la luna llena. Desde el sábado en que Remus partió a Edimburgo, Hermione no había recibido noticias de él. Eso la traía con los nervios de punta: estaba sumamente distraída y era fácil que se alterara por cualquier cosa. El pretexto que usaba para justificar su actitud era el estrés que le causaba el saber que sólo faltaban tres meses para los ÉXTASIS.

En esos días había estado tratando de planear una estrategia para recuperar la cadena de Remus sin necesidad de que él tuviera que renunciar e irse de Hogwarts. Pero en realidad su preocupación iba mucho más allá de eso.

Ella sabía que él corría un gran peligro, aunque él no se lo hubiera dicho abiertamente. Estaba perfectamente consciente de que existía la posibilidad de que no sobreviviera a la luna llena...

Y para agregarle aún más tensión al asunto, a cada rato imágenes del rubio slytherin y ella aparecían en su cabeza; cosas que solamente había considerado que podrían llegar a pasar con Remus en algún momento. Cosas más allá de un simple beso...

- Dios mío, me estoy volviendo loca. Ni siquiera me le he acercado ni he hablado con él y ya estoy pensando en eso...

Y es que tales pensamientos invadían también sus sueños. El que había tenido el viernes anterior se volvió a repetir las noches siguientes, e incluso siguió avanzando, teniendo distintas variaciones.

***Antes de la cena fue a la lechucería para enviarle una carta a Remus y de paso aprovechó para buscar a Malfoy en los pasillos. Nada. Nadie lo había visto. Pero tenía que encontrarlo y de una buena vez acabar con el asunto.

Como no lo hallaba poc ninguna parte, decidió ir a esperar a las escaleras que guiaban a los dormitorios de Slytherin.

A esa hora todo el mundo se dirigía al Gran Comedor. Entre toda la gente que al pasar le lanzaba miradas despectivas, distinguió a Crabbe y a Goyle.

- ¡Hey! - gritó- ¿han visto a Malfoy?

- Ahora viene- contestó el gordo con su áspera voz y se retiró.

Cansada de esperar, decidió adentrarse en la mazmorra. Siguió un estrecho pasillo alumbrado por antorchas con flamas verdes y entonces se topó con una chica alta y fornida, de aspecto poco femenino.

- Vaya, vaya... dijo mirando a Hermione con sus diminutos ojos- parece que la leona se ha desviado de su camino. ¿Qué haces aquí, sangre sucia? ¡Deberías mostrar más respeto y quitarte los zapatos! ¡Estás pisando territorio sagrado!

Hermione metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y agarró su varita. Le daba miedo estar sola frente a ese mastodonte.

- No veo cómo puede ser sagrado un lugar habitado por serpientes rastreras- dijo en tono desafiante. Millicent Bulstrode se le iba a acercar con intenciones de dañarla pero ella rápidamente la apuntó con la varita- no te atrevas a tocarme...

- Hey, ¿qué pasa aquí?- dijo una voz detrás de la slytherin- ah, Granger...

- Déjame darle una lección a esta atrevida, Malfoy- pidió Bulstrode señalando a Hermione. Draco posó sus fríos ojos sobre ella y negó con la cabeza.

- Nada de eso- dijo- eso no te corresponde a ti. Ahora lárgate, desaparece de mi vista.

Claramente se veía que Bulstrode tenía ganas de replicar pero se las tuvo que aguantar e irse. No se atrevía a desobedecer una orden de Malfoy. En cuanto se quedaron solos, preguntó:

- ¿Qué haces acá?

- Necesito hablar contigo- la voz de Hermione era un poco temblorosa.

- Pero si creí que no querías que me siguiera acercando a ti- dijo él con indiferencia.

- Malfoy, por favor escúchame.

- Está bien, está bien- dijo él con su acostumbrada arrogancia- te daré unos minutos de mi tiempo... pero ven, será mejor que lo hagamos en otro lado.

La jaló de la muñeca y la condujo por el lúgubre pasillo, haciéndola entrar por una desvencijada puertecilla de madera. La oscura habitación se iluminó al instante, dejando ver lujosos sillones, una gran chimenea con flamas verdes, un bar y muchas mesas de juegos. El lugar era un auténtico casino clandestino.

- ¿Te gusta, Granger?- Hermione se quedó atónita- bien, tomaré tu silencio como un sí. Y...- se quitó la túnica y se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones- supongo que tienes algo importante que decirme, siendo que te atreviste a venir hasta acá.

Hermione permanecía de pie mirando al rubio. Las palabras se habían ido definitivamente de su boca. Para disimular el nerviosismo, se fue a sentar frente a Malfoy. Estaba totalmente rígida. Él la miraba con expectación.

- ¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó con fastidio- ¿acaso te han comido la lengua los ratones?- soltó una carcajada. De un instante al otro, ya se hallaba sentado junto a ella.

- "Vete de aquí ahora mismo"- decía el cerebro de Hermione pero ni sus piernas ni ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo se movían. Solamente pudo voltear a ver al apuesto slytherin que se le aproximaba.

- Tal vez necesites ayuda para que se te suelte la lengua- le dijo al oído- y yo con gusto te la puedo dar, me muero por saber qué es lo que tienes que decirme.

Hermione cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración. Unos fríos labios tomaron los suyos y el fuerte cuerpo del joven la obligó a recostarse en el sillón.

- No- Hermione volteó la cara y trató de incorporarse- basta, déjame... ¡no!

- ¿No?- cuestionó él impidiéndole separarse- ¿estás segura de que no?

Hermione trataba desesperadamente de oponer resistencia, quiso golpearlo e interrumpir el beso, pero él era demasiado fuerte y no podía quitárselo de encima.

- A ver... sígueme diciendo que no, nena... – la retó con voz entrecortada- dime que no te gusto... dime que no te agradan mis besos... dime que amas al viejo hombre lobo.

- Malfoy...

La lengua del rubio tomó posesión de la suya y la acariciaba salvajemente.

- Malfoy...- volvió a decir Hermione tratando de empujarlo.

- ¿Lo amas, Hermione? ¿Estás segura de que lo amas?

No paraba de besarla y aún la seguía sujetando.

- Malfoy- volvió a decir ella entre jadeos- déjame...

- Primero dime que lo amas- insistió.

Hermione no pudo seguir tratando de resistirse. Es que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo mucho que le agradaban esos besos prohibidos que le causaban escalofríos de placer. Desistió de sus intentos y en lugar de empujarlo, se aferró a él, quien sonrió con satisfacción y comenzó a deslizar su lengua por el cuello de la chica y le metió una mano por debajo de la blusa. Pronto las ropas comenzaron a estorbarles, de modo que se fueron deshaciendo de ellas.

Hermione sentía que su temperatura corporal subía, ese beso la estaba prendiendo, sabía que estaba mal pero no le importaba; esas ardientes sensaciones que las caricias de Malfoy le brindaban eran más fuertes que su propia conciencia. Cerró los ojos y decidió dejarse llevar. Después de todo... si no puedes con la corriente, únete a ella.

Entonces Malfoy hizo lo suyo. Ella sentía que enloquecía, no podía más, no paraba de repetir el nombre del rubio, no quería que por nada del mundo se detuviera... ***

- ¡TRANSFORMACIONES!

La voz de Lavender Brown le dio un susto de muerte. Rápidamente se incorporó y quiso levantarse de la cama pero los pies se le enredaron en la revoltura de mantas que tenía y casi cae al suelo.

- Hermione, la clase empieza en diez minutos, ¡apúrate! Tienes suerte de que haya venido a buscar un libro que olvidé, sino aquí te habrías quedado.

La castaña sólo alcanzó a decirle "gracias" a su compañera y se apresuró a ponerse al menos presentable para salir corriendo a la primera clase del día. Se había perdido del desayuno y su estómago se lo reclamaría a media clase.

El hambre y los remordimientos no la dejaron concentrarse. Ya sólo faltaban dos días para la luna llena y ahora se sentía completamente incapaz de hacer algo para recuperar la cadena de Remus.

Cuando se dirigía junto a Harry a la siguiente clase (Ron había aceptado ir a buscar algo de comer para ella), se encontró con Millicent Bulstrode en el camino. Instintivamente tomó el brazo de Harry.

La otra joven ni siquiera notó su presencia. Luego aparecieron Crabbe y Goyle escoltando a Malfoy. Harry comprendió que su amiga se sentía incómoda ante la presencia del otro, así que tenía preparada su varita. Pero el rubio ni siquiera volteó a mirarla, sino que siguió caminando con paso firme y mirando hacia el frente.

Una vez que todo pasó, ella se separó de su amigo para ir al tocador. Saliendo se topó con una persona que la estaba esperando. Se le heló la sangre.

- ¿No te gustaría que ese sueño se volviera realidad?- le preguntó. A ella le entró una oleada de pánico y se fue corriendo. Draco Malfoy se quedó ahí parado, viéndola alejarse y riendo con ganas.

"Poción Controladora de Sueños: Esta poción abre una conexión telepática entre dos personas, denominadas 'Comando' y 'Víctima'. El comando es quien prepara e ingiere dicha poción, a la que deberá agregársele cabellos de la víctima para hacer posible la comunicación de las mentes. Tras esto, el comando formulará imágenes en su mente, dando formas a un sueño, que tiene la posibilidad de convertirse en pesadilla. Así, para transmitirla a la mente de la víctima, se ingerirá la poción mientras ésta duerma y se pronunciará después de cinco minutos de haberlo hecho el conjuro "Oneiros". La magnitud del realismo del sueño transmitido dependerá de la cantidad de polvo de alas de hada que se le agregue."

Eso es lo que habían aprendido durante una clase de pociones y Malfoy ya había comprobado que era cierto.


	26. Una propuesta indecorosa parte 2

N/A: hello! este capítulo está intenso, disfrútenlo!

Flor Lupin-Sparrow, espero que las cosas vayan mejor. Te mando un abrazo :)

* * *

26.- Una propuesta indecorosa (parte 2)

**********Flash Back *********

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante.

- Señor Lupin- dijo el doctor Psihas, un hombre alto, de ojos verdes y de voz un poco áspera pero que gustaba a muchas mujeres- por fin hemos terminado. La poción de polvos de luna está lista. Estoy seguro de que con esto podremos aplacar un poco a los linuitos de su sangre para que no agredan tanto a su organismo durante la mutación y para evitar que se sigan reproduciendo. Acompáñeme al laboratorio.

Remus lo siguió sin decir nada. Sabía que el doctor Psihas y los otros dos alquimistas amigos de Dumbledore se esforzaban por ayudarlo pero no le gustaba estar en presencia de ellos, pues sus miradas claramente reflejaban un pesimismo que lo deprimía. Eso era lo que menos necesitaba. Y menos lo ayudaba el hecho de que no había recibido ni una sola carta de Dumbledore o de Sirius o de Hermione.

Una joven bruja que traía una bata blanca encima de su vestidura virtió un espeso líquido plateado en una copa y se la entregó al doctor Psihas para que la revisara de cerca.

- Bien... se supone que ésta poción tiene el objetivo de dar una dosis de energía lunar a su organismo para que comience a adaptarse- explicó.

- Igual que la cadena de plata- intervino Remus.

- Así es. De hecho el profesor Dumbledore se basó en este principio para fabricarla- le dio la copa a Remus- puede tomarla.

- "Espero que de algo sirva"- pensó dándole un trago. Su sabor era dulce. Al instante sintió cómo sus sentidos se agudizaban más.

- Adhara, prepárame una jeringa- pidió Yraclis a su joven ayudante- Lupin, cada hora estará tomando una copa de esta poción y le estaré sacando sangre para examinarla y ver si hay progreso.

Remus descubrió su brazo para que el hombre hiciera su trabajo. Odiaba las agujas pero no tenía más remedio que resignarse y dejar que le sacaran sangre.

- No se angustie, Lupin- dijo el alquimista griego aprentándole el hombro y dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa- hay esperanza. Le reitero que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarlo.

- Se lo agradezco, doctor Psihas... espero que esto nos lleve a algo bueno.

- Vaya a descansar, relájese, salga al jardín... hoy hace un bonito día, el frío por fin se está disipando. Ya lo buscaré cuando le toque la siguiente dosis de poción.

Siguió el consejo del alquimista y salió al jardín para despejarse un poco. Era aburrido, monótono y cansado, pero tenía que admitir que no le hacía mal estar alejado de Hogwarts y todo lo que ahí había. Todo, excepto Hermione. La extrañaba, deseaba con toda su alma que ella estuviera ahí cuidándolo.

Aunque estar separado de ella le permitía reflexionar sobre varios aspectos de su vida. Estaba seguro de que si sobrevivía a la luna llena tendría tiempo y energía suficientes para acabar de curar su licantropía, para viajar, dedicarse a ayudar a otros en su misma situación y lo más importante: podría compartir su vida con Hermione y estar a su lado sin ninguna clase de impedimento.

Bueno, suponiendo que ella también lo deseara. Aunque Remus no lo quisiera aceptar, la diferencia de edades que había entre ellos se interponía en este punto.

Hermione aún era muy joven, ni siquiera llegaba a los 18 años y aún le faltaban millones de cosas por vivir, tal vez quisiera alejarse durante una temporada de Inglaterra para conocer nuevos lugares, personas... tal vez dentro de los planes de la chica no entraba el estar ligada a un adulto que le doblegaba la edad y perderse de todas esas experiencias que solamente la juventud le podía otorgar.

Remus estaba en una edad perfecta para sentar cabeza pero a Hermione aún le faltaban bastantes años para llegar a ese punto. Si en este momento él le hablara de matrimonio y de formar una familia, lo más seguro era que ella saliera corriendo. Y no la culpaba por eso.

- Yo también lo haría. A los 17 años lo que menos quería era comprometerme con alguien. En algún momento tendrían que hablar para ver si esa relación tendría futuro o no. Remus tenía miedo de enamorarse más de ella, temía ser únicamente una de las tantas páginas del libro de la vida de esa castaña que le había robado el corazón. Todo era incierto. - Lo único que sé, es que te necesito a mi lado en estos momentos- dijo recordando lo hermosa que se veía la noche del baile de San Valentín.

******* Fin Flash Back *******

Eso había pasado el primer día que Remus estuvo en la mansión. Y los dos días posteriores no habían sido muy diferentes.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Tonks advirtió la presencia de la mejor amiga de Harry. Su cabeza estaba en la chimenea.

- Hola Tonks... hola Sirius- dijo. Ambos Black estaban sorprendidos de verla.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Sirius. Hermione se sintió cohibida por la presencia de Tonks.

- Pues... es sólo que quería hablar contigo... ya sabes.

Sirius frunció el ceño, intuyendo lo que la adolescente con tanto misterio le quería decir. Tonks los observaba con atención y sin entender lo que pasaba.

- ¿Es sobre... Lunático? - dijo el animago.

- ¿Qué ocurre con Remus?- quiso saber Tonks. Hermione bufó y con la mirada le reprochó a Sirius su indiscreción.

- Sirius, en verdad necesito tu ayuda- dijo Hermione en voz baja, aunque sabía que era inútil porque de cualquier forma, Tonks escucharía. Al final se desesperó y optó por decirlo- sí sabes que se fue a Edimburgo, ¿verdad?

- Sí, me envió una lechuza contándome todo.

- Bueno, pues... ¿te contó también sobre su cadena de plata?

- Eh... sí. Lo de Malfoy y todo... – Sirius dudó. No sabía qué tan sincero podía ser. ¿Qué tal si Remus no le había contado todo a Hermione y él metía la pata al decir algo que no debía?

- Perfecto- dijo la joven- entonces ya sabes a qué me refiero. Pero necesito que vengas para que podamos hablar. No es muy cómodo estar con la cebeza metida en una chimenea, ¿podrías venir a Hogwarts? De preferencia sin que te vean...

- ¿A qué se debe tanto misterio?- preguntó Sirius.

- Te lo contaré cuando estés aquí.

- Está bien...

- ¿A qué hora puedes venir?

- En la tarde, a eso de las cinco.

- Excelente.

- Pero me temo que no podré viajar por polvos flu. Tendría que solicitar en el Ministerio la conexión de las chimeneas y si no quieres que nadie me vea...

- ¿Entonces?

- Pues... no lo sé. No se me ocurre nada.

- Sirius...

- Bueno, hagamos una cosa: espérame en el dormitorio de Lunático y yo te alcanzo ahí. Ya veré cómo llego "sin que me descubran".

- Está bien- dijo Hermione ya con intenciones de marcharse, pues el cuello le dolía- te espero a las cinco. Adiós, Tonks.

- Hasta luego, Hermione.

La cabeza de la chica se desapareció de la chimenea y Tonks se quedó mirando a Sirius con una expresión pensativa. Sirius se sintió incómodo, sentía que ella le leía el pensamiento. No soportó más.

- Deja de mirarme así.

Tonks esbozó una sonrisa.

- No me digas que Remus y esa chica...

¡Diablos! Lo había adivinado.

- ¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que ser tan endemoniadamente intuitivas?- preguntó.

* * *

******* Flash Back *******

Remus sintió un intenso dolor en el pecho. Era tan intenso, que cayó al suelo.

- ¡Lupin!- el doctor Psihas se arrodilló junto a él.

- Me duele...- fue lo único que logró decir Remus con la cara totalmente roja- ayúdeme...

- ¡Lupin está sufriendo un infarto! ¡Vengan ya!- gritó Psihas.

Remus perdió el conocimiento.

Los médicos de San Mungo que Dumbledore había enviado días antes para que estuvieran al servicio de los alquimistas por si algo se ofrecía, comenzaron a actuar enseguida para estabilizarlo.

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado?- preguntó el doctor Rouvas una vez que la situación pareció estar bajo control.

- Debe haber sido algún efecto de la poción de polvos de luna- dijo el profesor Psihas

- No fue eso- intervino Glesner- la poción no tiene nada que ver. Supongo que usted ya la ha usado con otros hombres lobo y que nunca había tenido percances de este tipo.

- Así es...

- Créame doctor Psihas, la poción no fue la causa. Este infarto se debió a la poliglobulia que le causó el aumento de linuitos. Tuvimos suerte de que sólo haya sido del corazón... tenía miedo de que fuera a nivel cerebral.

- ¿Qué tratamiento sugiere que le demos?- preguntó uno de los medimagos acercándose a los alquimistas, quienes intercambiaron miradas.

- Tal vez sea conveniente quitarle una buena cantidad de sangre para aligerarle la carga a su organismo- sugirió el doctor Psihas.

- Podríamos usar sanguijuelas para eso- concordó el doctor Rouvas- sé que no es nada agradable pero resultará.

- Bien, entonces manos a la obra.

******* Fin Flash Back *******

Eso había pasado al cuarto día. Debido a la proximidad de la luna llena, los medimagos habían recomendado que Remus permaneciera en cama y libre de toda presión hasta momentos antes de la transformación.

* * *

Hermione sabía que era un plan descabellado, pero sentía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer, porque definitivamente ya no era capaz de enfrentar a Malfoy cara a cara. Ahora tenía todas sus esperanzas en Sirius, él era el único que podría ayudarla. Impaciente aguardaba a que terminaran las clases para poder ir a verlo.

Por su parte, Sirius había salido a comer a un restaurante, pues ya se había hartado de comer en casa, la mayoría de las veces sin compañía. Tonks no lo acompañó ya que había aceptado antes la invitación de su novio.

- "Pequeña traidora"- pensó Sirius- "primero me hace un interrogatorio de muerte y ya que me sacó lo que quiso, me abandona".

Y es que ella no lo había dejado en paz hasta que él le contó la verdad sobre Remus y Hermione. Era lo mejor porque de otro modo ella comenzaría a hacer especulaciones sobre el tema y más tarde eso saldría peor. Sin embargo sabía que Tonks era de fiar y que no le contaría nada a nadie, por ese lado estaba tranquilo.

Aunque... ¿realmente estaba tranquilo? Era una interesante pregunta. Remus finalmente había arreglado los problemas con Hermione y ambos ya estaban juntos y felices. Ellos dos. ¿Y Sirius? ¿Estaba también feliz? ¿Realmente se alegraba por su amigo? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Él creía que sí.

Según él, los sentimientos que muy dentro de él habían comenzado a surgir hacia Hermione eran tan sólo pasajeros.

- Ni siquiera eran algo definido- se decía- juntarme tanto con Remus me afectó. Ahora que él está con la chica, todo volverá a la normalidad. Tal vez fuera así... aunque tal vez no. Como no había vuelto a ver a Hermione desde antes del baile, no lo sabía, todo era incierto.

¿Cómo reaccionaría ahora que estuviera a solas con ella? Nadie podía predecirlo. La verdad se iba a saber al momento en que se encontraran. Decidió olvidarse de eso y concentrarse en el plato de carne que le acababan de servir con una cerveza. Se veía apetitoso.

* * *

La hora tan esperada llegó. A las cinco en punto Hermione ya estaba en el dormitorio de Remus y se sorprendió al ver que Sirius había llegado desde antes.

- ¿Cómo entraste?- le preguntó sin siquiera saludarlo.

- Fue magia- respondió él con naturalidad. Hermione hizo un gesto restándole importancia al asunto.

En realidad lo que menos le interesaba era cómo Sirius había llegado, lo importante es que lo había hecho. Sirius, sentado en el sillón en el que días atrás la pareja habían compartido momentos románticos, miraba a la chica preguntándose qué era lo que ella iba a pedirle.

- Y bien... ¿me revelarás el misterio que te traes entre manos?- cuestionó. Ella estaba un poco nerviosa. Se sentó en el otro sillón y se movió hasta asegurarse de que se hallaba cómoda.

- Necesito tu ayuda- le dijo.

- Eso ya lo sé. Lo que quiero que me digas es qué necesitas.

- Verás, Sirius... sé muy bien lo que Malfoy se trae; sé que él tiene la cadena de Remus y lo que le pidió a cambio de ella- comenzó Hermione. Sirius se quedó frío.

- ¿Lo sabes?- balbuceó- ¿Lunático te lo dijo?

- Sí... - No lo podía creer. Remus sí se había decidido a contarle a Hermione sobre la propuesta indecorosa de Malfoy... ahora era Sirius quien se sintió algo cohibido pero Hermione estaba tan concentrada en lo suyo que no lo percibió.

- Entonces... ¿qué piensan hacer?- se atrevió a preguntar.

- Lo que sea- dijo Hermione.

- ¡¿Qué?- interrumpió Sirius. No entendía por qué Hermione estaba tan dispuesta.

-... lo que sea para evitar que Malfoy se salga con la suya- Hermione alzó la voz por la interrupción de Sirius- al menos yo por mi parte no lo pienso permitir. No quiero que Remus se vaya del castillo sólo porque ese imbécil se lo pidió a cambio de la cadena.

- No entiendo- soltó Sirius- ¿cómo que le pidió que se vaya?

- Sí...- Hermione comenzaba a impacientarse- es lo que Malfoy le dijo.

- ¡Aaah! - Sirius al fin entendió que Remus le había mentido a Hermione. Rió para sus adentros.- claro, es cierto... y no hay que permitirlo.

- Bueno, el caso es que cuando Remus partió a Edimburgo yo pretendía enfrentarme a Malfoy para exigirle que nos dejara en paz... pero hasta ahora no lo he hecho... en primera, porque no se me ocurre ninguna forma para lograrlo. Y en segunda... porque ya ni siquiera me atrevo a estar en el mismo lugar que él. Sirius la escuchaba con atención. - Me siento totalmente incapaz de hacerlo... y la luna llena será pasado mañana- continuó Hermione con voz temblorosa- suponiendo que recupere la cadena, ya es demasiado tarde.

No pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

- Ya es demasiado tarde, Sirius- volvió a decir con abatimiento.

- Oh, vamos, nena- Sirius se fue a sentar junto a ella. Tomó sus manos y la miró- no llores...

- Es que estoy muy angustiada... no quiero que nada malo le pase a Remus.

Sirius la abrazó y ella se sumió en un profundo llanto. Él la dejó desahogarse, con su silencio le brindaba apoyo. Hermione se aferraba a él en busca de la fortaleza que a ella en ese momento le hacía falta.

Él entendía a la perfección que la joven necesitaba sacar todos los sentimientos que no le podía expresar a los demás, sabía que ella necesitaba contar con urgencia todas las preocupaciones, alegrías y tristezas que llevaba dentro porque sino explotaría. Cuando se sintió capaz de volver a hablar, se separó de Sirius, quien hizo aparecer un bonito pañuelo de seda blanca y se lo dio.

- Para secar las lágrimas de tan bella dama- dijo. Hermione lo tomó agradecida. Parecía que ya se había tranquilizado pero no fue así.

- Me siento tan mal por no haber podido ayudarlo...

- Oye- le susurró Sirius- no te culpes por algo que no estaba bajo tu control, Hermione. Tú no eres responsable de nada.

- Pero le prometí que lo ayudaría a recuperar la cadena...

- Por favor deja de torturarte con eso- le pidió Sirius tomándole la mano. Hermione al instante se soltó de él y se levantó.

- ¿Cómo diablos me pides eso? ¡¿Acaso no entiendes que la luna llena de este jueves podría matarlo?- exclamó.

- ¡Lo sé! - Sirius también levantó la voz- ¡pero tú no tienes la culpa de que Remus haya perdido esa jodida cadena ni de que Malfoy la haya encontrado!

Hermione se dejó caer de rodillas sin controlar el llanto. Sirius se sintió mal por eso.

- Perdóname, no quise hablarte en ese tono...- la tomó por los hombros y la levantó del suelo para sentarla nuevamente en el sillón.

- Quiero estar con él- dijo Hermione haciendo caso omiso a las disculpas de Sirius- por eso necesito tu ayuda... dime que me la darás, Sirius... dímelo.

- Pero... no sé qué es lo que pretendes- contestó Sirius con cautela. Hermione reprimió los sollozos y dijo:

- Quiero que me lleves a Edimburgo

- ¿Qué?

- Sí. Quiero estar al lado de Remus durante la luna llena, no quiero dejarlo solo.

Hermione hablaba rápidamente pero cada una de las palabras que dijo le salió del corazón. Sirius no podía pensar con claridad y negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo hacerlo.

Hermione no se esperaba esa respuesta.

- ¿Por qué no puedes?- balbuceó sin saber si llorar más o gritarle.

- Porque es totalmente loco e ilógico lo que me pides.

- Sirius...

- Hermione...

- Por favor entiéndeme...- ahora fue ella quien tomó sus grandes manos- necesito estar con Remus... no soportaría quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados sabiendo que él sufre.

Sirius volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- No puedo sacarte de Hogwarts, todos lo notarían. Además, Remus está en la casa del doctor Rouvas y no podríamos entrar ahí.

Hermione bajó la mirada.

- Alguna manera debe de haber- insistió- estoy segura de que algo se te puede ocurrir.

- No, Hermione. La chica no entendía por qué el animago se empeñaba en negarse. Y se lo dijo.

- Tan sólo piensa en los riesgos que eso conlleva- replicó él.

- No me importa.

- No seas necia...

- Ni James ni tú pensaban en los riesgos que corrían cuando acompañaban a Remus- le recriminó Hermione soltándole las manos.

- Así es- admitió él- era totalmente irresponsable, Remus nos pudo haber mordido... miles de cosas nos pudieron haber pasado.

- Pero no fue así.

Sirius comenzaba a exasperarse ante la habilidad de Hermione para voltearle sus propios argumentos en su contra.

- Escucha, Hermione: la respuesta es no.

Hermione se alejó de Sirius.

- Dame una buena razón- exigió.

- Créeme, yo sé lo que te digo: no soportarás ver a Remus sufriendo la mutación, eso sería una experiencia demasiado dura para ti y no serías capaz de soportarla.

- Tampoco podría soportar la idea de estar lejos de él y abandonarlo, sería igual de duro estar aquí imaginándome lo que podría estarle pasando.

- Eso no se compara con el dolor que te causaría verlo.

- ¡Al carajo con el maldito dolor!- gritó Hermione apuntándolo con la varita mágica. Sirius se quedó quieto y tranquilamente dijo:

- Baja eso, Hermione.

- ¡NO!- la chica estaba fuera de sí- ¡¿Qué diablos tengo que hacer para que entiendas que no puedo quedarme aquí? ¡¿Cómo puedo convencerte para que me ayudes? ¡¿A caso tengo que acostarme contigo?

El semblante de Sirius se endureció completamente. Se aferró con fuerza al sillón porque sentía que si no lo hacía, se iría sobre la chica: lo que no sabía era si sería para...golpearla o para besarla... porque se moría por hacer ambas cosas. Su corazón latía rápidamente, él mismo podía escuchar cómo sus latidos retumbaban en sus oídos.

Ya era tarde cuando Hermione se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se volteó y se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Su varita mágica había caído al suelo.

Ya no podía hacer nada para arreglar la imprucencia que había cometido. Dio un respingo al sentir que unas manos tomaron su cintura.

- ¿Irías a la cama conmigo con tal de que te lleve con él?- en la voz de Sirius podía percibirse con claridad la furia. Hermione reprimió un sollozo- piensa bien lo que propones, niña, porque un día de éstos alguien podría tomarte la palabra.

Sirius la soltó y salió de la habitación, dejando tras de sí una estela de furia y deseo. Hermione se tumbó en la cama de Remus. Con el envolvente aroma del licántropo que aún estaba impregnado en las mantas, siguió llorando un buen rato, reprochándoseel haber dicho cosas sin sentido y el haber alejado de una manera tan estúpida a la única persona que pudo haber hecho algo por ella.

* * *

Transformado en perro salió a los jardines y comenzó a alejarse de los terrenos del castillo. En el trayecto nadie lo había visto, pero muy poco le habría importado si alguien lo hubiera hecho.

"¡¿A caso tengo que acostarme contigo?"

- "Chiquilla estúpida"- pensó Sirius obviamente enojado. ¿Quién se creía ella para hablarle de ese modo? Estaba ardido, confundido y tal vez frustrado o decepcionado, no lo sabía. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era de que jamás se habría esperado que Hermione le dijera eso.

- "Estaba desesperada y por eso no sabía lo que decía"- era lo que su conciencia argumentaba para defender a la castaña.

Pero Sirius no escuchaba, se negaba a hacerlo y por eso corría, quería alejarse lo más posible de Hogwarts, de Hermione y todos esos pensamientos. Lo que lo confundía era que esa chica lo había tentado; lo que lo frustraba, era el no haber podido caer en la tentación. Lo enfurecía consigo mismo que sabía que muy en el fondo de su subconsciente sí deseaba a la chica de su mejor amigo. Se sentía una basura por querer estar con ella aún siendo testigo del amor que Remus y ella se tenían.


	27. Aunque no me puedas ver

N/A: he visto que varias personas han agregado mi historia a sus favoritas, o al menos se han suscrito para que les lleguen alertas de actualización. Eso me hace muy feliz, gracias a todas! Besos! Disfruten este capítulo. Espero sus comentarios!

* * *

27.- Aunque no me puedas ver

Acostado en la reconfortante cama, Remus acababa de recuperar el sentido. Estaba muy confundido... tal parecía que había dormido casi 24 horas. Tenía una sensación de vértigo, hambre, sed y sentía presión sobre el pecho.

Vio que estaba conectado a un par de aparatos, uno que señalaba sus signos vitales y otro que le suministraba suero.

- Maldición... - descubrió que a sus piernas, brazos y a su abdomen estaban adheridos unos bichos negros que tenían un aspecto viscoso. Eran sanguijuelas- lo que me faltaba...

Definitivamente la estaba pasando mal. Y sabía que la noche de luna llena sería aún peor. Por primera vez en meses volvía a experimentar auténtico miedo.

Los fantasmas de su pasado invadieron nuevamente su mente. La noche en que fue mordido... su primera transformación; tan sólo tenía nueve años cuando eso sucedió. El dolor tanto físico como espiritual que recorría su ser cada vez que eso pasaba, las heridas que él mismo se hacía... el sufrimiento de sus padres, la soledad, el rechazo, la vergüenza, las humillaciones, las burlas... tantas lágrimas derramadas a lo largo de esos años. Pero luego, una luz de esperanza.

- La cual ya está agonizando- se dijo con pesar- si le hubiera dicho a Albus desde el principio la verdad...

Definitivamente no podía seguir así, ocultando las cosas. Tenía que confesarle a Dumbledore toda la verdad aunque eso implicara irse de Hogwarts. Por una parte eso no era tan malo como parecía; si se iba de ahí, dejaría de ser un profesor, por lo tanto ya no habría impedimentos para que él y Hermione se amaran libremente. Con ese pensamiento se volvió a quedar dormido.

* * *

Hermione hizo grandes esfuerzos para mostrarse animada y ocultar que estuvo llorando durante un largo tiempo porque de lo contrario levantaría las comprometedoras interrogantes de Harry, Ron y Ginny. A las que más miedo les tenía eran a las de la pelirroja, pues se conocían demasiado bien y si Hermione se descuidaba, su amiga descubriría la verdad. Hermione se moría por contarle lo que estaba viviendo, sabía que Ginny la escucharía y tal vez le daría un buen consejo, o en el peor de los casos, unas palabras de consuelo.

Lo único que detenía a Hermione era que a veces la extrovertida pelirroja tenía cierta tendencia a hablar de más; si por alguna razón se le salía decir frente a alguien que Remus y Hermione tenían un romance, el chisme se esparciría por todo el castillo y ese sería el fin. El otro impedimento era ¿cómo reaccionaría Ginny al saber que su amiga andaba con un hombre ya mayor? El hecho de que fuera un profesor era tal vez irrelevante, la cosa es que él aparte de ser un hombre lobo, tenía veinte años más que ella.

- "¿Ves?"- pensó Hermione viendo a la despreocupada pelirroja sirviéndose un poco de leche- "por eso no te digo nada."- Una linda lechuza parda llegó junto a ella y le dejó un sobre.- "¿Una carta de Remus? Por favor que sea de él... que sea de mi Remus..."

- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Ron cuando la vio levantarse- ni siquiera has terminado tu desayuno.

- Olvidé mi libreta de historia- dijo Hermione cortantemente y escondiendo el sobre, el cual abrió cuando se alejó lo suficiente para poder estar sola.

"Hermione: tengo un plan. Si quieres que lo llevemos a cabo, necesito que me mandes ahora mismo un itinerario que explique a detalle todas y cada una de tus actividades rutinarias durante el día, así como una lista de datos básicos sobre ti, cosas que todo el mundo sepa, en especial Harry y Ron. Para hacerla debes basarte en ésta que te mando yo, la cual es preciso que te aprendas de memoria. Te espero a la seis de la tarde en el cuarto de los menesteres, confía en mí.

S. Black"

- Por Dios...- Hermione se apresuró a desdoblar el otro pergamino.

_Nombre: Nymphadora Andrómeda Tonks_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 23 de junio_

_Edad: 25 años_

_Profesión: Auror_

_Comida favorita: Pizza y lasaña_

_Palabras favoritas: Aeronave, televisión, internet, bolígrafo, automóvil_

_Hobbys: Jugar videojuegos muggles_

Y a la larga lista se sumaban cosas como frases más dichas, estado de ánimo más común y reacciones típicas ante ciertas situaciones. ¿Qué sería lo que Sirius planeaba? Hermione no tenía la más remota idea pero se apresuró a hacer la lista que el animago le pedía para mandársela lo antes posible.

Para cuando llegó la hora de encontrarse con Sirius ya había logrado aprenderse la lista de Tonks.

Al arrivar frente al cuarto de los menesteres vio que era precisamente Tonks quien la esparaba.

- Hola Hermione.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Entremos, ya lo sabrás- dijo la metamorfomaga haciendo aparecer la puerta en la pared. Sirius aguardaba en el interior sentado en un sillón.

- Hola- le dijo tímidamente Hermione sin siquiera mirarlo. Él simplemente contestó con un gesto- ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

La chica moría por saberlo. Tonks notó desde el principio la tensión que había entre la joven bruja y su tío, así que se apresuró a tomar la palabra.

- Pues verás: Sirius habló con Dumbledore hoy en la mañana y le pidió que le permitiera ir a ver a Remus con el pretexto de darle apoyo moral durante su transformaicón y él dijo que sí; de hecho lo citó a las ocho para que vaya a casa del doctor Rouvas desde su oficina mediante polvos flu. Dumbledore también irá, él de por sí tiene que estar ahí pero aquí la cosa es que veremos si tú también puedes ir siendo yo. ¿Me entiendes? Tú irás siendo yo y yo me quedaré aquí siendo tú.

Hermione bufó un poco molesta.

- Así que lo sabes todo.

- Bueno...- balbuceó Tonks.

- Obvio que lo sabe- intervino Sirius con brusquedad- no podía venir a tomar tu lugar sin saber la causa.

- Está bien, Sirius- interrumpió Tonks- no es para que le hables así. Es comprensible que Hermione muestre desconfianza. ¿Podrías hacernos un favor? Sal de aquí, ella y yo necesitamos hablar en privado.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua y de mala gana se retiró. Esto puso a Hermione de malas.

- Déjalo, es sólo que está en sus días. No le hagas caso.

Ambas brujas rieron, sin embargo Hermione no dejaba de sentirse un poco incómoda. Se fue a sentar al lugar donde había estado Sirius.

- Y bien...- dijo con la esperanza de que Tonks rompiera el silencio- supongo que quieres que hablemos de 'mujer a mujer'.

- Sí. Hermione, sé que Remus y tú son novios. Como ya te imaginarás, pude intuirlo ayer, cuando te apareciste en la casa de Sirius. Él me lo contó porque lo obligué. Sabes, a veces puedo llegar a ser demasiado fastidiante cuando quiero que alguien me cuente algo.

Esto último lo dijo con una risita.

- ...- por alguna razón a Hermione no le agradaba que alguien más se estuviera metiendo en el asunto. Simplemente frunció los labios y miró hacia otro lado.

- Oye- la llamó Tonks- sé que tal vez me metí en lo que no me importa y siento haberte molestado; es sólo que no pude evitarlo. Yo aprecio mucho a Remus, él es para mí como el hermano sensato que nunca tuve, papel que a Sirius no le queda porque él es el loco e irresponsable de la familia. Tú sabes que a veces a todos nos hace falta alguien que nos ayude a poner los pies sobre la tierra. Remus siempre ha sido un gran amigo para mí y por eso me interesa que sea feliz. Por lo visto, te ha elegido a ti para lograrlo y me da gusto; me encanta la idea de que Remus haya encontrado a alguien como tú. ¿Qué importa que él sea mayor? Yo siempre he sido de la idea de que para el amor no hay edades.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y miró a Tonks.

- Me agrada cómo piensas- le dijo.

- Es que es la verdad. Hermione, desde que tú y yo nos conocimos nos hemos llevado bien y me gustaría que así siguiéramos. Sólo quería venir a decirte que si alguna vez te hace falta alguien con quien desahogarte o alquien a quien platicarle sobre lo tuyo con Remus, puedes confiar en mí ya que lo sé todo. Te juro que seré como una tumba y que siempre que necesites apoyo te lo daré.

- Es... muy amable de tu parte- Hermione en verdad se sentía agradecida. Tonks siempre le había caído bien, incluso le parecía gracioso el hecho de que fuera un poco torpe- te lo agradezco.

Nuevamente se sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo.

- Bueno, ahora terminaré de explicarte el plan de Sirius para que puedas ir a verlo.

Era simple: con la poción multijugos que Sirius había logrado conseguir a última hora en una botica escondida en el centro de Manchester, Hermione se haría pasar por Tonks y así saldría del castillo; en cambio Tonks se quedaría en su lugar e incluso asistiría a las clases y desempeñaría su papel de prefecta.

- Para eso era la lista que Black me pidió...

- Sí, era para eso; espero que te la hayas aprendido.

- Así lo hice. ¿Tú ya sabes cuáles son mis actividades?

- No te preocupes, creo que sí. Hasta me aprendí lo que le dices a Ron cuando no hace su tarea. Oye- Tonks cambió de tema- ¿estás molesta con Sirius? ¿Ha habido problemas?

A Hermione no le gustó la pregunta.

- Ayer discutimos...

- Oh, ya veo...

- Pero... ¿fue de él la idea de la poción multijugos?

- Sí. Hoy me fue a buscar a mi casa como a las cinco de la mañana para pedirme que los ayude.

- Vaya... gracias otra vez. Aunque supongo que por mi culpa faltarás al trabajo al menos un día.

- Bah, no te preocupes, eso no será problema. Mi novio me solapará y nadie notará mi ausencia. Además será divertido volver a Hogwarts.

- Cielos, Tonks, no sabes el alivio que me das. Por fin voy a poder estar con Remus... tengo miedo de que algo malo le pase.

- No te preocupes. Roguemos al cielo para que todo salga bien. Y... – se ruborizó un poco- cuéntame, ¿cómo es que se fueron dando las cosas entre ustedes? Ya escuché la versión de Sirius pero no cuenta nada con detalles...

Hermione por fin escuchó la pregunta que desde hacía tiempo ansiaba contestar y por fin podría hacerlo.

- Creo que mi manera de verlo cambió la noche en que Voldemort fue vencido. Lo que él hizo fue increíble. Desde siempre lo he admirado, pero desde ahí eso creció. Cuando supe que regresaría a Hogwarts a dar clases, en verdad me alegré… y fue durante el semestre pasado que comencé a notar que estando en sus clases me ponía nerviosa, su mirada me hipnotizaba, me di cuenta de que adoro su seriedad, su madurez, su elegancia… la verdad es que aprovechaba todas las ocasiones que podía para quedarme a platicar con él después de clases...

Tonks miraba alegremente el aire soñador de la chica.

- ¿Y no sabes si por su parte también había algo?

- No lo sé, era confuso. Nunca ha dejado de tratarme como a una alumna más pero siento que de alguna forma conmigo fue diferente.

********** Flash Back ***********

Era noviembre. La joven caminaba por los pasillos haciendo su habitual ronda mientras Harry y Ron entrenaban en el campo de quidditch.

- Hola Hermione.

Ella volteó y vio a su profesor de DCAO cargando una pesada pila de libros.

- Profesor Lupin, permítame ayudarle.

- Ah, no te molestes, yo puedo cargarlos. Solamente te pido que me abras la puerta de mi despacho- dijo el hombre.

Llegaron hasta el lugar y Hermione hizo lo que Remus le pidió. Él rápidamente entró y soltó los libros sobre el escritorio.

- Cielos, muchas gracias.

- No fue nada- dijo ella tratando de ocultar sus nervios. Él le sonrió.

- Está fría la tarde, ¿no?

- Sí, mucho- contestó Hermione frotándose las manos.

- ¿Te apetece algo caliente de tomar? Has estado mucho tiempo caminando por los pasillos, necesitas entrar en calor. Ya sé, vayamos a las cocinas. Allá está agradable la temperatura y los elfos podrán darnos todo el chocolate con amareto que queramos junto con un panqué recién horneado. ¿Podrás apartar unos instantes para mí dentro de tu agenda?

Hermione rió junto con él.

- Claro, profesor. Estando en tan buena compañía, siempre habrá tiempo para una taza de chocolate.

- Genial, no se diga más y vayamos.

Remus estuvo a punto de ofrecerle su brazo a Hermione cuando salieron del despacho, pero se detuvo al ver a varios alumnos cerca de ellos.

Esa tarde pasaron un agradable rato tomando bebidas calientes que no sólo lograron acabar con el frío que sentían sus cuerpos, sino que también rompieron con el hielo que inevitablemente separa a los profesores de los alumnos.

**********Fin Flash Back**********

Tonks la escuchaba con atención.

- A mí nunca me comentó nada, pero yo creo sí le interesabas desde ese entonces- le dijo.

- No lo sé...

- Y dime, ¿cuándo fue que te diste cuenta de que en verdad estabas enamorada de él?

********** Flash Back ***********

Era el 20 de diciembre. A media mañana el tren de regreso a Londres saldría de la estación de Hogsmeade para llevar a casa a los alumnos que pasarían la Navidad con sus familias. Hermione era una de ellos. No iría exactamente con su familia, pero iría a la Madriguera.

No podría ir con sus padres porque ellos no la recordaban. La razón era que, antes de la segunda guerra contra Voldemort, ella les aplicó el encantamiento _Obliviate _para que creyeran llamarse de otro modo, se mudaran de casa, olvidaran a su propia hija, y así evitarles cualquier riesgo de ser atacados por mortífagos que la buscaran. Eso la entristecía profundamente, pero la reconfortaba la idea de que ellos estuvieron a salvo en esa época tan oscura.

- Felices fiestas, señorita Granger- le había dicho la profesora McGonagall cuando se encontraron en el vestíbulo.

- Gracias profesora, igualmente.

Subió la escalinata de mármol, pues iba a buscar a Ginny porque dentro de poco serían llevados a Hogsmeade. Pero prefirió cambiar su rumbo... tocó la puerta de aquél despacho...

- Adelante.

Hermione pasó ambas manos por su cabello y entró.

- Hola profesor.

La mirada celeste del licántropo se clavó en ella y le sonrió.

- Hola Hermione. ¿Cómo va todo?- dijo alegremente- siéntate.

- Gracias.

- ¿Ya estás lista para irte a la Madriguera?

- Ya... de hecho en veinte minutos salimos a Hogsmeade.

- Oh, vaya... ¿ya tan pronto te vas?- preguntó Lupin con un poco de desilusión.

- Eh, sí...- Hermione bajó la mirada- Así es... por eso venía a despedirme… sé que este año usted no nos acompañará.

Se sonrieron.

- Es una lástima que no nos veremos sino hasta enero...

¿Acaso Lupin se estaba lamentando?

- Lo echaré de menos- se atrevió a decir Hermione. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Él no contestó. Se levantó de su lugar y dijo:

- Ven acá; déjame darte un abrazo.

El corazón de Hermione dio un brinco de alegría, al instante sus piernas la incorporaron y la llevaron hacia los brazos de su profesor, quien le dio un beso en la frente antes de estrecharla.

Y ahí estaban ellos dos, parados en medio del despacho alegremente adornado con motivos navideños. En una esquina había un pequeño árbol adornado con luces de colores, la chimenea encendida porporcionaba un reconfortante calor y a través de la ventana podía verse la nieve caer. Definitivamente el espíritu de la Navidad estaba presente.

- Feliz Navidad- le dijo Remus.

- Feliz Navidad, profesor- contestó ella.

*********** Fin Flash Back **********

- Fue ahí cuando supe que todo en él me vuelve loca- dijo Hermione. Luego le contó a su nueva amiga acerca de Malfoy y lo que había pasado desde que ella estaba con Remus. En ese instante Sirius irrumpió en el cuarto.

- ¿Sería mucha molestia pedirles que interrumpan su amena charla? ¡Llevan casi una hora! Dentro de poco tengo que estar en la oficina de Dumbledore, así que si quieren seguir el plan, apúrense.

Hermione se mordió la lengua. La mala actitud de Sirius definitivamente la molestaba.

- ¡Ya vamos!- replicó Tonks- dame la poción multijugos.

Sirius se sacó del bolsillo dos botellas pequeñas y se las dio.

- Estas botellas están reducidas con un hechizo, en realidad contienen medio litro de poción- explicó Tonks- esto será suficiente, recuerda que hay que darle un trago cada hora.

Unas tijeras aparecieron en la mano de Hermione, quien estaba pensando que necesitarían unas para poder cortarse el pequeño mechón de cabellos que debían agregarle a la poción. Y así lo hicieron.

Media hora más tarde los tres salieron del cuarto de los menesteres, ambas brujas ya se habían "intercambiado". Para Hermione era extraño verse a sí misma como si de alguien más se tratara. Llevaba una pequeña maleta que Tonks le había preparado con ropa y artículos personales.

- Recuerda que soy alérgica a las nueces- le dijo la Tonks encerrada en el cuerpo de Hermione- te suplico que no comas ni una sola porque me saldrán ronchas por todas partes y créeme que es muy molesto.

- Descuida- respondió la Hermione encerrada en el cuerpo de Tonks- no se me olvidará. Por cierto, en mi mochila hay un folder azul que tiene mi horario de clases y otro papel que especifica cuándo y dónde tengo que hacer mis rondas. Ah, y aún tengo algo importante que decirte; por lo que más quieras, en ningún momento permitas que Draco Malfoy se te acerque. Y si te dice algo respecto a la cadena que perdió Remus... trata de recuperarla, pero no caigas en ninguna clase de chantaje.

- No te preocupes; estoy consciente de lo que pasa. Te prometo que haré lo posible para quitársela. Y te escribiré para mantenerte al tanto de lo que ocurra acá.

- Bueno, Nymphadora, será mejor que nos separemos ya- dijo Sirius cortando la conversación de las chicas. La verdadera Tonks lo miró molesta.

- No me llames así- luego dirigiéndose a la verdadera Hermione- espero que todo salga bien.

- Gracias... esto es algo que jamás podré pagarte.

Tras sonreírse por última vez, tomaron caminos diferentes. La supuesta Hermione se dirigió al Gran Comedor mientras que la verdadera iba en la silenciosa compañía de Sirius al despacho de Dumbledore.

* * *

- Sirius, qué bueno que llegas- le dijo en anciano en cuanto entraron.

- Hola Albus. Me preguntaba si también podría venir Nymphadora.

- No me llames así- interrumpió Hermione de mala gana. El director la miró- buenas noches, profesor Dumbledore. Lamento haber llegado sin avisar, pero me acabo de enterar de que Sirius visitaría a Remus: me gustaría mucho poder ir yo también a apoyarlo en estos momentos tan difíciles.

El director se movió un poco incómodo en su asiento.

- Mmm... Supongo que no habrá problema- dijo.

El cabello de Tonks, que desde que Hermione ocupó su cuerpo se había tornado azul marino debido a la preocupación que la joven sentía, se volvió nuevamente rosa chicle.

- Dime Albus, ¿cómo ha estado Lunático?- preguntó Sirius.

- El pobre lo está teniendo difícil- respondió Dumbledore- apenas sufrió un infarto.

Hermione sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

- ¿Y cómo sigue?- preguntó sin ocultar su angustia.

- Pues tuvieron que trabajar mucho para estabilizarlo, afortunadamente está un poco mejor. Pero bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos.

* * *

Cayó a los pies de una joven bruja. Se trataba de la asistente e hija del doctor Yraclis Psihas. Era alta, esbelta, de piernas largas, usaba lentes, sus ojos eran oscuros y sus labios pintados de rojo combinaban con su cabello pelirrojo, el cual era lacio, sedoso y no muy largo, le llegaba a la altura de la barbilla. Le tendió una mano a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Gracias.

El profesor Dumbledore se reunió con ella.

- Vamos Tonks, te presentaré a mis colegas. Deja aquí tus cosas, la señorita Psihas las llevará a tu habitación.

En ese momento llegó Sirius y siguieron a Dumbledore a la sala contigua, la cual era el laboratorio.

Ahí estaban Yraclis Psihas, Johannes Glesner y Constantine Rouvas. Hablaron con Dumbledore acerca de la poción de polvos de luna y la forma en que el organismo de Remus reaccionaba al ingerirla. También el tema de la cadena perdida y sus consecuencias salió a flote, cosa que a Hermione le dolió volver a escuchar.

- Pero tan sólo nos queda esperar hasta mañana para ver qué pasa- concluyó Rouvas.

- ¿Podemos verlo ahora?- preguntó Dumbledore- tal vez se anime cuando sepa que sus amigos están aquí.

- Sí, será una buena idea. El pobre ha estado algo deprimido.

La casa era bastante grande. La habitación donde Remus se hallaba estaba en el segundo piso.

- Doctor Prescott, buenas noches- Dumbledore saludó al medimago de San Mungo- espero que no interrumpamos.

- Por supuesto que no, profesor Dumbledore.

Sirius, Hermione y los demás alquimistas pasaron al cuarto. La sensación que invadió a Hermione cuando vio a Remus dormir con aquellas asquerosas sanguijuelas adheridas a su pecho y brazos fue indescriptible.

- "¿Qué te están haciendo?"- pensó horrorizada. Sirius le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Tranquila- le susurró.

- ¿Podemos despertarlo, doctor Prescott?- preguntó Dumbledore.

- Sí, de hecho estaba a punto de hacerlo porque ya es hora de que coma algo.

Sirius y Hermione estaban parados a los pies de la cama y vieron a Remus sumamente confundido cuando fue despertado.

- Hola- le dijo el profesor Dumbledore sentándose a su lado- ¿cómo te sientes?

El licántropo miró hacia el techo tratado de aclararse la vista.

- Un poco mejor- alcanzó a decir con un cansado suspiro. Su voz estaba ronca- pero creo que estos bichos me hacen sentir más enfermo...

Dumbledore rió con ternura.

- Sí, me imagino que no es agradable tenerlos pegados todo el tiempo... pero descuida, dentro de poco te los quitaremos. Por ahora absorben tu sangre para aminorarle la carga a tu cuerpo y así evitar que sufras otro infarto.

- Mmm...

- Oye, arriba ese ánimo- le dijo Dumbledore- no querrás que Sirius y Tonks te vean así de apagado.

- ¿Cómo?- Remus creyó no haber entendido. Dumbledore les pidió a ellos dos con una seña que se pararan junto a él.

Hermione sintió una inmensa ternura al ver una cansada pero sincera sonrisa dibujarse en el demacrado rostro de Remus. Su barba estaba bastante crecida, su cabello completamente despeinado y sus ojos eran grises.

- Hey Lunático- dijo Sirius tratando de sonar tan alegre y bromista como de costumbre- ¿cuántos días llevas sin bañarte?

- Aún no los suficientes para romper tu récord de dos semanas- contestó el licántropo haciendo que todos rieran y que Sirius se ruborizara al recordar aquella vez. Finalmente los ojos de Remus se posaron en la supuesta Tonks- qué agradable sorpresa.

- Ya ves que siempre hay tiempo para los amigos- acertó a decir ella- "mírame bien, amor, soy yo..."

Eso era lo que trataba de decirle con la mirada, porque de otra forma era imposible.

- Me alegra verlos, chicos... gracias por traerlos, Albus.

- Todo sea por ver contento a nuestro muchacho- le contestó el anciano con la paternidad con la que siempre se dirigía a él.

- "Todo sea por verte feliz, amor"- pensó Hermione. El profesor Psihas tosió para hacerse notar.

- Señor Black, señorita... ¿por qué no van con mi hija Adhara para que les muestre sus habitaciones y les dé algo de cenar? Nosotros necesitamos tener una pequeña charla con su amigo antes de que cene y se vuelva a dormir.

* * *

Adhara Psihas rápidamente les mostró dónde se hallaban las habitaciones y les dijo todo lo que debían saber de la cocina para que se sirvieran lo que apetecieran. Era una mujer de pocas palabras.

Sirius tomó sopa de la olla que estaba en la estufa. Hermione prefirió un vaso de leche y una pieza de pan dulce. Ni siquiera se miraban, sin embargo ella notó que él tenía intenciones de terminar rápido y retirarse. Pero definitivamente debían hablar.

- Sirius...

El animago se levantó, dejó plato vacío en el fregadero y dijo:

- No olvides estar tomando la poción multijugos cada hora y no dejes que nadie vea que eres tú, sino mi cabeza rodará. Buenas noches.

Y sin más, se fue, dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca.

- Genial...

En cuanto acabó también subió a su habitación. Quería dormir, porque tal vez así lograría olvidar por unas cuantas horas sus angustias.

* * *

El calor del medio día los abrazaba. Sirius y Remus, los dos merodeadores que aún estaban sobre la faz de la tierra, platicaban alegremente sentados en el jardín.

Cansado de estar todo el tiempo en la cama, el licántropo había insistido hasta que los alquimistas le permitieron levantarse, darse un buen baño, rasurarse y desayunar al aire libre con su mejor amigo.

- … - pero jamás olvidaré la vez en que embrujamos la cena de navidad- dijo el licántropo- ¿recuerdas cómo salió corriendo el pavo ahumado cuando el profesor Dumbledore quiso clavarle el cuchillo?

Ambos hombres reían a carcajadas. Habían pasado el tiempo reviviendo felices recuerdos que a pesar de los años seguían trayendo alegría al presente.

- Hola- saludó detrás de ellos una chica.

- ¡Hola Tonks!- dijo Remus alegremente volteándose para verla- creí que jamás ibas a despertar. Siéntate y come algo. Hermione aún no lograba acostumbrarse a estar bajo la apariencia de Tonks y se sentía algo torpe. Remus le sonrió- ¿Qué locuras has hecho últimamente?- le preguntó. Sirius casi escupe el jugo que en ese momento se estaba tomando. La chica rió para tratar de disimular lo embarazoso de la situación.

- Je, je... lamentablemente el trabajo ya no me deja mucho tiempo libre para hacer locuras- dijo.

- Oh, no puede ser así...

- Aunque bueno- agregó acordándose de algo que había leído en la lista que la verdadera Tonks le había escrito- hace poco me compré una computadora con internet...

Sirius y Remus se miraron sin entender.

- ¿Ya cuántos artefactos muggles tienes?- le preguntó Remus divertido.

- Oh, aún no muchos.

- ¿Ya conseguiste el juego ese nuevo del que me habías hablado?

- ¿El qué?

- Sí, uno como los que ya tienes, pero la versión nueva.

- ¡Ah! Te refieres al X-box.

- Sí, ese.

- Pues no, todavía no lo tengo. Dennis me prometió que me lo regalará en mi cumpleaños.

- Ya veo...

Hermione miró de reojo a Sirius con la intención de preguntarle discretamente si estaba actuando bien o no, pero el animago no prestaba atención a la conversación, estaba concentrado en la moneda con la que jugueteaba. Se quedaron todos en silencio, cosa que Hermione aprovechó para seguir comiendo. Entonces de la nada Sirius se levantó de su silla.

- Ahora vuelvo- dijo serio y se fue dejándolos solos.

- "Qué bien, ahora podré decirle a Remus quién soy"- pensó Hermione.

- ¿Están enojados?- preguntó Remus sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh?

- Sirius y tú.

- Ah... es sólo que apenas discutimos, supongo que sigue molesto.

- ¿Y eso?

- Bah... cosas sin importancia.

- ¿Y cómo va todo con Dennis?- preguntó Remus cambiando de tema. Hermione sonrió con la intención de darle a Tonks una apariencia más natural.

- Llevamos ya un mes saliendo.

- ¿Eso significa que ya son novios?

- Por así decirlo...

Remus sonrió pícaramente. Hermione aún no creía que fuera capaz de ser tan buena actriz, al parecer Remus no sospechaba nada.

- Espero que pronto me presentes a ese chico.

- Es una buena persona- dijo Hermione esperando no meter la pata. Entonces los ojos de Remus adquirieron un brillo especial.

- ¿Qué crees?- dijo con la intención de despertar el interés de la que creía que era su amiga.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo también tengo algo nuevo que contar.

- ¿En serio?- Hermione no sabía si debía seguir con la plática porque sospechaba hacia dónde iría, pero al parecer Remus estaba ansioso por hablar.

- Sí, imagínate… yo también he estado viendo a alguien.

- ¿En verdad? "Cielos, ¿ahora cómo te digo la verdad?"

- Sí Dora, escuchaste bien- Remus volteó hacia todos lados para cerciorarse de que podría hablar sin el riesgo de que alguien más los escuchara- aún siento raro al llamarla 'novia'. Te aseguro que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

Su semblante era idéntico al de un adolecente enamorado.

- Cuéntame más- pidió Hermione decidiéndose a aprovechar que su verdadera identidad estaba oculta- ¿dónde la conociste? ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo pasó?

- Mmm... ¿Cómo contártelo? Cielos, me gustaría tener una cámara para fotografiar tu cara conforme te vayas enterando.

- ¿Por qué? No me digas que sales con la profesora McGonagall.

Ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada.

- Ja ja ja ja ja ja. No, no podría salir con ella- dijo Remus- porque ya está reservada para Albus.

Nuevamente rieron.

- Bueno, entonces si no es Minerva, ¿quién?

Remus miró a Tonks a los ojos.

- Antes de decírtelo debo preguntarte una cosa: ¿aún sigues creyendo que para el amor no hay edad?

- Sí... siempre lo he dicho.

- Perfecto. Bueno, entonces prepárate: es Hermione Granger, la amiga de Harry.

- ¡Wow!- definitivamente Hermione era una buena actriz- ¡pero Remus! ¡Es una niña!

- Ya es mayor de edad- objetó Remus- en cualquier caso... sí, puede que sea una niña; pero es MI niña.

- También es tu alumna.

- Lo sé, Tonks. Pero eso no impide que me haya enamorado de ella. Es que es tan distinta a las demás...

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que es única... tiene muchas cualidades que ni siquiera hay en mujeres de mi edad. Además ella me hace sentir vivo, incluso se me olvida que poco me falta para cumplir cuarenta años. Te juro que cada vez que la tengo entre mis brazos encuentro el cariño que me fue negado por tanto tiempo... cada vez que nos besamos es mágica.

Sus ojos adquirieron un azul intenso. Hermione realmente quería abalanzarse sobre él y decirle que ahí estaba.

- ¿Y cómo es que te enamoraste de ella?- no dudó en hacer esa pregunta, pues estaba segura de que la verdadera Tonks también lo habría hecho. Remus miró hacia el cielo.

- No lo sé; pero me di cuenta de que necesitaba estar con ella desde la primera vez que me besó- rió para sus adentros al recordar a la chica afectada por la poción desatadora- pero todo comenzó a surgir desde antes. No sé exactamente cuándo porque mi papel de profesor me impedía verlo.

- Me alegro por ustedes.

- La extraño tanto... me gustaría tenerla aquí.

- "Aquí me tienes, cielo."

- ...aunque tal vez sea mejor que no esté- dijo Remus con voz apagada.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Imagínate si me viera convertido en la bestia que realmente soy.

- ¿Temes que se aleje de ti?- preguntó Hermione.

- Pues...- Remus hizo un gesto- cualquiera lo haría, y con justa razón. Dime, ¿a ti te gustaría estar con un viejo hombre lobo sin futuro que apenas y puede mantenerse a sí mismo? Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle...

- Oye, no hables así. Puede que sí seas un hombre lobo pero no estás viejo. Precisamente estás tomando un tratamiento para combatir la licantropía. Además, ¿cómo puedes decir que no tienes futuro si a partir de lo de Voldemort se te abrieron muchas puertas?

Remus esobzó una sonrisa triste.

- No sé si ella piense igual que tú.

- ¿No crees que ella te ame lo suficiente?- no estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

- Es sólo que en este momento tengo miedo de todo, hasta de mi propia sombra.

Hermione le tomó la mano. Quería besarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien pero no pudo porque el profesor Rouvas y el profesor Dumbledore se aproximaban a ellos justo en ese instante.

Se levantó y se fue. Ya era hora de darle otro trago a la poción multijugos.


	28. No me olvides

N/A: hola chicas! Este capítulo fue bastante difícil de escribir porque sucederá algo muy... impactante. Espero que lo disfruten y me digan qué les pareció! Por cierto, agradezco a todas las personas que se han suscrito para que les lleguen alertas de mis actualizaciones :) Nuevas lectoras, bienvenidas!

* * *

28.- No me olvides

-"Lo que me faltaba"- pensó Hermione escondiendo la en la maleta la carta que recibió de Tonks esa mañana. Gracias a Malfoy en el castillo ya se rumoraba sobre su romance con Remus y sus amigos se encontraban en detención por haber mandado a Malfoy a la enfermería con un maleficio.

El día había pasado volando. Eran casi las ocho de la noche y ya estaba oscureciendo. Remus estaba en la otra habitación, después de la comida los alquimistas le dieron un somnífero y lo mandaron a la cama.

- Es para que ahorres energía- le habían dicho. Dentro de poco todo daría inicio.

* * *

Nuevamente Sirius y Hermione cenaron solos, los demás se habían vuelto a encerrar en el laboratorio.

Era evidente que dentro de los planes de Sirius no se encontraba el dirigirle la palabra a la chica. Se apresuró a terminar su cena y se metió en la habitación de su amigo. Adhara estaba ahí, ajustando un aparato que medía la frecuencia cardiaca de Remus.

- Lo siento, señor Black, Lupin está descansando y debe permanecer tranquilo. Yo me haré cargo de él- le dijo. Sirius bufó.

- Déjalo- gruñó la adormilada voz de Remus- quiero que él me acompañe. Por favor déjanos solos.

- Pero...

- Él se hará cargo de mí- interrumpió Remus. Sirius esbozó una sonrisita burlona cuando Adhara salió del lugar.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?- le preguntó a su amigo mientras ocupaba la silla que estaba junto a la cama.

- Medio despierto... esa pastilla realmente me noqueó.

- Pobre lobito- bromeó Sirius.

- Eres un tonto- le dijo Remus agradecido porque la sola presencia de su amigo le subía el ánimo- pero por eso te aprecio tanto, mi hermano.

- Oh Remsy... ya te estás poniendo cursi... haces que me sonroje.

Nuevamente rieron juntos.

- Ya hablando en serio, Canuto- dijo Remus- a ti te debo muchas cosas. Siempre has estado al pendiente de mí y has sido un gran apoyo; cuando estábamos en Hogwarts me defendías de los que se burlaban de mí a causa de mi secreto y junto con James me ayudaste a que me integrara a una sociedad a la que jamás creí que podría llegar a pertenecer. Durante las lunas lleneas que pasamos en el castillo ustedes dos siempre velaron por mí. Además me ayudaron a hacer de lado la timidez y gracias a eso adquirí la seguridad que antes me faltaba... y mira lo que son las cosas: veinte años después la historia se repite. Me ayudaste a acercarme a Hermione y ahora que es luna llena, estás conmigo. Gracias Sirius...- su voz se iba apagando poco a poco.

Los ojos del animago se humedecieron un poco.

- Hermano, ¿por qué tus palabras suenan a despedida?- dijo con la voz cortada.

- Porque tengo un mal presentimiento- se limitó a contestar Remus.

- Vamos, no seas tan pesimista; todo saldrá bien. Siempre has sido fuerte.

- Pero esta vez es diferente, Canuto- insistió Remus- mi organismo está en muy malas condiciones, no creo que vaya a soportar- su voz era un poco ronca.

- Remus...

Los primeros rayos de luna entraron por la ventana.

- Shhh... Escúchame. Si algo malo llega a pasarme, quiero que me hagas un favor.

- No te molestes en pedírmelo- interrumpió Sirius- vas a ver que más tarde podrás hacerlo tú mismo.

- Canuto, no me contradigas y pon atención- Remus le reprendió como si fuera un niño necio. De repente comenzó a escucharse un pitido; era la máquina a la que estaba conectado el licántropo. El ruido fue incrementando, Sirius miró a Remus con preocupación y se levantó diciendo:

- Voy por el profesor Dumbledore.

Pero Remus lo jaló del brazo. Sus ojos se volvieron de un color dorado demasiado intenso, incluso brillaban y su respiración comenzó a ser dificultosa.

- Espera, primero debes escucharme. Si no sobrevivo, quiero que le digas a Hermione que...

- ¡VENGAN TODOS DE INMEDIATO!- gritó el profesor Dumbledore irrumpiendo en el cuarto.

Remus apretó el brazo de su amigo con fuerza y su mirada de oro se llenó de pánico. Quiso hablar pero no pudo.

- Escucha- le dijo Sirius en voz baja mientras llegaban los demás alquimistas- Hermione está más cerca de lo que te imaginas.

Y se apartó para no estorbar. La habitación era un caos. Dumbledore y los demás se movían rápidamente, iban a pasar a Remus a una camilla.

- Su ritmo cardiaco aumentó drásticamente, ¡ya es hora!- gritó el profesor Glesner para hacerse oír sobre los fuertes pitidos del aparato.

- ¡Desconéctenlo para que lo llevemos al jardín!- ordenó el profesor Pshihas- ¡Adhara, despeja el camino!

La joven bruja salió para asegurarse de que nada estorbaría.

- ¡Ya está listo, pásenlo a la camilla!- intervino Constantine Rouvas.

- _¡Levitacorpus!_- el profesor Dumbledore fue quien se encargó de mover a Remus, cuyo cuerpo comenzaba a tener espasmos.

Todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta. La supuesta Tonks observaba la escena desde el marco de la puerta. Rápidamente se hizo a un lado cuando vio que Dumbledore y los alquimistas llevaban a Remus al jardín. Sirius salió detrás de ellos y se detuvo al ver a la chica. En silencio intercambiaron tristes miradas. Sirius abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo, pero ni siquiera sabía qué. Hermione negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta con la intención de bajar también al jardín.

- No te recomendaría que lo hagas- logró decir Sirius. Hermione lo interrogó con la mirada de Tonks-hablo en serio... en verdad es algo duro, vas a sufrir tú también...

- Puede ser- respondió Hermione con pesar- pero no lo dejaré solo.

Y se fue.

* * *

En el cielo no había una sola nube. La luna llena y las estrellas brillaban con gran intensidad y se sentía el aire frío de la noche. Y en el centro del jardín estaba Remus, aún tumbado sobre la camilla. Dumbledore y sus colegas estaban a una prudente distancia observando expectantemente. A unos pasos de ellos estaba Hermione, con Sirius detrás de ella.

Una fría ventisca le casusó un escalofrío, de modo que cubrió su cabeza con la capucha de la abrigadora túnica de Tonks. Unos metros más adelante la mutación del hombre lobo estaba dando inicio.

Dolor, angustia y desesperación era lo que Remus sentía. Aún no perdía la noción de las cosas, pero no duraría mucho tiempo así. Con pesar se incorporó, las convulsiones habían cesado pero habían sido reemplazados por un frío insoportable. Sus piernas no lograron mantenerlo de pie, así que cayó de rodillas sobre la hierba. Alzando la mirada vio a las personas que ahí estaban, incluyendo a Sirius y a Tonks.

-"Hermione está más cerca de lo que te imaginas"- le había dicho Black. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Se arrancó la playera, quiso incorporarse de nuevo pero no lo logró, sino que quedó tendido en el frío pasto. La vista se le nubló y sintió cómo su cuerpo se sacudía nuevamente, ahora de manera más fuerte. No podía respirar, sentía que se volvía loco. Le dolía intensamente la sien, y unos pinchazos molestos le recorrían la piel, como si su cuerpo la rechazara. Soltó un grito desgarrador, nuevamente su maldición se hacía presente. El vello de sus piernas, brazos y pecho engruesó notablemente en un par de segundos.

El proceso de la transformación se pausó unos instantes. Varias gotas de sudor recorrieron el cuerpo del licántropo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba viendo? ¿Acaso un ángel? Un ángel de cabellos castaños por cuyas mejillas resbalaban un par de lágrimas. Un ángel que se había arrodillado junto a él y trataba de tomarlo entre sus brazos. Susurraba algo que él no alcanzaba a escuchar; poco a poco su conciencia era reemplazada por el instinto salvaje. Sólo se percató de algo; su fino olfato detectó un dulce aroma muy familiar para él. Aquél aroma que había añorado desde que llegó a Edimburgo. Pero de repente desapareció, llevándose al ángel consigo.

* * *

- "¡¿Qué está haciendo?"- pensó Sirius completamente atónito al ver que la joven bruja corrió hacia el semi-lobo que estaba tirado más adelante y lo tomaba entre sus brazos- "¡Está loca!"

Lo que ella estaba haciendo se podría calificar como suicidio porque las reacciones que Remus podría tener eran totalmente impredecibles. ¿Qué tal si la mordía? Nada ni nadie podría evitar que el instinto del licántropo saliera a flote y atacara a quien estuviera enfrente de él.

Sirius corrió tras la chica y bruscamente la separó del hombre lobo, sujetándola fuertemente. Le dolió en el alma ver el sufrimiento de ambos.

- "Pero debo hacerlo, tengo que protegerlos."

- Suéltame Sirius... déjame- sollozó ella mientras intentaba zafarse. Él estaba tan preocupado por mantener a la chica a salvo que apenas y se inmutó al percatarse de que los efectos de la poción multijugos ya habían pasado y Hermione había dejado de verse como Nymphadora Tonks. Por eso Remus había logrado percibir su aroma.

- No te quites la capucha o Dumbledore te descubrirá- le susurró al oído y la alejó lo más posible con la intención de meterla a la casa pero ella se negó.

- Por favor... déjame permanecer acá, no me apartes de él.

- Es lo mejor... debo protegerte- le dijo él sin soltarla, aún temía que fuera a hacer otra locura.

* * *

Dumbledore vio que de repente la transformación se pausó.

- Debemos tener fe- le dijo a sus colegas- si sobrevive esto, sobrevivirá cualquier cosa.

Entonces vio que Tonks salió corriendo en dirección al hombre lobo.

- "¡Santo cielo! ¡Hay que detenerla!"

No fue necesario que él interviniera ya que Sirius al instante lo hizo y la apartó de ahí. Después de eso no les prestó atención, estaba más preocupado por el licántropo. Su transformación estaba reiniciando.

* * *

Los músculos de todo su cuerpo comenzaron a aumentar considerablemente de tamaño. De pronto, la piel le dió un brusco tirón; como si en cualquier momento fuera a resquebrajarse. Pronto quedó completamente cubierto por un pelaje gris platinado y la dulce expresión de su joven rostro acabó por volverse definitivamente la de un lobo.

Dolor, dolor era lo único en lo que podía pensar; los minutos parecían eternos, sentía que no resistiría.

"Las personas como usted dan lástima." "Hermione es mía y no permitiré que nadie, sobre todo un maldito licántropo sin futuro como usted, me la quite." "Usted ya está muy viejo como para andar en esas cosas." "¿Qué dirían los padres si supieran que un profesor se mete con una alumna?". "Quiero pasar una noche con Hermione."

- "Tal vez Malfoy tenga razón... ella no merece a alguien como yo."

El hombre lobo soltó un escalofriante aullido cargado de desesperación y deseos de morir. Estaba parado en sus cuatro patas, respiraba agitadamente y miraba a su alrededor tratando de identificar el lugar en el que estaba pero no pudo porque el sitio le era totalmente desconocido.

Se dio la vuelta y distinguió al grupo de cuatro hombres que cautelosamente lo observaban. Unos cuantos metros a la izquierda de ellos había otras dos personas... nuevamente ese aroma llegó a su nariz y lo siguió con la esperanza de encontrarse nuevamente con el ángel...

* * *

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido ante los ojos de los espectadores. Para Hermione todo esto era muy fuerte, aún no lograba asimilar del todo que el hombre al que ella amaba se acababa de convertir en una salvaje bestia que corría hacia ella mostrando unos feroces colmillos. Ese ser había logrado esquivar los hechizos que los asustados alquimistas le lanzaron para tratar de detenerlo. El miedo la paralizó, ¡el hombre lobo iba por ella!

Sirius reaccionó rápidamente, tomó a Hermione cubriéndola con su musculoso cuerpo y con la varita mágica lanzó un hechizo justo cuando el hombre lobo se estaba lanzando sobre ellos. Lo último que Hermione vio fue una enfurecida bestia que se le venía encima y ella gritó llena de pánico...

***- _¡Lupus expeliare!- _exclamó Sirius con todas sus fuerzas. Por unos instantes creyó que sería el fin. En una fracción de segundo pudo visualizarse a sí mismo y a la chica que trataba de proteger siendo atacados por el hombre lobo. Pero no, para su fortuna logró anticiparse a los hechos y evitar que las cosas hubieran sido así. Pudo alejarlo pero lo lastimó.

Hermione se aferró al animago y hundió la cara en su pecho, esto era excesivo para ella, no soportaba mirarlo.

El hechizo de Sirius lo debilitó bastante, además de que el golpe que se dio al caer en el suelo fue muy doloroso. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para separarlo de su ángel? Quería estar con ella y sentir sus caricias para poder morir tranquilo. Se incorporó nuevamente y corrió hacia ella, esta vez quería alcanzarla.

Hermione no era capaz de percibir la desesperación que Remus sentía. Ella no comprendía cuánto era que Remus la necesitaba, desde su perspectiva sólo veía a un hombre lobo cegado por su instinto que quería atacarla, no podía darse cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Sirius nuevamente se preparó para repelerlo. Realmente odiaba tener que hacerlo porque sabía que lo dañaba pero no tenía otra opción. Aterrorizado vió cómo el hombre lobo se disponía a atacar. Él por su parte preparó la varita.

- _¡Lupus...-_ comenzó a gritar sin poder completar el hechizo.

- ¡NO!- había gritado Hermione empujándolo y tirándolo al suelo- ¡YA NO LO DAÑES!

El animago no comprendía.

- "¡Esta niña ha enloquecido!"

No era así. Lo que pasó fue que el hombre lobo se desplomó justo cuando iba a saltar sobre ellos dos... y cuando cayó al suelo, fue Remus Lupin quien nuevamente apareció convertido en ser humano.

Semidesnudo, sudoroso, demacrado, sumamente débil, ahí estaba; en la hierba de un jardín iluminado únicamente por los rayos de la luna llena.

- ¡Remus! - la chica al instante se arrodilló junto a él- Remus, mi amor...

- ...- él temblaba sin control alguno, jadeaba tratando de inhalar oxígeno para sus pulmones, su mirada dorada estaba completamente perdida, a duras penas sabía quién era; se sentía tan desgraciado por estar maldito de tal manera... quería morirse para librarse de ese sufrimiento perpetuo.

- Remus, mi vida...- le susurró Hermione haciendo grandes esfuerzos para reprimir los sollozos mientras que con mucho trabajo lo acomodaba entre sus brazos- respóndeme...

Él con gran dificultad pudo enfocar su mirada en ella. Una lejana parte de us ser recuperaba la conciencia.

-... mione- balbuceó con torpeza- Her...mione; mi ángel...

La chica no pudo contener las lágrimas.

- Aquí estoy...- dijo acariciándole el rostro.

- Sabía que... sabía que no estaba equivocado...- realmente le costaba hablar- gracias por no abandonarme.

- Perdóname por haberte fallado... si tan sólo me hubiera enfrentado a Malfoy y...- dijo Hermione sintiendo desprecio por sí misma.

- No digas más, mi niña. Tuya no es la culpa- contestó él sin dejar de temblar- mejor dime si me amas.

- Oh Remus... sabes que sí; yo te adoro.

El licántropo quiso sonreír, más lo que logró esbozar fue una mueca de dolor.

- El saberlo me dice que puedo morir en paz... ¿y qué mejor manera de hacerlo si no es estando entre tus brazos?- su voz era áspera.

- No digas eso, cielo... sobrevivirás.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

- Ya no quiero sufrir, Hermione.

- Pero...- la joven lloraba sin parar- no puedes hacerme esto.

Remus también lloraba.

- Tú aún eres joven y puedes rehacer tu vida...

- ¿Y de qué me sirve vivir si no es contigo?

- Por favor ya no me tortures; déjame ir.

- No Remus. No puedo...

Remus rió débilmente.

- Vaya que eres perseverante... dame un beso, mi niña.

Hermione así lo hizo. Ese beso fue el más hermoso y lleno de amor que Remus había recibido en su vida pero también el más cruel y triste porque sabía que sería el último. Aunque tenía el consuelo de que ese dulce sabor lo acompañaría por toda la eternidad.

Porque lo que ocurre en los últimos instantes de vida de una persona en verdad importa; esos recuerdos finales son los que más presentes estarán en la memoria del espíritu cuando deba marcharse. También de eso dependerá que se vaya tranquilamente a donde todas las almas van o que se quede deambulando por la tierra.

- En donde quiera que te encuentres, Remus... no olvides que yo siempre pensaré en ti- susurró Hermione y lo volvió a besar.

- Hermione, escucha; el hombre que se gane tu corazón, será el más afortunado de todos.

Una ráfaga de frío viento se soltó, sin embargo Remus sintió repentinamente mucho calor. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: nuevamente se transformaría.

- Linda... aléjate de mí- alcanzó a decir antes de empezar a convulsionarse- déjame y vete.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Por favor... no quiero lastimarte. - La chica no entendía qué pasaba, sin embargo dejó a Remus en el piso y retrocedió un par de pasos- ¡vete! ¡Escóndete o sino te voy a...

No pudo terminar la frase, las palabras fueron reemplazadas por un aullido. La chica trató de incorporarse mas no lo logró, sus piernas se paralizaron por la impresión.

Nuevamente el hombre comenzó a transformarse.

- "Por favor, ya no más"- pensó- "que alguien me mate"- Vio a una aterrorizada Hermione frente a él y no pudo evitarlo... saltó hacia ella mostrando sus colmillos- "que alguien haga algo, ¡mátenme antes de que la muerda!".

- _¡Avada kedabra!_

Sirius Black intervino nuevamente y evitó una tragedia pero causó otra. Hermione permanecía inmóvil en el suelo, su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes a causa del susto. Todo pasó tan rápido que no entendía por completo las cosas.

A pesar de que todo le dolía, Remus se sintió tranquilo. Miró a Sirius y le dijo:

- Gracias, mi hermano- luego dirigiéndose a Hermione- no me olvides, mi niña...

Y tras exhalar un último suspiro cerró los ojos y no volvió a moverse. Sirius y Hermione observaban la escena en silencio. Dumbledore y los otros tres alquimistas llegaron rápidamente junto a Remus.

- ¡Ya no respira!- dijo Yraclis Psihas arrodillándose junto a él para revisar si aún tenía pulso- y su corazón dejó de trabajar.

Dumbledore suspiró y reprimió una lágrima.

- Me temo que ya no hay nada más que hacer- dijo con serenidad- al menos ya no va a sufrir.

Todo había terminado gracias a Sirius.

- "¿Qué he hecho?"- pensó horrorizado.

Hermione se sentía morir. Todos sus sueños, sus fantasías, su corazón, todo lo que ella era se había desvanecido en un segundo junto con el amor de su vida. Ya no le importaba nada, todo le daba igual. Había tantas cosas que le habría gustado hacer con Remus...

- ¡TU!- le gritó repentinamente al animago que estaba junto a ella- ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!- él la miró sin decir nada, estaba completamente ido- ¡TE ODIO!

-...-

- Te odio... ¡LO MATASTE!- comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho- ¡ERES UN ASESINO! ¡OJALÁ TE HUBIERAS MUERTO TÚ EN LUGAR DE ÉL...!

Lo golpeaba con furia, en ese momento lo que quería era matarlo, él era el culpable de su desgracia.

Tal vez si él no se hubiera metido, Remus habría sobrevivido. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había vuelta atrás, la historia había terminado mal.

El inerte cuerpo de Remus yacía sobre la fría y húmeda hierba. Mitad hombre, mitad lobo, se veía más hermoso que nunca.

- "Si esto es un sueño"- pensó Hermione- "que cruel está siendo Morfeo conmigo..."

Realmente no había sido mucho el tiempo que Remus y Hermione pudieron disfrutar juntos. ¿Por qué tenía que salir todo de esa manera?***


	29. Abrazos que curan

29.- Abrazos que curan

***... -¡TÚ! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡ERES UN ASESINO! Ojalá te hubieras muerto tú en lugar de él... ¡TE ODIO! ***

Ella continuaba golpeando a Sirius, a quien esas palabras herían.

- Hey, cálmate, ¡ya basta! ¡Tranquilízate! _¡Finite somnium!_

Hermione se dejó caer sobre el animago, aún lloraba y le daba débiles puñetazos en el pecho.

- Te odio...- balbuceó.

- Hermione...- le susurró Sirius abrazándola- abre los ojos... ábrelos.

- Lo mataste...- repitió ella. A Sirius en verdad le dolía el hecho de que la chica lo acusara de esa manera tan llena de odio e ira.

- Te juro que yo no maté a nadie- le dijo acariciándole el cabello.

Al abrir los ojos, la joven vio que ya no se hallaba en el jardín de la mansión Rouvas, sino en la habitación que a ella le habían asignado. Estaba junto con Sirius sentada en la cama; rápidamente se apartó de él y se levantó.

- Remus- dijo- ¿dónde está? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Remus?

- ¿Yo? Hermione, ¿de qué hablas?

- ¡Responde, maldita sea! No entiendo nada de lo que pasa, hace unos instantes Remus había tratado de atacarnos y... y luego estaba agonizando- se le quebró la voz- estaba agonizando ¡y lo mataste!

En la mesita de noche estaba la varita mágica de Sirius. Hermione la tomó con un rápido movimiento y apuntó al hombre. Él odiaba que ella hiciera eso.

- Hermione, dame esa varita y por enésima vez, ¡cálmate!- dijo de manera enérgica. Ya estaba harto de que la chica fácilmente perdiera el control de sí misma; eso lo decepcionaba pues no hacía más que opacar la imagen de chica lista que él tenía sobre ella.

- ¡Sólo quiero ver a Remus! ¡Quiero saber cómo está!

- "Dios mío, dame paciencia antes de que la mate mejor a ella"... Si dejaras de llorar y me escucharas, te explicaría todo. Ahora devuélveme eso- le arrebató la varita y tomó aire- todo fue un mal sueño, Hermione. Cuando Remus iba a saltar sobre nosotros, yo levanté una barrera invisible para que no nos alcanzara y tú te desmayaste.

Así de simple había sido.

- O sea que nada de eso pasó en realidad...- balbuceó Hermione sintiéndose la estúpida más grande del mundo. Ya ni sabía qué decir.

- Hermione- Sirius respiraba fuertemente. Cerró los ojos rogando no ser él también quien se descontrolara- ya estoy cansado de tus reacciones tan infantiles y explosivas; ya estoy cansado también de que me trates de esta manera y me ofendas. El hecho de que seas la novia de mi mejor amigo no te da ninguna autoridad para hacerlo. Si no cambias esa actitud, no tendrás problemas únicamente conmigo, sino con Remus y en todas tus futuras relaciones.

Solamente una vez lo habían herido de la forma en que Hermione lo había hecho, esa fue cuando lo acusaron de haber asesinado a Lily y James Potter. Y agregó caminando hacia la salida:

- Tómate ese té que está sobre el escritorio, te lo dejó la enfermera que te vino a revisar.

- Sirius, espera- lo llamó Hermione. Él tenía la mano en el picaporte de la puerta pero ella llegó y lo tomó por el brazo- por favor discúlpame.

- ¿Y crees que con decir que lo sientes arreglarás todo?

- Por favor vamos a hablar... arreglemos esto- por fin la luz de la razón había resurgido en ella. Aún tenía a Sirius tomado del brazo- permíteme enmendar mis errores... sé que te herí y lo siento en verdad. Te juro que nunca fue mi intención hacerlo. Como podrás ver, no soy tan madura como todos creen.

- Qué novedad- dijo Sirius con sarcasmo. Hermione sonrió débilmente y se secó los rastros de lágrimas que le humedecían las mejillas.

- Verás...- comenzó a decir ella mientras se servía una taza de té- creo que no tengo una excusa lo suficientemente buena para justificar lo que te he dicho y hecho. Créeme que estoy avergonzada de mí misma por ser tan estúpida.

- Vamos, tampoco seas tan dura- le dijo Sirius al percibir que había sinceridad en cada una de sus palabras.

- Creo que debí haber empezado por agradecerte que desde que estábamos en Hogwarts trataste de cuidar de mí. Ahora comprendo por qué no querías que viniera; tú me lo advertiste y yo no quise escucharte. Sin embargo me trajiste, a pesar de lo que te dije...

- "No hace falta que lo menciones"- pensó él.

-... y aquí estamos. No sé cómo pagártelo, Sirius; en verdad eres una persona admirable.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- Digamos que tú eres el tesoro de mi amigo y yo tan sólo el perro guardián.

Ambos rieron, con lo cual lograron aligerar la tensión del ambiente. Hermione se fue a hincar frente a Sirius, quien nuevamente se había sentado al borde de la cama.

- En verdad estoy arrepentida y te agradezco todo. Eres un excelente perro guardián y yo tan sólo una frenética sin control. Perdón.

- Disculpa aceptada- respondió Sirius de buena gana- ven, levántate del piso. Olvidemos todo. Además, yo no debí empeñarme en separarte de Remus.

- Pero tu intención fue buena- interrumpió la chica sentándose a su lado.

- Sí y no, porque él te necesita en verdad. Yo lo sé; en estos momentos él requiere de tu compañía. Tú eres su razón para salir adelante. Así que no siento tanto remordimiento por haberte sacado de Hogwarts y estar engañando a Albus.

Hermione bajó la mirada.

- ¿Qué pasó después de que me desmayé? Por favor no me digas que el profesor Dumbledore nos descubrió.

- No, tranquila. Tú te desmayaste después de que yo levanté la barrera invisible pero ni Albus ni los demás se fijaron en nosotros, estaban ocupados tratando de controlar a Remus. Te traje aquí y llamé a una enfermera para que te revisara. Dice que estás bien, tan sólo te inyectó un tranquilizante para que te relajaras, por eso dormiste tanto tiempo.

- Pues su tranquilizante no fue tan efectivo. Creí que moriría, esa pesadilla fue tan real... ¿cuánto tiempo llevo acá? ¿Cómo está Remus?

- Llevamos unas horas aquí... y no sé a ciencia cierta cómo sigue Lunático. Poco antes de que despertaras escuché que ya lo estaban llevando a su habitación. Iba a ver cómo iban las cosas pero entonces tú despertaste y...

- Oh... espero que mis gritos no se hayan escuchado hasta allá.

- Descuida. Después de que la enfermera se fue, puse un hechizo repelente para que nadie se acercara.

- Eres un genio.

- Soy un merodeador. Hermione. No tengo la menor duda de que tú amas a Remus y harás hasta lo imposible por estar con él siempre; pero permíteme darte un consejo. Si realmente quieres ser un apoyo para él, debes ser fuerte. De lo contrario, ambos se hundirán. Así que procura trabajar sobre tu autocontrol.

- Te prometo que así lo haré.

- No me lo prometas a mí, sino a ti misma- le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Sabía que le tomaría algún tiempo poder perdonarle por completo las ofensas pero lo lograría- bien, ahora iré a ver qué pasa allá. Acábate el té mientras regreso.

Antes de que se levantara, Hermione iba a darle un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento; pero Sirius no lo esperaba y accidentalmente sus labios rozaron los de ella. Se dio así sin más, sin que ninguno de los dos lo hubiese buscado o provocado. Tan sólo duró unas cuantas fracciones de segundo pero fue mágico y más bien sirvió para sellar ese pacto de paz que de manera implícita acababan de hacer al decidir olvidar todo lo malo que había pasado.

Con ese beso ambos acordaron secretamente que jamás volverían a mencionar lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos. Sin embargo, Sirius lo atesoró en su corazón pues sabía que sería el único que en toda su vida recibiría de Hermione Granger.

* * *

Después de varias horas el estado de salud de Remus fue reportado como estable.

- Parece que el momento más crítico ha pasado- informó Psihas después de hacer los estudios correspondientes- logramos canalizar toda la energía de manera positiva. Su organismo aún sigue débil, pero con una buena dosis de descanso, alimentación y vitaminas se arreglará. Lo único que hay que cuidar es su corazón, pues quedó algo dañado por la carga de trabajo que tuvo. Posiblemente hayan quedado algunos estragos que con el tiempo serán detectables, ahora es muy pronto para saberlo.

Lo había logrado, Remus había sobrevivido.

- ¿Podemos verlo ahora?- preguntó Hermione estado nuevamente bajo la apariencia de Tonks.

- No creo que sea conveniente- dijo el alquimista.

- Pero ha estado durmiendo todo el día- replicó Sirius.

- Déjalos, Yraclis- intervino Dumbledore- le hará bien al muchacho.

- Está bien. Lo despertaremos a la hora de la cena y podrán acompañarlo.

Sirius y Hermione acordaron que él entraría primero para buscar la forma de que quedaran solos con Remus y así Hermione pudiera estar ahí sin necesidad de tomar la poción multijugos.

* * *

Adhara Psihas llevó una bandeja con la cena.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó Dumbledore al licántropo.

- Eso creo... - respondió Remus adormilado.

- Me alegra. Bien, creo que Sirius y Tonks podrán hacerse cargo de ti un par de horas. Nosotros también necesitamos un descanso.

Y sacó a todos de la habitación, excepto a Sirius.

- "Fue más fácil de lo que pensé"- se dijo.

- Creí que no viviría para contarla- murmuró el licántropo reacomodándose en la cama.

- Prueba superada, hermano- contestó Sirius- te dije que lo lograrías.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tener la razón?

- ¿A caso no te alegra que esta vez no haya sido la excepción?

Rieron juntos.

- Vaya noche... - comentó Remus.

- ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?

- Mmm... No mucho... sólo algunos detalles. Ojalá pueda olvidarlo todo, créeme que no fue nada agradable. Por cierto, lamento haberlos asustado a ti y a... "¿habrá sido Hermione?".

- Oh, descuida- interrumpió Sirius- no te preocupes por eso.

- ¿Era Hermione?- preguntó con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos que aún conservaban ese tono dorado. Sirius asintió.

- Te dije que estaba más cerca de lo que te imaginabas.

Remus derramó unas lágrimas de felicidad.

- Está aquí...

- Así es, Lunático. Ella movió cielo, mar y tierra para poder estar contigo. Si no me crees, pregúntaselo tú mismo.

Salió de la habitación y a los pocos instantes regresó acompañado de la castaña, quien sin decir palabra corrió a abrazarlo. Él sin poder evitarlo siguió llorando al aspirar el dulce aroma de la chica.

- Sabía que no estaba alucinando- dijo- sabía que eras tú...

- Sí, mi amor, era yo...

Sirius tosió un poco.

- Los dejo para que platiquen- dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

Remus se dejó caer en los brazos de Hermione. Más feliz no podía estar. Ella le acariciaba el rostro y el cabello con ternura, él parecía un pequeño cachorro en busca de refugio.

En ese momento las palabras eran algo que en realidad no hacía mucha falta pues con el silencio y la cercanía se transmitían todo lo que se querían decir.

* * *

N/A: Sí! Todo era un sueñooooooo! Jajajajajaja! Les confieso que la verdad sí estuve muuuuuuuuuy tentada a matarlo... pero al final preferí no hacerlo y por eso lo dejé todo como un sueño... no me odien!

**LUNA MELISSA: eres la única persona en todo este tiempo que captó lo de los asteriscos ** (o al menos la única que me lo dijo), jajajaja! Y no, en mi historia Dumbly no es gay... te cuento que comencé a escribirla mucho antes de que saliera el libro 7, por eso...

** Flor Lupin: qué bueno que tu mami ya esté mejor, ojalá así siga! Saludos!

** Duendeciya: dónde te metes, niña? Cuándo actualizas? :)

** Chica Snape Black: bienvenida! Espero que con este capítulo se te haya pasado el susto de la muerte de Remus, jiji

** Lalis18: lo sé, fue triste el capítulo anterior... casi me hago llorar a mí misma cuando lo escribí... por muy ridículo que suene así fue... **blush**

Gracias por los reviews! Esperen el próximo capítulo :)


	30. Dicen por ahí

N/A: chicas lindas! Estoy de regreso, disculpen la tardanza en la actualización. Anduve un poco desconectada pero me llevé una linda sorpresa al regresar y ver sus reviews y que hay lectoras nuevas que siguen la historia, por ejemplo, Abie Bumbledore =D

Gracias a todas! Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado...

* * *

30.- Dicen por ahí...

Sirius llevó a Hermione de regreso a Hogwarts el sábado en la noche, después de haber pasado el día recorriendo las calles de Edimburgo con Remus, quien tuvo que ir en silla de ruedas porque según los alquimistas, aún no podía tener mucha actividad física.

El animago y la joven bruja viajaron mediante polvos flu y al estar los dos en el despacho vacío de Dumbledore, la joven recuperó su apariencia normal, dejando así de lucir como Nymphadora Tonks.

- Justo a tiempo- dijo Sirius- de habernos quedado unos minutos más allá, ahora estaríamos en problemas.

- Sí... ¿le avisaste a Tonks que llegaríamos ahora?

- Le mandé una lechuza hoy en la mañana. Debe estar esperándonos en el cuarto de los menesteres- respondió Sirius checando su reloj- vamos.

Hermione suspiró.

- Gracias- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro- nuevamente debía decírtelo.

Sirius le sonrió.

- Me alegra que ya estés tranquila y que las cosas hayan marchado mejor de lo que esperábamos. Remus se encuentra mucho más estable y pronto vendrá- Hermione asintió-Bien, no hagamos esperar a mi sobrina.

Sirius se transformó en perro y salieron del despacho.

* * *

En cuanto ambas brujas se vieron, se abrazaron. Hermione en verdad no encontraba más palabras para expresar su agradecimiento, pues aparte de facilitarle el haber ido a Edimburgo, Tonks la suplió perfectamente bien, desempeñando así las funciones de prefecta que la chica tenía, tomándole los apuntes de las clases y haciéndole las tareas.

- Por cierto, Malfoy aún sigue hinchado. Lo que pasa es que fui a echarle otro maleficio porque creí que regresarías hasta la próxima semana- explicó.

- Bueno, lo importante es que tendré más tiempo para pensar qué hacer- dijo Hermione- te debo una. Ah, ¿y qué castigo les dieron a Harry y Ron?

- Detención con Snape.

- Uh...

Hermione no pudo evitar reír aunque sabía que era cruel de su parte.

* * *

Y de vuelta a la realidad. Clases, tareas, amenazas de exámenes parciales... lo que era la vida en Hogwarts. Ah, y sin dejar de lado los comentarios malintencionados de las slytherins:

- Creía que un sangre sucia era de lo más bajo que podía haber en el mundo de los magos, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada- dijo Pansy Parkinson en la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas- Granger es lo peor que hay: aparte de ser impura, se mete con escorias como hombres lobo.

Hermione bufó frustrada ya que no hallaba la manera de defenderse. Moría por restregarles a todos en la cara lo feliz que era siendo la novia de Remus, pero eso implicaría firmar su propia sentencia de muerte.

La pobre chica ya comenzaba a experimentar en carne propia las dificultades a las que Remus se había referido la noche en que se hicieron novios.

Por lo menos Hagrid había salido en su defensa y le restó 50 puntos a Slytherin, con lo cual consiguió callar a las chicas y evitar que alguien más dijera algo.

Pero lo que ese noble acto del semigigante no pudo evitar fue que algunas personas mirarían a Hermione de forma curiosa y un tanto desaprobatoria debido a que seguían cuestionándose si podría ser cierto lo que Malfoy había dicho. La escudriñaban con la mirada como si de esa forma lograran encontrar alguna pista que los llevara a la respuesta.

Lo peor del caso era que si Hermione trataba de parar por sí misma dichos rumores, estaría metiéndose en terreno peligroso puesto que cualquier descuido por mínimo que fuera, la delataría.

- "Pueblo chico, infierno grande"- pensó mientras acompañada de Harry y Ron se dirigía al Gran Comedor. Ella lamentaba que las clases ya hubieran terminado porque eso significaba que tendría que hacer su habitual ronda, lo que en ese momento era sinónimo de andarse paseando por el castillo para atizar más el fuego de los chismorreos- "aunque bueno... podría abusar de mi autoridad como prefecta de séptimo grado y hacer que uno de los nuevos de quinto me cubra..."

Mientras ella se perdía en sus divagaciones, Harry y Ron se quejaban porque debido a la detención con Snape apenas y tendrían tiempo para hacer sus propios deberes.

* * *

Ya en la noche, hasta la hora de la cena, Remus Lupin se hizo presente en el Gran Comedor. Le había costado trabajo pero al final logró conseguir que los alquimistas le permitieran regresar al castillo.

El corazón de Hermione dio un brinco de alegría cuando lo vio sentarse entre las profesoras Sinistra y Sprout. Cruzaron miradas por tan sólo escasos segundos ya que pronto algunos curiosos comenzaron a verlos.

- "Tengo que hablar con él antes de que algo grave pase"- se dijo la chica obligándose a concentrarse en su cena.

De alguna manera logró escabullirse al despacho de él sin ser vista y al poco rato también él llegó; lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la puerta con un hechizo para asegurarse de que no los molestarían.

- Por fin estás aquí...- dijo Hermione tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Logré escaparme- contestó él. También se hallaba nervioso, así que para disimularlo evitó mirarla y se tardó más de lo normal al quitarse la túnica y colgarla en el perchero. Esta vez el silencio era incómodo.

- "Haz algo, di lo que sea..."- se dijo Remus al ver que Hermione estaba parada junto a la ventana admirando el paisaje y le daba la espalda a él. En realidad ella fingía estar muy ocupada viendo las estrellas para disimular el hecho de que comenzaba a sentirse mal porque no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer o qué decir en ese momento y aparentemente a él le pasaba lo mismo.

- "¿Y ahora qué?"- se preguntó- "¿Y si ya no tenemos nada más de qué hablar?"

- "¿Y si ya le da asco estar conmigo después de que me vio hecho una bestia?"- era lo que pasaba por la mente de Remus.

- "Seguramente está enojado conmigo porque no lo pude ayudar a recuperar su cadena..."

- "Creo que tiene miedo de estar a solas conmigo."

- "Debí de haber dejado que le contara todo a Dumbledore."

- "Ella no merece estar con un ser maldito como yo."

- "Soy una estúpida, por mi culpa casi muere."

- "Dios, parece que ya ni siquiera es capaz de verme a la cara."

- "Será mejor que me vaya de aquí."

- "Tal vez Malfoy tenía razón. Ella es demasiado para mí."

Hermione sintió que pronto comenzaría a derramar lágrimas.

- "No, debo irme, no puedo permitir que él me vea así."

Y sin más, rompió el hechizo que Remus le había aplicado a la puerta, la abrió y se fue corriendo. Remus quiso ir tras ella pero no pudo. Cuando sus piernas consiguieron moverse fue demasiado tarde. Ella había desaparecido.

Se apoyó contra el escritorio sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta que incluso le dificultaba respirar.

Ella se marchó y él no fue capaz de detenerla. ¿Se habría ido para siempre?

- "Las personas como yo realmente damos lástima."

No pudo más y se dejó vencer por un silencioso llanto. La tenue luz que brindaba el fuego de la chimenea no hacía más que acentuar su apagado estado de ánimo.

Cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta se secó las lágrimas y procuró serenarse.

- Adelante.

Lo primero que se vio eran unos brazos cargando una pila de pergaminos. Era Hermione la que los llevaba. Remus sonrió y sintió un gran alivio, el cual se desvaneció al ver que Snape iba detrás de ella llevando también papeles.

- Déjelos sobre el escritorio y retírese- le ordenó éste a la joven. Ella obedeció y rápidamente se fue, sin siquiera voltear a ver al licántropo- muchachita tonta... – se quejó Snape en cuanto ella se ausentó- por ir corriendo chocó conmigo y me tiró todos los papeles. Pero bueno, ya le quité sus buenos puntos...

-...-

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Lupin?- le preguntó bruscamente Snape al verlo tan distante.

- Nada...

- ¿Tan mal estuvo la luna llena?

- Bingo.

- Por lo menos alégrate de que sobreviviste.

-...- Remus no respondió aquel comentario.

Snape señaló los pergaminos que entre él y Hermione habían traído.

- Me debes una. Todos esos son trabajos de primero, segundo, tercer y cuarto grado de DCAO que yo he corregido. Toda esta semana he tenido que estar supliéndote, incluso Minerva me dio un giratiempo para poder cubrirte casi por completo.

- Wow... gracias- atinó a decir Remus.

- Puede que estén revueltos porque como ya te dije, la tonta de Granger me los tiró.

- No te preocupes- dijo el licántropo aguantándose las ganas de soltarle un puñetazo a su colega por llamar "tonta" a Hermione.

- Y estos que están aquí- prosiguió el jefe de Slytherin señalando otras pilas de pergaminos que estaban bien acomodados del otro lado del escritorio- son trabajos de quinto, sexto y séptimo que ya no me dio tiempo calificar porque son más largos, así que ya te tocan a ti.

- Claro, no hay problema.

- Bueno, es todo. Ah, y dice Dumbledore que no dejes de tomarte tus vitaminas.

- No lo haré.

- Ya me voy.

- Hasta mañana.

Snape iba a salir, pero dudó y dio un paso atrás para volver a ver a Remus.

- Por cierto- dijo- tal vez aún no lo sepas, así que mejor voy a prevenirte de una buena vez, Lupin.

- ¿De qué?- soltó este a la defensiva.

- Se rumora por ahí que tienes un amorío con... Granger.

Remus palideció por la consternación, cosa que Snape tomó por confusión y siguió hablando:

- Malfoy anduvo murmurando que Granger lo dejó plantado el día del baile por irse con un profesor, es decir, contigo.

- Eso es absurdo- interrumpió Remus sintiendo de repente que su sangre se enfriaba- ese día yo me sentía mal...

-... y Rita Monaghan escuchó el rumor y se encargó de propagarlo entre algunas alumnas de séptimo- Snape ignoró la interrupción- por lo que ya te imaginarás...

- ¿Y por qué no hacen nada para callarlo?

- Oh, Minerva hizo un par de intentos pero ya sabes que la gente por lo general está hambrienta de chismes y nada puede evitar que cuchichee cosas... en fin, sólo te lo decía para que no te preguntes qué pasa cuando los estudiantes te señalen al pasar...

- Qué amable de tu parte- soltó Remus con sarcasmo.

- Ahora que ya sabes cuál es la última novedad del colegio, te recomiendo que no des de qué hablar.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, a veces es algo evidente que sientes cierta predilección hacia Granger y Potter por ser tan buenos en tu materia- explicó Snape recordando la vez en que Remus defendió a la chica cuando él tenía intenciones de restarle puntos a su casa por haber llegado tarde a clase.

- ...-

- Ahora sí ya me voy... que pases buena noche.

- Gracias...

Nuevamente Remus quedó solo en su despacho, con un gran vacío en su interior.

* * *

N/A: ¿qué pasará ahora con Remus y Hermione? ¿Qué hará Draco ahora que Remus está de regreso? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!

Saludos hasta Brasil para Kelle Riddle Malfoy!


	31. Complicaciones

N/A: niñas! Para compensar lo corto que estuvo el capítulo anterior, este es más extenso. Les puedo anticipar que habrá una reconciliación pero aún así los problemas no desaparecerán! Léanlo y disfruten

Luna Melissa, gracias por tus sugerencias. Estuve más atenta en este capítulo a eso que me señalaste, gracias!

Dejen reviews!

Bienvenida Stephanie Arez!

* * *

31.- Complicaciones

Contrario a lo que había creído, el día estaba pasando rápido. En ese momento se encontraba con unos ravenclaws de segundo grado.

- Así es, señor Rickman. La clasificación que el ministerio de magia le da a las Erkling es XXXX. ¿Alguien sabe de dónde son originarios?

Entonces una jovencita de cabello rizado alzó la mano.

- De la Selva Negra alemana.

Remus sonrió con amabilidad.

- Correcto, señorita Dawson. Usualmente los Erkling son confundidos con elfos, por eso no hay que dejarse engañar. A simple vista son alegres y curiosos pero cuidado: ¿saben de qué se alimentan? De niños.

El grupo exclamó con asombro.

- ¿De niños de verdad?- balbuceó un chico muy flaco.

- Sí, de carne y hueso. Abran el libro en la página 91 para encontrar más información.

Terminando esa clase tendría con los gryffindor de séptimo. Ni siquiera hizo falta que checara su horario, pues se sabía de memoria cuándo ellos entraban en su aula de DCAO. Eso significaba que volvería a verla...

- "Bueno, eso si no decide saltarse la clase..."- pensó con cierta amargura. Aún seguía dolido por lo que había pasado la noche anterior- "literalmente huyó de mí."

Meneó la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Tan sólo faltaban unos minutos para que el timbre sonara y los chicos ya comenzaban a inquietarse y a guardar sus cosas.

- Ya, tranquilos- dijo levantando la voz para obtener su atención- antes de que se vayan, anoten: tarea.

- Oooohh... – contestaron todos al unísono cuando oyeron esa palabra.

- Apenas acaba de llegar y ya nos deja trabajo- se quejó un chico. A Remus le hizo gracia el comentario.

- Precisamente para no atrasarnos con la materia les dejo esto: investiguen si hay algún hechizo o método para defenderse de un Erkling. Quien encuentre la respuesta más acertada será acreedor a esto- sacó del cajón de su escritorio una gran barra de chocolate de Honeydukes- así que ya lo saben.

Sonó el timbre y todos salieron corriendo con su habitual alboroto.

- Niños...- dijo el profesor en voz baja.

A los pocos minutos llegaron los "niños" de séptimo. Y ahí venía ella, con Harry y Ron, riendo por un chiste del pelirrojo. Pero esa linda risa cesó cuando entró al aula. No se habían visto en todo el día y la situación seguía siendo incierta.

- Qué bueno que ya está de regreso, profesor- dijo Harry- espero que se encuentre mejor.

- Oh, sí- secundó Neville- profesor, le suplico que no vuelva a desaparecerse de ese modo, ¡el tiempo de su ausencia fue un martirio!

- Ni que lo digas- intervino Parvati con una pizca de malicia- ¿verdad Hermione que fue un martirio el no haber visto al profesor Lupin durante toda la semana?

Harry fulminó a la entrometida chica con la mirada. Hermione nuevamente se encontró en uno de esos momentos de incomodidad.

- Oh, no creo que haya sido tan grave- interrumpió Remus para evitarle a la chica esa situación tan embarazosa.

- Sí que lo fue- replicó Neville- ¡Snape nos estuvo dando la clase! ¡Nos dejaba montones de trabajos! ¡Nos torturaba!

Remus rió ante las exageraciones del muchacho regordete.

- Y cuando no era él, era la profesora Monaghan- dijo Seamus.

- Bueno, chicos- Remus miró de reojo a Hermione, quien aún seguía aparentemente muy ocupada buscando algo en su mochila y no miraba a nadie- ya basta de quejas. Mejor cuéntenme qué temas trabajaron durante mi ausencia. ¿Harry?

- Solamente vimos uno, pero créame que con ese fue suficiente. Fue la necromancia.

- Ah, eso suena bien. Veamos, ¿quién se ofrece a decirme en pocas palabras los detalles más importantes?- nuevamente miró con discreción a Hermione, pero era obvio que ella no estaba dispuesta a dirigirle la palabra. Eso dolía- adelante, señor Thomas.

- Bueno, la necromancia es otra forma antigua de magia negra con la cual se trataba de invocar a los espíritus de los muertos para la adivinación, puesto que se cree que los muertos al haberse liberado de la vida en el plano terrestre, tienen acceso a datos sobre el presente y el futuro. También en muchas ocasiones eran enviados a atacar a los vivos.

- Y supongo que el profesor Snape ya les habrá dicho cuáles son las formas básicas de defensa contra esos seres...- dijo Remus llevando así a sus alumnos a debatir sobre el caso.

Hermione escuchaba con atención pero participó unas cuantas veces con breves comentarios y evitando siempre mirar al profesor.

La campana que indicaba que las clases del día por fin habían terminado fue la que libró a ambos de ese martirio.

Hermione por un momento pensó en quedarse y averiguar de una vez por todas si el licántropo realmente estaba enojado con ella, pero abandonó la idea cuando Neville y Lavender admitieron tener todavía dudas respecto al tema de la necromancia y Remus se ofreció a aclararlas de una vez por todas.

Después de todo, él no tenía ni apetito ni ganas de regresar a su oficina, donde le aguardaban montones de trabajos que calificar y clases que preparar.

- "Necesito que alguien me ayude con todo eso o el estrés me matará."- pensó mientras se disponía a atender a sus alumnos.

* * *

- Señorita Granger.

Hermione caminaba por los corredores del sexto piso, una zona bastante propensa a alborotos por parte de los estudiantes, cuando escuchó que la profesora McGonagall la llamó.

- Dígame.

La bruja se aproximó apresuradamente a ella, se veía algo atareada.

- Señorita Granger, necesito pedirle un enorme favor.

-...- Hermione asintió un tanto confundida.

- El profesor Lupin me solicitó ayuda para corregir algunos trabajos y tareas que se le acumularon mientras no estuvo, así que le dije que enviaría a alguien a hacerlo- informó la profesora mientras Hermione trataba de mantener firme el semblante.

- Eh... tengo entendido que Terry Boot de Ravenclaw es muy bueno en la materia- dijo sin poder evitarlo.

- Lo sé, señorita. Y Potter también es excelente; lo habría enviado a él de no ser porque está en detención con Severus, así que por eso me estoy tomando el atrevimiento de pedírselo a usted.

- Pero Terry Boot...

- Oh, vamos- eso en vez de parecer una petición, sonaba a orden- sé que el señor Boot también tiene talento pero usted lo supera por mucho.

- Lo siento profesora, pero tengo mucha tarea- a Hermione le apanicaba la idea de tener que enfrentarse tan pronto a Remus. Quería más tiempo para reconsiderar las cosas.

- Señorita Granger, por favor no me ponga más excusas. Sé que tiene cosas pendientes, pero también es necesario que alguien ayude al profesor Lupin y sé que usted tiene la capacidad para hacerlo- el tono de la mujer se tornó realmente severo- así que por favor vaya a buscarlo.

- Pero aún no acabo mi ronda- la chica buscaba desesperadamente un impedimento que la sacara por la tangente.

- Ahora mismo llamaré al señor Wood para que la reemplace. Por favor no me defraude...

- Escuche, profesora- dijo Hermione armándose de valor- no puedo ir con el profesor Lupin.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué?- inquirió la profesora alzando una ceja.

- Pues... "¡piensa rápido!"... porque si alguien me ve a solas con él, pensará que los chismes son ciertos.

La profesora bufó.

- Pero no lo son, así que no haga caso. No voy a decirlo otra vez, señorita Granger. Buenas tardes.

La profesora se marchó, dejando a la chica con su "dilema existencial".

- "Creo que no me queda de otra... aunque tal vez sea lo mejor, tengo que enfrentarme a lo que venga... quizá él sí quiera verme; después de todo, él fue quien solicitó que fuera a ayudarlo."- pensó mientras se encaminaba a esa oficina cuyas paredes guardaban el secreto del romance clandestino que mantenía con el profesor Lupin.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa que la chica comenzaba a esbozar se desvaneció rápidamente.

- "Momento, él no pidió que fuera yo a ayudarlo"- se dijo- "solicitó a alguien, a quien fuera, pero la profesora Mcgonagall decidió mandarme a mí."

Cuando estuvo a tan sólo unos metros de la puerta del despacho, vio que la profesora Monaghan estaba entrando.

- "Eso sí que no"- pensó la joven.

Y así, con paso firme y la cabeza erguida, entró al lugar sin siquiera haber tocado la puerta. Y ahí estaban; Remus recargado contra la pared y aquella descarada mujer acorralándolo. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose los sobresaltó y ambos vieron quién era el causante. Pocas veces en su vida Hermione había sentido una rabia tan intensa como la de ese momento.

Rita Monaghan sonrió con malicia al ver a la gryffindor y Remus simplemente palideció notablemente.

Hermione sintió unas terribles ganas de quemar los montones de pergaminos que yacían sobre el escritorio. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Se soltaría a llorar y huiría? ¿Le recriminaría a Remus el estar con esa mujer? ¿Les lanzaría algún maleficio?

- Estoy aquí por órdenes de la profesora McGonagall- dijo con toda la frialdad del mundo- pero creo que llegué en un mal momento, profesor Lupin. Parece ser que usted no está interesado en ponerse al corriente con su trabajo.

Se iba a retirar cuando:

- Señorita Granger, no se vaya.

- Descuide profesor, si le interesa que lo ayude, llámeme cuando arregle sus asuntos con la profesora Monaghan. Yo me marcho, tengo mejores cosasque hacer.

- Espere- Remus levantó la voz- le exijo que se quede.

- Usted no está en condiciones de exigirme nada.

- Claro que sí, yo soy su profesor y por lo tanto, su superior. Así que quédese o le quitaré puntos a su casa.

Entonces Rita intervino.

- Vamos cariño, deja que se marche. Tú y yo tenemos cosas más importantes que tratar.

Hermione le sonrió a la bruja con hipocresía y volvió a mirar a Remus.

- ¿Ve? Yo salgo sobrando. Diviértanse.

Era obvio que había veneno inyectado en esas palabras. Se dio la vuelta, pero Remus, esquivando a su molesta colega, jaló a la chica de la muñeca con brusquedad.

- Aquí la única que sale sobrando es la profesora Monaghan. Yo necesito que usted se quede y me ayude.

- ¡Remus!- exclamó Rita indignada.

- Ya oíste, Rita- dijo él sin la menor sutileza- vete ahora mismo.

Ante esa amenazadora mirada, Rita Monaghan se retiró rápidamente y sin chistar.

- "Entonces los rumores son ciertos."- pensó.

* * *

Remus cerró la puerta con seguro y aparte aplicó un hechizo silenciador y otro repelente. Era evidente que Remus estaba enojado y ella no quería encontrarse a solas con él.

- Déjeme salir- exigió tratando de sonar firme.

- No- contestó Remus de forma cortante, aún sujetándole por la muñeca.

- Me está lastimando- le recriminó ella tratando de zafarse.

- Así que estás acá por órdenes de McGonagall- dijo él ignorando los reclamos de la joven.

- ¡Sí!- le gritó Hermione.

- ...- Remus le apretó con más fuerza la muñeca en reacción a lo mucho que le dolió escuchar lo último.

- ¡Le dije que me suelte!

- ¡¿Y qué si no lo hago?

No lo pensó dos veces. Con la mano que tenía libre, la muchacha le dio una fuerte cachetada al hombre. Él la miró completamente desconcertado, cosa que ella aprovechó para zafarse de él y sacó su varita con la intención de destrabar la puerta y huir. No quería ver de qué forma reaccionaría Remus a causa de la bofetada.

Sin embargo, sí la vió. Él le arrebató la varita de las manos y con la misma brusquedad le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué no quieres estar acá?

Hermione retrocedió unos pasos y con la voz medio cortada debido al llanto que amenazaba con venir, exclamó:

- ¡Porque no quiero estar encerrada contigo! ¡Te has vuelto una bestia! ¿Dónde está el Remus del que yo me enamoré?

La mirada del licántropo se suavizó.

- Él sigue acá- respondió colocando su mano sobre su corazón.

-...- Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras una lágrima escapaba de su ojo.

- Ya verás que sí- Remus suavizó un poco su voz, aún así seguía sonando imperativo. Tomó a la chica por los costados y la aprisionó contra la pared para proporcionarle un frío y posesivo beso que a ella le dolió recibir.

- No, déjame. No quiero sentir tus labios después de que los compartiste con Monaghan.

Se separó de él y fue a pararse junto a la ventana, tal como la noche anterior.

Remus no podía aceptar el hecho de que su chica lo rechazara de esa manera, así que hizo todo lo posible por calmarse.

- "¿Cómo pude haberme descontrolado de este modo?"- se recriminó- "tiene toda la razón en querer alejarse."

Hermione permanecía dándole la espalda.

- "No debí haber venido."

- Escucha, Hermione- le llamó Remus- yo no tengo nada que ver con esa mujer.

- "¿Y esperas que me crea eso?"- pensó con dolor.

- … te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora: la única eres tú. Mírame a los ojos.

- ...- Hermione se negó a hacerlo.

- Hermione...- Remus fue lentamente acercándosele por detrás. Tomó la cabellera de la chica entre sus manos y al ver que ella no hacía nada, la tomó por los hombros- pequeña...- delicadamente inhaló el dulce aroma que expedía su cabello- ¿realmente estás aquí en contra de tu voluntad? ¿No quieres verme más?

Esto último se lo susurró suavemente al oído mientras deslizaba sus manos por los brazos de la joven. Ella se dejó caer sobre él, estando aún de espaldas.

- Estar contigo es lo que más deseo- dijo reprimiendo un sollozo- pero con esta actitud que tomaste me estás haciendo dudar.

- Tú bien sabes que no es mi intención- dijo él recargando su barbilla en el hombro de la chica.

- Entonces, ¿qué hacías con la profesora Monaghan? ¿Por qué no me hablaste anoche? ¿Por qué me estás tratando así?

- Mi niña...- Remus la volteó para que quedaran frente a frente y le secó las lágrimas- sabes perfectamente que te necesito a ti. Te juro que no tengo el más mínimo interés en Rita, solamente en tí.

- Así que... ¿no estás enojado conmigo?- cuestionó tomándolo de la mano.

- Claro que no, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

- Estuviste a punto de morir porque yo no pude ayudarte a…

- Shh...- Remus le puso un dedo en los labios- no es tu culpa. Deja de mortificarte por eso.

- No es tan fácil... es que esa noche... esa noche yo soñé que te perdía para siempre... te ví ahí agonizando y...

No pudo continuar. Simplemente hundió el rostro en el pecho de Remus. Él la acarició cariñosamente.

- Pero aquí estoy, mi vida. Tú me diste la fuerza para salir adelante y no sabes lo feliz que me hace el tenerte aquí. Creí que ya no querrías tener nada que ver conmigo después de lo que pasó.

- Ya te lo dije, lo único que necesito es estar contigo. Te quiero demasiado como para alejarme de ti. Discúlpame por haberte llamado bestia y por...

- No; perdóname tú a mí por tratarte de este modo...

- Te amo.

- Yo te adoro...

Se abrazaron lo más fuerte que pudieron, incluso podría haber llegado a parecer que querían asfixiarse el uno al otro pero no era así, simplemente buscaban sentirse más cerca.

Una fresca ventisca se coló por la ventana abierta y la pareja miró al exterior. Era una tarde soleada y el frío invernal estaba cada vez más ausente.

Desde el despacho de Remus podía contemplarse parte del bosque y del lago. Y paseando por esa zona había grupitos de chicos y algunas parejas de novios.

Remus sintió un poco de nostalgia al pensar que él y Hermione no tenían la libertad de andar por ahí tomados de la mano. Hermione pareció adivinarle el pensamiento.

- Es una lástima que no podamos formar parte de ese panorama- dijo.

- Así es- concordó Remus tomándola por la cintura- pero velo por el lado positivo: tenemos una oficina y un dormitorio para nosotros solos.

Hermione sonrió divertida al captar la picardía de las palabras de su profesor.

- Mmh... Entonces deberíamos aprovecharlos- contestó siguiéndole el juego.

- Excelente idea...

Y la besó lentamente. Se apartó brevemente para mirar los ojos color miel de la chica y luego fue ella quien volvió a hacer que sus labios rozaran.

La timidez con que ella lo besaba fue lo que despertó dentro de él una gran pasión que lo hizo desear más.

Debajo de la holgada túnica que escondía las curvas de Hermione, Remus la atrajo más hacia él y poco a poco su lengua se abrió paso para llegar a la de ella y acariciarla.

Fueron avanzando hasta que ella quedó recargada en el escritorio, dejándose embelesar completamente por la ternura de aquél hombre, así que nada le impidió deshacerse de su propia túnica. Remus detuvo el beso para mirarla una vez más, a lo que ella contestó con una dulce sonrisa y metiéndole las manos debajo de la camisa para sentir la cálida piel de su espalda y abdomen.

Remus mordisqueó juguetonamente la oreja de la joven. Ella rió suavemente por las cosquillas que le causaba el sentir la respiración de Remus en su oído.

- Basta- le dijo entre risas- Remus...

El licántropo la ignoró y la recostó sobre el escritorio, cosa a la que ella no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia.

La sesión de besos continuó. Comenzó a sentirse excitada con la idea de que estaba conociendo el lado salvaje del lobo que había dentro de él. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando éste procedió a besarle el cuello de una manera delicada y a la vez apasionada que no dejaba ninguna duda de que sabía cómo tratar a las mujeres.

- Demonios- gruñó Hermione cuando accidentalmente tiró del escritorio una de las pilas de pergaminos que había ahí- los trabajos...

Remus se incorporó un poco para ver lo que pasó.

- Déjalo- dijo apoyando su frente en la de la joven- hay mejores cosas que hacer, ¿no?

- Claro que sí...

Hermione no dejó escapar la oportunidad de pasar sus manos por el corto y suave cabello castaño de Remus, invadido por unas discretas canas.

-¿Profesor Lupin?

Los corazones del licántropo y de Hermione se paralizaron. A solas, la túnica de la chica tirada en el piso, ella recostada sobre el escritorio, él encima de ella con el cabello alborotado, los pergaminos regados por todos lados y alguien llamando a la puerta desde el exterior...

* * *

- ¿Profesor Lupin?

La profesora McGonagall le llamó de nuevo al no haber recibido respuesta desde el interior del despacho.

- Está abierto- contestó finalmente su joven colega.

- "Qué raro"- pensó la jefa de Gryffindor mientras abría la puerta- "hace unos instantes estaba cerrada."

Le echó un vistazo al lugar. Todo parecía estar normal, tanto Lupin como la castaña parecían estar concentrados en su trabajo.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?- preguntó el licántropo con su habitual cortesía.

- Sólo venía a checar si la señorita Granger llegó y si todo estaba en orden porque varios alumnos se quejaron de que no podían pasar por esta zona a causa de un hechizo repelente que alguien aplicó.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Remus fingiendo sorpresa- ¿y ya descubrieron quién lo hizo?

- No, pero créame que me costó trabajo quitarlo- respondió McGonagall. Hermione alzó la vista del pergamino que tenía enfrente.

- Vaya, pues debió haber sido uno bueno- apuntó a decir Remus- con razón en todo este tiempo el pasillo estuvo tan silencioso, ¿verdad, señorita Granger? Ya se me hacía raro.

- ¿Gusta que vaya a revisar si los demás pasillos están en orden, profesora?- preguntó Hermione.

- No es necesario, ya mandé a alguien más.

- Por cierto, profesora, gracias por enviar a la señorita Granger a ayudarme con mi trabajo. A este ritmo, yo creo que terminaremos pronto.

La profesora McGonagall asintió conforme.

- Entonces no los interrumpo más. Hasta luego.

Y se fue.

- Eres un descarado- le dijo Hermione a Remus con una mirada cómplice.

- Sólo cuando es necesario- respondió Remus riendo juguetonamente.

- Por eso y por muchas otras cosas me encantas- confesó la chica antes de besar la mejilla perfectamente rasurada del hombre.

- Tú y yo estábamos haciendo algo antes de que nos interrumpieran- le susurró al oído.

- Sí; íbamos a empezar a deshacernos de este montón de papeles.

Y pasaron el resto de la tarde escuchando música, corrigiendo tareas y trabajos pendientes. Juntos hacían muy buen equipo.

* * *

Otro día de trabajo para Rita Monaghan. Acababa de tener clase con los gryffindor y hufflepuff de tercer grado y estaba un poco irritada. Sabía que era tonto, no podía comportarse así con todos los leones sólo a causa de Hermione Granger.

La tarde anterior lo había comprobado; ella y Remus Lupin sí mantenían un romance a escondidas. Cuando escuchó a Draco Malfoy decirlo, no quiso creerlo, pero fue el mismo Remus el que se encargó de disiparle todas sus dudas al correrla de ese modo tan despectivo de su despacho.

- "Tengo que hacer algo; ella tan sólo es una muchachita estúpida y no permitiré que me aparte de mi hombre. Él está cegado y no puede darse cuenta de que seguramente ella está utilizándolo para aprobar con calificación sobresaliente el EXTASIS de DCAO y para sentirse importante. Pobre... él no se da cuenta de que yo sí puedo darle lo que ella no."

Esa mujer realmente moría por Remus y le dolía el rechazo que recibía de él. No pegó un ojo durante toda la noche por estar pensando en las medidas que tomaría al respecto.

- "Lo más fácil sería armar un escándalo, sería pan comido comprobar que los rumores son ciertos, pero no me conviene; lo único que lograría es que despidieran a Remus. Lo que tengo que hacer es atacar directamente a Granger. Si pudiera lograr que la expulsen sería genial... pero vamos, eso es imposible. Demonios…Tal vez si hallara la forma de que Remus la odie... o de que ella lo odie a él... mmm... creo que ya sé quién me puede ayudar."

En ese momento llegaron al aula unos ravenclaws de cuarto grado y ella interrumpió su monólogo interior. Quizá esa mujer no era tan estúpida como todos creían.

* * *

Un par de días después, la pareja ya había logrado terminar con todo el trabajo que a Remus se le acumuló durante los días que estuvo fuera de Hogwarts. Pero aunque Hermione no quisiera admitirlo, el estar con su novio le quitaba mucho tiempo y si no se cuidaba, desatendería enormemente todas sus responsabilidades. Para el sábado ella ya tenía algunas tareas pendientes, aunque para su buena suerte no era la única, pues debido a las detenciones con Snape, a Harry y a Ron tampoco les quedaba mucho tiempo libre.

Menudos castigos les había tocado a los chicos: Ron tenía que encargarse de recopilar todos los apuntes de las clases que Malfoy perdía por estar en la enfermería, mientras que Harry permanecía encerrado en la mazmorra con Snape preparando una poción (cuya preparación duraba varios días) para que anulara la maldición que le había echado al rubio. Lo habían intentado ya muchas veces con contramaleficios, pero todo había sido inútil gracias a Tonks, quien había usado un hechizo para que todos los intentos de deshacer el maleficio de Harry fueran inútiles.

- Te advierto Potter, que si esta poción no queda bien o no funciona, le quitaré cien puntos a tu casa- le había amenazado Snape.

El trío de oro pasó el sábado entero haciendo las tareas que tenían pendientes. Sin embargo, Hermione inició el día con el pie derecho, pues en el alfeizar de la ventana que estaba junto a su cama encontró una bonita rosa con una nota que decía:

"Gracias por enseñarme el lado divertido del trabajo. Contigo, pequeña, el tiempo vuela. Me gustaría poder estar a tu lado sin necesidad de escondernos en mi oficina; por eso ¿te gustaría escaparte conmigo hoy en la noche? Te espero en la lechucería a las 10:30 pm. Te quiere, Remus."

* * *

Vestía una túnica azul marino debajo de la cual llevaba unos jeans y una camisa blanca de manga corta. Nuevamente vivía la emoción de tener una cita.

A los pocos minutos de que llegó a la lechucería, escuchó unos pasos que se aproximaban. Una castaña sonriente que también vestía jeans, un lindo top negro y un suéter del mismo color apareció ahí. Su cabello suelto era agitado ligeramente por la ventisca que entraba al lugar.

- ¿Ya tenías mucho esperando?

- No, para nada.

- Siento haberme tardado, es que me costó trabajo escabullirme.

- No te preocupes, amor, la noche aún es joven.

- ¿Y qué propones que hagamos?- le preguntó.

- Pues estaba pensando que podríamos escaparnos a Hogsmeade...

- Me gusta tu idea.

- Bueno, no se diga nada más y vámonos.- Remus la tomó de la mano, sin embargo ella no se movió.- ¿qué pasa?

- Pueden vernos...

- Quizá... pero vale la pena arriesgarse, ¿no?

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Yo sí... ¿y tú?- él seguía sosteniéndole la mano.

- También- contestó finalmente.

Y así emprendieron el camino a la planta baja, donde había una salida que únicamente conocían los profesores. Doblaron en una esquina del cuarto piso e instantáneamente se soltaron; Snape iba caminando justo rumbo a ellos. Una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- ¿A dónde van con tanta prisa un profesor y una estudiante a estas horas de la noche?- inquirió saboreando sus palabras- ¿buscan alguna aula desocupada? Veo que lo que la gente dice es cierto.

- Basta Severus- cortó bruscamente Lupin- no hables de lo que no sabes.

Snape soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Qué cínico eres, Lupin!

- Te lo advierto, Snape. Ya basta.

- Bah, tus amenazas no sirven de nada porque ya te he descubierto.

Hermione se había quedado helada.

- "Por favor, Remus, no hagas tonterías, no vayas a delatarnos"- rogó mentalmente.

- Tú no has descubierto nada.

- Entonces contesta mi pregunta, Lupin: ¿a dónde llevas a esta niña?

Snape lo atravesó con la mirada. Remus no sabía gran cosa de legeremancia ni de oclumancia, pero ocupó gran parte de su concentración en imaginar una gruesa pared de ladrillo. Snape, al notar la resistencia que el licántropo oponía, miró a Hermione.

- ¿Usted qué tiene que decir sobre esto?

- Con todo respeto, profesor Snape, creo que si dejara de estar haciendo especulaciones ridículas, podría explicarle por qué me encontró con el profesor Lupin.

- ¡Granger! ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así?

Remus iba a intervenir pero Hermione no lo dejó.

- "Por favor, que suene creíble lo que voy a decir". Verá: yo salí de la torre de Gryffindor porque a una niña de tercero le llegó su primer periodo menstrual y se estaba quejando porque le dieron dolores muy fuertes- al oír esto, Snape se aturdió un poco y dejó de intentar entrar en la mente de la chica- entonces yo, precisamente porque ya está prohibido salir a estas horas, me ofrecí a traerle un remedio de la enfermería.

- Yo la encontré y la estoy acompañando para cerciorarme de que regrese a la torre después de pedir la medicina y para evitar que alguien le quite puntos injustificadamente, cosa que seguramente habría sucedido si la hubieras encontrado sola.

Snape bufó.

- ¿Y esperas que me trague esa historia?

Remus dio un paso al frente.

- Créeme Severus; no te conviene alimentar los rumores. En este momento acompañaré a la señorita Granger a la enfermería y yo mismo me aseguraré de que regrese a la torre de Gryffindor sin desviarse del camino, ¿entendido?

Snape no dijo nada más. Se acomodó la túnica y se dispuso a continuar su camino, pero al pasar junto a Remus le susurró:

- Estaré vigilándote.

El pasillo quedó alumbrado por la tenue luz de las antorchas y la pareja se abrazó.

- Siento haberte metido en este problema- le dijo Remus. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Tú me advertiste desde el principio que lo nuestro no sería tan fácil y yo lo acepté. Así que no pensemos más en esto y huyamos a Hogsmeade, como habíamos quedado.

* * *

Para ser sábado en la noche, el ambiente del pequeño pueblo mágico estaba bastante tranquilo.

- ¿Hay algo en especial que quieras hacer?- le preguntó Remus a la chica con quien a lo largo de todo el camino iba bromeando.

- Pues... la verdad no se me ocurre nada en especial. ¿Y a ti?

Remus detuvo la marcha para tomarla de la cintura y que quedaran frente a frente.

- Definitivamente no me gustaría que fuéramos a encerrarnos a un lugar lleno de gente. Tan sólo mira esta noche, es casi tan hermosa como tú. Disfrutémosla.

- A tu lado sería imposible no hacerlo. Dame un beso.

- ¿Sólo uno, pequeña?

- Bueno, dos... o mejor tres... o cuatro...

Riendo se besaron y caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar cerca del restaurante donde cenaron la noche de San Valentín. También estaba a la orilla del lago y en la lejanía podía verse el gran castillo de Hogwarts. No había nadie más que ellos dos acompañados por el susurro de la ventisca y el sonar de la sueve música proveniente del restaurante cercano.

_/So long, I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long_

_Sometimes I don't know what I will find, I only know it's a matter of time _

_When you love someone, When you love someone/_

- ¿Me permites esta pieza?- le preguntó galantemente Remus a la chica, quien con una sonrisa aceptó, dejando que él la estrechara y sus cuerpos se balancearan al lento ritmo de la melodía que sonaba. Recargó la cabeza en el hombro del licántropo y se dejó envolver en su aroma.

_/It feels so right, so warm and true_

_I need to know if you feel it too_

_/Maybe I'm wrong_

_Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong_

_This heart of mine has been hurt before_

_This time I wanna be sure/_

- Te amo, pequeña…

Remus ya le había dicho antes que la amaba, pero por alguna razón en ese momento en que los dos bailaban bajo la luna y las estrellas, abrazados, sintiendo la frescura de la noche, esas palabras tocaron de manera especial el corazón de la joven.

_/I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_To come into my life_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_And a love that will survive_

_I've been waiting for someone new_

_To make me feel alive_

_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you_

_To come into my life/_

- Yo...- dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos- apenas puedo creer que esto nos está pasando... a veces pienso que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad; me alegra que me hayas "raptado" aquella noche.

Remus bajó la mirada a los sensuales labios de la chica y nuevamente los aprisionó entre los suyos.

_/You're so good_

_When we make love it's understood_

_It's more than a touch or words we say_

_Only in dreams could it be this way/_

Ella mordisqueó cariñosamente el labio inferior del hombre, quien emitió un gruñido de placer e hizo rozar sus caderas.

_/When you love someone_

_Yeah, really love someone/_

De repente, con un hábil movimiento del licántropo, ambos quedaron tumbados en la hierba, él cuidándose de no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella.

- Tramposo- murmuró Hermione.

- Sólo un poco...

_/Now, I know it's right_

_From the moment I wake up 'till deep in the night_

_There's nowhere on earth that I'd rather be_

_Than holding you tenderly/_

El deseo con que se miraban era latente, aunque Hermione admitía que la daba un poco de miedo la situación; nunca antes había estado en semejante cercanía con un hombre. Al parecer él lo notó porque dulcemente le dijo:

- No te preocupes, aquí no ocurrirá nada que tú no quieras...

_/I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_To come into my life_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_And a love that will survive_

_I've been waiting for someone new_

_To make me feel alive_

_Yeah waiting for a girl like you_

_To come into my life/_

- Gracias- respondió Hermione acariciándole la mejilla.

- No; gracias a ti por haber llegado a mi vida.

Con un hechizo hizo aparecer unas cobijas acolchonadas en las cuales ambos se recostaron y pasaron el resto de la noche contándose mil historias. Juntos vieron el amanecer y después de eso su velada romántica tuvo que terminar; debían regresar a Hogwarts.


	32. Una propuesta indecorosa Parte 3

N/A: Lamento la demora en publicar! Eso de estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo no ayuda mucho… pero aquí finalmente les dejo otro capítulo. Espero Reviews!

Bienvenida Lina Snape!

32.- Una propuesta indecorosa (parte 3)

La felicidad que embargó a Hermione durante el fin de semana se esfumó casi por completo el lunes a la hora del desayuno cuando entró al Gran Comedor y vió a cierto rubio sentado en la mesa de Slytherin.

De tan contenta que había estado por haber pasado tiempo con Remus, Draco Malfoy desapareció totalmente de sus pensamientos y olvidó que la tarde anterior tomó la poción que Harry preparó.

Ahora se encontraba perfectamente bien y quién sabe con cuántos planes maquiavélicos rondando por su mente.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- le preguntó Hermione a Remus después de la clase de DCAO- apuesto que sigue furioso por lo que Harry y Ron le hicieron y querrá vengarse o hacer algo.

- Calma, nena...- susurró Remus.

- Pero es que... apuesto que seguirá hablando sobre nosotros y la gente no dejará de meterse en nuestras vidas. Ya viste lo que pasó el sábado con Snape; seguramente los profesores comenzarán a vigilarte.

- Hermione, escucha: estoy conciente de eso. Pero por ahora tú y yo no podemos hacer nada porque no sabemos qué es lo que Malfoy planea y sería muy peligroso tratar de anticiparnos a sus movimientos.

- Él aún tiene tu cadena, ¿no es así?

Remus suspiró.

- Sí.

En ese momento la campana que indicaba el inicio de la siguiente clase sonó, lo cual significaba que Hermione ya iba tarde y los demás alumnos de Remus estaban por llegar.

- No hagas nada mientras él esté tranquilo y si ocurre algo, cuéntame de inmediato- pidió el licántropo.

- Lo mismo va para ti- dijo la castaña antes de retirarse.

* * *

Ambos estaban temerosos. Él lo sabía ya que sus miradas lo reflejaban. Incluso Lupin se portó amable con él durante clase.

- "Por fin empieza a respetarme"- pensó el rubio mirando despectivamente a su profesor.

¿Y Hermione? Ella había evitado a toda costa estar cerca de él durante las dos horas de pociones. Los tenía en sus manos y mientras estuvo en la enfermería por culpa de Potter, planeó meticulosamente su siguiente movimiento.

El plan era perfecto. Lo que no se imaginaba es que alguien se entrometería y no lo dejaría trabajar en paz. Esa misma mañana había recibido una carta que decía:

"Tú y yo podríamos ser socios. Es preciso que hoy a las 5 vayas al aula de Estudios Muggles que está en el quinto piso. Se trata sobre el lobo y la sangre sucia."

La nota era anónima, Draco supo que la había mandado Rita Monaghan hasta que llegó al lugar de la cita. En realidad no tenía ánimos de ser el socio de nadie, sin embargo lo que lo impulsó a acudir al llamado fue el hecho de que alguien más sabía sobre aquella relación.

- Qué bueno que llegas- dijo la mujer cuando Draco entró al aula. Él la miró con desdén de arriba a abajo.

- Así que usted también ya lo sabe.

- Sí. Te escuché decirlo pero no quise creerlo.

- ¿Y qué la hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Ya lo comprobé por mí misma. ¡Remus me corrió de su despacho para estar a solas con esa perra!

- ¡Hey!- exclamó Draco- cuide sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué? Si ella es una perra quita hombres.

- No le voy a permitir que se exprese así de ella.

- ¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Qué diablos tiene ésa para que hombres como Remus y tú anden tras de ella?

- Todo lo que usted no tiene y por lo que nadie la busca.

- ¡30 puntos menos para Slytherin por insultarme!

- Oh, vamos, no sea ridícula. Si no tiene nada más que discutir, me voy- dijo Draco con fastidio.

- No, espera; no te vayas.

- ¿Para qué me llamó?

- Ya te lo dije, podríamos ser socios.

- Por lo general yo trabajo solo.

- El individualismo no es algo bueno.

- Tal vez, pero a mí siempre me funciona muy bien.

- Por lo menos escúchame.

- Hable ya, me está impacientando.

- Está bien, está bien- dijo Rita Monaghan serenándose- mira, Draco; es más que obvio que tú y yo tenemos algo en común y eso es que estamos totalmente en contra de la relación de Remus con esa mocosa. Pienso que si trabajamos jusntos, podemos salir beneficiados.

Draco lo meditó unos segundos. Al ver su silencio, Rita agregó:

- Seguramente tienes en mente hacer que despidan a Remus. Te confieso que yo en lo personal estaba tratando de hallar una forma para que expulsen a Granger.

- Ya empezamos mal- interrumpió Draco- ¿ve? Nuestros intereses son completamente opuestos. Si alguien tiene que irse de Hogwarts, será Lupin, no Hermione.

- Calma, Draco. Si negociamos esto, podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Estoy dispuesta a soportar que Granger se quede en el castillo siempre y cuando Remus sea mío.

Rita Monaghan había dado justo en el clavo al mencionar la palabra "negociar". Precisamente ese era el don de Draco, lo llevaba en la sangre. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su pálido rostro.

- "No es tan estúpida como creí"- pensó- bien, creo que esto comienza a agradarme. Para ser sincero, no me apetecía compartir el crédito de mi triunfo sobre el lobo con nadie pero si usted y yo llegamos a una solución aceptable…

Rita se aproximó a él.

- ¿Socios?- preguntó tendiéndole la mano. Draco la estrechó.

- Bien, creo que se me ocurre algo- dijo Draco con aires de grandeza- yo ya tenía un plan hecho, podríamos trabajar sobre él. Sólo es cuestión de hacerle unos cuantos ajustes.

* * *

- ¿Nada?

- No amor, aún nada. Acabo de tener pociones y cuidado de criaturas mágicas y ni siquiera voltea a verme. Hasta da miedo.

- Sí...- dijo Remus mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de la chica- con decirte que en mi clase apenas y abre la boca...

- Algo se trae.

- Eso está claro pero no sabemos qué.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos...

- No lo sé, pequeña. Tal vez nos arriesgaríamos de más.

- Oh, Remus...- Hermione recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su profesor- quizá deberíamos hablar con Dumbledore.

- ¿Y decirle qué?

- Que ese imbécil tiene tu cadena y que te chantajeó.

- "Si supieras la verdad, nena..."

- Lo peor del caso es que él mismo se está encargando de decir que mintió acerca de nosotros.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí. Ginny me lo dijo. Dice que ella misma escuchó a Malfoy desmentir todo.

- No lo puedo creer- eso fue para Remus como recibir un puñetazo en el estómago- "si está haciendo eso es porque ha de tener un as muy poderoso bajo la manga."

No quería pensar en eso. La sola idea lo aterrorizaba.

- Te amo, Remus. Juntos superaremos esto.

La hora del almuerzo concluyó y Hermione se fue, no sin antes besar al consternado licántropo.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír ya que recordó algo que años atrás había escuchado a un amigo suyo decir:

- "¿Sabes por qué a mí me gustan las chicas más jóvenes? Porque son más dulces y cariñosas."

- Creo que tenías razón, viejo- murmuró rozando sus propios labios con sus dedos, sintiendo una vez más el beso de su chica.

* * *

Después de la hora del almuerzo, Hermione tenía aritmancia. La joven casi grita al abrir su libro. Entre las páginas había una foto cuyo escenario era un lugar a la orilla del lago y cuyo blanco eran ella y Remus; tumbados en la hierba y besándose.

- "No puede ser..."

Esa foto era real; fue tomada el sábado anterior cuando se hallaban en Hogsmeade.

Con las manos temblorosas, la volteó y vio que había algo escrito:

"Podría traspapelarse accidentalmente en la correspondencia de Dumbledore."

No hacía falta ponerse a pensar mucho para saber que el remitente era Draco Malfoy.

- Profesora Vector...

- ¿Si, Hermione?

- Eh... ¿me permite ir a la enfermería? La cabeza comienza a dolerme y no quiero que empeore.

- Está bien, querida, pero por favor no te demores; el tema de hoy es importante.

Rápidamente salió del aula. Debía encontrar a Remus.

* * *

Vaya que sí; Hermione Granger era la persona más predecible del mundo.

- _¡Expelliarmus!- _su varita mágica salió volando y él la atrapó- anda, corre; ve a buscarlo y cuéntale.

Hermione volteó con el corazón acelerado a causa del susto.

- Eres un maldito.

- Lo sé.

- Dame mi varita.

_-_ No la necesitas- respondió Draco acortando la distancia que los separaba. Hermione retrocedió.

- Dámela o grito- amenazó.

- Hazlo. ¿Quién vendrá a ayudarte? No me digas que el oído de ese mal nacido lobo es lo suficientemente fino como para oir tu llamado.

- Basta, Malfoy.

- ¿Qué?

- No estoy jugando- dijo ella tratando de sonar firme.

- Yo tampoco, muñeca.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

- No, no; ¿por qué me lo haces tú a mí?

- Yo no te he hecho nada.

- Claro que sí; cada vez que vas al encuentro de ese bastardo me apuñalas el corazón...- dijo, aunque sabía que en realidad no era eso, sino su orgullo el que estaba herido.

Hermione se recargó en la pared, negando con la cabeza.

- Creí que las cosas habían quedado claras.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

- Ay niña... ¿en verdad creíste que con un simple "no" yo iba a olvidarme del asunto? Al contrario. Draco Malfoy nunca acepta un "no" como respuesta.

- Me temo que tendrás que aprender a hacerlo- repuso Hermione con valor, sabía que ya no necesitaba fingir- porque esa es la única respuesta que recibirás de mi.

- Eso es lo que tú crees.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que cambiaré de opinión?- preguntó Hermione con agresividad. Draco esbozó una gran sonrisa.

- Te diré por qué cambiarás de opinión: porque si no lo haces, Dumbledore comenzará a recibir cosas como éstas en su correspondencia- se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y sacó otra foto: una donde se hallaban en el dormitorio de Remus, fundidos en un apasionado beso. Hermione se ruborizó notablemente al verla.

Draco no pudo evitar reír y Hermione aprovechó ese descuido para arrebatarle la foto. Pero Malfoy ni siquiera se inmutó.

- Puedes quedártela si quieres; tengo más. Sabía que me quitarías esta, por eso la mejor de todas la tengo muy bien guardada. Te preguntarás de cuál hablo: es una donde ese asqueroso lobo te está besuqueando encima del escritorio. Cómo se ve que te gustan las emociones fuertes... imagínate si alguien encontrara esa foto tirada en un pasillo...

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos cerca. Draco jaló a Hermione del brazo y la metió en un aula vacía de ese mismo pasillo. Ella ni siquiera podía defenderse, Draco aún tenía su varita.

- No intentes gritar ni hacer alguna tontería o lo pagarás- le advirtió el rubio en un susurro. En cuanto los pasos se dejaron de oír, rió despreocupadamente. Hermione sólo pensaba en una cosa.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esas fotos?

- No pensarás que voy a responder esa pregunta, ¿o sí? Ja, ja, ja. Qué ingenua y predecible eres, ya veo por qué estás con esa bestia. Seguramente bastó con un par palabras bonitas para que tú cayeras rendida en su... escritorio. Ni siquiera en su cama, no señor, en su escritotorio... ¿no te parece algo incómodo?

Estaba llegando al límite. Tal vez se arrepentiría pero no le importaba; la joven le soltó una fuerte bofetada al slytherin.

- Cuida tus palabras, sucia serpiente.

- Y tú cuida tus actos, no te conviene hacerme enfurecer- respondió él.

- Demonios, Malfoy, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?- cuestionó ella sentándose sobre una mesa. Decidió serenarse y tratar de llegar al fondo del asunto de una manera civilizada. Draco la miró a los ojos, aún rabioso por la cachetada recibida.

- ¿Necesito repetir lo que con anterioridad te he dicho?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tú bien lo sabes: a mis sentimientos por ti.

Esta vez fue Hermione quien se rió.

- ¿Esperas que me crea ese cuento?- inquirió con tono suave.

- No es un cuento.

- Claro. Entonces por amor a mí, me amenazas y me encierras en un aula.

- ¡Porque tú te lo has buscado!

- ¿Qué? ¡Estás demente!

- Es que no lo entiendes.

- No hay nada que entender, todo está muy claro. Eres un mentiroso de lo peor.

El pálido rostro de Malfoy se enrojeció al oir esas palabras.

- ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso!- gritó. Hermione lo miró atemorizada.

- Draco, cálmate...

- ¿Por qué, Hermione? ¿Por qué tratas de darme lecciones de honestidad siendo que tú eres la primera en mentir?

-...-

- ¿Me vas a decir que no sabes de qué hablo?

-...-

* * *

**********Flash Back *********

Días después del baile de San Valentín...

- Hermione...- fue él quien empezó la conversación en cuanto llegaron a la orilla del lago, cerca de un gran árbol- mírame a los ojos.

Ella obedeció. Draco tomó su barbilla y sin dejar de mirarla, dijo con voz suave:

- ¿Por qué me despreciaste así?

- Draco... no sé qué decirte... –balbuceó ella apartándose de él- en verdad no lo sé...

- ¿Por qué me dejaste de esa forma en el baile? ¿A caso te incomoda estar conmigo?

- No Draco, es sólo que...

Draco volvió a acercársele y trató de tomar su mano pero ella no lo permitió. Soltando un suspiro, dijo:

- Tú sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti. Sabes que me gustas y que quiero estar contigo. Mis intenciones son buenas, créemelo. Yo no te quiero obligar a nada pero tampoco merezco que me hagas esto.

- Lo sé, Draco... y en verdad lo siento.- Hermione no sabía cómo salir de ésta.

- Dime Hermione; ¿es porque hay alguien más?

La joven bajó la mirada. No podía decirle a Draco que estaba enamorada de Remus Lupin. Aunque quisiera, no podía. Nadie debía saberlo. Al no escuchar respuesta, Draco dijo:

- Está bien, si no me lo quieres contar, no lo hagas. Yo solamente te pido una cosa: dame una oportunidad. Déjame estar cerca de ti– Hermione iba a decir algo pero el rubio la interrumpió- no tienes que contestarme ahora. Piénsalo y luego me das tu respuesta.

Tras acariciarle la mejilla se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejándola con un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad.

**********Fin Flash Back *********

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre ese maldito lobo cuando te pregunté si había alguien más? ¿Por qué te quedaste callada? Debiste haberme contado la verdad- dijo Draco con resentimiento.

- No finjas demencia- replicó la castaña- tú ya lo sabías desde antes.

- Sí, pero tú debiste haberlo admitido aquella vez. ¿No se supone que tanto quieres a ese...

Hermione bufó.

- No te entiendo- dijo interrumpiéndolo- si ya sabes que yo acepté estar con Remus, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? Muy claramente te dije que no siento nada por tí.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso si ni siquiera has convivido lo suficiente conmigo?

- Vamos, Draco, no seas absurdo.

- Sabes que tengo razón. Con lo poco que me conoces no puedes decidir si te gusto o no- repuso Malfoy.

- Me estás cansando con tus juegos- dijo Hermione con fastidio. La sonrisa de Malfoy desapareció al instante. Hermione prosiguió:- ¿Qué creíste que lograrías con chantajear a Remus? Pedirle que se fuera de Hogwarts a cambio de esa cadena sólo muestra lo cobarde que eres.

Malfoy arqueó las cejas y reprimió una risita burlona.

- Más cobarde él por no contarte la verdad- murmuró. Aún así, Hermione alcanzó a escucharlo a medias.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ...- los ojos de Malfoy brillaron con malicia- "bien... el muy marica no se ha atrevido a decirle a Hermione lo que en realidad le pedí..."

- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?- repitió Hermione.

- Eh... decía que... que Lupin es más cobarde por no confesar en público su relación contigo- mintió.

- Tú no tienes la menor idea…

- ¿Me lo vas a negar? Si ese bastardo te quisiese tanto como dice, no temería enfrentarse a las consecuencias que le traerá el involucrarse con una alumna suya- hizo una pausa, mirando a la castaña de pies a cabeza- Hermione: si tú fueras mi novia, yo no te escondería en mi despacho, al contrario; te presumiría frente a todos.

- Claro, como si fuera la copa de Quidditch.

Malfoy comenzaba a impacientarse.

- Tu necedad es verdaderamente exasperante.

- Si tanto te molesta eso, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz?

Él negó con la cabeza.

- No, primor: Draco Malfoy no se da por vencido tan fácilmente.

Hermione estaba a punto de descontrolarse. El juego de Malfoy sólo la confundía y hacía que la cabeza le diera de vueltas.

- Terminemos de una vez por todas con esto- dijo con determinación- ¿qué diablos quieres? ¿Por qué vienes y me insinúas que tienes esas fotografías a tu disposición para infiltrarlas en la correspondencia del director?

Malfoy se alegró de que fuera la misma Hermione quien comenzara a tocar el punto central del asunto. Con total tranquilidad, dijo:

- Sólo quiero una cosa.

Hermione se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

- No te entiendo.

Malfoy la miró con el semblante serio. Ya se estaba cansando de andar con rodeos y de tratar de venderle a Hermione la idea de que la amaba. ¿Para qué perder más el tiempo? Iría al grano de una vez por todas.

- Simple: quiero que pases una noche conmigo

Hermione abrió ligeramente la boca.

- Estás loco- balbuceó sin saber si había comprendido lo que el rubio le había pedido.

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

- Entonces no me dejas otra opción. Tendré que deshacerme de todas esas fotos y no creo que eso te beneficie.

Del nerviosismo, Hermione rió:

- A ver, no sé si te estoy entendiendo bien. ¿Quieres… que… me acueste contigo?

-...- Draco permaneció con los brazos cruzados.

- Es una locura- dijo Hermione con indignación.

- Llámalo como sea pero eso es lo que quiero. Ya basta de fingir. Piénsalo bien antes de decirme que no.

Hermione se paró junto a la ventana abierta para sentir el aire fresco con la esperanza de aclararse la mente. Draco permaneció en su sitio. Sabía que estaba al mando de la situación, por eso no se impacientaba.

- Hace unos momentos clamabas que querías mi amor, y ahora me sales con esto. ¿A qué estás jugando, Malfoy?

Él se acomodó la túnica.

- Sencillo: traté de acercarme a ti por las buenas. En verdad lo intenté pero lo único que he recibido de ti son desprecios y humillaciones. Heriste mi orgullo al dejarme como lo hiciste esa noche y eso es algo que no dejaré pasar por alto.

Hermione encontró lógica en las palabras del muchacho. Ahora lo entendía. Por alguna extraña razón se mantuvo en calma al escuchar esto.

- Vaya, ahora todo tiene sentido… quizás hubiera sido tan sencillo si desde el inicio lo hubieras dicho- dijo sarcásticamente.

- Qué bueno que por fin nos estamos entendiendo.

- ¿Y qué gano yo?

Malfoy alzó la ceja ante la pregunta de Hermione.

- Vaya, vaya... creo que estás tomando un papel que no te corresponde. ¡Mírate! No estás en condiciones de ponerte exigente.

- Claro que sí. Tú tienes algo que yo quiero, pero a la vez yo te puedo dar algo que tú quieres- dijo la chica rogando mentalmente manejar bien la situación- ¿no crees que tengo yo también derecho a poner mis condiciones?

Malfoy sonrió coquetamente.

- Si estás pensando en condiciones, quiere decir que vas a aceptar.

Hermione se alejó de él.

- No te aseguro nada. "¿Qué estoy diciendo?"

- Bueno, ya vamos progresando- dijo Malfoy con satisfacción- a ver, linda... suponiendo que aceptes hacer el trato conmigo, ¿qué más pides a cambio?

Hermione comenzó a sentir que las piernas le temblaban y que la voz se le iba.

- Suponiendo que acepte... quiero que aparte de las fotos, me entregues la cadena de Remus.

Draco se encogió de hombros. Esa petición no era la gran cosa, al final de cuentas iba incluida en "la oferta" que le había hecho a Lupin.

- Claro.

- Y algo más- agregó Hermione haciendo que Draco se pusiera alerta- quiero tu silencio. Suponiendo que… pase un rato… contigo- las palabras salieron con dificultad de su boca. Una inmensa sensación de asco la invadió mientras las pronunciaba- después de eso… quiero que nos dejes en paz; a mí y a Remus. Debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie sobre lo nuestro.

El tono de la chica era un tanto amenazador pero no lo suficiente para intimidar a Malfoy.

- Tranquila, créeme que puedes confiar en mí- dijo con total seguridad.

- "Esto no me está gustando... está muy confiado..."

- Pero- prosiguió el rubio con un tono de voz seductor- te aseguraro que no te arrepentirás de pasar la noche conmigo. Es más, puedo apostarte que vas a querer dejar al lobo…

Hermione comenzaba a temer. Su cabeza le gritaba que no siguiera con eso. Había bastantes cosas en juego.

- Aún no he tomado mi decisión.

- Para que veas que puedes confiar en mi palabra te doy esto.

Le dio otro par de fotos que tenía en el bolsillo y a parte le devolvió su varita mágica. Hermione sentía estaba en una cuerda floja. Por un lado sabía que ésta era una oportunidad única para alejar a Malfoy por completo, estaba convencida de que su amor por Remus era lo suficientemente grande como para que todos los esfuerzos que hiciera el slytherin fueran en vano pero por otro lado la seguridad que éste irradiaba la hacía a ella sentirse insegura.

Pasó un largo rato en silencio tratando de decidirse. ¿Qué hacer? Si aceptaba, traicionaría a Remus... pero si aceptaba, sería precisamente por él, para poder estar a su lado sin ningún tipo de angustia.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad y sintiendo que el corazón se le quebraba en añicos, dijo:

- Muy bien, acepto.

A pesar del placer que esas palabras le otorgaron a Draco y de las ganas que tenía de brincar y gritar, permaneció sereno. Sólo se limitó a sonreír.

- Sabia decisión.

- Pero te pondré una última condición.

El fastidio se asomó en el rostro del slytherin. Justo cuando creyó que ya la tenía, ella salió con otra maldita condición.

- ¿Qué más quieres?- dijo de mala gana.

- Quiero que en este momento me entregues la cadena de Remus.

- Estás... "estúpida"... estás loca...

- Ya lo sé; precisamente por eso estoy aceptando el trato. Porque estoy loca.

- Te daré la cadena después.

- No. La quiero ya. Estoy segura de que la traes contigo.

- "Maldición."- era cierto. La llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón porque tenía planeado ir esa misma tarde a hablar con Lupin- ¿y qué si no te la doy?

- Simple: olvídate del trato.

- Dime, ¿por qué es tan importante?- seguía sin comprenderlo. Sólo sabía que era valiosa ya que Remus le había metido un puñetazo a causa de ella.

- Eso no es tu asunto. Te lo diré por última vez: o me la das ahora mismo o te olvidas de todo esto.

- Bien, me olvido de esto. Pero no olvides tú que esas fotografías saldrán a la luz pública... –dijo.

- No seas estúpido, Malfoy. Estoy accediendo a hacer el trato contigo. ¿Qué te cuesta darme ahora mismo esa cadena?

- ¿Y qué me garantiza que si te la doy ahora no huirás o romperás el trato?- inquirió.

- No por ser "sangre sucia" carezco de palabra.

- Vaya que tú no eres fácil...

-...- Hermione sonrió con pesar. No sabía si tomar el comentario como un cumplido después de acceder a "intercambiarse" de esa manera.

- Bien, hagamos una cosa: para asegurarnos de que ninguno de los dos romperá su promesa, sellemos el pacto con un hechizo. De este modo podré darte la cadena sin temor a que tú te eches para atrás.

- Y así tendrás que dejarme definitivamente en paz... me parece una buena idea.- dijo precipitadamente. Lo que más deseaba era que esto acabara.

Eso ya no le agradó tanto al rubio pero no tenía otra alternativa más que aceptar si en verdad quería tomar la "oportunidad".

Se tomaron de la mano y a la vez cruzaron sus varitas. Les tomó varios minutos hacer el conjuro, pero al final lo lograron.

- Ahora dame la cadena- ordenó Hermione en cuanto terminaron. De mala gana Draco se la sacó del bolsillo. Hermione casi se abalanza sobre ella en cuanto la vio.

- "Al fin terminó la pesadilla; Remus no volverá a sufrir en las lunas llenas"- pensó con gran alivio mientras la guardaba. Aunque en el fondo sabía que estaba equivocada.

- Sólo quisiera pedirte una cosa más- añadió Malfoy antes de que Hermione se alejara- no sólo vamos a tener sexo… en verdad quiero pasar la noche contigo, así que ponte linda para mí.

Hermione hizo una mueca de asco y salió del lugar. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan degradada.

* * *

NA/: qué hará Remus cuando se entere? =0


	33. Decepcionado

33.-Decepcionado

Y ahí la tenía, justo en sus manos. No se atrevió a dársela. En otras circunstancias habría sido lindo ver la cara de alegría que habría puesto Remus al tenerla de regreso, pero estando las cosas como estaban, en lugar de ponerse contento, el hombre le preguntaría "¿Cómo la conseguiste?". Y entonces, ¿qué respondería ella?

- Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?- se preguntó en voz baja, metida en la cama y secándose con la varita el cabello recién lavado.

Afuera el cielo estaba nublado y ninguna estrella brillaba. Había sido un día muy pesado e irónicamente no fue a causa de Malfoy pues con él no había cruzado palabra desde que sellaron el pacto, sino por Remus, de quien desde la tarde anterior se pasó escapando, así como de Harry y Ron porque ellos dos no paraban de preguntarle si estaba bien.

- Remus... esto fue por ti.

Así era. Si se dejó manipular por Malfoy fue porque sabía que esa era su oportunidad para recuperar la cadena de plata y su tranquilidad. Pero... ¿si las cosas no salían como ella esperaba?

Ciertamente una gran sensación de traición se había alojado en ella, presionando su pecho, incluso dificultándole respirar bien. Quería llorar para ver si así lograba sacar parte de la pena que la estaba consumiendo, mas en esta ocasión las lágrimas se negaban a salir de sus ojos.

Traicionó la confianza de Remus; habían acordado avisarse si ocurría algo con Malfoy a fin de hallar juntos una solución y ella no lo hizo, sino que se adelantó y sola decidió actuar conforme a sus impulsos sin buscar alternativas. Y por supuesto que aún no le había informado nada al licántropo.

Hermione tenía la certeza de que él era un hombre comprensivo. Sólo que... ¿qué tan grande era esa capacidad para comprender? ¿Acaso lo suficiente como para no alterarse cuando escuchara que su novia pasaría una noche al lado de su enemigo? Ella sabía que no. Eso era algo que nadie jamás comprendería. Tomó la cadena y la ocultó en el cajón de su mesita de noche, al lado de las fotografías.

- ¿Cómo demonios las consiguió?- aún seguía sin saberlo- en verdad lo odio...

A pesar de que se había dado una buena ducha antes de meterse en la cama, no lograba sentirse cómoda. Era la culpa que se había quedado impregnada en su piel.

* * *

Nuevamente había llegado el fin de semana. Remus salió de su despacho sin preocuparse por dejar a medias una clase que estaba preparando. Lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento era un gran plato de sopa que comería en cuanto llegara al Gran Comedor. Moría de hambre.

Mientras caminaba hacia allá entre varios estudiantes, alguien lo llamó.

- Profesor Lupin.

-...- Remus detuvo la marcha e interrogó con la mirada a la chica que lo llamó.

- ¿Podríamos hablar?- le preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

- ¿Ahora?- Remus estaba extrañado y naturalmente ya había notado las miradas de curiosos sobre él y Hermione.

- Es importante- dijo ella comenzando a mostrar su nerviosismo.

- Búscame después de comer- contestó el hombre retomando su camino.

- Pero...

- Por favor. Ahora tengo hambre y no es conveniente que la gente note nuestra ausencia en el comedor.

- Está bien. Te veo al rato.

* * *

La tarde estaba un poco nublada, sin embargo, hacía algo de calor. Remus y Hermione estaban en el dormitorio de él. A pesar de que la temperatura los invitaba a sentarse a hablar en la terraza para sentir la fresca brisa, prefirieron permanecer adentro.

- ¿De qué querías hablarme?- preguntó Remus arremangándose la camisa hasta los codos.

Hermione estaba hecha un mar de nervios. Abrió la boca tratando de decir algo, pero no pudo.

- "Diablos"- pensó- "no me puede estar pasando esto. Me costó trabajo armarme de valor para venir a contarle y ahora resulta que no puedo hablar."

- ¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?- inquirió el licántropo sentándose en un sillón- a ver, ven a sentarte aquí conmigo.

Ella obedeció. Remus la tomó de la mano y le sonrió.

- "No me lo hagas más difícil, amor"- pensó Hermione haciendo un gran esfuerzo por devolver la sonrisa. Sin embargo, Remus podía sentir su intranquilidad.

- ...- decidió esperar en silencio a que ella hablara.

- Yo...- dijo entrecortadamente- "no puedo".

- Déjame adivinar: ha pasado algo con Malfoy.

Hermione suspiró y apretó la mano de Remus.

- Sí.

- ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó él tranquilamente.

- ...- Hermione metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, sacó las fotos que Draco le había dado días atrás y se las mostró a Remus. Él las miró con incredulidad.

- Cielos...

- Y eso no es todo; lee lo que puso en ésta- indicó la chica enseñándole el mensaje que había detrás de una.

- "Podría traspapelarse en la correspondencia de Dumbledore." Sabía que ese desgraciado planeaba algo grande. Dios...

Abrazó a Hermione.

- No sé cómo las obtuvo- dijo ella- no sé si él mismo las tomó o tiene a alguien espiándonos.

- Ni idea... no sé qué pensar.

- Y tiene más- informó Hermione abrazando a Remus con más fuerza, preparándose para lo peor.

- ¿Cuándo te dio éstas?

- El miércoles. La primera apareció en mi libro de aritmancia. Las otras me las dio él mismo.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?- preguntó Remus separándose de la chica.

- ... - ella se quedó callada.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste?- en la voz de Remus había cierto tono de reproche- Hermione, contesta: ¿por qué no me avisaste de inmediato? En eso habíamos quedado.

- ... - ella bajó la mirada.

- No me digas que hay algo más- dijo Remus consciente de que la chica ocultaba algo- por favor, Herminoe: esto es grave. Dime qué es lo que está ocurriendo, no te quedes callada. Eso no ayuda en nada.

No aguantó más. Sacó de su túnica la cadena de plata y se la mostró a Remus, quien en lugar de tomarla, miró a la joven con una mezcla de confusión e ira.

- "Esto sólo significa una cosa..."- pensó levantándose y alejándose de donde estaba Hermione- más vale que tengas una buena explicación para eso- sentenció sin importarle que el tono de su voz no era precisamente dulce.

Hermione no entendía la reacción del hombre. Controlando el temblor de su voz, dijo:

- No hay mucho que decir. Recuperé tu cadena, Malfoy me dará las otras fotos que tiene y lo más importante: nos dejará en paz.

Remus rió sarcásticamente.

- ¡No me digas! ¿Y también nos dará su bendición para que vivamos felices por siempre?

- Remus... por favor tranquilízate- pidió tímidamente Hermione.

- ¿A cambio de qué?- preguntó Remus ignorándola- ¿a cambio de qué te dio la cadena y lo demás? ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que nos dejará en paz?

Caminaba sin parar de un lado a otro, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo era real.

Quería creer que sus ojos lo engañaban, que Hermione no tenía ese odioso objeto de plata en sus manos; pero no lo lograba. En lugar de eso, su mente se había encargado de imaginar escenas en las cuales Hermione le decía a Malfoy que sí aceptaba ir a la cama con él.

- Remus...- dijo temerosamente Hermione- escucha: sé que hice mal. Debí haber consultado contigo esto pero entiende que no tuve opción.

- ¡No me vengas con esos cuentos!- exclamó Remus.

- ¿Por qué te pones así? "Si ni siquiera te he dicho lo peor..."

Remus bufó y miró a Hermione.

- Por favor, Hermione: dime qué es lo que te pidió Malfoy- en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que hubiera sido algo distinto a una noche de sexo- dímelo...

Hermione se levantó de donde estaba para acercarse al hombre.

- A cambio de nuestra tranquilidad- dijo con un hilo de voz- tengo que… - decidió elegir otras palabras para tratar de suavizar la gravedad de las cosas- ir a cenar con él esta noche.

- ... - Remus sonrió con amargura.

- Ya no tendrás que irte de Hogwarts...

Él permanecía inmóvil, sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

- … -

- Por favor di algo- le pidió Hermione tratando de tomarlo del brazo, cosa que él no permitió.

- Me decepcionas. Creí que tenías la suficiente inteligencia para no caer en los juegos de Malfoy... pero veo que me equivoqué.

- ¿A caso no comprendes que...

- No- interrumpió Remus fríamente- la que no comprende nada eres tú. Aunque bueno, el culpable de eso soy yo por no decir las cosas a tiempo.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro.

- ¿De qué hablas?- inquirió Hermione.

- ¿Qué caso tiene que te lo diga ahora? De todos modos ya jodiste el asunto.

Remus nunca antes le había hablado así.

- Por favor explícame qué pasa- dijo ella sin ocultar el dolor que sentía. Remus hizo una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

- Pues Malfoy al final consiguió lo que quería. Ese hijo de perra... tenía que salirse con la suya...

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No me obligues a decírtelo- Remus le dio la espalda.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no quiero que sepas qué tan bajo has caído, Hermione.

Al oír eso, la chica sacó el dolor que las palabras de Remus le causaban mediante furiosas insistencias, hasta que el licántropo casi pierde los estribos.

- ¡No seas cobarde y dime la verdad!- gritó ella.

- ¡Bien! ¿Realmente eso es lo que quieres? ¿Te hará feliz el saberlo?- la dulce expresión de su rostro se había tornado completamente feroz- ¡pues te mentí! ¡Malfoy no me pidió mi renuncia a cambio de la cadena! ¡Lo que en realidad me exigió fue una noche contigo! ¡¿Comprendes? ¡Dijo que me la devolvería en cuanto tú tuvieras sexo con él!

Al instante brotaron unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos. Lágrimas cargadas de frustración, humillación, rabia y dolor.

Hermione permaneció inmóvil, en shock, la respiración se le cortó por unos instantes.

- "¡Dijo que me la devolvería en cuanto tú tuvieras sexo con él!"- las palabras de Remus retumbaban en sus oídos.

- Obviamente yo no acepté- siguió él con amargura- le dije que se alejara de ti, lo amenacé, incluso lo agredí, arriesgándome a que él armara un escándalo aún mayor a causa de eso... también sabía que yo mismo estaba poniendo mi vida en peligro... pero no me importó... ¿ves? Preferí correr el riesgo de perder la cadena para siempre, no quería verte en las manos de ese bastardo, creí que el sacrificio valdría la pena, yo sólo quería tu bienestar y si no te dije esto antes fue porque quise protegerte. Temía que llegaras a creer que yo sería capaz de intercambiarte de esa manera. ¿Y todo para qué? Parece ser que me equivoqué. De haber sabido que tú aceptarías tan fácilmente ir a la cama con él, me pude haber ahorrado el riesgo de morir. Todo habría sido tan fácil... tan sólo hubiera bastado con que yo dijera "no te preocupes, Malfoy, esta misma noche Hermione estará a tu disposición y podrás gozar de ella todo lo que quieras. Ahora dame mi cadena de plata"...

Esas frías palabras no hicieron más que apuñalar el corazón de la chica.

- Entiende que tan sólo iré a cenar con él- balbuceó pero sabía que era inútil debido a que Remus sabía la verdad. Él sólo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Eso te dijo? ¿Y le creíste? No me quieras engañar... llámale como quieras: "cenar", "dar un paseo"... da igual, eso no cambia la realidad. Malfoy quiere tu cuerpo y tú lo sabes.

- Mi amor... si tan sólo me lo hubieras dicho...- nuevamente trató de acercársele pero él se alejó.

- ¿Sabes? Esta es la peor humillación que me han hecho en mucho tiempo. Y lo que más me duele es que proviene de ti.

- Te juro que de haber sabido...

- No trates de justificarte. Tan sólo vete.

- Pero Remus...- ella no creía lo que acababa de oír.

- Vete Hermione. Jamás creí que te venderías a cambio de unas fotos y una cadena- soltó Remus duramente, secándose las lágrimas.

- Por favor escúchame- suplicó ella.

- ¡Vete!- gritó el hombre señalando la puerta- ¡no me hagas repetírtelo!

Asustada y dolida, ella no tuvo más opción y abandonó el lugar.

* * *

Ya faltaba muy poco para que Hermione tuviera que encontrarse con Draco de modo que se secó las últimas lágrimas que acababa de derramar y se fue a su habitación a fin de arreglarse.

Mientras se duchaba, trataba de armarse de valor para ir a su cita y olvidar la fuerte discusión que tuvo con Remus. En cierta forma esperaba que las horas que pasaría con Malfoy la podrían ayudar a olvidarse de lo mal que se sentía a causa del licántropo.

- "Si tan sólo me hubiera dicho la verdad desde el principio..."- pensó una vez más.

* * *

Por última vez se miró en el espejo. Llevaba puesto un elegante vestido negro ajustado a sus curvas que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, dejando lucir parte de sus firmes y delgadas piernas. Calzaba unas zapatillas también negras, de tacón alto. El escote dejaba ver el principio de su medianamente voluptuoso busto. Llevaba media espalda descubierta, sobre la cual caía libremente un cabello cortado en capas que hacía unos minutos había sido ondulado mediante un hechizo. La joyería y el maquillaje eran sencillos.

- Recuérdalo, Hermione- le dijo la chica a su reflejo- no más lágrimas. Caíste en la trampa de ese embustero pero no por eso eres menos que él. Por unas horas olvídate de todo y sé una máquina sin sentimientos. Olvídate de Remus, de que te dejó sola, olvídate de que nadie te ayudará con esto, olvídate también de que tienes corazón. Mejor recuerda que al amanecer todo terminará y Malfoy jamás podrá volver a molestarte.

Por su mente pasaron las imágenes de los tórridos sueños que en semanas anteriores había tenido con el rubio. Sus ojos adquirieron una expresión de frialdad absoluta.

Durante las horas anteriores había tratado de convencerse a sí misma de que quizá Malfoy tenía razón sobre Remus.

Para su buena suerte Harry y Ron habían tenido entrenamiento de quidditch por lo que a esa hora ya estarían en el Gran Comedor junto con el resto de los alumnos y no la verían vestida de ese modo.

- Ahora no estoy de humor para contestar preguntas.

Con mucha cautela salió de su cuarto, atenta a cualquier señal que le indicara que alguien andaba por ahí. No podía arriesgarse.

Se asomó a la sala común. No había nadie, excepto Crookshanks y otros gatos. Así, la chica atravesó la sala para salir de la torre de Gryffindor. Sólo que no contaba con que el entrenamiento de sus amigos había terminado antes de tiempo...

* * *

Vieron desde las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos que una joven con un vestido negro se dirigía a la salida.

"¡Hermione!" iba a gritar Ron, de no ser porque Harry le tapó la boca.

- Cállate- le dijo el moreno al oído.

- Pero, ¿a dónde va? ¡Hay que preguntarle!- replicó Ron en voz baja.

- Espera. Esta puede ser nuestra oportunidad para saber qué se trae desde hace varias semanas- susurró Harry y en cuanto Hermione salió de la sala común, gritó- _¡Accio capa invisible!_

Ambos estaban preocupados por su amiga. Desde una par de meses atrás, mejor dicho, desde el incidente en clase de Snape con la poción desatadora, ella actuaba raro.

A veces se veía muy triste, a veces muy feliz, andaba bastante distraída y cuando le preguntaban qué le ocurría, se mostraba muy evasiva.

Se cubrieron con la capa invisible y rápidamente salieron de la sala común. Hallaron a Hermione unos metros por delante de ellos. Caminaba con paso firme, aunque trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible.

* * *

De pronto alguien llegó por atrás, le tapó la boca y la jaló a un pasillo conjunto. Esas manos la soltaron y ella al ver quién era su dueño, sintió que todas las fuerzas que había logrado reunir en las horas anteriores se esfumaban.

- Hermione, te lo suplico- dijo Remus hincándose delante de ella y tomándola de las manos- no vayas...

La mirada implorante del licántropo la hizo sentirse débil, dejándola sin palabras.

- ... -

- No vayas...

- Remus... levántate del piso- logró decir ella con la voz entrecortada.

- Hermione...

- Por favor levántate.

Los ojos rojos del hombre revelaban que también había estado llorando un buen rato. Se levantó del piso pero sin soltar las manos de la chica.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó ella- deberías estar en el Gran Comedor; no es conveniente que la gente note nuestra ausencia.

Su tono era duro.

- La gente me vale un carajo- soltó Remus- por favor, nena... escúchame.

- Creí que ya todo estaba claro, me vendí a cambio de unas baratijas. No creo que haya más que decir al respecto.

Hermione se soltó de él e intentó seguir su camino pero él nuevamente la tomó de la mano y no la dejó ir.

- No te vayas.

- Alguien podría vernos por acá- replicó ella mirándolo fríamente.

- No me importa. Que nos vean.

La aprisionó contra la pared como ya en una ocasión lo había hecho y la besó apresuradamente, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella para asegurarse de que no escaparía. Hermione trató de resistirse al principio pero pudo percibir la angustia y dolor que sentía Remus. Eso era exactamente lo que ella sentía, por eso no aguantó más y respondió al beso.

Con desesperación recorría la espalda de su hombre, atrayéndolo hacia ella, mordisqueando sus labios, entrelazando sus lenguas en una apasionante lucha. Luego él se dispuso a saborear el cuello de ella, arrancándole unos jadeos de gozo.

- Remus...- balbuceó la chica retorciéndose entre los brazos del licántropo.

- Mi cielo...- le susurró él al oído- perdóname por lo que te dije hace rato.

- No... Perdóname tú por cometer semejante estupidez. Tenías razón: he caído demasiado bajo. No quería humillarte de esta forma.

- ...- Remus la calló con otro beso igual de apasionado que el anterior- no digas más, mi niña hermosa.

Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta.

- Te amo tanto...- fueron las palabras con las que Hermione rompió ese corto silencio.

- Entonces no vayas con Malfoy- la miró a los ojos con ese brillo de súplica- por favor... no permitamos que se salga con la suya

- Pero...

- Shhh...- el hombre lobo nuevamente la silenció con un beso- por favor déjame hablar. Escucha, no podemos dejar que Draco nos venza de esta manera, ¿no te das cuenta de que lo que quiere es separarnos? Hermione, si seguimos discutiendo como lo hicimos hace rato lo logrará... es eso contra lo que tenemos que luchar. Debemos demostrarle a ese malnacido que nuestro amor es más fuerte que cualquiera de sus trampas... porque lo es, ¿verdad?

- Sí, Remus, nuestro amor es más fuerte que eso- dijo ella sin sonar muy convincente, cosa que Remus no notó porque estaba concentrado en lo que diría a continuación.

- Entonces mi amor, hagámosle ver que no puede contra nosotros juntos.

- ... - Hermione lo miró algo asustada pues pudo percibir que él estaba algo aturdido a causa de lo mal que se sentía- ¿Qué tienes en mente?- balbuceó apartando un poco al hombre de ella.

- Ganarle a Malfoy en su propio juego- el exceso de seguridad en su voz contrastaba con su asustada mirada- Escucha: ya estoy harto de esto. ¿Por qué siempre que quiero darte un beso o decirte que te amo, tengo que esconderme? No es justo, si nadie más lo hace, ¿por qué nosotros sí?

- Porque tú eres mi profesor y yo soy tu alumna- contestó ella tímidamente.

- No, tú no eres mi alumna; tú eres la mujer de mi vida.

- Oh, Remus... sólo abrázame- pidió la chica. No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, Remus al instante la cubrió en su protector abrazo.

Hermione quería quedarse en él para siempre, con toda la fuerza de su corazón deseaba congelar el tiempo y que su cita con Malfoy nunca llegara. Pero sabía que las cosas tenían que pasar...

Harry y Ron, cubiertos con la capa invisible, estaban a unos cuantos pasos de ahí, presenciando el encuentro entre estos dos amantes; mudos a causa de la impresión, la conversación que acababan de escuchar les había resuelto muchas dudas que tenían acerca del comportamiento de su mejor amiga, ahora comprendían todo. Sin embargo, ella aún tenía muchas cosas que aclararles.

* * *

N/A: Felices fiestas!


	34. Validus Promissum

34- Validus Promissum

Ron avanzó con intenciones de salir al encuentro de la pareja, pero Harry lo jaló y le impidió moverse.

- ¡Espera!- le dijo en voz apenas audible- ¡no lo hagas!

- Pero...

- Shh- Harry le tapó la boca a su amigo, quería escuchar lo que Remus estaba a punto de decir:

- Vamos al Gran Comedor. Dejemos que todo el mundo nos vea- su voz y su mirada ya no eran incongruentes, ahora ya mostraban firmeza- es lo que Malfoy quiere, ¿no? Sólo que no le daremos el placer de delatarnos. Ven, no perdamos más tiempo- con la mano de la chica en la suya, se dio la vuelta con intención de dirigirse hacia donde estaba reunido todo el colegio, pero en cambio ella no se movió- ¿qué ocurre, Hermione?

Hermione bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

- Si las cosas se fueran a solucionar así, correría y gritaría a medio salón que te amo... pero lamentablemente no es tan fácil.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el licántropo rogando para que el entusiasmo que recién comenzaba a resurgir en él no se desvaneciera.

- Hay un conjuro de por medio. Sellamos la promesa para que él me diera tu cadena a cambio de que yo también cumpliera mi palabra.

- ¿Caerá algún maleficio sobre el que no cumpla el trato? Porque si es así, lo podemos solucionar…

- No, es algo más complejo- Hermione se odió a sí misma por haber hecho tal cosa- el conjuro que utilizó fue el _validus promissum._

- ... - Remus no dijo nada. Sabía que ya no tenía esperanza.

De los tantos conjuros que había para sellar pactos y promesas, el _validus promissum _era uno muy peculiar. Mientras unos castigaban ya fuera con un maleficio simple, una maldición más fuerte o incluso la muerte, éste ejercía una fuerza sobrenatural sobre los participantes. Dicha fuerza los obligaba a cumplir sus respectivas partes del trato. Así, mientras más resistencia oponían para hacer lo que habían acordado, más presión aplicaba la fuerza y dicha presión podía ser física o psicológica. Por tal razón este conjuro era bastante engañoso: aparentemente no representaba ningún peligro pero si la persona pensaba siquiera en no cumplir lo que había prometido, no estaría tranquila. Era en cierta forma similar a estar bajo la maldición _Imperius_.

Por eso no serviría de nada que Remus y Hermione se delataran a sí mismos; de igual forma ella tendría que ir con Malfoy a pasar la noche. Para desgracia de muchos, Malfoy honraba al nombre de Slytherin con su astucia.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba Hermione, Remus asimiló las cosas con serenidad. Pero por dentro quería estallar.

- Bien... entonces creo que ya no hay más que decir.

- Serán sólo unas cuantas horas... vas a ver que se pasarán muy rápido- trató de alentarle Hermione.

- Sí... pasarán muy rápido- repitió Remus a pesar del nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta. En verdad quería creer que el amanecer llegaría muy rápido y que Hermione saldría intacta pero en el fondo sabía que no sería así- "ya déjala ir. No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo y mientras más tiempo la retengas, más doloroso será para los dos". Bueno...

- Se hace tarde- susurró la chica luchando por mantener la sonrisa en los labios. Por su mente pasaba lo mismo que por la de Remus: no había nada que hacer y lo mejor era que se alejara lo más pronto posible.

- Cierto... vete ya, no lo hagas esperar- dijo Remus tratando de sonar normal, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, como si la chica fuera a ir a una simple reunión con sus amigos, como si vivieran en otra realidad, como si Malfoy no existiera...

Hermione lo besó en la mejilla y sin decir más, se dio la vuelta y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Remus permaneció ahí parado, admirando lo bonita que lucía con ese vestido negro, hasta que se perdió de vista.

- Todo está bien, todo está bien- repetía el licántropo en voz baja- iré a dormir y cuando despierte Hermione estará de regreso y todo habrá sido un mal sueño.

* * *

Ron se tapó la boca con ambas manos, moría por gritar, había recibido toneladas de información de un solo golpe. Él y Harry seguían cerca de ahí con la capa invisible aún puesta.

- ¿Viste eso?- logró máscullar el pelirrojo.

Harry por fuera se veía calmado, pero la realidad era que estaba igual que Ron. Jamás había pasado por su mente la posibilidad de que su mejor amiga estuviera involucrada sentimentalmente con un profesor del colegio y no entendía por qué ahora tenía que verse con Malfoy.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Sus primeras preguntas acerca del extraño comportamiento de Hermione ya habían quedado resueltas; ahora ya entendía que casi todo se debía a su relación con Lupin pero las respuestas que él junto con Ron había encontrado no hicieron más que generar más y más preguntas nuevas.

Todo era confuso. Lo único que les quedaba claro era que los rumores que Malfoy había hecho circular un par de semanas atrás eran completamente ciertos.

- ¿Viste eso?- repitió Ron- ¡acaba de dejar ir a la mujer de su vida con Malfoy!

- Tenemos que hacer algo.

Ambos estaban seguros de una cosa: harían lo que fuera con tal de no ver a Hermione en los brazos de la rubia serpiente.

* * *

La había dejado ir, así sin más. Ella sabía que él lo hizo sólo para no complicar más las cosas, no porque así lo hubiera deseado. Hermione lo entendía pero aún así no dejaba de ser doloroso. Tal vez le hubiera gustado que Remus luchara hasta el fin para retenerla.

Quiso desviarse del camino, sin embargo, sintió un punzante dolor en las piernas. Quiso detenerse, más sus pies la obligaban a seguir caminando.

Gracias a _validus promissum _tenía ahora un destino que cumplir y ese era asumir las consecuencias de sus precipitados actos.

* * *

Justo cuando Harry y Ron estaban a punto de salir de la capa invisible para hablar con Lupin, éste salió corriendo sin previo aviso.

- ¡Vamos tras él!- dijo Harry.

Ron aplicó un hechizo silenciador a sus zapatos para que sus pisadas no hicieran ruido y sin quitarse la capa, fueron tras su profesor.

Bajaron corriendo hasta el segundo piso. Lupin parecía un lobo en busca de su presa. Realmente estaba concentrado en ella y aún no habían notado que Harry y Ron andaban cerca de él.

Derecha... izquierda... ¿hacia dónde iría? Tomó el pasillo de la izquierda. Era una suerte que a esa hora todos estuvieran cenando. O al menos eso parecía...

Harry y Ron suspiraron aliviados cuando desde la esquina del pasillo vieron que Lupin logró alcanzar a Hermione y detenerla.

- Justo a tiempo- susurró el pelirrojo. Sin embargo, Harry aún no estaba del todo convencido. Conocía bien a su amiga. Sabía que de por sí era necia y con un conjuro de por medio sería peor.

De repente se escucharon pasos apresurados cerca de ahí. Era Snape quien se aproximaba. Precisamente en ese momento Remus y Hermione se estaban besando. Harry y Ron sabían que debían hacer algo.

- _¡Homo repellere!_- dijo Ron en voz baja apuntando a Snape con la varita a través de la capa invisible. Instantáneamente el hombre paró en seco, adquiriendo una expresión pensativa. Con la palma de la mano se dio un golpe en la frente y se fue por donde vino.

Sonriendo con satisfacción por el logro obtenido, Ron se acercó junto con Harry a escuchar lo que la pareja se decía:

- …tan sólo mírame, Hermione- dijo el licántropo con la voz temblorosa- me estoy muriendo de celos.

Hermione le acarició el rostro.

- Remus, no te atormentes; bien sabes que todo esto también es una tortura para mí.

- Sí, lo sé mi amor. Aún así no puedo soportar la idea de que ése... te tenga por una noche.

Hermione sabía que era lo que exactamente Remus quería decir con eso.

- Escucha- le susurró con delicadeza- sé cuál es tu temor. Pero piensa en esto: podrá tal vez adueñarse por un instante de mi cuerpo, pero de mi corazón nunca. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque ese te pertenece sólo a ti. ¿Oíste bien? Sólo late por ti, tú eres la razón por la que no se detiene- una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla- no temas, mi amor. Ten por seguro que mi mente y mi corazón no me acompañarán esta noche, sino que permanecerán contigo hasta que todo pase. Malfoy no tendrá el privilegio de recibir algún sentimiento de parte mía. Te prometo que pronto lo olvidaremos.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Remus desesperado por encontrar consuelo en las palabras de la joven.

Ella, acercando sus labios al oído del licántropo, le dijo en voz baja:

- Haremos el amor como locos hasta que este mal recuerdo desaparezca de nuestras memorias.

Y sin poder evitarlo, se apartó de él y retomó su camino. Por lo menos ahora ya había visto que Remus hizo todo lo que estuvo al alcance de su mano para no dejarla ir.

* * *

N/A: chicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Perdón por dejarlas esperando tanto tiempo capítulo nuevo... les aseguro que las esperas valdrán la pena... ya vamos en el capítulo 34 de 40, el final se acercaaaaa!

Ya no me bastan las palabras para agradecer su paciencia... un beso!


	35. Ángeles sin alas

fN/A: hola de nuevo a todos y todas! Ya sé que no tengo perdón por deja de publicar tanto tiempo… sin embargo les agradezco mucho que estén al pendiente de esta historia. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo que espero que les guste. Besos!

35.- Ángeles sin alas

Harry y Ron se habían paralizado, no sabían qué hacer ni hacia dónde ir. Remus y Hermione se habían ido en direcciones opuestas, el dilema era a quién de los dos seguir.

* * *

Draco Malfoy aguardaba impaciente en el primer piso. Sencillamente lucía espectacular con el fino atuendo de noche que llevaba puesto. Checó su reloj de oro… 10 minutos de retraso. No importaba, sabía que esta vez no lo dejarían plantado.

Su sonrisa se amplió cuando vio a la gryfindor aproximarse a él. Pudo notar el rastro de las lágrimas que en momentos antes habían recorrido sus mejillas.

- Estás hermosa- dijo besándole galantemente la mano y complacido al ver que en efecto, ella se había arreglado para la ocasión.

- Gracias- contestó secamente Hermione tratando de soltar su mano de la del slytherin, cosa que él no permitió.

- ¿Estás lista? He preparado algo muy especial para esta noche. Ven- Draco comenzó a encaminarse hacia el lugar que había hecho acondicionar para la velada.

- ¿A dónde iremos?- cuestionó Hermione con renuencia.

- Ya lo verás, preciosa. Deja todo en mis manos.

* * *

Como ángeles de la guarda, Harry y Ron caminaban unos pasos detrás de su amiga, quien iba tomada de la mano de Malfoy. El lugar hacia donde éste se dirigía eran las mazmorras. Conforme más se acercaban, más se sentían con el deber de intervenir; pensándolo bien, al final de cuentas el profesor Lupin no sería una mala pareja para Hermione; caballeroso, agradable, dulce, inteligente… tal vez la madurez de ella era demasiada como para que cualquier otro chico de su edad pudiera mantener una relación sentimental con ella.

Justo en uno de los muros de las mazmorras, Draco hizo aparecer una puerta.

- No me importa, no permitiré que ésto pase- susurró Harry y antes de que Malfoy abriera la puerta, sacó la varita y exclamó- _¡Homo caedere!_

El conjuro golpeó a Malfoy en la espalda y lo tiró al suelo. Hermione empuñó también su varita y volteó a ver quién le había hecho eso al rubio. Entonces Harry y Ron se quitaron por fin la capa invisible.

- Chicos…- dijo Hermione casi sin aliento a causa de la sorpresa- ¿qué hacen aquí?

- ¡POTTER!- exclamó furiosamente Malfoy levantándose del piso y abalanzándose sobre Harry.

- ¡Basta Draco!- gritó Hermione al ver que el rubio le propinó a su amigo un par de puñetazos. Ron tuvo que intervenir para separarlos.

- ¡Apártate, Weasley!- gritó Malfoy.

- _¡Expeliarmus!_- hábilmente Ron lo desarmó.

- ¡Suficiente! ¡Basta!- ordenó Hermione- ¡quietos todos!

Harry se levantó del suelo con el labio ensangrentado, mientras Malfoy miraba furiosamente a Ron, quien lo apuntaba con la varita.

- Asquerosa comadreja- murmuró el rubio.

- Dije que basta- repitió Hermione metiéndose entre Draco y Ron- Ronald, baja eso.

- Pero…

- No lo diré otra vez. Por favor obedece- repitió la chica. De mala gana, su amigo hizo caso- ¿quieren explicarme qué hacen acá?

- Evitar que hagas una tontería- dijo Ron.

- Aunque tal vez tú deberías explicarnos a nosotros qué haces acá, vestida de ese modo, con éste- agregó Harry.

- _¡Blutt halten!_- dijo Hermione para detener el sangrado del labio del ojiverde- pues es obvio, ¿no? Draco me invitó a cenar. A eso vengo.

- Cómo no… - murmuró Ron.

- Creí que ya no querías tener nada que ver con él- le recordó Harry.

- Tal vez haya cambiado de opinión, Potter- soltó Malfoy arrogantemente.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Hermione, somos tus amigos… - en la voz de Ron había desilusión.

- Ron, en verdad lo lamento, pero…

- No, Hermione- interrumpió Malfoy- no le des explicaciones ni te disculpes. No tienes por qué hacerlo.

- Tú no te metas, imbécil- dijo Ron.

- Hermione…- Harry aún esperaba una respuesta sincera por parte de la chica. Después de todo, él y Ron ya sabían la verdad.

- Déjala en paz, Potter.

- Cállate Malfoy.

- Cállense todos- ordenó la chica.

- Yo sólo quiero que nos digas por qué no nos contaste nada- insitió el pelirrojo.

Hermione suspiró.

-"¿Por cuánto tiempo más debo seguir esta farsa?". Lo siento, chicos… no les dije nada porque sabía que se molestarían conmigo. Yo sé que Draco no les agrada y…

- Ya Hermione, deja de fingir- interrumpió Harry.

- Déjanos ayudarte- le pidió Ron.

- No tienen que hacerlo- contestó Hermione con un hilo de voz- no necesito ayuda. Estoy aquí porque acepté la invitación de Draco.

Lo odiaba. Hermione ya no quería mentir, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas confesarle todo a sus amigos (aún no sabía que ellos habían descubierto la verdad) y aceptar su ayuda. Sin embargo, _Validus Promissum_ la estaba obligando a mentir. Era una fuerza superior a ella la que le impedía decir la verdad por más que lo deseara.

- Ya oyeron- dijo secamente Malfoy- está aquí por su voluntad, así que lárguense.

- Sabemos que no es verdad- sentenció Harry.

- ¿Cómo…- Hermione creía ver algo en la mirada de su amigo.

- Ustedes no saben nada- interrumpió Malfoy.

- No permitiremos que le pongas una mano encima- amenazó Ron.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Te propongo algo- le dijo Harry en un intento desesperado por salvar a Hermione- un duelo. Si gano, dejas a Hermione en paz para siempre. Si pierdo…

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- Draco estalló en carcajadas- ¿a eso le llamas amistad, Potter? Míralo, Hermione, tan sólo fíjate en qué clase de degenerados son tus amigos… ¡Potter piensa apostarte en un duelo!

Esta vez Harry lo sorprendió con un puñetazo en el ojo.

- Yo no soy como tú, Malfoy.

- Harry, por favor contrólate- le suplicó Hermione- se los pido, chicos, ya basta. Les agradezco que se preocupen por mí y traten de protegerme pero no olviden que también sé cuidarme sola. Por favor… tan sólo váyanse. Si quieren ayudarme, no compliquen las cosas. Le prometí a Draco que cenaría con él y no me queda más que cumplir. Sé que se preguntan por qué mi cambio de opinión, sé que no entienden qué pasa pero les ruego que confíen en mí. Lamento guardarles tantos secretos pero les juro que en cuanto esta noche pase les contaré todo lo que les he ocultado en este tiempo. Ahora por favor… déjenme sola con Draco.

Tanto Harry como Ron sintieron un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿En verdad es lo que quieres?- titubeó el primero.

Hermione suspiró nuevamente.

- Sí, Harry.

El moreno y el pelirrojo se dieron por vencidos. Antes de retirarse, Ron se acercó a su amiga y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, le susurró:

- Ten mucho cuidado.

- Ya lárgate, Weasley- espetó Malfoy arrebatándole la varita que le había quitado. Nuevamente tomó la mano de Hermione y abrió la puerta que había hecho aparecer para pasarla a la habitación que los aguardaba.


	36. Llegando al límite

N/A: está bien chicas lindas, el capítulo anterior fue demasiado corto… espero que este les guste y llene sus expectativas. Comenzamos en 5…. 4….. 3…. 2…. 1…. Ya!

* * *

36.- Llegando al límite

Hermione reconoció al instante el lugar en el que acababan de entrar. Ya había estado ahí… en sueños. En uno de los tantos sueños en que Draco Malfoy la poseía con gran pasión. Sintiendo un gran estremecimiento al recordarlo, soltó la mano del rubio.

Aquella mazmorra en la que los slytherins tenían un casino clandestino había sido adaptada para pasar una velada romántica. Había arreglos de flores por todos lados, velas flotando, un fresco aroma y una suave música ambiental. En el fondo, Hermione divisió una cama grande, con sábanas de satín blanco y pétalos de rosas rojas esparcidos encima.

Ciertamente Hermione estaba impresionada pero hizo todo lo posible para ocultarlo.

- ¿A cuántos elfos domésticos pusiste a trabajar para arreglar eso?- cuestionó.

- Tranquila, únicamente a Kreacher. Pasa, siéntete cómoda- invitó el rubio- ah, un momento. Dame tu varita, por favor.

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo que oíste, nena. Dame tu varita mágica. Créeme que no la vas a necesitar.

- ¿Qué?- espetó la chica indignada- ¿a caso no confías en mí?

Draco reprimió una risa.

-"Y todavía se atreve a preguntarlo"… no linda, aún no. Lo siento pero te tendrás que ir ganando poco a poco mi confianza. Así que por lo pronto, dame tu varita; no quiero nada de trucos esta noche.

Hermione no tuvo opción.

- Vaya que eres precavido.

- Ya sabes lo que dicen: hombre prevenido, vale por dos. ¿Gustas tomar algo? Tranquila, no hay nada que temer- aclaró él rápidamente al ver el gesto en el rostro de Hermione- Te dije que no quería trucos, y así será. No he alterado ninguna bebida con filtros de enamoramiento.

- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

- Porque quiero que sepas que no necesito ese tipo de artimañas para hacerte mía- y era literal, gracias a _Validus Promissum _– y bien… ¿gustas una copa de champagne?

A regañadientes Hermione aceptó la copa que Draco le extendió.

- A tu salud, muñeca- dijo éste alzando la suya en dirección a la chica y dándole un pequeño sorbo que saboreó placenteramente.

Ella no bebió. Por su mente pasaban toda clase de reproches a sí misma por haber accedido a ponerse en esa situación. En su rostro no había expresión alguna…

- Vamos, pruébala- sugirió Malfoy acercándose a ella con un pequeño recipiente de cristal repleto de apetitosas cerezas- pero come una de éstas primero.

Él era amable, pero ella estaba decidida a no dejarse llevar por eso. Habían hecho un trato que ahora ella debía cumplir. Nada más. Hermione había acordado consigo misma limitarse a lo físico, sin establecer ninguna conexión de otro tipo. Sentía que no soportaría estar ahí por mucho más, necesitaba que todo terminara…

- Basta- dijo colocando su copa intacta en la mesa que tenía detrás de ella- acabemos con esto.

-…- Draco la miró confundido, su sonrisa amenazaba con desvanecerse. Ella se le acercó y le quitó de las manos la copa y las cerezas para colocarlas también en la mesa.

- Anda, cerremos el trato.

Y así sin más ella tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y comenzó a besar sus labios, tratando de no sentir, de no pensar…

Contrario a lo que la chica hubiera esperado, él no se movió. No correspondió el beso ni la estrechó como ella imaginaba que haría. La verdad era que a él todo esto le resultaba divertido.

- Hey, momento preciosa- murmuró echando ligeramente la cara para atrás con tal de evitar otro beso que Hermione estaba a punto de darle. Ahora la confundida era ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó a la defensiva, serparándose también- ¿no era eso lo que querías?

Él sonrió seductoramente.

- Sí, eso es lo que quiero… pero tenemos toda la noche, así que no hay prisa… sólo relájate…

- Deja de jugar, Malfoy- dijo ella con fastidio- ambos sabemos que todo esto de la velada es una farsa. No entiendo para qué te molestaste en mandar a adornar este lugar ni por qué tanta galantería si lo único que quieres es…

Ahora fue él quien le proporcionó un cálido beso para silenciarla. Luego, con un susurro le dijo al oído:

- Míralo de este modo… te guste o no, ya estás acá y vas a pasar toda la noche conmigo. Así que es mejor que procures disfrutarlo. Yo me estoy esforzando para que todo sea más agradable y fácil… pero dependerá de ti si lo es o no. ¿Entendido?

No tenía escapatoria. Al sentir la mirada de Malfoy sobre ella, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Él sonrió nuevamente y le colocó las manos en la cintura.

- Ahora bailemos…

Y comenzó a llevarla al ritmo de la suave música de fondo.

* * *

Furiosamente y con un grito de rabia derribó todo lo que había en su escritorio. Quería gritar hasta que la garganta se le desgarrara, destruir cosas, incluso golpear a alguien, a quien fuera… sin embargo, sólo se sentó tras su escritorio. Necesitaba calmar al lobo furioso que habitaba dentro de él.

- ¡MALDITA SEA!- gritó golpeando su escritorio con ambos puños. Entonces alguien llamó tímidamente a la puerta- lárguense, no quiero visitas.

Entonces la persona volvió a insistir. ¿Qué tal si era la profesora McGonagall o el director? No le importaba.

- ¡LARGO! ¡Déjenme en paz!

Silencio absoluto. Entonces la puerta se abrió y por ella entró…

- Oh, Remus… lo siento, no quiero molestar... es sólo que no te vi durante la cena y me preguntaba si estarías bien.

- Estoy de maravilla, ahora déjame solo- respondió él secamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan alterado? Voy a prender la luz.

- No lo hagas.

La mujer hizo caso omiso de la orden y con un hechizo iluminó el lugar.

- Mucho mejor.

-…- Remus no ocultó su fastidio.

- Rem, ¿qué pasa? Disculpa que te lo diga pero no te ves bien.

- No estoy bien, Rita, por eso quiero estar solo.

Rita Monaghan sonrió. No iba a darse por vencida con un simple "no me molesten", así que se sentó frente al hombre, al otro lado del escritorio.

- Aislarte es lo peor que puedes hacer, cielo. Si tienes problemas, compártelos y verás cómo te sientes mejor- dijo sonando dulce.

Remus suspiró.

- Rita… no pretendo ser grosero contigo, sé que tu no tienes la culpa de lo que me está pasando pero…

- Shhh…- la bruja hizo un gesto para pedirle al licántropo que no siguiera hablando- no te preocupes, no es necesario que me pidas disculpas. Ciertamente no tengo la más mínima idea de qué es lo que te puso así pero, ¿sabes? Si me platicas puedo tratar de entenderte. Soy muy buena escuchando.

-…- Remus miró a la bruja que tenía frente a él.

- Ya sé, tengo algo que te levantará el ánimo- la profesora Monaghan sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un pequeño estuche rectangular. Tras abrirlo lo colocó sobre el escritorio, dejando a la vista de Remus dos pequeños chocolates- tienen relleno de cereza, están deliciosos.

En los labios del hombre se dibujó una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa. Amaba los chocolates.

- Eres muy gentil…

- Te prepararé un té. Mientras, come uno. Te apuesto que te sentirás mejor.

En tanto Rita Monaghan se disponía a sacar la tetera y un par de tazas, Remus tomó entre sus dedos uno de los chocolates. Lucía bastante bien. Sin embargo…

- No- bruscamente interrumpió el silencio- un maldito chocolate no me ayudará.

- Pero… - una oleada de frustración inundó a Rita. Había estado tan cerca…

- Rita, no te molestes en preparar té. En verdad necesito estar solo.

- Por lo menos cómete un…

-…- sin escuchar las palabras de la mujer, Remus sacó del cajón de su escritorio la botella encantada que servía cualquier clase de licor y tronó los dedos para hacer aparecer una copa.

- Está bien, olvidemos el té- dijo Rita volviendo a su lugar. Tal vez no era mala idea que el hombre lobo bebiera un poco así que sólo se limitó a observar cómo llenaba su copa con un líquido color ámbar y ansiosamente le daba un gran sorbo.

Sintió la mirada de la mujer sobre él. Tras beber la última gota de la copa la azotó sobre el escritorio, espetando:

- ¿Qué? ¿No vas a detenerme?

Rita alzó los hombros en gesto de indiferencia.

- Es tu decisión si te quieres ahogar en alcohol o no. Pero francamente creo que tu motivo no vale la pena…

- ¿Y tú qué demonios sabes de mi motivo?- preguntó agresivamente volviendo a llenar su copa.

- Vamos, seamos sinceros… sé de lo tuyo con Granger.

-…- Remus volvió a llevarse la copa a los labios. Era cierto; ya no había necesidad de fingir.

- Y también sé- agregó Rita- que en este momento está con otro.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Eso no importa. Remus, abre los ojos… ¿en verdad creíste que una mocosa como ella se tomaría esto en serio? Todas las niñas de su edad son así: sólo quieren aventuras, no les interesa tener nada formal con alguien.

- Ella es diferente.

- Claro, ella es diferente. No cualquiera se atreve a seducir a un profesor.

El licántropo volvió a terminarse el contenido de su copa. El calor del licor recorrió su cuerpo, mezclándose con la rabia y la confusión que sentía en ese momento. Los celos lo estaban consumiendo.

- Si no tienes nada más que decirme, Rita, vete. Veta ya.

- ¿Y qué harás después de esto?- prosiguió la mujer ignorando la orden de Remus- ¿la aceptarás de regreso como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿En verdad la amas tanto como para meterla en tu cama después de haberte traicionado?

- ¡BASTA YA!- gritó Remus ofuscado por las palabras de Monaghan que sólo provocaban que su imaginación volara, creando imágenes en las que una castaña caía en los brazos de un rubio, entregándose a él por completo.

- Oh, cariño… lo siento… no me gusta verte sufrir así…

Remus llenó por tercera vez su copa ansiando que esas imágenes desaparecieran.

- "¿Y si en verdad logra seducirla?"- preguntó una voz en su mente- "¿Y si le da un filtro de enamoramiento? ¿Y si…"- impidió que su cabeza formulara la última pregunta ingiriendo el licor que se acababa de servir.

Sentada frente a él, Rita Monaghan únicamente esperaba el momento preciso para atacar.

* * *

- ¡No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados!- exclamó Ron sentándose se su cama.

- Lo sé- concordó Harry- pero…

Cerró los ojos y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Ambos seguían sin entender nada. ¿Por qué Hermione tenía que ir a pasar la noche con Malfoy? ¿Qué tenía que ver Remus Lupin en eso? ¿Qué había ocurrido para que su amiga tuviera que haber hecho el _Validus Promissum_ con Malfoy?

Necesitaban explicaciones. Y las necesitaban ya.

* * *

Después de un rato percibió que el cuerpo de la chica dejó de estar tenso como lo estaba al inicio. Seguían meciéndose con la música. Finalmente Draco rompió el silencio.

- En verdad eres una mujer hermosa- le susurró mirándola a los ojos- y sinceramente, aún me cuesta creer que estés enamorada de Lupin. Es admirable todo el sacrificio que haces por él… ¿y él? ¿Qué hace él por ti?

- Él me ama- se apresuró a contestar Hermione.

- ¿Y crees que te ame lo suficiente como para aceptarte de regreso sabiendo que primero fuiste mía?

Esa pregunta la dejó helada.

- Eres el ser más despreciable que conozco.

- Dí lo que quieras, muñeca. No me importa el odio que puedas sentir hacia mí en este momento, porque ¿sabes? Eso hará más excitante nuestro encuentro. Yo sé que en el fondo me deseas… y no me cabe duda de que después de que te haga el amor, regresarás pidiéndome más…

Dicho esto, una indignada Hermione le dio una bofetada y se apartó de él. Él solamente rió.

-"Esto se pone interesante"- pensó con malicia- vamos, nena… ¿cómo puedes estar segura de que algo no te gusta si no lo has probado?

* * *

- Vamos, cómelo… está delicioso…

Aprovechando que la razón del licántropo estaba un poco aturdida a causa del licor que había bebido, la mujer ahora se encontraba casi encima de él. Ella ya se había comido un chocolate y ahora era preciso que Remus se comiera el otro…

- No quiero…- neceaba él atropelladamente- mejor sírveme otra copa…

- Te propongo algo: te daré otra copa en cuanto te comas el chocolate.

En ese instante la puerta del despacho se abrió bruscamente.

- Profesor Lupin, exigimos hablar con usted en este momento- dijo imperiosamente la voz de Harry Potter.

La abrupta interrupción sirvió para traer a Remus de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¡50 puntos menos para Gryffindor!- exclamó la profesora Monaghan furiosa. Había estado tan cerca de lograrlo…

- Harry, Ron… - balbuceó Remus.

- Ahora- repitió Ron firmemente.

* * *

- Vamos… hagamos esto por las buenas… verás que te va a gustar…- murmuró Malfoy en el oído de Hermione y acto seguido, comenzó a besarla. Ella estaba tiesa. Parecía que el momento se acercaba.

Los besos de Malfoy eran un tanto bruscos… al tiempo que pasaba sus labios por el cuello de Hermione, comenzó a dirigirla hacia la cama y rápidamente se liberó de su camisa. Ella no pudo evitar que su respiración se agitara y su temperatura se elevara al sentir al rubio con el torso desnudo inclinarse sobre ella y cubrirla con su cuerpo. Como en aquél sueño…

Él comenzó a tocarle los pechos por encima del vestido… después, sintió una de las manos del slytherin deslizarse lentamente por su muslo, hacia arriba…

Aunque no quisiera, esas caricias comenzaban a alterarla… pero a la vez estaba asustada porque se dio cuenta de que Malfoy sabía lo que hacía… le aterraba la idea de atreverse a disfrutar lo que el atractivo rubio estaría a punto de hacerle.

De pronto, sintió la mano de él deslizarse por debajo de su vestido y tomar el borde de su braga...

-"¡No sigas!- le gritaba una voz en su cabeza- "Hermione, no puedes continuar con esto, ¡ya basta!"

Quitó la mano de Malfoy de donde estaba.

- Detente- le dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

- ¿Qué pasa, linda?

- Quiero que te detengas- repitió ella deteniendo la mano de Draco que pretendía nuevamente deshacerse de la ropa interior de ella. Él negó con la cabeza. Con una de sus grandes manos aprisionó las muñecas de la joven, colocándoselas arriba de la cabeza, mientras la besaba furiosamente e incluso le daba bruscos mordiscos en el labio inferior.

* * *

Tuvo que sacar a Rita Monaghan por la fuerza. Ella estaba hecha una furia y se alejó por el pasillo gritándole a Remus que se arrepentiría por tal humillación. Regresó dando ligeros tumbos para recargarse en el borde del escritorio. Seguía un poco mareado.

- ¡Mierda!- exclamó Ron levantando la botella de licor que había sobre este- profesor Lupin, ¡no me diga que estuvo bebiendo!

Él lo ignoró y cambió el tema.

- ¿Qué se les ofrece, muchachos?

- Ya no queremos más mentiras- dijo Harry con cierto tono amenazador- ¿por qué Hermione tiene que pasar la noche con Malfoy?

- ¿Por qué permitió que hicieran un trato con el conjuro _Validus Promissum_?- inquirió Ron.

- ¿Desde cuándo están juntos?

- ¿Qué intenciones tiene usted con ella?

- ¡Díganos todo ahora!

Remus se sintió aturdido ante tal interrogatorio, incluso retrocedió unos pasos y se sintió intimidado ante las amenazadoras miradas de los chicos. Ellos lo sabían todo…

- ¡Hable ya!- le ordenó Ron.

Al verse acorralado, Remus gritó con angustia:

- ¡Caímos en la trampa de Malfoy!- Sacó del primer cajón de su escritorio la cadena de plata recién recuperada y se la mostró a los jóvenes- ¿ven esto? Esto podría ser la clave para curar mi licantropía. La extravié y Malfoy la encontró. Días antes de la luna llena llegó el hijo de perra a decirme que si la quería de regreso, Hermione debía ir a la cama con él… por supuesto que me negué… pero hace poco la chantajeó. La amenazó con decirles a todos sobre nosotros… así que a cambio de su silencio y de mi cadena… le pidió que pasara la noche con él…

Sintió cómo un gran nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Harry y Ron estaban furiosos.

- Pero, ¡¿cómo demonios lo permitió?

- ¡Yo no lo permití! ¡Ese bastardo se nos adelantó!

* * *

- ¡DIJE QUE BASTA!- gritó Hermione logrando quitarse a Malfoy de encima y levantarse de la cama. Intentó correr a la salida de la habitación pero a causa de los zapatos altos se torció un pie y cayó al suelo.

- No- dijo Malfoy más para sí mismo que para la chica- esta vez no te me vas a negar.

Y rápidamente la levantó del piso. Ella se sacudía desesperadamente en un intento por volver a zafarse de él pero él era más fuerte y la aventó a la cama.

- ¡QUÉDATE QUIETA!- le ordenó al tiempo que se quitaba el pantalón pero ella nuevamente trató de escapar. Sin embargo, Draco fue lo suficientemente rápido para jalarla del cabello y acercarla a la fuerza.

- Por favor, Draco…- suplicó ella- ya no quiero seguir con esto…

- Antes de irte con el malnacido licántropo cumplirás tu palabra, Granger- dijo él amenazadoramente.

- Suéltame… me lastimas…- en verdad estaba aterrada.

Mientras la besaba a la fuerza le subió parte del vestido, dejando completamente al descubierto sus piernas. Nuevamente la obligó a acostarse en la cama. Él se colocó encima de ella, quien soltó un grito de horror al sentir cómo su ropa interior se deslizaba hacia sus rodillas.

- ¡CÁLLATE!- y dicho esto, le soltó una bofetada a la joven en el rostro.

- Draco… - imploró ella entre sollozos desesperados- por favor detente…

* * *

N/A: and so? Les gustó? Qué les pareció? Gracias por seguir esta historia!


	37. Crimen y Castigo

N/A: mis niñas queridas! Después de mil años, aquí va otro capítulo. De verdad no tengo palabras para agradecer su paciencia y por seguir leyendo mi historia a pesar de que dejo pasar mucho tiempo entre cada actualización. Veo también que últimamente ha habido personitas que han seleccionado este fic entre sus favoritos y lo suscribieron a las alertas de actualización… mil gracias!

VARG22 DE LUPIN: qué gusto verte de nuevo niñaaaaaa! Cómo no me voy a acordar de ti? Tienes historias publicadas en esta página? Muchos saludos! =)

37.- Crimen y castigo

- _¡Bombarda máxima!- _la puerta se derribó haciendo un gran estruendo y una cortina de polvo se levantó.

Se apresuraron a entrar… y se horrorizaron al ver la escena. Ella gritaba, lloraba y suplicaba, en tanto él estaba a punto de…

- ¡SUÉLTALA BASTARDO!- gritó furiosamente Remus y con un movimiento de varita lo apartó de Hermione. Acto seguido, se abalanzó sobre él.

Harry corrió a auxiliar a su amiga, quien temblaba y sollozaba incontrolablemente. Estaba despeinada y con el maquillaje corrido. La parte superior de su vestido estaba desgarrada. Harry se quitó la túnica para cubrir a su amiga y la apartó de ahí. Vio cómo Remus golpeaba a Malfoy y no hizo nada para detenerlo.

- ¡Te voy a matar!- gritaba frenéticamente.

- Vamos, te sacaré de aquí- le dijo Harry a la chica y comenzó a guiarla hacia la salida. Pero en ese instante…

- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?!- Severus Snape acababa de irrumpir en el lugar- ¡LUPIN! ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?

Se aproximó a él y lo jaló de la túnica, recibiendo como respuesta un puñetazo en la cara.

- ¡NO TE METAS!- le ordenó el licántropo.

- ¡DETÉNGANSE TODOS!- esta vez fue la voz de Albus Dumbledore la que se impuso sobre todo el escándalo. Él, junto con Ron y la profesora McGonagall acababan de llegar a la escena para encontrarse a un rubio semi desnudo con la nariz, el labio y la ceja sangrando, a un Snape furioso por el golpe que acababa de recibir, a un Lupin completamente fuera de sí y a una Hermione aterrada.

- Pero, ¿qué es lo que ocurre aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó escandalizada McGonagall.

Snape iba a echarle una maldición a Remus, pero justo a tiempo Dumbledore lo desarmó.

- ¿Qué no ves que estaba agrediendo a un alumno?- reclamó Snape.

- ¡Es suficiente!- exclamó el anciano.

- Profesor Dumbledore- intervino Harry desde su lugar, sosteniendo a Hermione- Malfoy intentó abusar de ella.

- Los quiero a todos en mi oficina en este momento- dijo Dumbledore con un ligero temblor de rabia en la voz. Le era indignante que semejante falta hubiese estado a punto de cometerse en el castillo- señor Malfoy, vístase ya.

- Albus- intervino la profesora McGonagall- no creo que sea lo más conveniente para la señorita Granger. Déjame llevarla a su habitación.

- Está bien, Minerva. Alcánzanos cuando la señorita Granger esté a salvo.

- Vamos, querida… - la profesora cuidadosamente la tomó del brazo. Ella se dejó guiar, agradeciendo en silencio que la sacaran de ahí.

Ya era media noche, por lo cual los pasillos del castillo ya estaban completamente desiertos.

* * *

El director permaneció de pie detrás de su escritorio, mirando detenidamente a cada uno de los implicados, que también se hallaban parados del otro lado.

Harry y Ron aguardaban un poco más apartados, listos para salir en defensa de su amiga en caso de ser necesario. El centro de atención eran Remus y Malfoy (este último descalzo, vestido únicamente con el pantalón y la túnica, y con las muñecas esposadas mediante un hechizo). Snape estaba a su lado.

- Bien…- dijo Dumbledore pausadamente. Su mirada dura hacía juego con el severo tono de su voz- explíquense.

Nadie habló.

-…-

- Esto es indignante- dijo el anciano al ver que nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio- muchas faltas se han venido cometiendo desde hace meses y nadie dice nada. No me obliguen a usar el _veritaserum_…

- Si me permite decirlo, señor director- intervino Snape- creo que el profesor Lupin se excedió con el uso de la fuerza para controlar la situación…

Dumbledore lo hizo callar señalándolo brucasmente con el dedo índice.

- Tú también tienes muchas explicaciones que dar, Severus. ¡Hay un casino clandestino en las mazmorras de Slytherin! ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y con tu consentimiento?

-…- Snape bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada. Sus propios alumnos de Slytherin tuvieron ese lugar a escondidas, a pesar de que claramente en el reglamento del colegio se prohibían ese tipo de cosas.

- Ya hablaremos más tarde de eso. Lo que más me preocupa ahora es el hecho de que un alumno haya estado a punto de cometer una violación.

Snape le lanzó también una dura mirada a Malfoy. Seguramente esto le traería consecuencias a él también por ser el jefe de Slytherin.

- Explíquese, Malfoy- le ordenó.

Malfoy sabía que estaba en graves problemas… pero no estaba dispuesto a hundirse solo…

- Tal vez Lupin pueda explicarlo mejor que yo.

Las expectantes miradas de todos los presentes estaban ahora sobre él, quien supo que era el momento de hablar con la verdad. Respiró hondo y serenamente dijo:

- Albus… si yo hubiera acudido a ti desde un principio, nada de esto habría ocurrido. Debo confesarte que… los rumores que éste- miró con odio a Malfoy y continuó- comenzó a esparcir hace poco, son ciertos: tengo un romance con Hermione Granger.

Dumbledore respiró hondo y su enojo se hizo más evidente. Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente al verlo. En ese momento entró la profesora McGonagall al despacho y fue a pararse a un lado del director.

- La señorita Granger está bien- informó en un susurro, voltendo a ver a Remus. La noticia de su relación ya no era nueva para ella.

********** Flash Back **********

Estaban ambos en su despacho, discutiendo sobre los preparativos para los EXTASIS y los TIMOS. Bruscamente entró por la puerta un muchacho pelirrojo, agitado por el esfuerzo de correr.

- Señor Weasley, ¿qué ocurre?- cuestionó Minerva McGonagall un poco molesta- estas no son horas para andar deambulando en los pasillos.

- Lo sé, profesora, lo siento… pero está pasando algo grave- se aproximó a los profesores y tomando aire dijo:- sé que soy la persona menos adecuada para decírselo, pero… Hermione Granger fue extorsionada para ir a la cama con Draco Malfoy… la chantajeó y la obligó a prometérselo con el conjuro _Validus Promissum_…

Dumbledore y McGonagall se miraron sin entender. Ron comenzó a impacientarse.

- Fue a cambio de la cadena de plata del profesor Lupin- agregó- Malfoy la tenía… y a cambio de ella exigió que…

- ¡¿Entonces son ciertos los rumores?!- exclamó la mujer con incredulidad. Albus Dumbledore negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Ahora entendía muchas cosas.

- Sé en dónde tiene ese desgraciado a Hermione- urgió Ron- Harry y el profesor Lupin ya van para allá… ¡vamos!

*********** Fin Flash Back **********

- Tengo con romance con ella y… - continuó hablando Remus- y fue también por esos días que perdí mi cadena de plata… antes de luna llena llegó Malfoy a decirme que la tenía. A cambio de ella me pidió acostarse con Hermione… yo no accedí, por eso pasó todo lo que pasó en Edimburgo… después de eso, él comenzó a chantajear a Hermione, mostrándole fotografías de nosotros juntos y diciéndole que te las haría llegar si no accedía a…

- Yo no la obligué a aceptar el trato- interrumpió Malfoy- pudo haberse negado.

- ¡Pero no tenías que hacer el conjuro!- exclamó Ron desde atrás. Malfoy lo ignoró y continuó hablando:

- Si este cobarde- señaló con la mirada a Remus- hubiera tenido el valor de confesarle todo, profesor, nada de esto habría ocurrido.

- Es cierto que el profesor Lupin ha cometido varias faltas y créame, señor Malfoy, que recibirá una sanción por ello- aseveró Dumbledore. El licántropo sintió una ráfaga de temor al escuchar las palabras del anciano- sin embargo, eso no le daba derecho a usted para abusar de la situación. Las faltas que ha cometido también son muy graves: al no devolver esa cadena, usted puso en gran peligro la vida del profesor. ¿Sabía que si él hubiera muerto, podría calificarse como homicidio imprudencial? Además usted ha cometido extorsión y una tentativa de violación. ¿Está conciente, señor Malfoy, de que podría ir a Azkabán por eso?

- ¡Albus!- exclamó la profesora McGonagall. A pesar de que Malfoy no era un alumno de su casa, se estremeció al pensar en la posibilidad de que fuera encarcelado en aquél lugar.

- ¡Licántropo malnacido!- gritó Malfoy con profundo odio.

- Cállate, Malfoy- le ordenó Snape- no compliques más las cosas.

- Por esta noche, no hay nada más que hacer con usted- le dijo Dumbledore al rubio- se ha comprobado su culpabilidad en estas faltas que se han cometido en contra de las leyes del colegio y de la sociedad. Permanecerá en la celda de castigo de la torre sur por lo menos hasta el lunes. En estos días se decidirá qué va a pasar con usted. Profesor Snape, le pido que en este momento escolte al señor Malfoy. Ya charlaré mañana con usted también. Minerva, cerciórate de que Severus cumpla mi orden.

- Muévete- masculló Snape y salieron del despacho, seguidos de la profesora McGonagall.

Harry y Ron se quedaron boquiabiertos. La celda de castigo de la torre sur había dejado de usarse hacía décadas…

- Jóvenes- la voz del director los sacó de su ensimismamiento- debo pedirles que se retiren a su dormitorio. Por haber sido de ayuda esta noche, pasaré por alto el hecho de que andaban fuera a horas inapropiadas.

Los muchachos dirigieron una última mirada al profesor Lupin y se retiraron.

* * *

Abrió la llave del agua caliente y se metió en la ducha. Ni siquiera se desvistió. Se sentía tan sucia… nuevamente un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Había estado tan cerca…

No pudo más; el llanto la invadió. Se sentó en el piso, abrazándose a sí misma debajo del generoso chorro de agua, con la esperanza de que ésta se llevara consigo los rastros de los besos y las caricias de Malfoy, el odio a sí misma por haber accedido a ponerse en esa situación… y dolor de haber traicionado a Remus…

* * *

Únicamente quedaban ellos dos en el lugar.

- Siéntate- le ordenó secamente Dumbledore. Él obedeció temeroso. Sabía que había llegado el momento de asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

El director se paseaba silenciosamente por el despacho. Durante unos minutos ignoró al joven licántropo. Parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos jugueteando un momento con unos artefactos que tenía en una estantería.

Decepcionado… sí, así se sentía respecto al hombre lobo. Simplemente decepcionado. Finalmente fue a ocupar su silla de director. Tras soltar un suspiro, preguntó:

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-…- Remus no se atrevía a hablar.

- ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que has arriesgado por quedarte callado? ¡Se perdió mucho del avance que teníamos con tu cura! ¡Pudiste morir!

- Lo sé- logró mascullar Remus, sintiéndose mal.

- ¿Entonces? Será mejor que hables, muchacho- advirtió Dumbledore comenzando a impacientarse- es lo menos que puedes hacer después de todo lo que acaba de pasar.

Remus asintió.

- Tienes razón, Albus… te debo muchas explicaciones. Pero antes de comenzar, quiero pedirte perdón por no acudir a ti antes. Sé que he hecho muchas cosas prohibidas…

- Y más vale que me las digas ahora que te estoy dando la oportunidad. No quisiera enterarme más adelante de algo más que me hayas ocultado.

- Bien… la primera de todas ha sido involucrarme sentimentalmente con una alumna.

Y comenzó a explicar cómo habían sucedido las cosas, incluyendo el incidente con la poción desatadora, las discusiones con Malfoy, los chantajes de éste y los encuentros de la pareja a escondidas.

Dumbledore escuchó todo el relato con atención.

- Y dime una cosa- pidió tras el breve silencio que hubo cuando Remus terminó de hablar- ¿le has dado trato preferencial a la señorita Granger en lo que a cuestiones académicas se refiere?

- No- afirmó- los buenos resultados que tiene en mi materia los ha ganado con su propio esfuerzo. En el aula siempre la trato como a alumna más.

Dumbledore entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo y clavó sus ojos azules en el joven frente a él.

- Veo que has arriesgado mucho para poder estar con ella… ¿en verdad la amas?

- Que si la amo… - bufó Remus ante lo absurda que le sonaba esa pregunta- Albus: ella lo es todo para mí.

- En ese caso, muchacho, ¿por qué no me dijiste todo cuando ésto comenzó a pasar?

- Vamos, Albus… ¿tú habrías dado tu consentimiento para que lo nuestro sucediera? Aunque no esté explícito en el reglamento, sabemos que en ningún colegio del mundo está bien visto que los profesores se involucren con los estudiantes.

- Eso es cierto- concordó el director- pero, ¿me consideras tan inflexible como para no entender cuando de amor se trata? Te conozco, y sé que tú no eres como aquellos hombres que sólo buscan aventuras con jovencitas. Sé también que Hermione Granger es una chica muy sensata. Si bien, por obvias razones no habría permitido que hicieran público lo suyo, tampoco les habría prohibido el estar juntos.

Remus se sintió como un imbécil. Era cierto, ¿cómo pudo haber juzgado tan erróneamente a un hombre tan sabio como Albus Dumbledore? Especialmente después de todo el apoyo incondicional que siempre le había brindado.

- Soy un idiota… no debí desconfiar de ti.

Dumbledore le sonrió paternalmente.

- El amor suele nublar hasta el juicio del hombre más inteligente.

Aún había algo que inquietaba a Remus.

- Y… ¿qué hay de las sanciones de las que hablaste? ¿Hermione también recibirá alguna?

A lo que Dumbledore contestó con aire pensativo:

- Bien… que yo sepa, la señorita Granger no ha infringido ninguna regla- Remus suspiró aliviado- en lo referente al señor Malfoy… su conducta poco ética merece una sanción por parte de Hogwarts. Además, si la señorita Granger y tú decidieran presentar cargos en su contra, tendría que atenerse al veredicto de un juez del Ministerio de Magia. Y en cuanto a ti… me temo que también tendré que sancionarte, Remus. Agrediste a un alumno, y el reglamento claramente prohíbe el ejercicio de la violencia.

- Entiendo…

- Pensaré en ello durante los días siguientes. Lo único que te puedo decir por el momento es que despedirte en este momento sería una locura, pues estamos a menos de un mes de los ÉXTASIS y los TIMOS. Ya se me ocurrirá alguna otra cosa… ahora será mejor que te marches a descansar.

Pasaban ya de las tres de la mañana.

* * *

Severus Snape no podía dormir. Por no haber vigilado bien a sus alumnos enfrentaría graves cargos. Quizá su puesto como jefe de Slytherin peligraba.

Tomó de su mesita de noche el pequeño estuche rectangular que había agarrado del escritorio de Remus Lupin cuando había ido a buscarlo sin éxito.

Miró el pequeño chocolate que contenía… lucía muy apetitoso. En un bocado lo devoró y pronto comenzó a sentirse mejor. En un instante dejó de preocuparse por la charla que tenía pendiente con el director. Entonces sintió unas terribles ganas de ver a la persona que había consumido unas horas antes el otro chocolate… Rita Monaghan…

* * *

N/A: Déjenme decirles que el final se acerca... estamos ya a tan sólo 3 capítulos del desenlace de la historia!


End file.
